The Arrow and Canary year two
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Sequel to The Arrow and Canary. Five months after The Undertaking, Oliver and Sara have taken Shado and left the darkness of Starling City behind. but you can get off the island, but you can't escape it. No matter how hard they try, Oliver and Sara's past catches up with them. The Queens learn they can't run from the past, only face it head on.
1. Return to business

**Disclaimer: I do not own arrow.**

 **So, here is the sequel to The Arrow and Canary. This will also be the last part in the saga. I'm sorry if you were hoping for more, but I set up a storyline in this that takes the place of the Nyssa storyline. Me doing that kind of destroys the League of assassins arc in season three, so this is it.**

 **If the format looks weird or different, I apologize, I am having difficulties with my Document Manager.**

Central City University

Mid-morning

"Remember class, your midterms are next week, so be prepared!" The professor said as class ended.

Sara Queen packed up her things and walked out of the class. She had a free period now so she'd try and call Oliver or Shado's sitter. She was rounding the corner when she almost ran into a familiar blonde. Sara almost dropped her bag as she stared at her friend stunned.

"Hey Sara." Felicity said nervously.

"Felicity, what are you doing in Central City?" Sara asked stunned.

"Dig and I were hoping to talk to you and Oliver." Felicity said as she shifted nervously.

"And where is Dig?" Sara asked curiously.

Jitters

Same time

"Thanks Iris." Oliver said as he was handed his coffee.

"You're welcome Oliver." Iris smiled politely before moving on to the next customer.

Oliver picked up his coffee and was about to head out the door when he nearly bumped into Barry Allen.

"Whoa, sorry Barry." Oliver said as he stopped himself.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention." Barry said distracted.

It didn't take Oliver long to discover why, as Barry was too busy watching Iris serve other customers. Oliver flashed Barry a sympathetic smile, it was pretty obvious to everyone but Iris that Barry had feelings for her. Oliver couldn't see why, it was plain as day.

"You know Barry; there are other girls out there." Oliver pointed out.

"Not for me." Barry said.

Before Oliver could offer him further advice, he saw an old friend enter the café. Mumbling an excuse to Barry, Oliver walked over to his old friend.

"What are you doing here Diggle?" Oliver demanded stunned to see his former bodyguard here in Central City.

"I'm here for you and Sara. We need to talk." Diggle said bluntly.

Oliver and Sara's house

Later in the morning

"Nice house." Felicity mumbled looking around as the four of them entered Oliver and Sara's home.

"So where's Shado?" Diggle asked making small talk.

"She's with a sitter since I had class and Ollie had to go to work." Sara said tersely.

"So what do you do Oliver?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I work at a gym teaching self-defense classes. But you're not here to check up on us, what are you really doing here?" Oliver demanded as he and Sara turned to face them.

"Could you at least pretend like you're glad to see us?" Felicity asked feeling a little hurt.

"We are glad to see you but we know you're not here for a social visit." Sara said bluntly and Felicity flushed.

"We're not coming back," Oliver said bluntly, "our mission, my father's list, it was a fool's crusade and we failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed The Glades…Tommy died. That city is no place to raise our daughter after what happened. So don't ask us to be the vigilantes again. Ever."

"This isn't about you being The Hood and Canary; this is about you being Oliver and Sara Queen. Moira's trial's coming up, Thea's out on her own, Quentin's been demoted, and Laurel needs her sister. Your family needs you two." Diggle told them.

"They still have us. We talk to them all at least three times a week; they've all come to visit at least three times, each. You're gonna have to do better than that." Sara said unimpressed.

"Then how about your family's company? All the bed press left Queen Consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by Stellmore International. They've gutted every company they've taken over. Once they've taken over Queen Consolidated, thirty-thousand employees are gonna be out of the job," Felicity said as Oliver and Sara exchanged a dismayed glance, "including one very blonde I.T. expert."

"I understand why you two had to leave, probably better than anyone else," Diggle said as he walked over to them, "after what happened no one can blame you for leaving, but it's time to come home."

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Oliver and Slade were going at it with Escrima sticks, appearing to be evenly matched. Oliver and Slade exchanged blows before stopping at a draw. Oliver and Slade both laughed as they stepped back just before Shado and Sara walked in, Shado carrying a cage with a bird inside. Seeing Oliver distracted, Slade took advantage and struck his student across the face. Oliver groaned in pain as he fell on his back._

 _"_ _You're not the first man to learn the hard way women are a distraction." Slade laughed as Oliver sat up._

 _"_ _Be nice Slade." Sara chided as she walked over and helped her boyfriend up._

 _"_ _You've both come a long way in a few months, don't beat yourselves up." Shado said._

 _"_ _I think that's his job." Oliver quipped._

 _"_ _And I love my job, not that I wouldn't trade it for a way off this island." Slade chuckled._

 _"_ _Well while you two were playing with each other, we were hunting." Sara said as she gestured to the cage Shado had put in the corner._

 _"_ _And there's nothing more attractive than a woman who can hunt." Slade said as he walked passed them and towards the cage and Shado._

 _"_ _You remember the first meal we had here?" Oliver asked Sara as they stayed behind._

 _"_ _A Pheasant, Yao-Fei cooked it for us." Sara smiled sadly._

 _"_ _I miss him to." Oliver said as he leaned down and kissed her._

 _"_ _Let's eat." Slade said as he snapped the neck of the bird and it was silent._

 _Before anyone could move, something that sounded like an alarm went off. The group turned toward the sound to see a machine._

 _"_ _What's that?" Oliver asked curiously._

 _"_ _That's Fryers proximity detector." Slade said as he put down the bird and he and Shado raced towards it._

 _"_ _We salvaged it from the wreckage of the soldier's camp, picks up anything that moves outside our safe zone," Shado said as she brought up a map of the island on the screen and three moving dots were visible, "it's been three months since we stopped Fryers, he and all his men were dead."_

 _"_ _So maybe it's an animal." Oliver suggested._

 _"_ _There's an imaging interface." Shado said as she pushed a button and the screen switched to a thermal image: three men._

 _"_ _Those aren't animals." Oliver noted._

 _"_ _And we're not alone on this island anymore." Sara said wearily._

Central City

Afternoon

"Thanks for agreeing to watch her Joe." Oliver told the older man gratefully as Iris led

Shado inside.

"It's my pleasure Oliver, we're glad to have her. But how long do you and Sara plan to be gone?" Joe asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. We'll know more once we reach Starling City." Oliver told him.

Starling City, next day

Morning

Sara looked out the windows of the car at all the destruction of what was once The Glades as Diggle drove the car through it. Sara read a sign and frowned.

"Who's Blood?" Sara inquired.

"An Alderman from The Glades trying to save the city. Trying to fill your shoes." Diggle said not to subtly trying to make a point.

"Here's everything on Stellmore International," Felicity handed Oliver a file which he opened, "Vice President of acquisitions is Isobel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo."

"Isobel Rochev?" Sara said as she looked over Oliver's shoulder to see the picture.

"You know her?" Diggle inquired.

"She's on the list, but we could never figure out why, aside from the ruining companies of course." Oliver said as he closed the file.

"So where to first, the office?" Diggle asked.

"The mansion, I wanna check on Thea." Oliver said.

"Um, she's not at the mansion Oliver." Felicity said awkwardly.

"Then where is she?" Oliver demanded.

Verdant

Later in the afternoon

"…Who haven't been seen since the earthquake, which means they did get buried and aren't coming back." Thea told Roy with edge in her voice as Oliver and Sara walked in.

"We're back." Oliver said cheerfully and Thea turned around, a beaming smile on her face.

"Ollie, Sara!" Thea rushed forward and gave them both a hug, "ah, you remember my friend Roy."

"Still here?" Oliver asked a bit of edge to his voice and Sara gave him a look that said 'be nice.'

"Always." Roy said evenly as he and Oliver shook hands.

"So how long are you staying, is Shado with you?" Thea asked exited to see her family as Roy went back to work.

"We're not sure, we're in town to try and save the company, and no Shado's staying with some friends back in Central City," Oliver said as the three of them headed towards the bar, "I hear rumors that my club is under new management."

"It's my club now and you're not getting it back." Thea said as they reached the bar.

"You're not old enough to drink." Sara pointed out.

"But I am old enough to rub a bar." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Have you been to see her?" Oliver asked.

"Have you?" Thea challenged and Oliver nodded, conceding.

City Hall

Night

"That's one of the down sides of being demoted, I don't get to…" Quentin trailed off.

Laurel followed his gave and saw, to her shock, her sister and brother in law rushing down the stairs. Sara rushed over and pulled her into a hug as Oliver approached behind her.

"I can't believe you two are back." Laurel said shocked as she hugged her sister.

"It's a long story, but we're not back…like that." Oliver said and Quentin and Laurel nodded, looking disappointed.

"So what happened here?" Sara asked as she pulled back from Laurel.

"A few months after you two moved to Central City, these Hood copycats showed up. They don't do what The Hood and Canary did, they're just out to settle a score, they're out for revenge. They've already killed fifteen people before tonight." Quentin explained and Oliver and Sara exchanged a look.

"I see…could you excuse us?" Oliver asked before he and Sara walked over to Diggle.

"Well played Dig." Sara said once they reached him.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Diggle said innocently.

"This is why you and Felicity came to Central City and brought us back, these Hood copycats." Oliver said angrily.

"Well what if it was? They're just doing what you two did last year, terrorizing one-percenters into cleaning up their act. Except they don't have the same restraint and honor as the two of you." Diggle pointed out.

"We're done being vigilantes." Oliver said coolly.

"Maybe this town needs some." Diggle challenged.

"Now it has four, how's that working out?" Sara snapped.

"We're leaving. I have a big day at the office tomorrow if I want to save my company." Oliver ordered.

"Right away…Mr. Queen." Diggle said before he began to lead them away.

Laurel's apartment, morning

Next day

"So you went back to school." Laurel said curiously as she and Sara shared a coffee at the kitchen table.

"Me working at Queen Consolidated as an I.T. Girl was mostly a plan to recruit Felicity. Now that I have no need for that, I went back to school; the Queen name only gets you so far in life." Sara said dryly and Laurel nodded, smiling.

"It's good to have you back in town." Laurel said.

"Ollie and I aren't staying." Sara said and Laurel looked at her, shock and anger on her face.

"So you're just gonna leave the city at the mercy of these copycats, copycats inspired by you and Oliver, by the way?" Laurel demanded angrily.

"We have Shado to think about Laurel. Look at this city: drug lords, corrupt business men willing to kill, gun wielding psychos. Shado deserves a better life than to have those things hanging over her head! In a choice between Shado and the city, Shado wins every time!" Sara shouted.

"I believe that's how Moira justified working with Malcolm." Laurel pointed out coldly and Sara glared at her.

"Thank you for the coffee." Sara seethed before standing up and turning to leave.

"Sara, I don't want to fight." Laurel called out and Sara stopped.

"Really, because that what everyone's said but they keep forcing Oliver and I to fight with them," Sara turned around to face her sister, "we came back because our family needed us, but they keep trying to force us to kill. We have enough blood on our hands to last a lifetime; we are tired of all the killing. Why do you want us to kill again?"

Before Laurel could answer, her cell phone rang. Not taking her eyes off Sara, Laurel answered it.

"Dad, what is it? What, okay, we'll be right there," Laurel hung up and Sara was worried by the look in her eyes, "The Hoods attacked Oliver and the others at Queen Consolidated."

Queen Consolidated

Afternoon

"Ollie!" Sara rushed into the room and pulled her husband into her arms.

"I'm okay Sara." Oliver whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And you guys?" Laurel asked as she looked over at Diggle and Felicity.

"We're fine." Diggle assured her and Felicity nodded.

"How about we talk somewhere more…private?" Quentin suggested as he eyed his fellow officers.

"This way." Oliver led the group of six into the CEO's office.

"You could have stopped those guys!" Felicity snapped once the door had closed behind them.

"Not without giving everyone in that room a pretty good idea what I'm capable of." Oliver said pointedly.

"I think what Felicity's wondering is if you avoided taking them on and she's not the only one." Diggle said pointedly.

"We told you right from the beginning that we weren't putting on our suits again. You can't be mad at us for sticking to our word." Sara snapped.

"They came after Oliver; he could have taken them out." Diggle pointed out.

"No I couldn't Diggle. Look, there's a part of being the vigilantes none of you are considering: the body count." Oliver said bluntly.

"And maybe you were right Oliver: maybe some people deserve to die." Quentin said bluntly.

"And since when do you two care?' Felicity demanded.

"Since Tommy." Diggle realized and the atmosphere became solemn.

"After he found out who we were, do you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. Yes, he called me a hero in the end but he wasn't wrong. Anyone we kill dishonors his memory." Oliver said pained.

"So don't. I mean, it's not like you've killed everyone you've faced." Laurel pointed out but Oliver and Sara shook their heads at her.

"You don't get it Laurel. It's not just something we can turn on and off. When we go out there at night, it's kill or be killed. That's what kept us alive; it's who we are now." Sara said coolly and she could see her father, sister, and Diggle understood but she didn't think Felicity got it, not really.

"I have to go." Oliver grabbed his jacket and started to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Felicity demanded.

"You guys won't help me save my family's company; I'm going to talk to someone who will." Oliver said as he walked out.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _"_ _Someone's definitely out there, they're moving closer," Slade noted before he frowned as Shado and Sara walked away, "where do you two think you're going?"_

 _"_ _Flanking position." Shado said simply._

 _"_ _If they get the drop on you, you'll want some back up." Sara explained._

 _As Shado walked off, Sara turned to Oliver and said something in Mandurian. Oliver responded in kind and she smiled before walking off, her baton already out and extended._

 _"_ _So Shado's teaching you both Chinese?" Slade raised an eye brow._

 _"_ _I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you to," Oliver said before a gunshot echoed throughout the area, "Sara!?"_

 _Slade and Oliver ran towards where they had seen the women walk off. Shado's hood and Sara's baton were lying on the ground. Oliver picked up the baton while Slade picked up the hood. Exchanging horrified glances, the two ran off to search for them._

Iron Heights

Afternoon

"Hey." Oliver said with a tight smile as Moira sat down across from him.

"It's good to see you Oliver. How is everyone, how's Shado?" Moira asked curiously.

Wordlessly, Oliver reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he took out a photograph of him, Sara, and Shado and slid it across the table.

"That is from Shado's third birthday party." Oliver said as Moira picked it up and looked at it.

"She's getting so big," Moira smiled as she handed it back to Oliver, "how has it been going at Queen Consolidated? Yes, we do get the news in here Oliver."

"Right." Oliver said softly.

"You know, if I'd known that the key to getting you to take your rightful place at the company was its demise, I'd have declared bankruptcy a year ago." Moira joked and Oliver smiled weakly.

"I don't know if I'll get to run it for long. Stellmore International, their VP is coming at us hard." Oliver admitted and Moira sighed.

"Isobel Rochev," Moira said tiredly and Oliver nodded, "do not trust that woman Oliver, she is dangerous."

"I know, but everywhere I look there are no good options mom." Oliver said just as tiredly.

"You know Oliver, this is a family business." Moira mentioned and Oliver scoffed.

"I love Thea but I don't think she wants anything to do with it." Oliver said skeptically.

"I wasn't talking about Thea." Moira said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Verdant

Night

"What's going on here?" Oliver demanded as he and Sara walk into the club to see Quentin talking to Roy.

"The Hoods. They came here looking for you, they took Thea instead." Quentin sighed as Oliver and Sara's hearts dropped.

"Where?" Oliver demanded in a growl.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them. I-" Oliver and Sara brushed passed Roy.

"Oliver!" Quentin called back and Oliver turned around to face his father in law, "we'll get her back."

"Sara and I need to check something in the basement." Oliver said tersely before they walked away.

Quentin stood stunned before a smirk crossed his face. Diggle and Felicity, who had just arrived, quickly followed the two vigilantes. Oliver put the code in the key pad and opened the door.

"I made a few improvements since you were last down here," Felicity said as they walked down the stars, "just in case, you know, you guys decided to come back."

Felicity walked over and flipped a switch, causing the room to be flooded with light. Oliver and Sara looked around the lair, stunned by the appearance. Looking over at the cases where their suits stood side by side, the couple turned back to Diggle who smirked,

"We need to find these guys." Oliver said and they moved towards the computers.

"I've been trying since you got back, figured you two would come around eventually." Felicity said brightly.

"Roy said one of them was missing part of his hand. Maybe a veteran?" Sara suggested as she sat down and began typing, "Got something! Jeff Deveau. Caucasian, late thirties. Ex-marine, lost his hand in the earthquake. He and his wife tried to make it across the Fifty-second street Bridge when it collapsed. He survived, she didn't."

"Can you pull up his phone records; see who he's in contact with?" Oliver inquired.

"He's made a lot of calls to a church called Standing Strong." Sara frowned in confusion.

"It's a support group in the Glades, for victims of the earthquake." Felicity explained.

"Great place to meet three other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback." Diggle said grimly.

"We need an address." Oliver said as he looked at a case of arrows.

"You'll need this," Felicity said as she walked over and pulled out a compound bow, "I had it custom made, how'd I do?"

"It's perfect." Oliver said after he picked it up and examined it in his hand.

"Dig, Felicity, could you give us the room for a minute?" Sara asked as she stood up.

Looking back and forth between Oliver and Sara, the two nodded before leaving the couple alone. Sara walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek as he looked over at her curiously.

"I've been thinking…and maybe Laurel wasn't completely wrong today. I still believe that some people deserve to die and I know you do to. But not everyone does….maybe we could try and show a little more…restraint." Sara suggested quietly.

"They have my sister…they'll get what's coming to them." Oliver growled as he imagined there painful deaths.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver and Slade hid in the bushes, looking in on the camp. Sara and Shado were surrounded by men that reminded them of Fryers, their hands bound in front of them. Oliver tried to rush in but Slade held him back._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Slade hissed at him._

 _"_ _We need to save them." Oliver snarled quietly._

 _"_ _Listen kid, you are not the only one who cares for them but we need a plan. There are a lot of them. Wait for my signal." Slade ordered and Oliver reluctantly nodded._

 _"_ _Where are the graves?" one of the men asked Sara and Shado who didn't respond, "Where are the graves?"_

 _"_ _We don't know what you're talking about." Sara said only to get slapped and Oliver's hands tightened into fists._

 _Sara groaned in pain as the man grabbed her and out a knife at her throat._

 _"_ _Tell me or I'll kill your friend." The man growled at Shado._

 _Oliver could take no more and rushed forward with Slade following him. Oliver was lost to his rage, tackling a man down and beating him into submission. Oliver was unsatisfied however, and picked up a rock and began beating the man with it. Shado and Sara cried out to him but Oliver did not hear them in his haze of rage. Slade's voice finally reached him and Oliver dropped the rock. Oliver fell back on his knees as he stared in shock at what he had done._

Starling City

Later

One of the hoods was aiming a gun at Thea's head, about to fire, when an arrow sailed through the air, knocking the gun out of his hand. Everyone turned to see The Hood and Canary standing on top of the railing on the second floor.

"Get away from here!" The Hood snarled.

The Hoods aimed and opened fire on them but the pair ran and jumped down to the first level, hiding behind two separate pillars. The bullets stopped and the hoods looked around, that was there mistake. The Canary appeared from behind a pillar and beat one hood in the face with her baton until he was out cold. Meanwhile, The Hood appeared from behind his own pillar and firing an arrow, disarming one even as another, the one who had been about to open fire on Thea, opened fire on him. However, he quickly ran out of ammo. When The Hood heard Thea's voice, he turned to see one of the men leading Thea away. Exchanging a glance with The Canary, The Hood ran after them while she dealt with these two. As one of them came at her, swinging his gun like a club, she easily side stepped him and conked him on the head with her baton. He went down instantly as The Canary then repeated the process with the other one, knocking him out as well.

The Hood got up to the second floor and aimed his bow at the last hood. He put Thea in front of him, using her like a human shield.

"Let. Her. Go." The Hood snarled.

"You want to save her? There was no justice for people like the Queens until you showed us how to get it!" The man snarled.

"This isn't justice, this is vengeance. It may feel like the same, but it isn't. Back down now or else." The Hood snarled as he trained his bow on him.

"I'm not backing down." He snarled.

The Hood fired and the arrow went into the man's jugular. The man stumbled back in pained shock before falling over the railing. The Hood lowered his bow before looking over at Thea.

"Get out of here." He said and she didn't need to be told twice.

Elsewhere in Starling City

Later

Quentin was just doing his job when he came across three men in hoods trapped by arrows at a fence. The Hood walked out of the shadows and Quentin glanced at him.

"This is them huh? Usually when I clean up after you, the trash is a little more dead." Quentin nodded as he realized one was missing.

"We're trying to show more restraint." The Hood said before firing an arrow into the sky and using it as a grappling hook.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver stood up shakily as he stared down at the dead body as a radio went off._

 _"_ _We're not alone on this island anymore. The question is where did they come from?" Slade asked concerned._

Verdant, The Lair, next day

Afternoon

"Yes, we're moving back to Starling Honey. Daddy and I will be back to get you soon. Okay, I love you to baby." Sara hung up just as Oliver and Felicity walked in.

"So everything's good at the company?" Diggle asked and Oliver's smirk gave it away.

"And we're back in the vigilante business." Felicity said brightly but Oliver and Sara shook their head.

"I spent the last year trying to avenge my father. But if we're gonna do this, it has to be about…the city, not the list." Oliver began.

"So what's next?" Felicity asked curiously.

"The City still needs saving, but we're not heroes. We will never be." Oliver said conflicted.

"Maybe we could be more," Sara suggested as the all turned to her, "As people, as flesh and bone, we can be stopped, we can be destroyed. But as…a symbol, we can be everlasting, we can be immortal. As a symbol, we could save this city."

"A symbol…I like the sound of that." Oliver smiled.

"It's too bad the hoods kind of ruined your code name." Felicity told Oliver.

"No, it's good. I never liked that name anyway. I don't want to be called The Hood anymore." Oliver announced.

"What am I supposed to call you when we're out in the field then?" Sara asked confused.

Oliver paused before looking down at the arrow in his hand, clearly thinking.

 **So, there's the first chapter. Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Canary versus China White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, a couple things before we get into the story.**

 **First, this chapter introduces the character of Nathaniel Barnes, a familiar name to those of you who watch Gotham. Barnes will be the new chief of police and is a stubborn, by the book cop who, as you can imagine, will not be a fan of Sara and Oliver. He will be a recurring antagonist throughout the story.**

 **Now, this one is a lot more serious. Recently, I got an account on AO3. I posted the first chapter of my post 4x18 story there and was attacked by Olicity fans. The first chapter is basically all the characters being sad and broken and one person said they were laughing because one of my tags was Laurel was the love of Oliver's life. Another person accused me of being homophobic because I labeled the story as Oliver/Nyssa. I find this offensive, because I have great respect for the gay community. But what inspired me to write this little note didn't happen to me, it happened to Katie Cassidy.**

 **So, apparently, I'm still not sure about all the details, but Katie Cassidy was at this panel for something with an injured arm. Someone in the second row, who was an Olicity and Felicity fan, was pointing at Katie, laughing and mocking her because of her injury. Now, I speak to the Olicity fans right now: are you satisfied? Are you satisfied that you have turned the Arrow fandom into such a toxic environment that people attack anyone who does not ship Olicity? Shame on you. It's one thing to be passionate about your ship, there is no problem with that, but it's another to attack people for no reason other than they disagree with you.**

 **I also have a bone to pick with the none- Olicity fans. Apparently, the actress who plays Felicity, ERB, has been receiving death threats. If you are a part of this, shame on you as well. She's the actress, not the character. It is not her fault for the direction the show has taken; it is not her fault Felicity has become such an unlikable character. She is not the problem.**

 **If you want to hate anyone, focus your hate on Mark Guggenheim. He is the one who has decided that this is not a comic book show; he has decided that the show should be a soap opera called Felicity and friends. And, just throwing this out there, there's a theory that Mark is deliberately sabotaging Arrow because he has prior allegiances with Marvel comics. Is it true? I don't know, but focus your hate on him. Start a petition to get him fired, email the other DC writers telling them how unhappy you are about the direction the show has taken, but do not resort to threats of physical violence or death threats. There's a lot you can do, your voice matters.**

 **Sorry, went on a bit of a rant there. So, here's the story.**

Oliver and Sara's loft

Night

"He's really good with her." Sara mentioned to Oliver as they watched Shado make Walter attend a tea party with her and her stuffed animals.

"Yeah, he is. I know that he and my mom aren't together anymore, but I'm glad he stuck around. Shado needs more family on my side than just Thea." Oliver said as Sara's phone rang.

"Sorry," Sara smiled apologetically at her husband before answering, "hello? Laurel, slow down I can't…what? Okay, tell Thea we're on our way."

"What is it?" Oliver asked as Sara hung up.

"Roy was just arrested for making a…citizen's arrest." Sara explained and Oliver got a hard look on his face.

"Walter," Oliver walked over to his ex-step father who looked up at him, "Sara and I need to go deal with him, could you put Shado to bed and stay with her until we get back?"

"Of course son." Walter smiled as he looked over at Shado.

"Okay, Shado, Momma and Daddy have to go help out Uncle Roy. Be good for your Grandpa Walter, okay." Sara said as she walked over to her daughter.

"Okay momma." Shado said as Sara kissed her on the forehead before she and Oliver walked out.

SCPD

Later

Roy sat across from Laurel, cuts and bruises on his face while he was cuffed to the table. Laurel placed a red arrow on the table before she laced her hands together, thinking. Obviously, he was trying to imitate her sister and brother in law, she mused.

"I had the no idea the vigilantes were taking on juvenile partners now a days." Laurel said sarcastically.

"I'm eighteen, alright." Roy snapped.

"That's right, you are. So I can charge you with obstruction right now!" Laurel snapped back.

"Are you?" Roy met her gaze unflinchingly.

"No," Laurel took out the keys and unlocked his cuffs, "but stay out of trouble, leave this to the professionals."

"Who, the police? Yeah, because they did such a good job of stopping Malcolm Merlyn." Roy scoffed.

"I think we both know I wasn't talking about them." Laurel gave him a pointed stare.

Roy stared at her slack jawed, but didn't say another word. Laurel opened the door and the two emerged from the room to see Oliver, Sara, and Thea waiting.

"My god, what happened?" Thea demanded as she rushed to Roy.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, got a little roughed up. Nothing serious." Laurel lied easily.

"I'm gonna go talk to Roy for a minute." Oliver said as he trailed after his sister and Roy.

"He's not gonna stop," Laurel told her sister once Oliver was out of ear shot, "he's gonna keep searching until he finds you and Oliver."

"I know, the look in his eyes…he's angry and lost, searching for a purpose. I know the feeling." Sara said softly.

It was quiet between the two sisters before Sara walked away, seeing Oliver standing alone.

"Someone is stealing the medicine that's being transported to The Glades." Oliver said once she reached him.

"Well then, I guess we've found our next mission." Sara said grimly.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Morning_

 _The sun was starting to rise over the trees as Oliver stared down at his bloodied hands. Oliver looked over at the body before looking up at his companions. Sara, Shado, and Slade stared back at him worriedly as he stood up. The three of them moved out, Oliver finding a rock and sitting down on it._

" _Others will come, they won't be happy we killed there men." Shado said as Slade kneeled down._

" _All the more reason to figure out why there here," Slade said as he pulled out a piece of paper from one of the men's pocket and unfolded it, "it's a map of the island chain containing Lian Yu. This is similar to recon scans ASIS gave me when I was sent here to rescue Yao-Fei. Whatever they're looking for; it must be here, on this island."_

 _Sara was only half paying attention, staring at Oliver, as his back was to her. Slade stood up and he and Shado joined her in staring at Oliver._

" _I've seen men at war with that look in their eyes." Slade mentioned._

" _What look?" Sara asked worriedly._

" _The one that says he's splint into someone else, someone he doesn't even recognize. If someone doesn't talk to him, it'll tear him up." Slade explained as they stared at Oliver's back._

 _After a moment of debate, Sara walked over to Oliver. He did not even seem to be aware of her presence until she grabbed his blood stained hands. He looked up at her with the most lost expression and Sara's heart clenched before she pressed on._

" _Come on; let's get that blood of your hands." Sara told him._

SCPD, next day

Morning

Quentin was enjoying a cup of coffee when someone cleared their throat, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. It was Pike, and he stood next to a Caucasian, bald man who seemed to be around Quentin's age. Pike made sure that he had everyone's attention before speaking.

"As we all know, I have been acting chief of police since after The Undertaking when it was discovered that our previous chief, Brian Nudocero, had been accepting bribes from business men. I'd like to introduce you to our new chief, Nathanial Barnes, who just transferred from Coast City." Pike stepped back and started to give Barnes an applause, which Quentin and the rest of the cops politely mimicked.

"Thank you," Barnes said once the applause died down, "now, I know all about Starling City. I know it's gone to crap since The Undertaking. I also know there is a lot of cops here who are involved in stuff they shouldn't be. I intend to find out who is who and get to the bottom of the corruption in this city. But first, we have a bigger problem. When people take action outside the law, they become dangerous. For too long, these vigilantes who call themselves The Hood and The Canary have run amok. No more. My first official order as Chief of Starling City Police is to hunt down and capture the vigilantes, whatever it takes."

As the officers in the station murmured among themselves, Quentin started to sweat. This was going to be a problem, both for himself and for his family.

Oliver and Sara's loft

Afternoon

"Hey daddy," Sara said as she opened her door to see her father on the other side, "what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Quentin asked and Sara was concerned by the look on his face.

"Sure." Sara stepped aside and her father walked inside.

"Is Oliver okay, I saw the news report?" Quentin asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, he's fine, what's going on?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"We got our new chief of police today. Nathanial Barnes, he's intent on cleaning up the SCPD and taking you and Oliver down, whatever the cost." Quentin explained and Sara nodded, frowning.

"Well, it's not like Ollie and I haven't had the police on our backs before." Sara said and Quentin glared at her

"Yeah, but this is different. Before, it was just me and a few other officers. Now, it's the entire department. And I won't be able to help you because Barnes will be looking at me. This is worse than you realize baby girl." Quentin said before he heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Grandpa!" Shado shouted as she latched herself onto Quentin's leg.

The conversation is tabled, but not forgotten. Quentin smiles down at his granddaughter and the conversation switches to lighter matters.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Oliver and Sara were standing in the river, Sara gently washing the blood from Oliver's hands. Sara gently lifted Oliver's hands out of the water as he stared ahead, probably not even seeing her._

" _You saved me and Shado." Sara told him and this finally seemed to bring Oliver out of his funk._

" _That's what I keep telling myself: that I killed that guy because he was gonna kill you and probably Shado. But what if that's not the reason? I just feel like this island, it's…it's turning me into something terrible." Oliver confessed._

 _Sara looked away for a moment before she dipped her hand in the water briefly. Sara brought her hands up and ran her water laced fingers over his face._

" _Nothing…can turn you into something you're not Ollie. I don't think the world is separated into good people and bad people, I think it's a bit more complicated than that. Everyone…has light and darkness inside of them. What matters is which side you choose to act on." Sara told him as she placed a hand on his cheek._

 _Oliver and Sara stared at each other for a moment before Oliver leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a moment before they stepped back and began to remove their shirts…_

Verdant, the lair

Night

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually getting more done here than at work." Felicity almost whined and Sara gave her a look that she didn't see as the four of them walked into the lair.

"What did you find?" Oliver demanded ignoring her comment.

"FEMA is shipping one hundred-thousand units of medical opiates to Glades Memorial." Felicity explained.

"When?" Sara demanded.

"Truck is scheduled to leave in twenty minutes." Felicity told them.

"Not if that motorcycles has anything to say about it." Diggle pointed out.

"Unfortunately for them, we have something to say about it." Oliver said darkly as he and Sara walked over to the cases containing their respective costumes.

Starling City

Later

The delivery man was backed between two trucks by two gun men when someone shouted for him to get down. He dropped to the ground as two arrows into the shoulders of the gun men. They fell to the ground and the delivery man looked up to see The Arrow and The Canary standing there.

"Make your delivery." The Arrow barked at him.

The man didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and started to get into the truck but wasn't even all the way in when he was struck by a knife in the neck, dying almost instantly. He fell to the ground as The Arrow notched an arrow and The Canary took out a baton.

"Emerald Archer, blonde Canary," a chillingly familiar voice said as China White stepped into view, "I had hopped you hadn't perished in the quake, I wanted to pay you back for interfering in my business."

"Your business is going under, permanently!" Canary snarled as she took out a knife and threw it at White.

As she did, another figure slide down the sides of the trucks sparks flying from his hands. The figure, a large black man with metal claws attached to his hands, held up one of his claws and blocked the knife. White smirked as The Arrow and Canary eyed the man in shock.

"I don't think my new partner agrees with you. Our new partnership was easily cemented. You see, I was eager to see you dead and he was eager to kill you." White said smugly.

Narrowing his eyed, The Arrow notched an arrow and fired but it was easily blocked. The Arrow tried several more times but achieved the same result. White jumped inside the truck as the man spoke.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me." The clawed man said mockingly.

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started yet." The Hood said in his disguised voice.

The clawed man rushed at them, trying to strike at them with his claws. The Arrow blocked his strikes with his bow as The Canary ran towards White. The Arrow was backed away from the truck as The Canary tried to jump towards the door. Unfortunately, White took out a knife and threw it at her mid-jump. The knife landed in her leg and the Canary went down, hissing in pain. As she pulled the knife out of her leg, she could only watch as the truck drove away.

As she stood up, she heard police sirens. She turned around and saw a bald man, who she assumed was Barnes, standing with Pike and a bunch of other officers. They had their guns trained on The Arrow and the clawed man as they stood, her partner with his back against the truck with the clawed man's claws pointed at him.

"SCPD, put down your weapons or we'll fire!" Barnes barked.

The Arrow stared them stonily for a minute, considering his options. Then he grabbed his opponent's claws and jammed them into a steam pipe behind him. A steam vacuum was created, giving the perfect cover for an escape as the police opened fire. The two vigilantes and one criminal ran, but not before The Arrow felt a searing pain in the back of his foot. Wincing, The Arrow threw down a small ball which, upon impact with the ground, exploded into more smoke. Grabbing onto his partner, The Arrow shot an arrow into the air and used it as a grabbling hook. The used it to get to a higher vantage point and waited, watching the police run amok.

The lair

Later

"Does it hurt?" Felicity asked as Oliver and Sara both stitched there wounded legs up.

"He was shot and I was stabbed. What do you think?" Sara deadpanned and Felicity winced.

"I love it that we live in a city where the police are more interested in catching you two than the drug-stealing mobsters. Tax dollars at work." Felicity sniffed.

"The authorities have always gone after the vigilantes." Diggle pointed out.

"This time was different." Oliver disagreed.

"Why?" Diggle asked curiously.

"Because they got in our way!" Sara exploded as she stood up angrily.

"Sara, calm down." Oliver told her gently, understanding while Diggle and Felicity looked on in confusion.

"I will not calm down, China White got away from me, again!" Sara shouted and Diggle started to understand.

"What do you have against China White?' Felicity asked confused and Oliver and Diggle looked at her with expressions that said 'are you stupid or suicidal?'

"She killed your father." Sara said coolly before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Felicity in the room with a shocked Diggle and an unhappy Oliver.

"I-I thought you said that my father was killed because of Amanda Waller." Felicity said as she turned to Oliver.

"He was killed by events set in motion by Waller, but it was ultimately China White that pulled the trigger," Oliver admitted as he ran a hand over his face, "Sara went into labor with Shado at a time when I didn't know who I could trust. So I called the only person I knew I could trust that cared about Sara: your father. He came and helped deliver Shado, but White followed him. We founded a way out, but he closed the doors on himself, leaving him there with White…we heard someone shoot a gun and we know it wasn't him."

Felicity didn't say anything; just put a hand to her face as she cried. Diggle walked over and wrapped his arms around her, hoping to offer her some comfort.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Hearing Slade call out for them, Oliver and Sara hurriedly put their clothes back on. If Slade caught them like this, they would never hear the end of it._

" _Just washing off!" Oliver said as Slade and Shado came into view._

" _Well, you better be prepared to get dirty again. I think I figured out where those men were headed: it's just a couple of clicks northwest of here. Let's go." Slade ordered._

 _Oliver put his shirt back on and they followed Slade through the forest. Judging by the teasing smirks Shado kept sending them, they were not as lucky as they had thought._

" _Be careful," Slade warned Oliver as they walked a little ahead of the women, "don't fall to hard."_

" _Why? To make sure there isn't a part of this island that doesn't totally suck?" Oliver asked sarcastically._

" _To survive. She's a distraction, and on a place like this, a distraction is going to cloud your judgement. And that is what is going to get you killed," Slade stopped and looked over his shoulder at Oliver with a grim smile, "look at what this island has already done to you kid."_

Oliver and Sara's loft

Night

"Hey," Oliver knocked on the door as Sara got dressed for the benefit, "are you okay."

"I assume you aren't talking about going to the benefit," Oliver's silence was her answer; "I'm okay. Seeing her was just…a shock. I have my emotions under control Ollie."

"I just…I haven't seen you that way since Russia. I don't want you to go through that again; I don't want you to lose yourself." Oliver told her lowly.

"And I won't," Sara zipped up her dress and walked over to him, placing her arms around his neck, "I have you and Shado to remind me who I am."

They kissed briefly and walked down the stairs. Diggle was waiting for them as Walter listened to Shado rattle on about her day.

"Ready to go, Mr. and Mrs. Queen?" Diggle asked purely for Walter's sake.

"Yeah," Sara said before turning to Walter, "thank you for agreeing to watch her Walter. Are you sure you don't mind."

"It is no trouble at all." Walter smiled at her kindly.

"Shado, be good for Grandpa Walter, daddy and momma will be back when you wake up tomorrow." Oliver kissed his daughter briefly on the forehead before he and Sara walked out of the room with Diggle following them.

Benefit building

Later

"We're late." Oliver told Sara and Diggle she checked his watch.

"Well, at least you'll get to make a dramatic entrance." Diggle quipped.

"We're just lucky that Oliver and Sara Queen have a reputation for being late." Sara said sarcastically.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you how weird it is that both of you refer to yourselves in the third person." Diggle said as Oliver's phone went off.

"It's Felicity," Oliver said as he answered it just as the elevator doors opened it, "tell me."

"I've got good news and I've got bad news. I hacked into FEMA's server and I found out when the next shipment of pharmaceuticals is taking place." Felicity explained.

"When." Oliver demanded.

"That's the bad news: ten minutes ago," Felicity said and Oliver looked over at Sara, who had heard everything, "so I realize this is the definition of sucky timing. Which suit are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"The one he's got on. I'll handle this." Sara said firmly.

"Sara, White alone is a threat, but then there's her new partner." Oliver growled.

"And so long as the police stay out of my way, I can handle them both." Sara said pointedly.

"And on the chance they don't, I'll call Quentin. He and I'll back her up." Diggle promised him.

"Ollie, right now the city needs Oliver Queen more than it needs the Arrow." Sara told him pointedly.

"Look, there he is," Laurel pointed out to Blood as Oliver approached, "hey, where's Sara?"

"Something came up. You know, with the thing? From yesterday." Oliver gave her a pointed look and she understood.

"Right, that thing." Laurel nodded.

"I almost didn't think you were going to show." Blood told Oliver.

"Yeah, sorry about that. One thing you'll learn when you have a child, Aldermen, is that they consume almost all of your time." Oliver said with a charming smile.

"Well, your lovely sister in law was here to keep me company." Blood eyed Laurel in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to address," Oliver walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "excuse me. Hello ladies and gentlemen. I apologize that I am so late, my daughter kept me away. Now, I know that there have been a lot of negative feelings about my family since The Undertaking. I understand why, but let me make one thing clear: the actions of Malcolm Merlyn and my mother were not supported or endorsed by the rest of my family. My Father, Robert Queen, was planning to take Malcolm Merlyn down when we boarded The Queen's Gambit. Malcolm knew this, so he had the boat sabotaged. Malcolm Merlyn is the reason my father is dead and that my wife, Sara, and myself were stranded on Lian Yu for five years," Oliver paused to take a breath before continuing, "The City is in worse shape than it has ever been. Instead of going at each other, we need to come together, to unite and build our city back up to the greatness it once was. Hopefully, this is the first step."

Oliver stepped down and was met with applause. Oliver walked back over to Laurel, who was only too glad to have an excuse to leave Blood alone.

"Don't ever leave me alone with him again. He creeps me out." Laurel told him as they walked away.

Starling City

Same time

White and her men were taking the truck when The Canary rode up on her motorcycle. She threw a knife at the man going for the driver's seat. It hit him in the shoulder and he screamed as he fell out of the truck. The Canary got off her motorcycle as White and the clawed man approached her.

"I told you, on time to die. Though I don't see your archer friend." White mused.

"He didn't want to waste his time on you." The Canary sneered.

The Canary took out a baton as they both came at her. She blocked the strikes of their weapons with her baton. They appeared evenly matched before The Canary sent a spinning kick to White's midsection, sending her into a rail. The Canary whirled around, blocking the man's claws with her baton. They separated and the clawed man got behind her, putting his claws at her throat as the truck came alive and a rain of bullets came down, from where Quentin was stationed with an assault rifle. Not of the bullets made their mark, however.

"You're not the only one with friends." The Canary sneered as the truck came flying at them.

The man retracted his claws from her neck and they jumped to opposite sides of the road to avoid the truck. White ran for the truck and Quentin fired on her but none of his bullets made contact. She made in into the back of the truck and Quentin growled before tapping the Comms unit in his ear.

"Diggle, White's in the truck." Quentin warned him.

The Canary cautiously made her way through the area, her baton raised as she looked for the clawed man. As she walked, she felt a searing pain in her back as the man clawed her before vanishing. Grunting in pain, The Canary turned around as she took out a knife in her other hand. She looked around for the clawed man but spotted no one.

In the truck, Diggle was prepared for White when she appeared on the side of his door. They began exchanging blows as White clung to the door. White hit Diggle over the head, taking away his focus and he crashed into some debris sending White flying.

The Canary threw a knife, which the clawed man blocked it. He moved in on her as she rushed him. She threw a flechette, which logged itself in his shoulder. He growled in pain before he rushed her; back her against the crate with her baton against his claws. Sara, with her free hand, pulled out a small device and pressed button. The flechette lit up and the clawed man gasped in pain as he was electrocuted before falling back, unconscious. The Canary sighed before tapping her Comms.

"Dig, you clear?" She asked.

Diggle did not respond. Worried for her friend, The Canary moved in on his location. She got on her motorcycle and drove up to where Diggle was at. She saw that White was about to deliver a fatal blow and acted fast. Pulling out two knives, she threw them at White. They pierced her hands, sending her against a pole. White groaned in pain as blood dripped from her hands. The Canary got off the bike and walked forward.

"Dig, get out of here. The police can handle the rest of the shipment," The Canary ordered and Diggle hesitated, "Go!"

Diggle turned around and left. There was silence between the two women before White laughed. It was a chilling sound, a high pitched, cold, mocking laugh.

"You've changed, otherwise you would've killed me by now." White sneered.

"I'm going to kill you. I just want to make it painful. And I want you to know why." Canary said and White looked confused.

"Do we know each other?" White asked and the Canary smiled darkly.

"You don't recognize me?" The Canary said before deactivating her voice modulator and taking off her mask, "how about now?"

"You!" White gasped at seeing the face of Sara Lance.

"You killed Jonathan Smoke." Sara snarled.

"He was in my way. It was his refusal to give up that killed him, you are to blame." White told her coldly.

"Maybe," Sara said as she pulled out a knife, "but you must pay for that."

Sara stabbed White in the chest, the assassin gasping as the blade pierced her heart. Sara ran the small blade deeper into White's heart before twisting it. White was dead before Sara even pulled the knife out. Sara stared at the dead body of her enemy for a moment before replacing her mask and walking off.

Oliver and Sara's loft, next day

Morning

"Hey," Oliver said as he walked up behind Sara, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Sara turned to him, "I feel a sense of…closure. John's been avenged…I can finally move on. I can let John go now."

"So are you gonna do now?" Oliver asked.

"…I'm gonna look into what classes Starling University has to offer. But first, we need to talk about Roy." Sara told him.

"Thea's boyfriend?" Oliver asked confused.

"He's not gonna stop until he finds us Ollie. And honestly…he reminds me of me, lost, looking for a purpose." Sara admitted an Oliver knew his wife had a plan.

"What are you gonna do?" Oliver inquired.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _The four continued to walk through the forest when Slade stopped. He pulled out a photograph, looked at a rock, before looking back at the photograph._

" _For those men, this location could have been one of one-hundred and fifty different islands. But for someone who knows this island like he knows his own name." Slade smirked as he turned to his companions._

" _So those men were looking for this place, why?" Shado asked curiously._

" _That would be the question." Slade told her._

" _Slade, over here?" Oliver called out._

 _Slade and Shado joined Oliver and Sara. The couple had discovered a cave, almost concealed by vines. Slade took out a knife before cutting away the vines. The four of them entered the cave to see that it had been turned into a small living area. Looking down, they saw skeletons, but they were different. And they weren't talking about the fact they were dressed in Japanese uniforms. They were shaped weird._

" _The skulls are misshapen." Shado pointed out as Oliver leaned down._

" _What happened to these people?" Oliver wondered._

" _Whatever did happen to them was over sixty years ago," Slade said as he picked up a rusted sword, "all these soldiers belonged to the Japanese imperial army."_

" _Since World War Two." Sara pointed out._

" _We're missing something here," Slade said as Oliver examined a necklace on one of the skeleton's necks, "you don't come here just for corpses."_

Starling City

Night

Roy was taking out the trash when his hair stood on end. He turned around and hurled something at whoever was behind him. The Canary caught it with ease and Roy stared at her stunned before he found his voice.

"I've been looking for you." Roy said.

"I know." She said.

"You and Him, you saved my life. Made me realize…it wasn't much of a life. I could do what others couldn't, I could help you save this city." Roy said and Sara saw a lot of herself in him, something she doing a lot of lately.

"You're not ready, you're untrained." She told him.

"I can fight." Roy objected.

"you can take a beating," Faster than he could blink, "Roy was on his back, a pain in his jaw as she stood with one foot on his chest, "I can fight."

"Teach me…please." Roy begged as she took her foot of his chest.

"There's an abandoned warehouse by Starling Docks. Be there at five A.M., three days from now. We start your training then." The Canary told him as she turned around and disappeared into the night.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. The doll maker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Ware house by the docks

Early morning

Roy walked inside the ware house, looking around. There didn't appear to be anyone there. Roy was started to think that this whole thing had been a hoax when someone snuck up behind him. Roy suddenly found himself restrained from behind with a metal baton pressed against his throat.

"First lesson: never let your guard down." The Canary hissed in his ear before she released him.

"Was that really necessary?" Roy asked as he messaged his throat.

"I won't show you any kid gloves, kid. You want to learn how to fight, then don't expect any mercy." The Canary warned him.

"I can fight." Roy protested.

The Canary then lunged for him and Roy was on the floor within two seconds.

"You can take a beating kid; you're here to learn how to fight. " The Canary told him as Roy got off the ground.

"So what's the first lesson then?" Roy asked impatiently.

The Canary gestured to the left. Roy followed her gesture and saw a table in the corner. At first he was confused until he walked over to it and saw there was a large bowl of water on it.

"What am I supposed to do with a bowl of water?" Roy asked incredulously.

"Hit it." She told him to his confusion.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Wonderful, now we have a dead Japanese soldier in our home." Slade said sarcastically as he walked away from the skeleton._

 _Shado leaned down to better examine the skeleton. "Those men were looking for these corpses, aren't you the least bit curious as to why?"_

" _I'm more interested in how many more of them there are and where they're operating from. They'll be coming for them, which means they'll be coming for us," Slade pointe out as he put a bag of tactical gear together, "and as we've already seen, they're not the friendliest bunch."_

" _So, it kind of looks like you've done that before." Oliver pointed out to Shado._

" _Before Fryers kidnapped her, Shado here was pre-med. She's been teaching me some stuff." Sara told her boyfriend._

" _She's a woman of many talents. Come on." Slade said, tossing the bag to Oliver before he walked out of the fuselage._

" _Come on where?" Oliver asked as he followed Slade outside._

" _To higher ground. We need to get to a vantage point where we can establish the enemy's position." Slade said as he looked over his shoulder at Oliver._

" _What about them?" Oliver asked as he looked back at Sara and Shado._

" _We'll be fine Ollie." Sara assured him._

" _We shouldn't split up." Oliver hesitated._

" _Let them play with the corpses, we'll be back before she knows it." Slade said crudely as he walked away._

 _Oliver looked one last time at Sara and Shado examining the skeleton before he followed after Slade._

Arrow lair

Night

"So how's Roy's training going?" Felicity asked as Oliver and Diggle trained on the mat and Sara pulverized a punching bag.

"I'm trying to teach him patience while I built up his arm strength. It doesn't appear to be working that well." Sara grunted as she punched the bag.

"Hey, I need your help." Everyone stood up as Quentin walked down the stairs, a file folder in his hand.

"What is it daddy?" Sara asked as she unwrapped her hands.

"Barton Mathis." Quentin said as he handed the file to Oliver.

"The Doll Maker?" Diggle asked as Oliver opened the file.

"Yeah, they call him that because he suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats and then he dresses them up like dolls," Quentin explained at Oliver's clueless look, "I put him away, but because of the quake he's back on the streets and he's killing again."

"These are from six years ago." Oliver noted.

"These are from my personal file." Quentin explained.

"Daddy…maybe it's not just the file that's personal." Sara said gently.

"He got eight girls before I caught him, I don't want any more on my conscious." Quentin said firmly.

"We'll see what we can do." Sara said as she took the file from Oliver and walked out of the room.

"Hey, is she okay?" Quentin asked as he stared after Sara's retreating from.

"I don't know, nothings been the same since she killed White. I'm worried about her; she's never had a kill like that before." Oliver said and Felicity scoffed.

"Of all the people she's killed, that's what makes guilty, despite what White did?" Felicity asked as she thought of the blurry images of her face's face, "Sara's killed people before, why is this one different?"

"Because Sara's never enjoyed it when she killed someone before," Oliver said and Felicity quieted, "something like that…it changes you."

"Speaking from experience?" Diggle inquired.

"…when Sara and I thought we had lost Shado, I took the man I thought responsible for her death. I tortured him, for hours until he lost consciousness. So yes, I speak from experience." Oliver said before following his wife.

Oliver and Sara's loft

Later

"Good thing Shado's staying with Laurel this weekend," Oliver said as he watched Sara at the kitchen table going over the file, "you got anything?"

"Last time The Doll Maker was active, he killed a girl every three days." Sara read from the file.

"Can we connect the victims?" Oliver asked.

"They were young and pretty. My dad could never figure out how he chose them." Sara said as she looked at a photo of one of the victims, "God, if this was Shado."

"I'd kill him," Oliver said bluntly as he sat down across from her, "are you okay?"

"I don't know," Sara said as she looked up from the file, "I thought once I killed White; I'd feel closure and I did at first. But now…I just feel like I'm no better than White. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's how I feel."

"Sara, this isn't like Russia, you're not like White." Oliver told her as he reached across and grabbed her hand.

"Considering what happened in Russia…are you certain?" Sara asked curiously.

"Yes. If I have to get Quentin and Laurel in here with me to convince you, I will. You're not like White." Oliver told her.

"Wait a minute," Sara looked back at the file, "Mathis had no family, but he had a right to an attorney."

Starling City, next day

Late Afternoon

"Tony Daniels?" Quentin called as he walked into the building.

"Can I help you will something officer?" Daniels asked as he put on his coat.

"Barton Mathis. You handled his post-trial appeals and I'd like to know where." Quentin told him.

"So you can give him a parking ticket? You want to talk to me about one of my clients, come back with a detective shield. Or a court order," Daniels said as he packed up his brief case and Quentin laughed, "What, you find that funny?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Quentin said amused.

Daniels opened his mouth to reply when he saw a shadow along the wall. More specifically, two shadows, one man and one woman. Daniels turned around to see The Arrow and Canary standing before him.

"Tell us where Mathis is." The Arrow growled.

"Iron Heights prison." Daniels said immediately.

"He got out." The Canary growled.

"What, how?" Daniels started to stutter.

"You spent hours with him, where would he go? Where!?" The Arrow snarled.

"I don't know, I swear." Daniels lied fearfully.

Growling in frustration, The Arrow took out an arrow. Notching it, he fired the arrow and Daniels cried out in pain as he was hit in the shoulder.

"Hey, we agreed no killing!" Quentin protested.

"He'll live." The Canary said indifferently.

"Yeah, but he'll report me to my lieutenant!" Quentin said angrily.

"No he won't, he still has another shoulder." The Arrow said as he leaned down and pushed the arrow deeper into his Daniel's shoulder, causing the lawyer to cry out in pain.

"Okay okay okay, there is-there is another place. He was always drawing it, sketching it; his cell was filled with drawings of the place." Daniels finally cracked.

"Where is it, is it in Starling City?" Quentin demanded.

"Yeah, the Bisque Museum. He said it reminded him of Germany, where porcelain dolls were invented." Daniels admitted and The Arrow let go as the two vigilantes walked off.

Apartment complex near the Bisque Museum

Later

"The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week, room fifty-two," Quentin told the two vigilantes as the three walked down the hall, "and he paid in case."

Thy trio rounded the corner and saw room fifty-two. The Arrow and Canary were about to head over when Quentin stopped him.

"Listen, I don't want him dead, I just want him arrested. Okay?" Quentin told them and they both nodded in understanding.

The three moved in, Quentin going in first. Quentin kicked the door in and raced in, Gun out and raised. The Arrow and Canary walked in and saw an empty room, save for a porcelain doll on a small table. On the doll's chest was a newspaper article that showed a younger Quentin bringing Mathis in. An old phone near the doll rang and Quentin reached out, taking it off the hook and putting it to his ear.

"Detective, it's been too long." Mathis told him.

"Felicity, try and trace the call." The Canary told the other blonde through the Comms.

"You sick son of a bitch." Quentin snarled.

"Sick? I've never felt better. Fresh air agrees with me." Mathis said mockingly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I put you away once and I'll do it again." Quentin growled.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, I have someone who'd like to say hello to you. Say hello dear," Quentin heard a young woman shriek, "She's a little inarticulate."

"Please, she's done nothing to you. Let her go, just don't hurt her." Quentin begged.

"And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life? No, she deserves much better. She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry; I will turn her into something special. Pay attention Detective. What comes next is really quiet exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening," Quentin heard the girl shrieking in the background, "like a symphony."

"I can't get a trace, he's blocking me!" Felicity said through the Comms.

"Mathis, please, I'm begging you. Is that what you want? Please, just stop!" Quentin shouted.

"It's for the world to enjoy. After all, everyone enjoys a pretty doll." Mathis said madly.

Quentin dropped the phone, horror, guilt, and defeat washing over him.

The lair

Later

"The police found her body an hour ago." Felicity told Oliver and Sara as they walked in.

"Does the new victim give us any forensics we can use?" Sara asked as she walked over to the computers.

"CSI did a complete forensics work-up but they sent everything up to a private lab." Diggle explained.

"Sara, Felicity, see if you can get in." Oliver ordered.

"Already tried that, they took their systems offline. Seems like someone hacked into a lot of police related systems last year." Felicity mentioned idly.

"Then we do this how we did Merlyn Global." Sara said firmly.

Granger Laboratory

Later

The guard dropped onto the floor, unconscious as The Arrow and Canary walked out from their vantage point, Quentin following them, and the three entered the lab. The Canary walked up to the mainframe and plugged in the computer link and tapped her comms unit.

"We're ready on our end Felicity." She said.

"Alright, I got toxicology first." Felicity said and they saw the data being pulled up on the screens.

"What are all these?" Quentin asked as he looked at the screen in confusion.

"Chemical ingredients of all the makeup found on the victims. Skin cream, nail polish, lipstick," The Canary explained before laughing at the look on her father's face, "I didn't just learn how to fight and hack while I was away."

"Wait wait, stop. Scroll back," Quentin said as he saw something on the screen, "this one: Ethyl Paraben. Sodium Laureth sulphate. I've seen it before."

"It's skin cream, forensics found traces of it on her fingers. Probably something she used before he grabbed her." Felicity explained.

"Skin cream. Mermaid something. One of the victims from his last run, she had that in her purse and I had the lab analyze it. "It's the same gal, the same formula." Quentin realized.

"Felicity, run a search." The Canary ordered.

"Already on it." Felicity said as she pulled up the label of the skin cream company on the computer in the lab.

"How could she do that?" Quentin asked surprised.

"It's in her blood." The Canary said simply.

"Ethyl Paraben and Sodium Laureth sulphate is Mermaiden's proprietary formula." Felicity explained.

"Two victims with the same taste in skin cream, that can't be a coincidence." The Arrow pointed out.

"I could never figure out how he chose his victims." Quentin breathed.

"I think we just did." The Canary said.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _We shouldn't have left Sara and Shado." Oliver told Slade as they walked through the woods._

" _It's their lives. Their choice," Slade said as he put off a branch of a tree that was in the way, "you listen to my advice."_

" _What advice?" Oliver asked confused._

" _To avoid attachment." Slade reminded him as they started to climb up a cliff._

 _Yeah, that was bad advice." Oliver told him._

" _It'll save your life." Slade insisted._

" _Maybe I don't want to live under those terms." Oliver snapped._

" _Maybe you're an idiot." Slade said irritated._

" _Hey, you think caring about people gets you killed. I think it's what keeps people alive." Oliver said and Slade stopped._

" _I was wrong about you," Slade turned around and flashed a tight smile, "You're definitely an idiot."_

" _That's who I am," Oliver said and Slade scoffed before turning around and starting to walk up the cliff, "I'm not changing."_

 _Slade was walking up the cliff when part of it collapsed underneath him. Slade cried out in surprise as Oliver raced towards him, barely catching him by the arm. Oliver started to pull Slade back up the cliff._

" _You should be happy I haven't avoided an attachment to you." Oliver grunted as he pulled Slade up._

The lair, next day

Afternoon

"Skin cream, that's our lead." Diggle aid skeptically.

"It's all we've got at the moment," Sara said as she looked at it on the computer, "it's made from crushed mother of pearl and extremely high end. Only a hand full of boutiques carry them and it's made for women with extremely delicate complexions."

"He picks his victims from their skin; the cream is how he finds them." Oliver put together.

"Only four stores in the city carry it and all of them have surveillance. I've run facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis but come up empty." Felicity told them.

"He's staking out the stores from the outside." Sara realized.

"Then let's do the same." Diggle suggested.

"That could take days and Mathis could kill another girl by then." Oliver growled.

"I'll go into the store and buy the cream from each one to cover our bases." Sara suddenly stood up as they all looked at her.

"That…is a good plan." Oliver reluctantly greed.

"You don't look pleased.

"This plan involves using my wife for bait. I said it was a good plan, not that I agreed with it." Oliver told her pointedly.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _There are only two ways off this island," Slade said as he and Oliver finally reached the top of the cliff, "by sea and by air."_

" _So what, you're gonna steal whatever they used to get onto the island?" Oliver asked._

" _Well I'm tired of living here, aren't you?" Slade asked._

 _The two took out there binoculars and started to look out over the island. It didn't take them long to locate what they were looking for: a ship just off shore. Oliver lowered his binoculars, shock, awe, and hope filling him._

" _It appears to be two or three clicks off shore." Slade said slight excitement visible in his voice._

 _They were startled by a series of loud booms. Slade looked into his binoculars and saw the smoke trail of missiles coming from the ship._

" _It appears to be firing off its location." Slade noted._

" _The plane." Oliver breathed._

" _They must have found it." Slade agreed._

" _Sara!" Oliver shouted as he turned around and ran._

" _Wait kid!" Slade shouted as he ran after Oliver._

Oliver and Sara's loft

Late afternoon

"So you're really doing this?" Quentin asked as Sara got ready.

"It was either me or Felicity. Take your pick." Sara said and Quentin nodded.

"You were right last year," Quentin said and she looked up, "about the doll maker. I found this case less than a month after you and Oliver were ship wrecked. I threw myself into it, I think on some level I was trying to save you. He caught eight girls your age before I stopped him."

"I get that, I get throwing yourself into something to hide from grief," Sara told him and he looked at her curiously, "after Hong Kong, Ollie and I went to Russia, looking for White. I became…obsessed with finding her, with killing her. It didn't matter how I did it, I just wanted her dead. I was trying to hide from my grief by focusing it all on White. I was on the edge of an abyss."

"So what happened?" Quentin asked curiously yet not sure he wanted to know.

"I hit rock bottom." Sara said and didn't offer more and Quentin didn't pry.

Starling City

Night

"I'm leaving the last store now." Sara said as she walked out of the store.

"Were all set, get to the rendezvous point," The Arrow ordered as he watched from a rooftop, "stay in public."

The Arrow followed her on the rooftop as Quentin and Diggle kept an eye on her from a distance. There was nothing a for a minute until Sara spotted a man that appeared to be following her. At first she thought it was Mathis but he went off in a different direction. Sara relaxed but walked right into an alley and, wouldn't you know it, Mathis was there. She gave a scream to alert the team before punching him as he attempted to grab her.

The Arrow, Diggle, and Quentin all moved in on them. Remembering Quentin's words about wanting him arrested, The Arrow fired an injection arrow from his place on the rooftop. The arrow struck Mathis right in the back. There was a hissing noise as Mathis wobbled lightly before slumping to the ground. Team Arrow stared at Mathis' unconscious form for a moment before Quentin pulled out his police radio.

"Dispatch, we have a gift from the Arrow." Quentin announced as the other three disappeared into the night.

Ware house by the docks, next day

Early morning

"What is the point of all this!?" Roy finally lost his patience as he threw the bowl aside.

The Canary did not react. She walked over to a crate and pulled out a bow. She tossed it to him and he barely caught it.

Draw back the bow." She ordered him.

Confused, Roy did as he was told. Quiet easily, he pulled back the string quite easily.

"You would not have been able to do that before. The point was to build up your arm strength. We need to work on your patience. Out in the field, being impatient will only get you killed." The Canary told him.

"Oh. So…what now?" Roy asked.

"Now…the real training begins." She told him.

Starling City police department

Morning

"Lance, a word in my office." Barnes told Quentin.

Quentin nodded and they stepped inside Barnes office. Barnes gestured for Quentin to take a seat and both men sat down.

"So, it's a little odd how you just happened to come across Mathis knocked out by the arrow." Barnes said suspiciously.

"If you have something to say sir, say it." Quentin said in a respectful voice.

"Are you working with the vigilantes?" Barnes demanded.

"The Arrow and Canary? No." Quentin lied easily.

"You did once." Barnes pointed out.

"The city was under attack by a madman and me working with them saved The Glades from complete destruction." Quentin shot back.

"I've been asking around about you, you used to hate the vigilantes as much as I do. What happened?" Barnes demanded.

"The city needs help sir. I don't care if it comes from the police, I don't care if it comes from the vigilantes, I don't care if it comes from a business man ,so long as it's help. Is that all chief?" Quentin asked starting to lose patience.

"Dismissed officer." Barnes told him and Quentin got up and walked out of the room.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Oliver!" Slade shouted as the pair ran through the mining field._

 _The two ran through the field before a missile detonated in front of Slade and behind Oliver, sending them both flying. Dazed, Oliver looked up to see Slade on the ground, half his body on fire, before he passed out._

 _The next thing Oliver was aware of, he woke up in a cell on the ship._

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Mayor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I know I really don't do much with this chapter but most of the subplots of this episode revolved around Sara and Laurel's downward spiral, which didn't happen in this story, so I didn't have a lot to work with here. Next chapter will not have this weakness, as it introduces that arc I told you about at the beginning of this story.**

Queen Mansion

Night

"Isobel, so glad you could make it." Oliver said with a tight smile as his business partner entered his childhood home.

"I'm surprised that you held the party here. Don't you have a home of your own?" Isobel asked blankly.

"The loft is a bit small for a party like this. Since my family still owns this place, it saved us the trouble of renting a new location." Oliver said smoothly, not telling her the real reason was because he and Sara would rather cut off their own arms then allow her around Shado.

"And where is your wife?" Isobel asked as she looked around for Sara.

"She got held up, she'll be here shortly." Oliver said smoothly.

Starling City

Same time

As gunmen fired at her, The Canary threw knives at them. The knives hit the gunmen in the shoulder, causing them all to fall on their back as they dropped the guns. One of them looked up to see The Canary standing in front of them, her baton out.

"Where are you getting the guns?" She demanded.

"If you're gonna kill me, get it over with." He sneered before she wacked him with her baton, rendering him unconscious.

"Dig, I just took out two more gangbangers," Canary said over the comms, "they were armed with fully automatic M4A1 assault rifles."

"M4A1s are military grade weapons. Stolen most likely." Diggle assessed.

"Stolen from where?" Canary asked.

"I don't know, but you're late." Diggle reminded her.

Queen Mansion

Not long after

"Mrs. Queen, so glad you could grace us with your presence." Isobel snapped as Sara walked over to her and Oliver.

"Clearly you're not a parent; otherwise you'd know how much time they take up." Sara said coolly as she and Oliver walked away from her.

The pair makes their way through the crowd and come upon Laurel, talking to Sabastian Blood. This caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow, as he remembered Laurel begging him not to leave her alone with Blood.

"Oliver, good to see you. And this must be your wife." Blood flashed a charming smile that Sara just stared at.

"Alderman." Sara said blankly.

"Laurel, Alderman, good to see. What were you talking about?" Oliver said smoothly, seeing that Sara was still angry at Blood for sicking a mob on him.

"The gun epidemic in The Glades." Laurel explained patiently.

"well, I'm sure the police are doing whatever they can to catch whoever's bringing guns into The Glades," Sara said and noticed Blood's amused smile, "did I say something funny?"

"They know who's bringing the guns: The Mayor." Laurel said pointedly.

"Didn't The Hoods kill the mayor?" Oliver asked confused.

"Not the actual mayor, a local gang lord that calls himself The Mayor. He thinks he's the man to save the city." Blood explained.

"But that position has already been filled hasn't it?" Laurel asked in a voice that bordered on flirtatious.

"No, this mayor has only one goal: to create chaos so he can rule The Glades by the barrel of a gun." Blood explained.

Blood wondered off and Oliver looked at Laurel with a curious expression.

"So, first you don't want to be in his company now you're flirting with him?" Oliver deadpanned.

"You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Laurel said coyly before she walked off.

"Well, at least we know what our next mission is." Sara said even as she stared after Laurel in concern.

 _North China Sea, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver stared stonily as the captain of the ship attempted to interrogate and threaten him into giving up information on the others. Oliver stood up and looked the captain in the eye before speaking._

" _Go to tell." Oliver said firmly._

" _Can't, we're already there." The captain said before pulling out a gun and shooting Oliver._

 _Oliver screamed as he fell to the floor. The captain walked away as Oliver groaned in pain, staring at the wound in his side._

Oliver and Sara's loft, next day

Afternoon

"I've set up the cash for guns event with Blood." Oliver said as walked into to see Sara watching a television program, Shado asleep in her lap.

"Do you trust Blood?" Sara asked suddenly.

"He seems sincere in his intentions, but Laurel's right, there's something…off about him. We need to keep an eye on him." Oliver admitted.

"Then we keep an eye on him when Laurel doesn't." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

Arrow Lair

Night

"So what do you have?" Oliver demanded as he and Sara walked down the stairs.

"Somehow, The Mayor did get his hands on military grade weapons from Camp Kirby." Diggle them and Oliver and Sara exchanged a grim look.

"Anything else?" Sara asked.

"If he got the crate, we might be able to find him," Felicity pointed to the tracer by the computers, "this is the same make and model as the tracking system the US army installs on all of its weapons crate. If they lose a crate, they can send out a remote signal that activates the beacon."

The mayors clever, he deactivated the beacon. Send a signal, nothing comes back." Diggle said.

"So we're back to square one then." Oliver said dismayed.

"Not exactly. Guess which company designed the tracking system the army uses? Here's a hint: you're CEO." Felicity said and Oliver began to smile, "I pulled up the original plans from the QC mainframe, there's a design flaw. The beacon is still susceptible to a sub form wave even if it's been deactivated."

"The mayor turned it off, we can turn it back on." Diggle said.

Felicity began typing at the computer and a map of The Glades was pulled up. Oliver and Sara smirked as they saw the location of the weapons.

The Mayor's hideout

Later

The Arrow and Canary burst through the top floor, The Arrow knocking the guard out with a well-placed jab to the head. But they had drawn attention to themselves and the gangbangers opened fire on them. The Hood fired arrow and The Canary threw knives at them. As they fought, most of the gang retreated, including the mayor. The two vigilantes ran down towards the crate of weapons, checking it over. They were glad that the weapons were off the street, but…

"Weapons are secure." The Arrow said.

"And The Mayor?" Diggle inquired.

"Still in office." Canary growled.

 _North China Sea, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver was howling in pain from his bullet wound when he spotted something. Just outside his cell, within his reach, was a surgical dish with a pair of pliers and what he would need to stitch himself up._

" _Why-why'd the do this?" Oliver asked the man in the cell next to him as he breathed against the pain._

" _They make all of us do this," He said in a Russian accent, "supposed to show prochnost. It's Russian, for strength."_

" _They did this to see if I'm strong?!" Oliver demanded angry._

" _To see if you survive," the man corrected, "living…is not for the weak."_

 _Oliver stared at the man before reaching through the cell and picking up the trey. Bring it inside the cell; Oliver used the pliers to start to dig out the bullet, even as he screamed._

 _Later, Oliver woke up in his cell after hearing the door open. He looked over to see the captain kneeling down in front of his cell._

" _Sewing is not your strong suit." The captain said as Oliver let the bullet drop from his hand onto the floor, "now we can talk. For two years, my men and I have been looking for a grave site."_

 _Oliver pulled himself into a sitting position and looked over at the captain._

" _Did you find the graves? Where are the bodies? Were the bones old and misshapen?" the captain asked and Oliver's silence was all he needed as he pulled himself to his feet and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "this is the island."_

The Glades, next day

Afternoon

Oliver and Sara watched as Roy gave up all his guns. Sara couldn't help the smile as Thea walked over to him.

"How's he doing in training?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Good, he's nothing like we were. In a few weeks, I think he'll be ready for archery training." Sara said before freezing s she saw someone walk up to Roy and Thea.

"What, what is it?" Oliver asked but she didn't answer.

Taking out her wallet, Sara took out a picture, old and warren. Looking back and forth between the new female and the picture, Sara gulped.

"Oliver, Sara, good to see you," Blood said as he walked over to them, we've taken in over three-hundred guns in three hours."

"That's great." Oliver smiled.

"You know, The Undertaking was a tragedy, but maybe it was what this city needed to wake up," Blood said and the Queens looked at him surprised, "in the wake of tragedy, we can rebuild. Now that tragedy has come and passed, now we can rebuild this city, stronger than ever."

"I like the sound of that," Sara said as she pocketed her wallet, "a better city, a safer city for my daughter to grow up in."

Suddenly, the air was pierced by the sound of gunfire. Trucks drove in, breaking the police barricades. The Queens and Blood stared in shock as The Mayor stood up out of his pickup truck, an assault rifle in hand.

"Listen up people; this is your mayor speaking. I don't recall this here event being sanctioned. What happens in The Glades only happens if I allow it." The Mayor said arrogantly.

"You're not the leader of this community! You don't speak for these people!" Blood bravely stepped forward.

"And neither do you. Not anymore." The Mayor signaled to two of his men.

As they took aim, Sara tackled blood out of the way. The two of them and Oliver took cover behind a police car as the gangbangers opened fire. The police returned fire and it was a fire fight before The Mayor and his crew drove off. Oliver shot up and ran towards Roy and Thea, kneeling down and checking them over.

"You two alright?" Sara asked as she ran up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Roy said and the Queens rushed up to check on everyone else.

Arrow Lair

Night

Felicity paused the news footage, spacing The Mayor's face with her software.

"Coward finally decided to show his face." Diggle spat disgusted.

"Vanity is gonna cost him." Sara vowed.

"I borrowed the FBI's facial recognition software," Felicity paused as the program ran The Mayor's face through a database, "got a match. Xavier Reed."

"Did Mr. Reed serve in the military?" Oliver demanded.

"No military history." Felicity said after a moment.

"What about family members?" Sara asked.

"He was in and out of foster care his whole life. Wait a minute, in 1996, Reed spent three years with a foster family and their son, Ezra Barnes. He served three tours in Iraq and he's state side now." Felicity said.

"Twenty bucks says he was stationed in Camp Kirby." Diggle said.

"Pay the ma. MR. Barnes is assigned to a weapons convoy that carries SCAR sixteens by truck. It's scheduled to come through Starling City tonight." Felicity said horrified.

"FN SCAR sixteens is military assault weapons with grenade launchers. If The Mayor gets a hold of these, it's game over." Diggle warned.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Sara growled.

The Glades

Later

The Mayor and Barnes were talking when suddenly The Canary appeared behind them, her Baton out. Before they could reach, she moved in, fighting off gangbangers and soldiers. Two arrows flew out and struck two soldiers in the shoulder, sending them down to the ground. Within moments, the two had taken out all the gangbangers and soldiers, but The Mayor was noticeable absent.

"Old school weapons," They turned around to see The Mayor aiming a Scar assault rifle at them, "respect. But can your arrow do this?"

He fired and The Arrow fired an arrow moments later. The arrow hit the grenade and it exploded, knocking the two vigilantes to the ground and disarming them. The Arrow picked up his partners baton and started to attack the recovering gangbangers as they rushed him. One was struck by an arrow from behind and he fell to reveal The Canary holding his bow. They traded weapons and moved towards The Mayor. Within moments, The Canary got behind him and put her baton to his throat, knocking his rifle out of his hands.

"You endangered our family today," She hissed n his ear, "no one hurts our family and lives. No one."

She then used her baton to snap his neck and dropped his body.

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Sin?" Sara called out and Sin looked up from her bed at the woman walking into her room.

"Who are you?" Sin asked curiously.

"I' m a friend of your fathers." Sara sat down next her and Sin looked at her surprised.

"My dad?" Sin asked in a surprisingly vulnerable voice.

"My husband and I were stranded on an island once. His plane crashed. We tried to save him but it was too late. He had this o n him when he died." Sara handed the picture of a younger Sin and her father to the younger woman.

"Thank you," Sin said tearfully as she fingered the photo, "I always wondered why he didn't come home…now I know."

Sara nodded before rising from the chair and leaving the young woman to her thoughts.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Argus strikes back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, this probably isn't my best chapter but I hope you like it.**

Oliver and Sara's loft

Morning

"So, why exactly are you prosecuting my mother?" Oliver demanded crossly as he, Sara, and Laurel sat at the kitchen table while Diggle sat on the couch with Shado, the young girl making her 'Uncle Dig' watch a children's show with her.

"It's a new job; I don't have a lot of pull. I didn't ask for this case Oliver, I was assigned." Laurel told him.

Before Oliver could respond, Oliver, Sara, and Diggle's danger senses went off. Sara leapt from her seat and tackled Laurel to the ground as Oliver stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, knocking it over and he maneuvered it so that it fell on its side, making it a make-shift shield. At the same time, Diggle grabbed Shado and catapulted over the couch before wrapping himself around her, using his own body as a shield.

The windows shattered at bullets came through the glass. Shado shrieked in terror but she needn't worry, she and Diggle weren't the target. The barrage of bullets rained down on the table but since the table was metal, none of the bullets penetrated the table. The trio behind the table waited with baited breath as the bullets continued to rain. After a moment, the bullets stop. Cautiously, Oliver peaked his head over the table and looked out the shattered remains of his window. On the top of building directly across from the loft, was the sniper. As he fled, Oliver caught a glimpse of his face and gapped for a minute.

"What the hell was that?" Diggle asked as he stood up with a terrified Shado running to her mother and aunt.

"Dig, call Lyla. Ask her why one of her best snippers just shot up our home." Oliver asked in a growl and everyone turned to him.

"What?" Laurel demanded shocked.

"That was Wade Lawton, distant cousin of the late Deadshot. He's Argus; I trained under him briefly in Hong Kong." Oliver explained.

"Maybe it's a vendetta because you killed Deadshot." Diggle suggested but Oliver shook his head.

"While he trained me, he told me about a cousin of his who went rogue; he wanted to put him down. I have a feeling Wade is after something else besides avenging Deadshot." Oliver said grimly.

Arrow Lair

Afternoon

"Okay, Wade Lawton has been all over since you killed Waller," Sara said as she searched Argus's database, "a few missions here and there outside the US and then he disappeared about a month ago."

"Right around the time we came back to Starling." Oliver noted as Diggle walked in.

"So, apparently not everyone is happy with the new director at Argus. Lawton is part of a loyalist cell that wants to overthrow Lyla and take revenge on you two for killing Waller." Diggle explained.

"Then we need to find Wade and fast. If he's out for revenge, then he's gonna come at us hard and fast." Oliver said before his phone went off.

Digging it out of his pocket, Oliver phoned at the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. Pressing the answer key, Oliver cautiously lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"It's been a long time Oliver." A familiar voice spoke up and Oliver jumped to his feet.

"Wade." Oliver said drawing the attention of Sara and Diggle.

"How's it been Oliver? I hear you married that girl of yours and you're a daddy to, congratulations." Oliver clenched his jaw as Sara tried to track Wade's signal.

"What do you want Wade?" Oliver demanded.

"Revenge, plain and simple. Amada Waller was a great woman and you killed her." Wade said angrily.

"Amanda Waller was a psychopath who would've sold you out for what she thought of as 'the greater good.'" Oliver scoffed.

"Perhaps, but in any case, you took someone important from me. Perhaps I should take something from you: your little sister, ex-stepfather, that blonde IT girl who went out of town to visit family, your father-in-law, the possibilities are endless." Wade taunted him.

"You stay away from them." Oliver growled.

"The game's just starting Oliver, why would I end it so soon?" Wade asked him before hanging up.

"Sara?" Oliver asked after hanging up.

"The signal came from an old steel factory not far from here." Sara told him.

Steel Factory

Later

"When are we gonna make our move Lawton?" One Operative asked as he and Wade stood with a group of Loyalists in the factory.

"Patience. Oliver will be expecting us to strike soon. We need to come at him in a way that he doesn't see coming. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold." Wade smiled sadistically.

Right after he said that, two arrows flew out of nowhere and pierced two operatives in the heart. Wade and the other operatives quickly pulled out their assault rifles, looking for the assailant.

"So, how'd you find us Oliver?" Wade asked as he looked around for his one time student.

"If you're gonna use a burner cell, get rid of it or don't call from where you're hiding." Oliver's voice seemed to echo throughout the building and seemed to be coming from all directions.

"I must say, it's rather bold of you to come here Oliver. Even you can't take all of us by yourself." Wade pointed out.

"Who said I came here alone?" Oliver challenged.

Two knives suddenly flew out and struck two more operatives in the back. From opposite directions, The Arrow and Canary emerged from the shadows. The Argus operatives turned and fired but The Arrow fired back with his arrows. Meanwhile, The Canary managed to get in close and started taking them out one at a time by striking them with her baton. Realizing he was out classed, Wade raised his weapon and fired at a water tank. After a few shots, the tank burst open and the place was flooded. The Arrow and Canary were swept under water and when they reemerged, the only people there were the operatives who were either dead or unconscious.

Arrow Lair

Late afternoon

"My operatives are clearing out the steel factory now. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Lyla said as she stood in the lair with the others.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Amanda Waller loyalist faction?" Sara demanded crossly.

"Because it sprang up right after the Undertaking and you just lost your friend Tommy. I didn't want to add to your worries. I thought I had it handled, I was wrong." Lyla admitted.

"It doesn't matter why she didn't tell us, what matters is catching Wade," Oliver interjected before turning to Lyla, "you know him better than us, any idea what his next move will be?"

"He's arrogant, petty, and vengeful. Did he say anything to you?" Lyla asked them.

"He said I had taken someone important from him, so he'd take someone from me." Oliver said and Lyla's eyes widened in alarm.

"…He'll go after the person you love most." Lyla said and Oliver and Sara went rigid.

"We need to go, now!" Oliver barked.

Laurel's apartment

Night

"So Argus is out for blood huh?" Quentin asked Laurel as they watched Shado at the living room table, coloring.

"Yes. Sometimes I wish Ollie and Sara had never gone after Amanda Waller." Laurel admitted.

"But knowing what you do, would you have stopped them?" Quentin asked as they both stared at Shado.

"No." Laurel admitted after a moment.

Suddenly, glass shattered as bullets went through Laurel's windows. Shado screamed as Quentin got off the couch and grabbed her as he rolled down on his side. Laurel jumped behind the couch but winced as she felt a bullet pierce her arm.

Outside the apartment, Wade and the surviving operatives shot up Laurel's apartment from multiple angles. Suddenly, a few of the operatives were shot from a distance. Feeling someone behind him, Wade jumped up as The Arrow fired at him. Once his weapon missed, the archer rushed at Wade. Within moments, they both disarmed and began a hand to hand fight.

"So, I guess it all comes down to this huh?" Wade grunted as The Arrow punched him.

"Why don't you just shut up for once in your life?" The Arrow growled as he flipped himself behind Wade and put him in a strangle hold.

"You really think it's that easy?" Wade easily broke his strangle hold and they resumed the fist fight.

"You're mad with anger Wade and you've committed treason. This either ends in your death or you in prison for the rest of your life." The Arrow growled as he grabbed Wade around the throat.

"You killed Waller." Wade growled as he tried to pry the archer's hand off.

"She blackmailed me into working for her by threatening to kill Sara knowing she was pregnant. Then she had her operatives dress up as US Army so we'd think Shrieve took her and faked Shado's death. She deserved when she got." The Arrow growled menacingly.

"We'll never agree Oliver, this only ends with one of us dying." Wade said as he pushed Oliver off him.

Before he could take another step, a knife flew out and struck him in the heart. Wade gasped briefly before stumbling and off the ledge. The Canary walked up, looking over at her husband.

"I'm sorry Ollie; I know you and he were friends once." Sara said.

"We were friends out of circumstance. I barely knew him." Oliver said before turning and walking away.

Inside Laurel's apartment, Diggle and Lyla burst in, looking around. Quentin raised his head and sagged in relief at seeing them. Diggle looked over at Laurel and saw the bullet wound in her arm. Whipping out his phone, he dialed nine-one-one.

"Yes, we need an ambulance." Diggle said once they picked up.

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Sara, I'm fine." Laurel assured her sister as they got ready to leave.

"This is why I didn't want to come back here," Sara said and Laurel stopped, "Argus almost got you, dad, and Shado killed tonight."

"Sara, they would have gone after you and Oliver whether you had stayed in Central City or not. This didn't happen because you came back, it happened because you and Ollie took out a dangerous psychopath. This was not your fault; you did what you guys had to do. Okay?" Laurel said passionately as she placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Okay." Sara said though she still looked doubtful.

Arrow Lair

Same time

"Next time a dangerous cult of rogue Argus operatives rises up because of something Sara and I did, please tell us so we're not blindsided." Oliver said in a carefully controlled tone and Lyla winced.

"I thought I had it under control, I never thought that they would go after you or your family. But you're right, I should have told you. If something like this happens again, I'll call you." Lyla promised and Oliver nodded as he relaxed.

"Thank you." Oliver said and Lyla smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"No, thank you for your help in dealing with the rogue faction." Lyla said before walking off.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Night

Roy was watching from a distance as two SUVs pulled up. Two men got out of the SUVs and a voice spoke up behind Roy.

"You should be more careful." The Arrow said in his disguised voice and Roy almost jumped.

"You're completely exposed." The Canary agreed.

"I knew you guys were there," Roy said trying to save some dignity, "so, you wanted me to tell you when the funny money guys made their move, here we go."

"Not we, us" The Canary corrected, "you're not ready for this yet kid. Go home, we can handle this."

Roy turned around to protest but the two vigilantes were already gone.

Inside the warehouse, the criminals were striking a deal and a bag of money was about to be handed over when it was struck by an arrow. It promptly burst into flames and the man dropped it before he was hit in the leg and went down to the floor. The Arrow and Canary emerged from their hiding spots, each of them taking out a guard before going in. As The Canary took out those on the ground floor, The Arrow raised his bow and fired two arrows up to the rafters. One fell into a box with the other grabbed onto the catwalk above him, dangling for his life. As another one emerged from around the corner, The Canary took out a knife and threw it at him, striking him in leg, knocking him down. The two vigilantes turned to the man who'd set up the deal, who looked at them fearfully.

"I think it's time you went to jail, don't you?" The Canary asked sweetly.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Well, another night, another scumbag behind bars." Diggle quipped as the three walked down the stairs.

"Well, we better get home, relieve Walter of babysitting duty." Sara said before they stopped as they walked into the lair.

Felicity was down there, sitting at the computers, but she wasn't alone. Standing next to her, Lyla stared at Team Arrow stonily. After a moment, Team Arrow got over their surprise and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here Lyla?" Diggle asked surprised to see her.

"I need your help. Well, their help." Lyla said as she looked over at Oliver and Sara.

"With what?" Oliver asked uneasily.

"There's an agent in Russia on a mission, he went dark. I would like your help in retrieving him." Lyla explained.

"Why come to us?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Because the identity of the agent will cause you to be emotionally involved." Lyla said and Oliver and Sara looked at each strangely before looking over to Lyla.

"Who is this agent?" Oliver asked not at all prepared for the answer.

"Jonathan Smoak." Lyla said and everyone stared at her shocked.

"What?" Felicity croaked.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sara hissed.

"John Smoak is dead." Oliver said coldly.

"That's what I thought until two days ago. Apparently, Argus got to the abandoned base you were using mere minutes after you and the Yamashiros fled. Does the name Project Cadmus mean anything to either of you?" Lyla asked and they both shook their heads, "Project Cadmus is a branch of Argus that deals with human research. Its medical capabilities are simply astounding. After he was found, John was sent there and they managed to save his life."

"If this true, why didn't he come forward after Waller was killed?" Sara demanded.

"Because he's been in Russia under deep cover for almost a year. He wouldn't have known until he was state side," Lyla said before pulling out a flash drive and handing it to Oliver, "I know this must be a lot to take in and you're probably skeptical. On this flash drive is everything you need to believe my story. After you've had time to consider it, call me."

Lyla then walked up the stairs, leaving Team Arrow alone as they all stared at the flash drive in Oliver's hand.

 _Ship in the North China Sea, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Oliver awakens to find himself in a room on the ship. A man stands before him, looking at Oliver like he is a frog he can't wait to dissect._

" _My name is Ivo, what's yours?" Ivo said in an American accent._

"… _Tommy." Oliver said smoothly after deciding it would be best not to use his real name._

" _So, how did you come to be on this island Tommy? I assume it wasn't by choice." Ivo asked as he picked up a notebook._

" _The boat I was on went down, I was shipwrecked here. I was the only survivor." Oliver said tonelessly._

" _Well I'm sorry to hear that," Ivo said as he wrote something down, not sounding like he meant it, "did you explore the island much?"_

" _Some of it." Oliver admitted._

" _You didn't happen to run across a Japanese Imperial-Navy sub, did you?" Ivo said before continuing, "You see, during World War Two, every country was trying to develop the ultimate weapon. The United States had the Manhattan project; of course the Nazis had Das Uranverein, and the Japanese? Well, they had Mirakuru."_

" _Mirakuru?" Oliver repeated._

" _Stem cell regeneration therapy decades ahead of their time. Every war advances the cause of science Tommy. And the Japanese, they had developed a serum that causes enhanced strength, rapid cell regeneration. They called it Mirakuru, Japanese for miracle. They thought they could create an army of super soldiers. They were transporting their only supply when that cell came under heavy fire by the Allied forces. And it ran aground into this chain of islands," Ivo explained as he walked over to Oliver, "thanks to you, we now know it's this island."_

" _You killed my friends over some fantasy serum?" Oliver growled filled with rage._

" _Oh, it's quite real Tommy. And you'll see that when you help us find it." Ivo said confidently._

Arrow Lair

Later

"It's all true; there is no way this is fabricated." Felicity said stunned as she looked over at the contents of the flash drive.

"Then John's alive…and he's in trouble." Sara breathed.

"Dig, call Lyla, tell her we're in." Oliver ordered.

"When do we leave?" Felicity asked but Oliver shook his head.

"You're staying here Felicity." Oliver said and she whirled around.

"He's my father Oliver." Felicity hissed.

"And we get that, but we're in uncharted territory Felicity," Sara began gently, "I don't think this is something you'll be able to help with. I promise you Felicity, we will bring him home, but you need to stay here."

"I am not okay with this." Felicity said unsatisfied.

"We don't expect you to be." Oliver said understandingly.

Star City, next day

Morning

Oliver, Sara, and Diggle were about to board the plan when a black limbo pulled up. The trio stopped as Isobel Rochev got out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isobel demanded as she walked towards them.

"I was thinking of checking out the company holdings in Moscow." Oliver said smoothly.

"What kind of partner decides to check out overseas holdings behind the other ones back?" Isobel demanded.

"It was an oversight." Oliver said as he mentally seethed at the unneeded complication.

"Well lucky for our partnership, I'm a fast packer." Isobel said haughtily as she walked towards the plan.

"Oliver." Sara hissed.

"I'll handle her. Sara, we'll get John back. If nothing else, because I owe him for helping me keep you safe." Oliver said before they followed Isobel and Diggle onboard.

Russia

Mid afternoon

"What was that about?" Sara asked as she and Diggle approached Oliver as Isobel walked off.

"Oh, she just accused me of using this as an excuse so you and I could get a weekend away from Shado." Oliver said idly as he glared after his partner.

"…yeah, I'm gonna kill her." Sara moved to stalk after Isobel but Oliver stopped her.

"As enjoyable as it would be to not have to fight for control of my company anymore, how about instead you try to get a read on her. There's a reason she was on the list, find out. I know this place brings back bad memories, but try and keep your cool," Oliver said before he turned to Diggle, "Dig, we're going for a drink."

Moscow

Same time

"So what did you mean about this place bringing back bad memories for Sara?" Diggle asked as he and Oliver walked on the street.

"Well, we came here to Russia after Hong Kong. As you know, Sara and I spent the better part of our fourth year away hunting China White," Oliver began and Diggle nodded, "Sara quickly became obsessed with White. She focused all her grief and rage for what happened in Hong Kong on White. At first I wasn't too concerned, but then Sara stopped worrying about collateral damage. Her obsession with White turned her into someone I didn't even recognize anymore."

"How'd you bring her back from the edge?" Diggle asked disturbed by the image Oliver painted.

"I didn't, she did that when she hit rock bottom." Oliver said as he and Diggle walked into a bar/club.

"Oliver Queen," Both men turned to see Anatoly stand up and walk over to them, "if it isn't one of my favorite Americans!"

Anatoly walked over and gave Oliver the kiss on each kiss before he stepped back. Oliver smiled as Anatoly said something in Russia that Diggle couldn't understand.

"It really has been too long," Oliver agreed before turning to Diggle, "John Diggle, this is Anatoly Knyazev."

"Thanks for meeting us." Diggle said politely as Anatoly gave him a blank stare.

"If Oliver vouches for you…then you are my third favorite American!" Anatoly laughed as he shook Diggle's hand.

Anatoly led Oliver and Diggle into a private room and poured them each a glass of scotch.

"First a toast." Anatoly began as he set the glasses in front of Oliver and Diggle.

"Non for me, thanks." Diggle politely refused.

Oliver reached forward and pushed the glass towards Diggle. At Oliver's pointed look, Diggle took the glass. They all raised their glasses and Anatoly said something in Russian.

"To strength." Oliver translated before they all took a drink.

"Now, business," Anatoly said as he opened a small, leather box and pulled out a picture, "this is the man you are looking for, yes?"

"That's him." Oliver agreed while Diggle noted John's resemblance to Felicity.

"Picture is from two days ago from Gulag. Prison." Anatoly explained and Oliver looked at him sharply.

"John was arrested?" Oliver demanded.

"Not quite. From what I hear, he was trying to break in." Anatoly explained.

"Why?" Oliver demanded and Anatoly shrugged.

"I do not know but clearly he had issues trying to break back out," Anatoly said, "Gulag is worst in Russia. It's called Koshmar."

"The nightmare." Oliver noted.

"It's full of violent psychopaths and killers. And that's just the guards." Anatoly said grimly.

"Anatoly, we need a way to get into the Gulag to extract her." Oliver told him.

"You get in; you get shot before you get out. Or end up like your friend, it is impossible." Anatoly shook his head.

"Anatoly, I owe this man more than you could ever know. Either I'm leaving Russia with him or I'm not leaving Russia at all." Oliver said firmly.

"Very well," Anatoly said after seeing Oliver was serious, "only way in is as prisoner. I have guard there, owes me favor. Give you one shot in twenty."

"Set it up. I'll go." Oliver ordered.

"No, it has to be me," Diggle said and Oliver looked ready to protest, "Oliver, what if something happens to you in there? You have a family to think about, besides, what happens to me, Sara, or Isobel for that matter? You have to be on the outside, making the moves. I've got this."

After a moment, Oliver looked over at Anatoly and nodded.

Hotel, next day

Morning

"You need to be wearing this when they process you. The guards will take it but that's the point," Sara said as she hands Diggle a black jacket before opening up a laptop and bringing up a picture of a stern looking Russian man, "this is Anatoly's inside man."

"He'll know where in the Gulag John is being held." Oliver explained before his phone rang, "its Felicity, hold on a sec.

"So, how are you doing?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked away.

"Ollie told you about Russia." Sara said knowingly.

"Bits and pieces, yeah. He said you became Helena basically." Diggle said and Sara scoffed.

"My husband, always sugar coating things," Sara said with a mix of affection and scorn, "I wasn't like Helena, I was worse. I stopped worrying about collateral damage: at first a few people got injured in my pursuit of White, but then people started to die, innocent and guilty, it didn't matter and I didn't care. I was too caught up in my lust for vengeance. Ollie tried to bring me back from the edge but I wouldn't listen. I was too far gone."

"So what happened that brought you back?" Diggle couldn't help but ask.

"I killed a kid," Sara said and Diggle couldn't contain his startled gasp, "I didn't mean to, I was going after White. I had a clear shot at her and I took it. But White moved out of the way and the bullet struck a young boy, maybe nine or so, in the head. After that…I came back to myself, wracked with guilt. For a while, I pulled away from everyone, even Ollie, but he never gave up on me. I gave him a million reasons to that year but he never did, he stayed with me and helped me deal with what happened. It haunts me, probably will for the rest of my life, but I've dealt with it."

"Okay, Felicity says hi and we have work to do," Oliver as he walked back over to them, "am I interrupting?"

"No," Diggle got over his shock and looked over at Oliver, "anything else?"

"You need to meet us at the rendezvous point with John when all hell breaks loose or-" Oliver began.

"Or I am a permanent Russian." Diggle deadpanned.

Oliver's phone went off and he pulled it out.

"Two minute warning." Oliver said as he pocketed his phone.

"Be careful Dig." Sara said as she handed him a scarf.

"I'll be back guys, and I'm bringing John with me." Diggle promised as he walked out the door.

"So, did you find anything out about Isobel?" Oliver asked as he turned to Sara.

"Besides the fact that she's a huge bitch? After the car ride, she went up to her room and stayed there all night." Sara said tonelessly.

"Well, today is a new day," Oliver said before his phone went off and he answered it, "Hello?" Oliver waited five seconds before hanging up, "the clock's ticking."

 _Ship on the North China Sea_

 _Late day_

" _You know in Russia, we have a Gulag," Anatoly mentioned to Oliver as they sat in their cells, "almost as bad as this."_

" _I have to warn my friends." Oliver said quietly and Anatoly looked at him._

" _I thought you said your friends were dead." Anatoly said curiously._

" _They aren't that easy to kill." Oliver said softly._

 _Meanwhile, on Lian Yu, Shado applied some substance to the moaning Slade's face. Sara watched from the corner, worrying about Oliver._

" _It smells like puke." Slade complained._

" _It will heal your wounds." Shado told him._

" _You have to go, both of you. Get out of here, to high ground." Slade attempted to order._

" _We're not leaving you." Sara said immediately._

" _I will not be the reason something happens to you two." Slade said._

" _Then we're in agreement, we make our own choices." Shado said idly._

" _You know, you're a strong woman. And you," Slade managed to turn his head to look at Sara, "you've come a long way from that daddy's girl I first met."_

 _Slade suddenly started to shiver violently._

" _It's the burns, their lowering your body temperature." Shado realized._

 _Sara stood up and both women lied down with Slade, attempting to warm him._

Koshmar

Night

Diggle was sitting at a table with his cell mate when he noticed someone was glaring at him from another table. Noticing this, Dig's cellmate leaned in close.

"Those men, they are Vory," he said before he saw Diggle's blank expression, "they are in charge. It is best to stay away."

"Got it," Diggle said before lowering his voice, "Listen, I'm looking for a guard named Sergei Pavelski."

"Far corner, over there." His cellmate said after looking around for a moment.

Diggle looked over and the guard met his stare, nodding at him. At that moment, the Vory walked over and slurred at Diggle. Diggle looked over at them annoyed.

"Are we seriously gonna do this?" Diggle asked.

In response, the Vory struck Diggle on the back with a metal tray. Diggle went down, momentarily dazed.

"Guess so." Diggle grunted before he leapt to his feet.

Diggle tackled the head Vory and the two wrestled on the ground. As the crowd cheered, Diggle and the Vory wrestled for a bit before Diggle gained the upper hand. Diggle pinned the man with a leg bar and was on the verge of breaking his leg when the guards came over and broke up the fight.

"Fighting is strictly prohibited." One guard said before they roughly dragged Diggle away.

Hotel

Same time

"So did you enjoy the tour?" Isobel asked Oliver as they walked into the hotel bar.

"I thought it was enlightening," Oliver admitted before he saw Sara sitting at the bar, "I was wondering where you went off to!"

"Sorry I disappeared; I saw a Russian vehicle I simply had to have." Sara said vaguely as Oliver and Isobel walked up to her.

"Is that why you tagged along, car shopping?" Isobel demanded and Sara's smile turned from loving to cool in an instant.

"Why I tagged along is none of your business. You don't know me, you don't know Ollie, but you certainly seem to think you do," Sara sneered, "and you seem to believe that I would abandon my daughter for a weekend getaway with my husband. Well, imply as much again, and I'll make sure you never have children."

Isobel looked at Sara coolly before walking off. Oliver sat down next to Sara, looking over at her.

"The getaway car is set." Sara assured him as they were served drinks.

Koshmar

Same time

Diggle was chained up to an overhead pipe inn a large freezer. Across from him, another man was in the same position with his head down

"Six hours for you." The guard told Diggle.

"Six hours, I can't be in here that long." Diggle protested.

"Now seven hours." the guard said snidely before walking off.

"You shouldn't antagonize them, Mr. Diggle." The other man said as he raised his head and Diggle recognized him.

"Wait, you're Emil Hamilton. What are you doing here?" Diggle asked surprised.

"Same thing as you I imagine: John Smoak. When I found out he was still alive, I flew here to relieve him of his mission, to tell him he could go home. But then I was captured." Hamilton said.

"John was arrested trying to save you." Diggle realized.

"Yeah." Hamilton confirmed.

After a few minutes, Anatoly's guard walked in and freed Diggle. As he supported Diggle, Diggle gestured towards Hamilton. Catching the hint, the guard walked over as quickly as he could and unchained Hamilton.

"I can only support one of you." The guard said.

"I can support myself." Hamilton said as the three walked out of the room.

"So, how do we find John Smoak?" Diggle asked as they walked down the hall.

"We don't need to, I know where he is," Hamilton turned to the guard, "you've been a great help. But we can handle it from here."

Hotel

Same time

"Are you okay? I know being back here must be…difficult." Oliver asked Sara cautiously.

"I'm fine Ollie. I admit it does bring back bad memories of…that time, but I can handle it. I'm not that person anymore. And with you and Shado, I never will be again." Sara leaned in and kissed him.

Sara pulled back and Oliver caught sight of the time. Oliver stood up and Sara realized it was time to go. The two quickly exited the bar.

Koshmar

Same time

Diggle and Hamilton rounded the corner and came face to face with two guards. Diggle made the first move, socking one right in the face before moving on the other. Hamilton handled the other guard and soon enough, they were both unconscious. Diggle and Hamilton picked up the guns and continued down the hall.

 _Ship on the North China Sea_

 _Night_

" _Hey, guard, I think he might be dead." Anatoly said as he pointed at Oliver's still figure on the floor._

 _Suspicious, the guard unlocked the cell and went to check on Oliver. Leaning down, the guard was unprepared for Oliver punched to his face. The guard slammed back to the wall to Anatoly's cell, allowing Anatoly to reach his hand through the bars and grabbed him around the neck. After a few seconds without air, the guard slumped to the floor, unconscious as Anatoly let go. Oliver searched him and grabbed his keys before walking out._

" _Hey, what about the rest of us?" Anatoly demanded._

" _I'll come back, I promise." Oliver said before running off._

 _Oliver wondered the halls, knowing he was dead if he tried to swim for it. Spotting a radio, Oliver got an idea. Rushing over to it, Oliver tried to calibrate it. After a minute, Oliver picked up the speaking._

" _Sara, are you out there? Sara," Oliver called out but nothing, "Slade, Shado, are you alright?"_

 _On Lian Yu, the three of them heard Oliver's voice come over the radio. Sara jumped up and rushed to the radio, picking up the speaker._

" _Ollie! Thank god you're alive!" Sara shouted in joy and relief._

" _Sara, I'm-" a bullet suddenly lodged itself in the wall behind him._

 _Oliver dropped the speaker and stood up as Guards and Ivo suddenly walked inside the room._

" _Thank you, for confirming that your friends are still alive," Ivo said politely, "and now you're going to lead us right to them."_

 _Before Oliver could do anything, He was Tasered and slumped into unconsciousness._

Koshmar

Slightly later

Diggle and Hamilton walked up to a gate that was chained shut.

"John should be past that gate." Hamilton explained and Diggle nodded.

The two walked up to the gate and Diggle reached around and chain and started to undo it. After a few moments, Diggle moved his hands and the chain fell to the ground. They pulled open a gate and ran inside. Rounding a corner, the pair saw John Smoak leaned against the wall, chained up. Diggle ran over and started to undo John's chains. Looking up, John was confused by what was happening.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"My name is John Diggle. I'm here with Oliver and Sara; we're getting you out of here." Diggle told him and John looked at him dumbstruck.

Diggle helped John to his feet and Hamilton walked over to them.

"What's the extraction plan?" Hamilton demanded.

"Depends, what time is it?" Diggle asked and the other men looked at him confused.

A moment later, an explosion sounded that shook the base. Alarms went off as the three ran through the prison. Finding the entrance to the prison, they dug through the wreckage before Diggle found a hole.

"Go, go now!" Diggle shouted and they didn't need to be told twice.

The three came across a whole herd of guards on the way out. They were convinced they were done when they were all struck down by bullets. Lyla and a bunch of other Argus agents stepped out of the shadows.

"Jonathan Smoak, my name is Lyla Michaels, director of Argus. I think it's time we talk about your employment at Argus when we get out of here." Lyla said before they all moved.

They all ran, Hamilton going with Lyla and the others while Diggle and John went another way. The car with Anatoly, Oliver, and Sara pulled up and the door opened. Diggle and John jumped inside and the door closed as the car sped off. Inside, Sara looked at John. He was a little older, a little more wrinkled and his hair was beginning to grey in the front but this was unmistakably her old friend and mentor.

"Oliver, Sara…I never thought I'd see you again." John said in awe.

"Neither did we. It's good to see you John." Oliver said with a smile.

Starling City, next day

Morning

"You ready for this John?" Oliver asked as he, Sara, and John stood outside the entrance to Oliver and Sara's loft.

"No…but it's now or never." John said with a shaky breath.

The door was pushed open and the three walked inside. Shado squealed as she rushed over to her parents. Sara took Shado in her arms and John smiled at the girl who he had helped deliver. But it as the blonde haired woman near the couch that had his attention, looking every bit as nervous as he felt. With a shaky breath, John walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Felicity." Felicity said nervously.

"I'm John." John said softly as he held out a hand to his daughter.

She took hand but that was all it took. The handshake turned into a hug as father and daughter both broke down.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. The trial of Moira Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Warehouse by the docks

Morning

Roy and the Canary were sparring; Roy actually seemed to be doing well against her. Then she grabbed him by his arm and swung him over her shoulder. She brought him down roughly on the ground and he groaned in pain.

"You're improving," she said as she stepped back, "that's four times as long as last week's sparring session."

"When do I get to meet The Arrow?" Roy asked as he sat up.

"When I believe you're ready for the next step of your training and not a moment sooner. And we're done for today." Canary said as she walked passed him as he stood up.

"What? But we usually train for another hour at least!" Roy said angrily.

"I have a prior engagement. And so do you." The Canary reminded him.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Please, you don't have to do this." Oliver pleaded as Ivo's men dragged him towards the fuselage._

" _Be quite." The leader snarled._

" _Sara, Slade, Shado, run!" Oliver shouted only to get punched, which sent him down to the ground._

 _Ivo's men opened fire on the fuselage as Oliver looked on in horror. After a few seconds, they held their fire. The leader approached the damaged ship and looked inside._

" _There's no one here." He said as he pulled back._

" _They must have moved on from their position," Ivo said as he pulled out a small, black box and handed it to the lead soldier, "charges are set, make sure they have no place to return to. And you," he turned to Oliver, "you're gonna take us to the graves. Let's go, get him up!"_

 _They grabbed Oliver and forced him to his feet and they walked away. Inside the fuselage, Sara pulled herself out of her hiding place to see Shado and Slade already out, Shado disarming the detonators._

" _We were lucky." Shado said as she disarmed the detonators with barely seconds to spare._

" _We were lucky," lade said as he gestured to Sara and himself, "you were good."_

" _They have Ollie, I'm going after them." Sara said as she grabbed her baton and some other weapons._

" _You can't go alone." Shado said as she stood up and started gathering her quiver and bow._

" _I agree, let's go." Slade said and they both looked at him as though he were insane._

" _Slade, you can barely walk." Sara pointed out._

" _All the more reason not to stay here," Slade said as he got to his feet, "won't give them another chance at blowing me up."_

Court house

Morning

"Are you okay?" Diggle asked Oliver as he led him, Thea, and Sara up the stairs amidst the swarming reporters.

"I should be asking you that question. You look like you have the flu Diggle." Oliver noted.

"If that's true, I shouldn't have wasted my time getting vaccinated." Diggle waved it off.

"Dig, whatever it is go home," Sara told him as she stopped him, we'll be fine, go home and get some rest. Don't make me call my dad."

Reluctantly, Diggle stepped back as the Queens entered the court room.

Later, Sara, Oliver, Thea, and Roy sat in the front row as Moira was led into the room, in handcuffs. After she was released from her signs of imprisonment, Moira flashed her family a reassuring smile before facing the judge as she sat down.

Donner stood and walked up next to a flat screen TV before he picked up the remote. Pressing the button, Moira's face flashed up on the screen and by her words, everyone realized that this was from her broadcast confession.

"…Have been complicate in an Undertaking with one horrible purpose: to destroy the Glades and everyone in it." Donner paused the recording before he turned to the jury.

"And it worked. The Glades were destroyed, lives lost and homes destroyed. All because of her actions," Donner said as he pointed at Moira, "it's true, she had remorse for her actions. But on behalf of the five-hundred and three lives that were extinguished that day, your remorse comes too late."

After Donner sat down, Moira's lawyer stood up and also picked up the remote and picked out a scene from the recording.

"For the last five years, under the threat of my life and the lives of my family-"

"Why wouldn't those threats silence her? Why wouldn't Moira Queen be terrified? Malcolm Merlyn killed her first husband, abducted her second, why wouldn't Moira be afraid for the lives of her children? What would you do if it were your children in the crosshairs of a madman's rage?" Moira's lawyer asked the jury.

Queen Consolidated

Same time

"So this Undertaking seems like it was a big deal." John mentioned as he and Felicity watched the news.

"Hundreds of people died." Diggle said as he walked into the room.

"Dig, don't take this the wrong way but you look awful." Felicity said as she looked at him.

"I feel awful but I have to get a replacement bodyguard." Diggle said as he picked up some forms.

"Mr. Diggle, I didn't get the chance to say thank you," John said and Diggle turned his head to him, "if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be trapped in the Gulag."

"It was no problem." Diggle said before he started to collapse.

His reflexes honed by his years as an Argus agent, John reached out and caught him before lowering him to the floor. Felicity ran towards them before father and daughter exchanged a horrified look.

"I don't think this is the flu." Felicity said unnecessarily.

Arrow Lair

Afternoon

Diggle was on the examination table, covered in a blanket as John sat at the computer when Sara walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Diggle demanded.

"Ollie and I heard you passed out. We wanted to be sure you were alright. And it's less hurtful to Moira's image if I leave than if Ollie leaves." Sara explained.

"I told you not to call them." Diggle said as he glared at Felicity.

"She was right to, you need medical attention." Sara told him firmly.

"I think he might need more than that," John said as he stood up worth a sheet of paper in his hand, "do you guys know what something called Vertigo is?"

"It's drug, a narcotic, very addictive, very dangerous. Why?" Sara asked in a low voice.

"I ran Mr. Diggle's blood work. It came back with trace amounts of Vertigo." John explained and Team Arrow was filled with dread.

"I never took Vertigo in my life!" Diggle said vehemently.

"Well you were exposed to it somehow." Felicity told him.

"Vertigo's in play again?" Sara asked in shock.

"When The Count recovered from his OD, he was sent to Iron Heights." Felicity explained.

"Which was hit in the quake." Sara finished.

"And like with the Doll Maker, officials worked overtime to cover it up," Felicity said darkly.

"I'm guessing The Count is the dealer for Vertigo," John said and both blondes nodded, "you have a history with him Sara?"

"You could say that." Sara said lowly as she walked over to the weapons cabinet and pulled out an arrow.

"Sara, I know what you're thing." Felicity called out.

"No you don't Felicity. I made a choice to spare his life, again, and it was the wrong choice, again," Sara growled as she handed Felicity the arrow, "Ollie and I worked this up to counter act the effects of Vertigo, give it to Dig. You two, work up whatever you can and figure out how Dig got Vertigo in his system. I've got to get back."

Courthouse

Later in the afternoon

"When was the first time you hard about this so called Undertaking?" Donner asked Thea as Oliver and Sara watched from the audience.

"The same time everyone else did, during the press conference." Thea admitted.

"Doesn't seem like you took it too well." Donner noted.

"I was surprised. Who wouldn't be?" Thea asked rhetorically.

It was at that point Oliver and Sara noticed that Donner didn't look well. Donner cleared his throat before continuing.

"Uh, your mother was immediately taken into custody but I assume you went down to the precinct to see her." Donner said and even Thea began to see something was off about him.

"Um, actually I didn't see her until she was moved." Thea admitted as she squirmed.

"To the prison?" Donner asked for clarification and Thea nodded, "do you remember when?"

"Uh, I don't remember the exact date." Thea said hesitantly.

"It's okay, I have the visitor log right here," Donner said as he pulled it out, "October ninth, five months later. Why so long?"

"I-I-I- are you okay?" Thea asked as Donner leaned on the table for support.

"An answer please. Why did you wait so long to visit your mother?" Donner demanded.

"Your honor!" Moira's lawyer interjected.

"I want to hear this." The judge said.

"I wasn't ready, I needed time. I was-"

"Angry. So angry that it took you five months to forgive her?" Donner challenged.

"It was complicated." Thea said defensively.

"No, it's actually quite simple. You blamed your mother for what she had done. So why shouldn't the jury?" Donner challenged and Thea looked over at the jury uncertainly, "your honor, we have no more questions for this witness…"

Donner suddenly leaned against the table once more and Laurel stood up in concern as everyone watched in alarm and confusion. Laurel cried out as Donner went down and started to convulse.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Ivo knelt down next to the skeletons and frantically began to search them._

" _Where is it? Where is it?!" Ivo shout up and rounded on Oliver, "where is the Hosen?"_

" _What?" Oliver asked not knowing what he was talking about._

" _The arrowhead. Every report said that it was with the bodies, you said you and your friends were here, now where is it?" Ivo demanded and Oliver didn't answer, "Take him outside, make him show you where his friends are hiding."_

 _Ivo's men grabbed Oliver and led him outside. Oliver tossed to the ground and the leader approached him as he took out his gun._

" _Tell me where they are." He demanded._

" _I don't know!" Oliver said honestly._

" _Tell us or you lose your hands." The man said as he kneeled down and put the gun to Oliver's hands._

" _May I suggest another option?"_

 _They looked up to see Shado with her bow, Slade with an assault rifle, and Sara with a pistol, all aimed at Ivo's men._

" _Let the kid go and we won't blow your heads off." Slade growled._

 _Ivo came out and Sara turned her gun on him._

Arrow Lair

Night

"How you feeling Dig?" Sara asked as she and Oliver walked in.

"Fine." Diggle said vaguely.

"You have a lousy poker Face Diggle. Did he take the antidote?" Oliver aske as he turned to John and Felicity.

"Didn't take." John said.

"The Count must have a new brand of Vertigo." Felicity explained.

"So aside from what happened with the prosecutor and your sister, how'd it go today? John asked.

"Fine." Oliver said blankly.

"Your poker face is worse than mine." Diggle told him.

Suddenly, The Count's face appeared on the computer screens. Oliver, Sara, and Diggle looked at it in horror as John and Felicity followed their gaze.

"Hello Starling City." The Count said in a sing-song voice.

"Felicity!" Oliver barked and she started typing.

"Miss me? Many of you may have noticed that you aren't feeling like yourselves." The Count said gleefully.

"He's taken over all the local network feeds." Felicity said.

"Track his signal, now! Sara ordered.

"Like our good assistant district attorney here, "the camera panned over to Donner, tied to a chair, "you may recognize him from his work in the Moira Queen trial. Say hello."

"What do you want?" Donner demanded.

"I want what you want: for you to feel better." The Count said crazily.

"Go to hell." Donner sneered.

"You want your pain to end and I can do that," The Count turned the camera around and knelt next to Donner so the audience could see him, "with Vertigo. It's what your body craves, fortunately the power of relief is right here," he pulled out a syringe, "and you have to do is go to your friendly neighborhood Vertigo dealer and request the cure. Simple supply and demand at work. Now, say you want this and it's yours. All that pain will just disappear. Say it."

"I…I want it." Donner said.

The Count smiled before injecting Donner and his body stilled. The Count brought the camera back on him and smiled crazily at the camera.

"You see a simple solution. I'm Count Vertigo and I approve this high." The Count said before turning of the camera.

"Where'd he broadcast from Felicity?" Sara demanded.

"He bounced the signal off the Star Labs satellite; he could have done it from anywhere." Felicity said.

"He'd stat local. Study the footage, frame by frame if you have to. There is something on there that will give us The Count's location." Sara ordered.

"If The Count dosed the entire city, then why are only a few people show symptoms?" Diggle inquired.

"It's possible that the exposure was selective, used something that only few people would be affected. I've encountered a few similar things in my years at Argus." John proposed and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"John, take Diggle home," Oliver ordered and Diggle looked at him stunned, "you're no good like this. Get some rest."

Grumbling, Diggle allowed John to lead him out of the lair. The next hour consisted of Felicity and Sara going over the footage while Oliver waited. Finally, something happened.

"I think we've got something." Sara called over and Oliver walked up behind them.

"I don't see anything." Oliver said.

"You have to pay close attention to Donner. More specifically, his eyes," Sara said as she enlarged the image, "look at the reflection in his eyes."

"What is that?" Oliver asked as Felicity enhanced the image.

"Our city seal. Starling City Municipal Records Department, that buildings been abandoned since our city went digital," Felicity looked over at Oliver, Dollars to donuts, that's where The Count is operating from."

"Not anymore." Sara growled as she stood up.

The Count's hideout

Slightly later

The Count was ranting to his workers and Donner when the vigilantes dropped down. The Canary cut Donner loose and Donner didn't need to be told to get lost more than once. One of Count's minions ran up but The Arrow punched him, sending him over the edge. As they ran down the steps, The Count held two more minions in front of him as human shields as two more flipped over a table and used it for cover.

"Let them go." The Arrow ordered.

"I heard you'd developed an allergy to killing." The Count mocked.

"We have not; we simply don't kill people who don't deserve it." The Canary sneered.

"Do it!" The Arrow barked.

"Make me." The Count challenged.

Hearing something behind them, the two turned to see Donner struggling with one of The Count's goons. Snarling, The Hood fired at a gas tank, which exploded. The explosion and flames temporarily blinded everyone. The Canary threw a knife at the goon attacking Donner, forcing him to release the lawyer. While The Canary went after the goon, The Hood notched an Arrow and fired. The Count ducked and pushed one of his minions in front of him, using him as a human shield. Knowing he couldn't kill him just to get to The Count, The Arrow turned around and helped The Canary get Donner out of there.

The Courthouse, next day

Afternoon

"Hey, what's going on?" Sara asked Oliver as he and Sara jointed her and Roy, seeing the looks on their faces.

"You'll find out." Oliver said lowly.

Moira took the stand and Laurel walked up to her. Sara could tell that her sister didn't enjoy what was about to happen but she had to do this.

"Ms. Queen," Laurel said in her best lawyer voice, "you claim that you were afraid of Malcolm but I have proof that says otherwise. Is it true that you once had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn?"

"I wouldn't call it an affair," Moira said as murmurs broke out amongst the crowd, "it was very brief, no more than one night."

"But you did cheat on your husband with him?" Laurel asked for the benefit of the jury.

"It was a moment of weakness from a woman trapped in a loveless marriage. So yes, I did cheat on Robert Queen with Malcolm Merlyn." Moira admitted.

"And you continued to see him for many years. In fact, Malcolm Merlyn was a guest in quite a few of your parties." Laurel pointed out.

"He was Robert's best friend until Malcolm had him murdered." Moira pointed out.

"And this was the reason you claim to be in fear of your life and the life of your children?" Laurel challenged.

"Well I think it's a fairly compelling reason." Moira said defensively.

"Last year, your second husband, Walter Steele, was abducted by Mr. Merlyn, is that correct?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, so you see-"

"Why didn't Merlyn kill Walter the same as your first husband?" Laurel challenged.

"Because I convinced him not to." Moira reluctantly admitted.

"And Malcolm Merlyn listened to you. Your friend spared Walter's life and yet you'd have this jury believe that you and your family were in danger." Laurel said.

"We were. I was afraid-"

"Afraid of getting caught." Laurel caught him off.

"Despite my youthful mistakes, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man." Moira said.

"To other people. But the only person who posed a danger to Moira Queen and her family was Moira Queen. No further questions your honor." Laurel said as she stepped down.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _So you four took the hosen. Get him up," Ivo ordered and the leader picked up Oliver, "so I know he doesn't have it, which means one of you does. Give it to me and we'll discuss an exchange."_

" _We don't know what you're talking about. Give us Oliver and we'll leave you alone to look for it." Shado offered._

 _One of the soldiers moved forward, barely an inch, but it was enough for Slade. Slade fired, hitting the soldier in the feet. He went down, groaning in pain._

" _Anyone else want to be stupid?" Slade challenged._

" _I wouldn't, he's trigger happy and low on patience. Not a good combination for him on a good day." Sara warned them._

" _Okay, fine. Take him, cut him loose." Ivo ordered and the leader cut Oliver's binds._

 _Oliver immediately sucker punched the man before rushing over to his friends. Slade covered him by shooting at Ivo's men before the four of them were off. As they ran, Oliver looked back._

" _They're following us!" Oliver warned._

" _Not for long." Shado said as she dropped something behind her._

 _A few seconds later, from a safe distance, the four of them heard an explosion._

Downtown

Night

John, after being sent by his daughter to check out a lead on Vertigo, walked towards a vaccine truck. He reached out and pulled the handle of the door and it opened for him. Not at all reassured, John walked inside and started to look around. Seeing syringes in small fridge unit, John slid open the glass door and saw it was Vertigo. Sensing someone behind him, John turned around before he was struck across the head and it all went black.

Courthouse

Shortly after

Oliver, Sara, And Thea were talking with Moira's lawyer when Sara's phone rang. Pulling it out and seeing an unfamiliar number flash across the screen, she frowned before walking away as she muttered an excuse.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"Hello Sara," a voice called out and Sara's blood ran called, "may I call you Sara? Surprised? Not as surprised when I saw this older gentleman who looks like he could be your father getting all up in my business. And I find out his name is Jonathan Smoak, who has a daughter who works for Oliver Queen. And I remember that Oliver Queen tried to buy off me just before The Canary put me in a padded cell. And he has a wife named Sara, a blonde around the right age and height to be The Canary."

The call ended and Sara took off, which didn't go unnoticed by either of the Queens.

"Sara?" Oliver called out and she stopped.

"Uh, Walter just called about Shado. He needs me to come home." Sara said and Oliver recognized the code.

"I'll go with you." Oliver said and she shook her head.

"Your mom needs you, I got this." Sara sad before she took off.

Queen Consolidated

A little later

The Canary walked around and ended up in the board room, where John was tied to a chair and The Count was standing behind him.

"Your husband has a pretty swanky office; he can see all the destruction his mom caused up here." The Count said as he turned around.

"What do you want?" The Canary growled.

"World peace and personal satisfaction. Not necessarily in that order," The Count said as he snarled, "you poisoned me and put me in a home, you have no idea how much I hated you for that. Turns out someone else hates you to."

"Who?" she demanded.

"Oh, you're going to be surprised when you find out. He's a man of means; he set me up with my operations so I could draw you out." The Count explained.

"To do what?' The Canary snarled.

"This!" The count pulled out a gun and started firing.

The Canary ran, dodging the bullets as they shattered the glass walls. Jumping behind Oliver's desk, she waited until the bullets stopped.

"You're gonna have to try harder!" The Canary snarled.

"Done!" The Count sneered as he took out a second gun.

Dragging John up, he aimed the second gun at John's head and walked through the office. Finding Sara not behind the desk, he turned around and The Canary was there, whirling her baton. Knocking the guns on out of his hand, she forced him away from John before she pinned him to the floor and took out a knife.

"Twice now, I've spared your life and both times it's been bad for the city," The Canary snarled, "this time I won't make that mistake."

The Canary stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife. The Count gasped as he took his final breath.

The Courthouse

Later

"Hey, any news?" Sara asked as she came back up to Thea and Oliver.

"No, is Shado okay?" Oliver inquired, although they both knew he wasn't asking about Shado.

"She's fine, it was a false alarm." Sara said and Oliver relaxed.

"Hey, jury's back." Moira's lawyer said as she walked up behind them.

Later, the three Queens sat in the audience as the Judge asked for the verdict. After getting it, he handed it to the bailiff. Everyone in the room tensed as they waited for the verdict to be read.

"In the superior court of Star County versus Moira Queen Verdict. On one count of conspiracy in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty," murmurs broke out as Oliver and Sara looked at each other surprised, "on the five-hundred and three counts of murder in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty."

Moira hugged her lawyer and chaos descended around them. As the shock wore off, Oliver stood up and he and Thea hugged their mother.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Congratulations." John called as Oliver and Sara walked in.

"Verdict doesn't make sense, she should have lost." Oliver said.

"You wanted her to be?" Diggle asked.

"We expected her to be," Sara clarified. Before looking over at John, "how's your head?"

"I've had worse. Your companies applied science division managed to produce a none-addictive treatment for Vertigo." John explained and Oliver and Sara sighed in relief.

"Well, I better head home." Diggle said as she walked up the stairs.

"Dad, you coming?" Felicity asked as she noticed that John wasn't following her.

"In a minute, I need to talk to Oliver and Sara for a moment." John said and she nodded hesitantly before she walked up the stairs.

"What is it John?" Sara asked as soon as Felicity was out the door.

"I'm impressed by what you two have built here and I'm proud of you, both of you," John began and the Queens began to see where this was going, "but I spent the last two decades living this life…and I don't want to spend the rest of my life continuing to live it. As proud as I am of you two, I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"We understand John, Amanda Waller took that choice from you. We understand how that feels, if you want to walk away from this, that's perfectly fine." Oliver said with Sara nodding.

"Thank, thank you both." John said with relief.

"What will you do now?" Sara asked curiously.

"Stay in Starling City, so we'll still see each other. But I'm gonna try and rebuild the shattered remains of my life while I try and build a relationship with my daughter." John said and Oliver nodded.

"If you ever need a job, just call me." Oliver said and John smiled.

"I might just take you up on that. I'll see you around." John promised before he followed after Felicity.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Once they were far enough away the soldiers, they stopped and Sara all but threw herself into Oliver's arms. Oliver breathed in her scent as he buried his face in her hair. As he looked over his overheard, he frowned as he saw the state of Slade while Shado walked over to them._

" _He doesn't look so good." Oliver noted as Shado reached them._

" _He's not." Shado agreed as Sara let go of him but still kept a hand on his waist._

" _The hosen thing they're looking for is still on the plane." Oliver told them._

" _No, I've got it," Shado said as she pulled it out, "it has a Buddhist inscription on one side; it reminded me of my father."_

" _I'm pretty sure they're not interested in Buddhism." Slade said between little gasps of pain as he walked over._

" _What's on the other side?" Oliver asked and Shado turned it over._

" _30-30-147-12." Shado read off._

" _Coordinates but to what?" Sara wondered._

" _While I was on his ship, Ivo told me about this miracle serum, the Mirakuru. Supposedly, it regenerates cells, heals." Oliver said and the two women exchanged glanced._

" _You think these are leading us to the Mirakuru." Shado said._

" _I don't see why else Ivo is so obsessed over that hosen." Oliver said and Shado nodded._

" _Do you think…it could save him?" Sara asked as she looked over at Slade._

"… _only one way to find out." Oliver said after a moment._

 **Okay, something you guys need to know: after some debate with myself, I've decided that Malcolm died at the end of my last story. This is simply because he really didn't contribute that much to the season two plot and since season two is far as I'm going, it seemed like a good move. You will find out how Moira got off later on.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Barry Allen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Queen Consolidated Applied Science division

Morning

Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity walked into the building and paused upon seeing the destruction. Quentin, one of the officers working the case, approached them as Oliver and Diggle went to get a look at the damage.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium, what did they use to do this?" Diggle asked.

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives maybe a forklift or a crane or a forklift. I'm guessing there were three or four other guys. And given how quickly they were in and out of here…they were fast." Quentin assessed the situation.

"I'll say." Oliver agreed as he stood up.

"Any idea what these guys were so eager to break in here for? You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" Quentin quipped and Oliver shot him a look, "sorry."

"Here's what we got off the security cameras." A SCPD technician said as he walked over with a tablet.

Team Arrow looked on as the video started to play. A man in a mask stood over two guards, obviously dead, before he picked up a box and chucked it at the direction of the security camera before the video showed static.

"That's the only guy we got on video. The rest of them must have come in after him." The technician explained.

"Actually, it was only one guy."

In disbelief, Oliver turned with the others to see Barry, dripping wet, standing across from them.

"Sorry I'm late. Actually, my train was late. Well the second one actually, my first one I did miss but that was my cab driver's fault. I have this great traffic app but he thought he was right. But I'm here now…so." Barry trailed off awkwardly.

"Great, who the hell are you?" Quentin demanded.

"Barry," Oliver said and they turned to him, "everyone, this is Barry Allen, a friend from Central City. Though I don't know why he's here."

"Hey Oliver. Anyway, I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation Unit," Barry said as he pulled out his badge, "were working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report came in, my captain sent me up here."

Oliver discreetly shot Barry a look. Last he had heard, Barry did the science while Joe handled the investigations. So did Barry get promoted? Before he could ask, Quentin interrupted.

"And you think that one guy ripped through this like it was tin foil." Quentin said sarcastically.

"One very strong guy," Barry said as he pulled something out of his jacket, "it takes about one-thousand and two hundred twenty pounds of torque to break someone's neck."

Barry showed them his tablet and pulled up a picture. It was of one of the dead guards, who had some large bruises on his neck.

"You see the bruising pattern around his neck? It suggests that the killer was using only one hand. I'm guessing none of you know how hard it is to break someone's neck." Barry asked as he surveyed the group.

"No, none of us do." Oliver said quickly.

"We're gonna need a list of the entire inventory to figure out what was stolen." The technician told Oliver.

"Actually I think I know what was stolen," Barry said bringing attention back to him, "a centrifuge, an industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprise 2BX 900, maybe the six series. Both have a three column base," Barry led them into another part of the building, which showed that something had been removed, "you see the three sets of broken bolts thief just, pff, ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Quentin asked curiously.

"It separates liquid," Oliver said and they turned to him, "Barry and I had lunch a few months back, conversation got a little boring."

"Yeah, anyway, you can see the cracks heading towards the door, footsteps," Barry pointed it out and they followed his finger, "one guy."

"There has to be another explanation." Quentin said stubbornly but Oliver didn't look so convince.

"I don't know, if Barry thinks it was one guy, I'm inclined to believe him," Oliver said and his father-in-law looked at him like he was crazy, "but just in case, keep looking. Get Barry anything he needs."

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _The group of four continued on, Shado in front, Sara in back, and Oliver helping Slade down the path. Shado had the Hosen and a compass, which was spinning wildly._

" _We need to change direction." Shado announced._

" _We need to rest." Oliver argued._

" _If Ivo and any of his men survived that blast, they'll be tracking us. We keep moving." Slade said firmly._

 _Slade almost tripped over a branch but Oliver stopped him. Even so, Slade cried out in pain as Oliver and Sara steadied him._

" _Five minutes." Slade allowed in a gasp._

 _Slade and Sara gently sat Slade down on a tree stump large enough for Slade to sit on. After sitting him down, Oliver walked overdo Shado, leaving Sara and Slade alone._

" _Do you believe that, that this hosen will lead us to the wrecked Japanese sub?" Shado asked him once he reached her._

" _Ivo seems to think so, I just hope whatever miracle is on there will help Slade." Oliver said as looked over at Slade and Sara._

 _After a few moments, Slade got to his feet, despite Sara's protests. He staggered over to Shado and Oliver with Sara following._

" _I feel like taking a work, anyone care to join me?" Slade asked with forced optimism as he threw on arm around Shado's shoulder._

Queen Consolidated

Afternoon

"Oliver, your friend Allen was right," Diggle walked up to Oliver in his office and handed him a sheet of paper, "the only thing missing is a centrifuge."

"You guys have to see this," Felicity said as she walked into Oliver's office with her tablet, "I pulled up Cc traffic cam footage across the street of Applied Sciences. Here's three minutes after the alarm went off.

Felicity started the video and Oliver watched, slack-jawed, as the video ran. The masked from the earlier footage walked out, lugging the centrifuge over his shoulder like it was a rake. A squeal broke his attention from the video and Oliver rushed pasted Diggle and Felicity out of the room. Upon seeing what had caused the noise, Oliver relaxed and tried not to laugh.

Shado was clinging to Barry's leg tightly, which had caused Barry to drop his travel-bag of equipment. Barry was trying to gently pry Shado off his leg with minimal success as Sara watched amused. Diggle and Felicity stepped outside and, seeing the situation, also tried to stifle their laughter.

"Shado honey, maybe you should let Uncle Barry go so he can pick up his equipment." Sara said in a tone that was both motherly and stern.

Knowing she was being told to do something, Shado let go of Barry's leg but still kept one hand on his pants leg as Barry picked his equipment bag up.

"So, where should I put my equipment?" Barry said, trying to save some dignity.

"Felicity will show you." Oliver said as he nodded at Felicity.

"Right this way." Felicity said as she started to lead Barry away.

"Daddy, can I stay with Uncle Barry?" Shado said as she looked over at her father with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so, you have an appointment with your Aunt Laurel, remember." Oliver reminded her and she nodded.

"Felicity, why don't you go get Shado something to drink," Sara said and Felicity led Shado and Barry out of the room, "So someone ripped out a Centrifuge from the ground?"

In response, Oliver showed her the video of the masked man. Sara stared at it in shock and horror before she looked up at Oliver.

"You don't think it could be…" Sara trailed off but she didn't have to finish.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted as Diggle looked back and forth between them.

"Why do I have a feeling you two know more about this then your friend Allen?" Diggle inquired.

"Just pray we're wrong Dig." Oliver told him grimly.

Laurel's apartment

Later in the afternoon

"Thanks for watching her for the week." Sara told Laurel as Sara dragged her tiny suitcase to her room at Laurel's apartment.

"It's my pleasure, I love spending time with her," Laurel smiled before noticing the look on her sister's face, "are you alright?"

"Let's just say that something's happening…and it bears a lot of similarities to something that happened to me and Ollie on the island." Sara explained and Laurel frowned.

"Is it that bad?" Laurel asked in concern.

"If we're right…we never should have brought Shado back to this city." Sara said grimly.

Queen Consolidated Applied Science building

Night

"You found something?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle walked up to Barry and Felicity.

"There were trace amounts of Sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in her on his boot." Barry explained.

"Which got me thinking, there's a sugar refinery two miles from here," Felicity picked up where Barry left off, "the land around there is suffused in waste sugar, so I check. There was a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

"The truck mates the make and mode of the truck the killer used to steal the centrifuge." Barry explained.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver inquired.

"We've been trying." Felicity explained just as something went off.

"What was that?" Oliver asked as they looked at Felicity's tablet, which showed a map of the city.

"You're not gonna believe this, the truck was just used to rob a blood bank." Felicity said shocked.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked quickly, heart pulsing.

"Yeah, our guy just made off with thirty-thousand CCs of O-negatives." Felicity explained.

"So he has super strength, likes blood, please don't tell me we suddenly believe in Vampires." Diggle scoffed.

"We need to give this information to the local police." Barry suggested.

"I'll take care of that. You said you were working a similar case back in central City?" Oliver asked Barry.

"Yeah, it's s-similar. Has similar elements, a lot of similarities." Barry stammered and Oliver made a mental note to call Joe.

"Right." Oliver said as he turned to go.

Starling City

Night

The Arrow and Canary rode their motorcycles up behind the truck. The tried to ride passed him but the driver kept swerving, cutting them off. After the third time, The Arrow growled before taking out his bow and notching two arrows. Firing twice, both the side view mirrors were shattered. The Arrow rode his motorcycle up to the driver's side and jumped onto the side of the truck. Meanwhile, The Canary drove up to the other side and jumped through the gaping hole, as the passenger's door was missing. The Arrow clung to the driver's door and the two double teamed the masked man. The Arrow punched him three times in the face in quick succession but it seemed to have no effect.

The masked man punched The Arrow, sending him flying. The Canary lost her focus and watched as her partner was forced to cling to the hood. The masked man then turned around and punched her, sending her flying of the truck. He then reached through the windshield and grabbed the archer before dragging through it and into the passenger's seat, shattering the windshield in the process. The Arrow stabbed the masked man in the leg with an arrow but he simply punched the arrow in retaliation. The Arrow went flying, landing painfully in some garbage bags, which cushioned his fall. As the truck drove off, The Arrow stood up as The Canary walked over to him shakily, injured but not seriously harmed. They both stared down at the bloodied, ruined arrow in the archer's hand.

Arrow Lair

Later

Sara winced but made no further reaction as Oliver patched her up. Diggle and Felicity stood back for a minute before Oliver finished.

"Thanks honey." Sara quipped as she put her shirt back on.

"You were right when you asked if we knew more than what we were letting on," Oliver told Diggle as they faced him and Felicity, "we've seen men with these abilities before."

"What, where?" Felicity demanded shocked.

"The island," Sara began, "our second year there, we came across the remains of a

Japanese world war two military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons."

"Human weapons, what's next aliens?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"This is real Diggle," Oliver snapped, "those five years we were away; we came across things that just…defy explanation."

"There was a doctor; he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes, and strength were all enhanced."

"And you think this doctor is here in Starling City?" Diggle inquired.

"He's dead," Oliver said firmly, "and so is anyone he injected with the serum."

"The last of which we burned." Sara said firmly.

"You two think someone found the recipe." Diggle said knowingly and they nodded.

"A centrifuge and a large supply of blood. Someone wants to make more of it, a lot more." Oliver told them.

"There's a third component: a strong sedative." Sara explained.

"Felicity, I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead," Oliver said as he handed Felicity the ruined arrow, "See if you can find out what sedative they're using."

"It might help us figure out where the next robbery will be." Sara added

"Barry and I will get right on it." Felicity said as she turned and walked away.

"Which reminds me, I need to make a call to Central City." Oliver said as he pulled out a phone.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Sara and Shado lead the party forward while Oliver and Slade lagged behind as Oliver supported Slade. After a moment, Shado looked back at them._

" _How are you holding up?" Shado inquired._

" _I could do with a better looking crutch." Slade joked and Oliver rolled his eyes._

 _They party reached their destination. A steep cliff overlooking a lagoon with a Japanese submarine near two giant rocks._

" _There must be a fissure below the waterline for it to come that far inland." Slade assessed._

" _Unbelievable." Oliver grumbled._

Queen Consolidated, next day

Morning

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted Barry and Felicity laughing as he walked into the room, "could you give us the room? Barry and I need to talk."

"Okay." Felicity looked back and forth between them before walking out.

Oliver closed the door behind her before turning to Barry with a glare.

"Busted huh?" Barry asked glumly.

"Big time. I talked to Joe, you're still an assistant and Joe had no idea you were here. And there is no similar case back in Central City. What's going on Barry and I want the truth." Oliver growled and Barry sighed.

"You know that my mom was murdered when I was eleven but that's not the whole story," Barry began and Oliver looked at him imploringly, "the night she died, something came into our house. A blur. Somewhere inside the blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it, I tried to get him when suddenly," Barry let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "I was twenty blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me; they thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real, as real as the man that ripped down the metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this; the ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of some, I can find out what happened and free my dad."

"I understand Barry, I do, but you lied to the police. You could be charged with interfering with a police investigation if someone finds out." Oliver told him.

"So you gonna turn me in?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"No. but it's conditional." Oliver told him.

Queen Mansion

Night

Oliver watched with a slight smile on his face as Barry and Felicity danced. Sara walked over with two drinks and handed one to him, which Oliver accepted gratefully.

"Great turnout huh?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"It could be worse, they could have trashed the house," Sara pointed out and Oliver chuckled in spite of himself, "but it doesn't seem like it was a total waste. Your mom and John Smoak seem to be hitting it off."

Following Sara's gaze, Oliver saw his mother and John Smoak chatting animatedly. Oliver smiled slightly, which disappeared as Isabel walked up to them.

"Something we can help you with?" Sara asked the other woman icily.

"Just admiring the turnout." Isobel said just as icily.

"If you'll excuse us," Oliver said as he led Sara away before they could start pulling each other's hair, "honey, you can't kill her. Too many witnesses."

His words had the desired effect and Sara laughed.

 _Submarine, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Shado and Oliver help Slade down the latter. As Oliver helped Slade stand, Shado takes a flashlight and walks deeper into the sub. Oliver and Sara follow her, Oliver gently lowering Slade to the floor, propping him up against the wall as Slade groaned. Oliver and the two woman walk deeper into the sub, looking around._

" _He doesn't have long." Shado pointed out._

" _Then if the drug is on board, we need to find it and find it now." Oliver ordered and they moved out._

 _They walk into the a room and find something. It's a box and Shado opens it to find a sheet of paper on top several needles. Shado picks up the paper as Oliver reaches in and pulls out a needle._

" _The Mirakuru." Oliver said softly._

" _According to this, Slade needs a sedative in his bloodstream first." Shado said as she put the note down._

" _Then let's look!" Oliver barked and they started to look around._

" _Found something," Sara said as she pulled out a broken glass bottle, "but it's empty."_

" _If we give it to him without a sedative, what will happen?" Shado asked as she turned to the note._

" _He'll probably die but he'll die if we don't give it to him." Oliver said frustrated._

 _There was suddenly a loud clang. The trio looked above them, knowing what-or rather who-it was._

" _Ivo and his men. They've found us." Shado said grimly._

Arrow Lair

Later

"Felicity texted me, she and Barry found Ketamine in our masked man's system," Sara told Oliver and Diggle as she typed at the computers, "Ketamine is a common surgical anesthesia that comes from hydrochloric salt."

"Can we use that to track him?" Oliver inquired.

"With the amount in the blood sample, and with the amount of blood stolen, there's only one possible location," Sara pulled up the sight on screen, "it's an old Argus bunker, right on the edge of The Glades. It's for worst case scenario disasters. They store food, clothing, and medicine." Sara explained.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered.

 _Submarine, five years ago_

 _Moments after_

" _This can either save you…or kill you." Oliver told Slade as he held the Mirakuru out._

" _From the looks on your faces, I'm going to die anyway." Slade said weakly._

 _Shado reached forward and grasped Slade's hand in hers. Oliver stood back as he prepared to do it._

" _I'm sorry." Slade told Shado, who cocked her head to the side in confusion._

" _For what?" She asked confused._

" _For not telling you how I really feel," Slade said as he curled a strand of her hair around his finger before looking up at Oliver, "do it."_

 _Oliver kneeled down next to him and put it in Slade's leg, injecting it. Slade began to shutter violently, twisting his head side to side. Slade suddenly screamed in agony._

Starling City

Later

The Arrow and Canary ware walking through the building when, suddenly, a large wooden crate goes flying through the air and hits the shelf above them. Items begin to fall and the pair are forced to run out of the way. The Arrow notches an arrow as The Canary takes out a baton. Spotting the masked men, The Arrow firs off two arrows, forcing the masked men to flee. He jumps down and rushes at them. The Arrow fires off two more arrows but he dodges them as he gets in close. The Canary throws a knife at him which he easily deflects before rushing her. She jumps out of the way as The Arrow fires at him. The arrow explodes into tires cables which wrap around his neck and ties him to a pole behind him.

"Who are you?" The Arrow demands.

"Merely a follower." The masked man said vaguely.

"Of who?!" The Canary snarled.

"My brother." The masked man continued being vague.

"Did he give you the Mirakuru, did he inject you with it?!" The Arrow demanded.

"No, he saved me with it." The masked man said before he breaks the pole behind him and lunged for them.

He punches the Canary, sending her flying. She hits one of the shelves and is rendered unconscious as The Arrow and masked man begin to fight. The Arrow shoots two arrows, one in each of his feet, pinning him to that spot. The Arrow punches him but they seem to have no effect. The man rips the arrows out of his feet before punching The Arrow, sending him flying. The Arrow slides on his back and gets up just as the masked man reaches him. The masked man punches the archer into the air, sending him into an air conditioning vent which sent him falling back down. The masked man punched him, sending him into medical supplies. The Arrow spotted two needles, both empty, before it all went black.

 _Submarine_

 _Night_

 _Slade continued to scream as tears of blood poured from his eyes down his face. Then he stopped and Shado felt for his pulse. Shado drew back, grief on her face. Sara looked away, covering face with her hand as tears weld in her eyes._

" _No. Please. Please!" Oliver shouted but there was no response from Slade._

 _Sara pulled him away and Oliver buried his face in her hair as they both mourned. Then, they door burst open as Ivo and his men stormed inside._

Starling City

Later

Sara came to as Diggle and Felicity ran inside, calling for her and Oliver. She stood up and met them, looking relieved to see her.

"What happened?" Diggle demanded.

"He knocked me out, Ollie was still fighting him." Sara said before they found Oliver.

He was unconscious, lying in a pile of medical supplies. Two needles were sticking out of his leg. Sara rushed two him, checking his pulse which was miraculously still there. Taking out the needles from his leg, Sara looked at them and saw they were in medical code. Growling, Sara looked up and saw Diggle had his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Sara demanded.

"I know you value your secrets but it won't matter if Oliver is dead." Diggle said as he put the phone to his ear.

"We can't help him Sara." Felicity told her.

"We don't need to, I know someone who can." Sara said confidently.

Arrow Lair

Later

Barry woke up, looking around, stunned to see where he was. As he looked around, he froze at what he saw before him. His friend Oliver, dressed as The Arrow, was lying on a table, unconscious. Sara, dressed as The Canary, stood next to him with Felicity and a man Barry recognized as Oliver's bodyguard.

"Barry, Oliver needs your help." Sara told him.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow Lair

Late night/early morning

Oliver was on the medical table, alarms going off as he convulsed. Barry rushed over, barking orders at Diggle and Sara as he took a look at Oliver, trying to determine what was wrong. Diggle started chest compressions as Barry took an empty syringe and took some of Oliver's blood. Barry pulled out the syringe and examined the blood for a moment.

"Got it, he's suffering from intravenous coagulation." Barry determined.

"What?" Diggle asked cluelessly.

"His blood it unnaturally clotting, it's like maple syrup." Barry explained.

"You can save him right?" Felicity asked.

Instead of answering, Barry turned around and walked over to a corner, picking a box up.

"Lucky you have a rat problem." Barry said as he walked over to them, carrying a box of rat poison.

"That will kill him!" Diggle argued as Barry poured some into a beaker.

"He dies if I don't!" Barry shot back.

"Sara." Diggle said as he and Felicity looked at her.

"If Barry wants to do it, we let him." Sara said firmly as Barry came back over with a new syringe.

"Just the right amount of this stuff will thin him out and get his blood working again." Barry said as he injected the contents of the syringe into Oliver's bloodstream.

Dazed, Oliver turned his head slightly as he heard someone call his name. He stared in pure shock at the site of his father standing at the edge of the lair.

"Don't fight anymore son, come with me." Robert said as he held a hand out to Oliver and instinctively, Oliver reached for it before he passed out.

Later, Barry was checking Oliver over when Oliver woke up. Out of instinct, Oliver reached up and grabbed Barry around the neck and started choking the life out of him. Sara's head shot up at the sound and she rushed over, prying Oliver's hand off Barry and the scientist stumbled back, gasping for breath.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Sara told Oliver softly and he seemed to remember where he was.

"Barry I-I'm so sorry," Oliver said before he realized where they were, "wait, what are you doing here?"

"You injected with a strong-acting Blood coagulant." Felicity explained.

"You would've stroked out, but fortunately you had a very affective blood thinner handy: Warfarin, better known as rat poison." Barry said as he rubbed his throat.

"You brought him here." Oliver said with a blank tone.

"I had to Ollie. You were dying and this was the only way to save you without exposing us." Sara told him and Oliver nodded, though he didn't look particularly pleased.

"So uh, a lot of things about you two suddenly make a lot more sense." Barry said and the tension broke as Diggle and Felicity laughed and Sara and Oliver got slight smiles on their faces.

Sara's phone went off and she dug it out. Frowning, she began to read the message.

"It's Roy, he wants to talk." Sara said before walking off.

"The man from the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum, we have to stop him." Oliver said before walking off.

Oliver and Sara's loft

Morning

Oliver was at home, changing shirts, when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and was stunned to see his father standing in his room. It was impossible; he and Sara had both seen Robert take his own life six years ago. And yet here his father stood, perfectly healthy…or so he appeared.

"Dad." Oliver breathed shakily.

Oliver jerkily walked over and almost hesitantly reached out for his father. His hand made contact with Robert's solid shoulder and Robert's arms wrapped around his son. Oliver returned the hug in shock and disbelief.

"You can't be here." Oliver murmured against Robert's shoulder.

"I had to see you son," Robert said as he stepped back, "to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Oliver asked as they both stepped back.

"You can't stop what's about to come Oliver. Put down your bow, take your family and run. It's what I should have done long ago." Robert pleaded.

"I use that bow to honor you dad." Oliver argued.

"If you don't run, you will lose everything and everyone that means something to you." Robert told him.

"Ollie?" Oliver whirled around to see Sara standing there looking concerned, "who are you talking to?"

Oliver whirled around to see his father got. He kept looking around to see his father but there was no sign of him. Sara kept looking at him, expecting an answer.

"He-he was just here. It was my father Sara. I know it's impossible but I swear to you he was just here." Oliver said completely baffled.

"Ollie, you were just poisoned. Maybe you should take some rest." Sara said gently.

"No, I can't. If the Mirakuru is still around, I have to be there to stop it." Oliver said firmly.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Ivo picked up the needle next to the seemingly dead Slade just as the captain came back in with the box. Ivo stood up and walked over to it, looking at it like it was his salvation._

" _Mirakuru," Ivo said before looking over at Oliver, Sara, and Shado, "take them."_

 _The trio was led outside the sub and back onto the mainland at gunpoint. Sara looked over her shoulder at Ivo._

" _You got what you wanted; you don't have to do this. You don't have to kill us." Sara told him in a surprisingly steady voice._

" _You're right; I don't…which is why I won't make that choice. But he might." Ivo said as he looked over at the standing Oliver._

" _What?" Oliver asked stunned and confused as Ivo forced Sara to kneel with Shado a few feet from her in a similar position._

" _Time to choose Oliver. Who lives and who dies," Ivo said as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Sara's headed before switching to Shado's, "because in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both."_

Arrow Lair

Afternoon

"Barry," Barry looked up from admiring Oliver's bow as Oliver and Sara walked back in, "that rat poison you gave me, are there any side-effects?"

"Hallucinations and excessive sweating." Barry explained.

"You're hallucinating?" Diggle asked and Oliver nodded.

"I saw my father." Oliver said simply.

"Let me draw your blood, see what's up," Barry said as he began to do just that, "can I ask you something? Why no mask? I mean, I know you had to do your vigilante-ing but the grease paint is a poor identity concealment."

"Find me a mask that aligns perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my aim while I'm on the run." Oliver said dryly.

"You should look into compressible micro fabric." Barry advised.

"Found Cyrus Gold." Felicity announced as Barry removed the needle.

"Who's Cyrus gold?" Sara demanded as she and Oliver walked over.

"The human weapon that left your husband nearly dead last night. Barry managed to pull his print off Oliver's neck." Diggle explained.

"I've been running facial recognition software all over town. He's at the corner of Delgado and twenty-fifth right now but we're just about to lose him." Felicity explained.

"What else is there?" Oliver demanded.

"A parking lot, a market, and a motel." Felicity said after a quick search.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered to Sara as he turned to leave.

"Ollie," she called out and he paused, "maybe I should do this one alone. It's just recon."

"…Fine," Oliver said after debating for a moment, "but I'm backing you up."

Cyrus Gold's apartment

Late afternoon/early night

The door was kicked in and The Canary walked in, looking around. There nothing suspicious about it except she found a book with a poem about life and death. Sensing someone behind her, The Canary whirled around and took out her baton as Gold shot at her. She dodged but winced as a bullet got her in the leg. Undeterred, The Canary swung her baton at him and it struck him across the face. Still, it seemed to have no affect and he struck her across the face, sending her across the room. Spotting a window, The Canary made a split second decision and jumped through the window. Using her acrobatic skills, she easily climbed down the fire escape as Oliver pulled up in the car. She quickly opened the back seat and jumped in, slamming the door behind her as Oliver sped off.

"We can't take him on our own Ollie." Sara said, wincing slightly as she fingered the wound in her leg.

"Well then we need back up." Oliver said grimly.

Starling City

Night

"What is it Oliver, you sounded urgent?" Quentin asked as they met on the rooftop.

"Cyrus Gold," Oliver said as he handed Quentin the file, "he robbed my company last week. He's even more dangerous than Malcolm Merlyn."

"Your friend Allen made him sound like kind of monster." Quentin said as he looked at the file.

"He is." Oliver confirmed.

"What is it, steroids?" Quentin asked sarcastically.

"Worse, it's," Oliver paused as he saw Slade Wilson standing on an air vent, "…it's…"

"You okay?" Quentin asked as he looked at where Oliver was looking and finding nothing.

"Yeah," Oliver snapped himself out of it, "he's been enhanced by a secret serum from world war two. I know it sounds crazy but I've seen it."

"Okay, then why come to me?" Quentin inquired.

"Because I've been compromised." Oliver admitted and Quentin looked even more confused.

"What does that mean?" Quentin asked.

"It means I'm a liability and Sara's not sure she can beat him on her own. Take as many men as you can and do not hesitant to kill him Quentin. Because he won't either." Oliver told him grimly as he looked up at Slade before turning and walking off.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _You don't have to do this! You got what you came for, just take it and go!" Oliver pleaded_.

" _Ten seconds." Ivo said coldly_.

" _You freaking psychopath!" Oliver roared._

" _History will make that judgement," Ivo said as he pointed the gun at Sara, "five seconds."_

 _Oliver did not say anything. Ivo shrugged like it was no big deal._

" _Time's up." Ivo said as he prepared to shoot Sara._

" _No!" Oliver shouted._

 _He simply reacted, Sara would tell him later. Oliver rushed forward and put himself in the path of the gun. Ivo stared at him coolly._

" _I guess you made your choice." Ivo said as he turned the gun on Shado._

" _No!" Oliver shouted as Ivo shout Shado in the head._

Arrow Lair

Later

Oliver was alone in the liar. He had sent Felicity and Barry away and Sara and Diggle were backing up the police with Gold. Oliver threw a tennis ball and then fired an arrow after it. But the arrow was caught by, to hiss great shock, Slade Wilson.

"What's the matter kid, you look like you've seen a ghost." Slade told him.

Starling City

Same time

The Canary and Diggle stood a safe distance away from the police, far enough not to be seen but close enough to get their quickly when the fight began. The police entered the room and The Canary and Diggle slowly began to follow them. Hearing the sounds of gunshots, the pair quickly raced in and, by the time they got there, there was only Quentin and Hilton remaining. The four stood in silence, waiting even as The Canary raised her baton. The four moved out and it was quiet for a moment. Then a box of crates was knocked over and fell on top of Quentin. The other free raced towards the sound and The Canary and Diggle saw Quentin being pinned to a crate by Gold. Hilton and Diggle opened fire on Gold but he did not react save for letting Quentin drop to the ground.

The Canary rushed, him throwing a knife at him on the way. The knife got Gold in the elbow and The Canary struck him across the face. But Gold simply shrugged it off and grabbed her around the throat, throwing her through the crate. After going through the crate, she bounced painfully across the room until she hit a wall, which rendered her unconscious. Diggle opened fire on Gold but Gold simply punched him, sending the military man flying. Gold vanished into the shadows for a moment only to reappear next to Hilton. He snatched the gun from Hilton and put it under Hilton's chin before firing.

Arrow Lair

Same time

"Nice place, bit more comfortable than the fuselage on the island." Slade said as he looked around the lair.

"You're not real." Oliver said not believing this was happening.

"Neither are you," Slade said as he stared at the display case holding Oliver's uniform, "you told everyone when you started this crusade it was about making up for your father's sins. That was a lie."

Slade snapped the arrow in half, throwing it to the ground before turning around, glaring at Oliver.

"This charade is to atone for your sins." Slade sneered.

"You're dead." Oliver said plainly.

"You are not a hero. Or a friend or a brother. You are nothing," Slade mocked as Oliver turned away from Slade, "do not turn your back on me! Not again."

"You're gone." Oliver said stubbornly.

"Wherever I am, it's time for you to join me." Slade snarled as he rushed Oliver.

Oliver was pushed against the computers before he turned around and began exchanging punches with Slade. Slade twisted his arm and sent Oliver forward. Oliver stumbled before regaining his balance.

"They say a coward dies a thousand deaths," Slade said as Oliver turned around, "but even that wouldn't be enough for you."

"I tried to save you! And her." Oliver told him.

"But you couldn't. Just like you couldn't save this city." Slade said and Oliver angrily rushed him.

Slade easily blocked all of Oliver's strikes and grabbed the bow from Oliver, before striking him with it. Slade then punched Oliver in the face, sending him over the table and knocking all the monitors off. Slade knocked the table over before walking over to Oliver. Slade grabbed Oliver by his hair and lifted him up before leaning close to his ear.

"The island didn't make you strong kid, it revealed you to be weak." Slade said before slamming Oliver through the display case.

Oliver went down, covered in glass, and when he looked up, Slade was gone. After a few moments of sitting in stunned silence, Oliver stood up and began to clean up. He wasn't there long when Sara and Diggle arrived back. Oliver was immediately concerned, as a large bruise covered Diggle's face and Diggle was supporting Sara as they came down the stairs.

"It didn't go well." Diggle said as Oliver rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Oliver demanded of Sara.

"I think my ribs are a little bruised but I'll live." Sara assured him.

"And the police?" Oliver asked.

"They're all dead except for Quentin, who's in the ICU." Diggle explained as Felicity and Barry came back in.

"What happened, did someone break in?" Felicity asked and Diggle and Sara noticed the mess for the first time.

"No." Oliver said simply.

A beep went off at the computers and Barry rushed over.

"Hey, your blood analysis is back." Barry told Oliver.

"Then you know what's in my system." Oliver said as he walked over to Barry while Diggle set Sara down in a chair.

"that's the thing, your blood is clean." Barry said as everyone looked over at the pair.

"Then why am I hallucinating?!" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know but your problem is not pharmacological, it's psychological. It's in your head." Barry told him.

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Laurel, how is he?" Oliver asked as he met his sister in law outside Quentin's room.

"He'll be fine, but he's a little banged up. And I just told him Hilton's dead," Laurel sighed as she looked over at Oliver, "what exactly is going on Ollie? What are we dealing with?"

"A monster." Oliver told her simply before entering the room.

Quentin groaned in pain and looked up as Oliver closed the door behind him.

"How are you?" Oliver asked carefully.

"I'm alive, which is more than I can say for most of my unit." Quentin said gruffly.

"I'm sorry about your partner." Oliver said softly.

"I took him in there." Quentin reminded him.

"Because of me." Oliver muttered but Quentin shook his head.

"Not every death in the city is on you Oliver. I got this off Gold," Quentin said as he set a key on the on the desk beside him, "maybe you can do something with this. I didn't' believe you at first but the way this guy fought, it's like he's not human."

"He's human." Oliver said as he picked up the key.

"Well then you can kill him," Quentin said as he looked up at Oliver, "for Hilton…and me."

Arrow Lair

Later

Oliver was sharpening his arrows as he talked with Diggle about his ghostly encounter with Slade when Felicity calls out. The two walk over to the computers where she, Barry, and Sara, who had bandages wrapped around her abdomen, were waiting.

"I scanned the key Sara's dad gave you, we traced its serial number back to the manufacturer." Felicity explained.

"This particular key fits a locked gate somewhere on Crescent Circe somewhere in The Glades." Barry finished.

"Where are you going? You're in no condition to be going out there." Felicity said as Oliver went to get ready.

"I'm on better shape than Sara and the police can't stop him. I have to end this." Oliver said determined.

"Don't bother Felicity," Sara said as Felicity opened her mouth to argue, "he won't be talked out of it. And he's right, he's the only one left with a chance to stop Gold."

"Thank you Sara." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

"If you die, I'll kill you." Sara said with a tone that barely portrayed her worry.

"Then I won't die." Oliver as he walked over to her, kissed her lightly on the lips and walked off.

The Glades

Later

Roy screamed as Brother Blood injected him with something when there was an explosion. A piece of the roof, large enough for The Arrow to sump down anyway, blew up as the archer emerged in the room, sliding down a line . The Arrow notched an arrow and fired, putting an arrow in the leg of one of the lackeys. Notching another arrow the archer took aim at Brother Blood.

"Brother Cyrus told me he killed you." Blood said in a disguised voice.

"Guess he's not as strong as you hoped. Where'd you get the Mirakuru? Who gave you the formula?" The Arrow demanded.

"It was a gift, a gift I will use to save this city." Blood insisted.

Gold rushed at Oliver, who turned and fired. The arrow didn't even seem to slow him down and Gold rushed at The Arrow, who used the line he had ridden in on, swinging around it. The Arrow tried to use the line to deliver a swing kick to Gold but Gold grabbed his leg and threw him through a wall. Gold ripped out the arrow and stalked towards The Arrow, picking him up and throwing Him across the room. The Arrow landed near Roy and Blood. Roy's moans of pain, which had been constant since the fight began, suddenly stopped. The Arrow looked up as Blood checked Roy's pulse.

"Another failure." Blood dismissed and The Arrow's head fell back.

"Get up Oliver." A familiar voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

Oliver whipped his head up and saw Tommy Merlyn standing above him. Oliver pulled himself into a sitting position as Tommy knelt down in front of him.

"Tommy." Oliver breathed.

"You're not gonna die down here." Tommy told.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I let you die." Oliver apologized.

"You didn't let me die Ollie, you fought to save me. Because that's what you do, what you have always done: you fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer but you are not. To the people of this city, you are a symbol: a symbol of justice, a symbol of truth, a symbol of hope. You beat the island, you beat my father. So fight Oliver. Get up and fight." Tommy ordered.

"Kill him." Blood ordered as Tommy vanished.

Gold rushed him but The Arrow jumped up punched Gold, which seemed to slow him down. Gold tried to strike back but The Arrow jumped out of the way before taking out another arrow and firing. It hit the centrifuge and the arrow exploded, Gold screaming as chemicals hit his face. The concrete came down on them all, killing the lackey and Gold and causing Blood to flee. The Arrow was unconcerned with him as he rushed to Roy. Cutting him loose, Oliver started chest compressions.

"Come on Roy. I am not leaving anyone else here to die! You're strong kid, come on! Come on fight!" Oliver shouted at him.

Roy suddenly groaned, showing that he was still alive. Oliver sighed in relief as he lowered Roy back to the ground.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver and Sara stared at Shado's body, grief and shock on their minds. Suddenly, it was chaos in the clearing and the couple looked up to see Slade tearing Ivo's men apart like they were practice dummies. Ivo escaped in the chaos and one of the soldiers approached Slade, who punched him clear through his chest. The man dropped dead and it was at that point Slade caught sight of Shado. Slade walked over to her and fell to his knees next to her. He took her in his arms and looked over at his friends._

" _Why?" Slade asked brokenly._

" _I…" Oliver wasn't even able to look Slade in the eye._

" _Ivo just shot her, he didn't say why." Sara said, not able to look Slade in the eye either._

" _Whoever did this is going to suffer." Slade vowed as he stood with the fallen Shado in his arms._

Arrow Lair

Later

Roy groaned as he came to. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and began to look around as he took it all in. he stopped ass he saw the people in front of him. Thea's brother's body guard, some blonde girl he had never seen before, and Thea's sister in law. But it was Thea's brother, dressed in The Arrow's uniform with the hood down, that had his full attention.

"Welcome back Roy." Oliver said as Roy threw his legs over the side of the medical table he was on.

"You're The Arrow. And you're," Roy looked over at Sara who nodded, "suddenly a lot of things make sense."

"You are actually not the first person to say that to us today." Oliver said with a slight smile.

"What happened?" Roy asked as it was a little fuzzy.

"The short version, you were injected with something called the Mirakuru." Sara told him.

"It's a super soldier serum from world war two. But the cons far outweigh the pros." Oliver warned him.

"How do I get it out of me?" Roy asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet, but we'll find a way." Oliver promised

"So…what am I doing here exactly? I mean, you didn't bring me here just to tell me that." Roy asked cautiously.

"I was gonna wait until after New Year's to tell you this but your training under me is complete. The rest of your training is under him." Sara said as she gestured to Oliver.

"I'm a harsher teacher than my wife but if you really want this, you'll stick with it." Oliver told him.

"When do you start?" Roy asked eagerly.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	10. The bomber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Night

The Arrow and Canary drove onto the rode on motorcycles, blocking the car's way. Nevertheless, the driver drove forward, aiming a gun out the window and firing, although none of his shots met their mark. The Arrow notched an arrow and fired, his arrow hitting its target. The car swerved, flipping over and crashing into a pile of wooden boards. The two vigilantes walked over to the car on either side of it, The Arrow with an arrow notched and The Canary with her baton out. The driver crawled out and aimed his gun at the Canary's face but she knocked it out of his hand before grabbing his arm and twisting it, causing him to cry out in pain.

"The man in the skull mask, who is he?!" She snarled.

"I don't know!" the driver said pained.

"You're the biggest street dealer in Crescent Circle; you know everything that goes on over there." The Arrow growled as he joined her partner.

"I ain't seen the guy before! A man in a skull mask, are you freaking kidding me?! Come on man, I'm still on parole." The driver whined.

"Not anymore." The Canary hissed as she struck him across the face.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Felicity still not back yet?" Sara asked as she and Oliver waked in to see Diggle watching a news report at the computers.

"She wanted to spend a few more days with Barry." Diggle explained.

"Any change in his condition? "Oliver asked, concerned for his friend.

"Still comatose. How'd it go tonight?" Diggle told them.

"Same with every other pointed conversation we have with the lowlifes of Crescent Circle: nobody has seen a man in a skull mask. But he's out there." Oliver said firmly as he put his bow back in the display case.

"Hey, you two have been pushing yourselves pretty hard lately, looking for this guy." Diggle said concerned.

"He has the Mirakuru Dig!" Sara snapped.

"You saw what that guy could do first hand; I practically had to drop a building of him to kill him. Now imagine ten or a hundred of them, imagine a thousand." Oliver told the other man.

"I've never seen you two spooked like this before." Diggle noted.

"That should tell you something." Sara said as she and Oliver turned to leave.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Oliver and Sara stood silently as Slade put the last rock on Shado's grave. Sara reached over and silently took Oliver's hand and he squeezed back in support._

" _Shado always told me I wouldn't die here…but looking back, I realize she never once said that about herself," Oliver mused sadly, "I just hope she's with her father."_

 _Slade stood up, Shado's hood in his hand. He walked away from the graves but stopped by his friends._

" _Here kid." Slade said as he held out the hood to Oliver._

" _She'd want you to have that." Oliver said not looking at it._

" _I can't look at it." Slade said a tone of grief in his voice._

 _Oliver looked over at Slade and, feeling guiltier than before, reached over and took it. Slade let go and walked off. Oliver turned around as if to go after him._

" _Slade." Oliver called out._

 _Sara tensed, waiting to see what would happen now. But Oliver's own guilt and shame stopped him from saying anything as he stared after Slade's retreating form._

Verdant

Later

"He's the man we need to see in the mayor's office. So please, lend your support in sending Starlings favorite son there. To Sabastian Blood. Sabastian for Starling." Oliver raised his glass and took a drink as the crowd applauded. 

"Thank you Oliver," Blood said as walked up on stage, "and not just your support, for your friendship. And thank you all for coming."

"We sure we're not taking this whole façade of friendship thing too far? I mean, what if he becomes mayor?" Sara asked Oliver quietly as Blood gave his speech.

"Keep your friends close and you're enemies closer." Oliver told her as the audience applauded Blood.

"Nice speech," Roy said as he walked up to them, "so what's the deal with Blood?"

"Nothing you need topo worry about Roy." Sara told him watching as her sister conversed with Blood.

Oliver's phone went off and he dug it out of his pocket, seeing it was a text from Diggle. Reading it, Oliver's expression grew horrified within seconds, which was noticed by his companions. Oliver showed his phone to Sara and Roy and they three were off to the lair in seconds.

"Was anyone in the building?" Oliver asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Cleaning crew and a group of bankers working on a late night deal." Diggle explained saw he stood up.

"Sara." Oliver said.

"Way ahead of you." Sara said as she sat down at the computer and started typing.

Within moments, Sara has tapped into the fire crew's frequency. The crew reveals that there are people on the fifth floor and Oliver and Sara move to get into their uniforms.

"You're not ready for this yet kid." Oliver told Roy before he could open his mouth.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow and Canary moved through the burning building when that ran into them.

"Help! Gary's still back there!" The woman said frantically as she pointed to the left.

"Get to safety." Canary ordered.

The woman didn't need to be told twice and the two vigilantes walked in the direction she had pointed. They quickly spotted a man with his legs pinned under some debris and walked over. Together, the pair was able to lift it off him and he slid out from under it. They let go and the three of them all stood up.

"Thank you." Gary told them gratefully.

They nodded and walked into the shadows as the firemen burst into the rooms.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked Slade as the older man stopped, where ya going?"_

" _To the plane, to get geared up." Slade said simply._

" _For what?" Oliver asked wearily._

" _Ivo is still out there. I'm gonna find him and when I do, I'm gonna cut him into pieces." Slade snarled._

" _Slade, Ivo has a ship full of men. I've seen it; you can't take them all out. We need a plan." Oliver warned him._

" _Of course you'd say that, you're still that same spoiled brat who washed up her." Slade sneered, suddenly hostile as he stalked towards Oliver._

" _Slade, calm down." Sara tried to reach him._

" _Don't tell me to calm down!" Slade roared as he grabbed Oliver around the neck and lifted him into the air._

Arrow Lair

Next night

"Here's everything the CSU collected from the blast," Quentin said as handed an evidence bag it to Oliver, "it's got melted broken glass, multiple explosive fragments, and a trace residue that looks like nitroglycerin. Which means we're dealing with more than just our basic nutjob." Quentin explained.

"Someone with training." Diggle greed.

"Thank you dad." Sara sad gratefully.

"I need a favor," Quentin said and Team Arrow looked at him startled, "the son of a bitch who killed my men, my partner-"

"Is dead." Oliver assured him.

"And whoever tipped him off, told him we were coming, he's doing just fine." Quentin said grimly.

"You think there's a leak." Oliver noted.

"Yeah, and phone records are the only way to know for sure. And last I checked, she was pretty good with computers." Quentin said as he gestured towards Felicity, who had returned to town this morning.

"That'll have to wait," Felicity called over and they looked over at her, "our anarchist has struck again. Starling City Municipal building."

"Do you have a location?" Oliver demanded as Sara sat down next to Felicity.

"He's moving." Sara announced.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow and Canary drove their motorcycles in pursuit of the bomber. With Felicity's warnings, they swerved in pursuit of the van. They swerved through traffic, getting closer and closer to the van until the bomber threw something out the window. A second later, it exploded in a light of sparks, blinding the pair momentarily. Once they regained their vision, they were once again after the bomber but he tossed a smoke bomb out the window, which unleashed a smokescreen. They drove through it but the bomber was nowhere in sight.

"Felicity, we've lost him." The Canary announced.

"Me to. Wait, got him, bank left on Gerrard Street, you're almost right on top of him." Felicity told them.

They revved the engines and took off where Felicity told them. They turned the corner but were forced to stop as they were in front of a bus.

"Felicity, he's not here. You picked the wrong signal." The Arrow told her.

"What? But…he must have scrambled the signal." Felicity said stunned.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone." The Canary said grimly.

"How was he able to scramble your signal, that's never happened before?" Diggle asked as Team Arrow stood in the lair.

"He must have a background in computer engineering, or something like that. He's obviously very skilled." Sara hypothesized.

"Okay, let's take a breather." Oliver said as he held a hand to his forehead.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Sara picked up a large tree branch and struck Slade with it. Slade dropped Oliver as he seemed to come out of his state of rage. Oliver gasped for breath as Sara held the branch towards Slade shakily. Slade stared down at his hand horrified at what he had just done._

" _I'm sorry." Slade said as he staggered towards a tree._

" _You're not well Slade." Sara told him gently._

" _It's the Mirakuru; it's messing with your head." Oliver told him._

" _It's gonna be dark soon, we should make camp." Sara said once they were sure Slade wouldn't kill them._

Arrow Lair, next day

Afternoon

"He's just committed suicide and invited the entire city to join him." Oliver said dismayed as Team Arrow watched blood's news broadcast.

"Well, this can only end well." Roy said sarcastically.

"Blood thinks you're his friend, can you talk him out of it?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"He won't listen to me." Oliver said as an idea came to mind.

Blood's office

Night

"Sabastian Blood," The Arrow called out after the lights went out and Blood almost jumped, "this rally tomorrow night, you need to call it off."

"The Arrow pays me a visit to wave you off, I'm flattered." Blood said

"This event, you might as well be painting a giant bull's eye on your chest." The Arrow warned.

"This city needs to come together. And I need to show them how." Blood said firmly.

"You can't show them anything if you're dead." The Arrow said firmly.

"Every night, you risk your life for the people of this city. How can you expect me to do any less?" Blood demanded.

"And what about the lives of the people at that rally?" The Arrow demanded.

"This Rally is about the people of Starling coming together and declaring with one voice that living in fear isn't living. I won't send a contrary message, telling them to stay home, to stay scared. I've made my decision." Blood said stubbornly.

"That's the thing Alderman, what happens isn't up to you." The Arrow warned him before he stepped into the shadows and vanished.

Arrow lair

Next night

"Tried to get him to stand down." Oliver said as the four of them watched the news report on the rally.

"He seems as stubborn as you two when it comes to backing down." Diggle noted.

"Maybe we just head down to the rally." Oliver suggested with a sigh.

"Maybe we won't have to," Felicity said as she brought up some blueprints of the bombs, "I Sara and I analyzed the bomb remnants her father got us. The design's identical to an anti-government group called The Movement. Luck for us, they have a very active hackable message board."

"One of the most prolific has an IP address here in Starling." Sara noted.

"Where?" Oliver growled.

"In a souvenir shop, a local one." Sara noted as she stood up from the computer.

"You two want backup?" Diggle asked as they gathered their weapons.

"Yeah. Back up Roy at the rally, cover out bases." Sara ordered and Diggle nodded.

Souvenir shop

Later

The Arrow and Canary entered the shop and no one seemed to be here. Exchanging a glance, the pair began walking cautiously through the shop when their danger senses went off. In an instant, The Arrow had an arrow notched n his bow while The Canary had her baton out as ultra-red sensor lights came up around them.

"Boom, you're dead. Or you will be if you take one more step or move a signal muscle. And then you'll miss the show," a TV screen came on, showing the rally, "Candidate Blood's unity rally. Already rigged with fifty pounds of RDX high explosives. Not unlike what's in the drywall of my store. The city thinks Sabastian Blood can keep them safe. Tonight they learn that the only thing politicians care about is their jobs."

The Arrow turned his head and almost gasped. The Canary followed his gaze and saw, to her horror, Thea and Moira on the screen.

"Felicity." The Arrow growled.

"Did you get him?" Felicity asked through the comms.

"No. he said he rigged the plaza with explosives." The Canary told her.

"It's crazy town there. That bomb could be anywhere." Felicity told them.

"We can narrow it down. Get Diggle and Roy." The Arrow ordered.

"Yeah." The two men said in sync.

"Roy, Thea and my mom are there. Stick close to them if you can't get them to leave. Diggle, the bomber said he rigged the perimeter with RDX." The Arrow ordered.

"On it." The two said as they moved out.

"You two are on your way, right?" Felicity asked.

"The bomber left us a little surprise, said he packed the drywall with explosives. Pull us up anything you can on the building. Blueprints, permit schematics, anything Felicity." The Canary ordered.

"The trigger would need to be hooked up to a power source. That assuming that the detonator's hooked up to the store's power and not something independent," Felicity said as the vigilantes waited as they started sweating, "that building was built in thee seventies. That's good news, the wiring in a lot of construction back then is faulty. If you server one wire, it will blow fuses in the entire building and shut off power to the bomb."

"Hold tight, I see a fuse box." The Arrow said as he spotted the item.

The Arrow aimed very carefully, trying not to move too much. Using the shaft of the arrow to deflect the beams, The Arrow waited before firing. The arrow hit the fuse box and after a moment, the beams went off.

"We're alright," The Canary said as they moved towards the door, "get to the rally, help Dig, we're on our way."

Starling City

Later

Diggle and Felicity stood in front of the bomber, who had a gun aimed at them Diggle tried to rush him but the bomber fired, hitting Diggle in the shoulder. Hearing the gunshot, the crowd began to panic. The Arrow and Canary drove up on their motorcycles just as the bomber threw a grenade into the air. Fast as lightning, The Canary took out a dagger and threw at the explosive. The moment the two items impacted, there was an explosion in the air. Spotting the two vigilantes, the bomber fled on foot as they pursued him on their motorcycles.

The pair pursued the bomber through the plaza, him shooting at their vehicles to slow them down. But he only had so many bullets, so eventually he ran out. The Canary rode up and knocked him on his back. She and The Arrow got off their motorcycles and took out their weapons of choice as the bomber took out a detonator attached to a wire.

"Drop your weapons, I have charges all over the city. I drop this stick, they all blow," he said and neither of them moved, "did you hear what I just said?"

"Yep." The Arrow said before firing. The arrow cut the wire and the bomber realized he was had when the switch wouldn't work. The Canary them walked up to him and slugged him right in the face. He went down to the ground, out cold.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver and Sara were lying on the ground, Oliver's arm around Sara as they drifted off to sleep when the radio that Oliver had snatched from one of the dead guards buzzed to life._

" _Oliver, I know you're listening." Ivo's voice spoke up._

 _Oliver and Sara sat up, Oliver pulling out the radio._

" _This is very simple Oliver. I know you and your friends have the Mirakuru, you know I will lay waste to this entire island to get it." Ivo told him._

" _Get Slade." Oliver ordered and Sara got up to go find their friend._

" _But it doesn't have to be this way. All I want is the serum. In exchange, I'll offer you and your friends' safe passage off the island. Within ten days, you and your friends can be making port in Shanghai. The alternative is I send my men into the jungle to take the serum from you. They'll be under orders not to kill any of you. Instead you'll remain alive for me to indulge my, um, scientific curiosity. Make up your mind Oliver." Ivo said before the feed went dead._

 _Oliver threw the radio to the ground and put his hands to his face, tormented by the impossible choice before him. Then, Sara rushed back, a distressed look on her face._

" _He's gone!" She cried and Oliver lowered his hands as he looked up at her._

" _What?" Oliver demanded._

" _Slade's gone and he took the Mirakuru with him." Sara told him._

Arrow Lair

Later

"Hey, you did good tonight." Oliver told Roy as he walked up behind the younger man beating a punching bag.

"You did the real work." Roy said dissatisfied.

"You saved my mom, I will forever be grateful for that. I have something for you." Oliver said as he led Roy over to a table.

On it was a briefcase. Looking at Oliver uncertainly, Roy opened it up. Raising an eyebrow, Roy picked it up and observed the bow.

"A bow?" Roy asked.

"Your bow. I think it's time I start teaching you how to shoot." Oliver said and Roy began to grin, excited.

 **So, I know this chapter wasn't all that different from the episode but just wait. Next chapter is where Laurel starts to become more import to the story.**

 **So, please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Friend or foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **The credit for what ultimately happens to Laurel in this chapter goes to Phillipe363.**

Arrow Lair

night

"Aw!" Roy whined as his arrows failed to hit the target.

"Don't get to upset, I didn't hit my mark my first time either." Oliver told him and Roy looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Roy asked and Oliver chuckled.

"My first attempt was nothing short of embarrassing. You'll get the hang of it kid." Oliver promised him.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"Slade!" Oliver called out as he and Sara walked into the fuselage looking for their friend, "I thought maybe he'd come back here."_

 _"The Mirakuru, it changed him in more ways than one. He's...different." Sara finished as Oliver caught sight of the corpse from the cave._

 _"Well, the sensor grid is still active, so we'll know if Ivo and his men come back to the island." Oliver said as he walked over and picked up the device._

 _"So what do we do now?" Sara asked lost._

 _"I don't know Sara," Oliver admitted as he stood up, "I'm open to suggestions."_

 _"Maybe we should try and find Slade, come up with a plan?" Sara suggested and Oliver sighed._

 _"It's as good a plan as we've got right now." Oliver said as they started to move forward._

Arrow Lair, next day

afternoon

"So how's his training coming?" Sara asked Oliver as Team Arrow watched Roy on the security cameras.

"His fingers keep shaking, makes it hard for him to aim." Oliver noted.

"Has Roy mentioned anything about the man in the skull mask to either of you?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know." Oliver said as they heard the door to the lair open.

Everyone turned around to see Laurel walk down the stairs into the lair. Oliver and Sara were immediately concerned by the look Laurel had on her face.

"Laurel, what is it?" Sara asked as her sister reached them.

"You know how I've been keeping an eye on Sebastian Blood? Well I've finally got something," Laurel said as she pulled out a file and handed it to Sara, "a few weeks ago Roy and Thea approached me, asked me to look into the death of Max Stanton."

"You think Blood's involved?" Oliver asked as he and Sara noted that Max had been injected with Mirakuru.

"Blood or a man who works for him, Cyrus Gold," Oliver, Sara, and Diggle saw the picture of Blood and the man that was indeed Cyrus Gold, "Blood and Gold knew each other from the orphanage that Blood grew up in. Blood would do anything to keep his past hidden, even murdering his own mother."

"Why would Blood do that?" Diggle inquired.

"To cover up the fact that he killed his father," Laurel said bluntly and the four of them stared at her in shock, "I tried going to the DA, no one will believe me. Sebastian Blood is dangerous and I don't know who else to turn to."

"Felicity, I need you to hack into Blood's call records, now." Oliver said sharply.

"So you believe me?" Laurel said hopefully as Felicity began typing.

"I wouldn't go that far, but there's definitely something off about Blood." Oliver agreed as he began looking through the file.

"And we can't afford not to take this seriously if you're right." Laurel agreed.

"Uh,it looks like you might be right Laurel,"Felicity called out and they turned to her, "The Alderman and Gold have stayed buddies since the orphanage."

"Wait, he's dedicated his life, risked his life for the Glades and in his spare time he's a murderer who's building an army of human weapons? It doesn't make sense." Diggle pointed out.

"You're a bodyguard who fights crime at night with his billionaire boss and his wife. Not everyone shows their true faces in public." Felicity shot back.

"We need to figure out if Blood really killed his father," Sara interrupted as she handed the file to Felicity, "Then we figure out if there's a chance that Blood has the Mirakuru formula."

Queen Consolidated

night

"Do you want good news or bad new Ollie?" Sara asked her husband as Oliver walked into the room to see Team Arrow already there.

"What do you have?" Oliver asked as he walked over to them.

"Good news, we found the file on the murder of Sebastian's father." Felicity chimed in.

"Anything to suggest that Sebastian was the one who killed him?" Oliver inquired.

"Meet bad news." Felicity said regretfully.

"It was sealed twenty seven years ago." Diggle explained.

"And since it was, there's no digital copy to hack." Sara noted.

"So why don't we take it the old fashioned way." Oliver said as he turned away.

"Except you'd need a key card to get in. And even if you did, you wouldn't know where to start looking for the file." Felicity pointed out.

"An assistant DA would." Sara said as she pulled out her phone.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _night_

 _"You know what I really miss about home? My bed." Sara said as she leaned against Oliver as they sat before a fire._

 _"I don't even know what a bed feels like anymore." Oliver admitted._

 _"And we probably never will again." Sara said grimly._

 _"Yes, we will. I promise." Oliver said as he leaned down and kissed her hair._

Starling City

later

The Arrow, Canary, and Laurel walked onto the roof, The Arrow notching an arrow. The Arrow fired at the access hatch, the arrow exploding upon contact and blowing open the hatch.

"Felicity, go." The Arrow ordered.

After getting the okay, the trio entered through the hatch and walked down the hall to the records room. Laurel put in her card and they entered the room, the three pausing briefly upon seeing all the files.

"this could take a while." Laurel noted.

"We only have six minutes." The Arrow told her.

"Then lets get to work." The Canary ordered and they got to searching.

"Oliver, it looks like we have the one cop with a brain here. If you're near a camera, I recommend hiding." Felicity said over the comms.

The Arrow jumped away from the camera behind him but he knew that he had been seen.

"Starling's finest will be there in five minutes, you need to get out of their now." Felicity warned them.

"We're not leaving without the file," The Canary walked over and saw her sister looking through cardboard boxes, "Laurel."

"I can't find it!" Laurel shouted as she went back up to the shelf.

"You need to hurry!" Felicity shouted over the comms.

"Wait," Laurel pulled out a file, "Case number SC43878, this is it!"

"Good, then lets go!" The Canary grabbed her sister's arm and began leading her away.

At that moment, the police burst in and called out for them. The two vigilantes exchanged a glance and The Canary nodded. The Canary and Laurel walked away as The Arrow notched an arrow and turned towards the next isle. Jumping around to face, the police, The Arrow fired and a flash went off, blinding them temporarily. The Arrow then turned and ran, the police chasing him and firing at him. As he neared them, The Canary slammed down one of her sonic devices and it went off. all the glass and camera lenses shattered as the police held their ears in pain. The canary grabbed her sister and the trio jumped out the window, The Arrow shooting off a line just before. Grabbing his partner and using his bow bow as a parachute, The Arrow landed them all gently on the ground.

"How do you guys do this stuff all the time?" Laurel asked as she was released.

"Training, lots and lots of training." The Canary told her.

Laughing in disbelief, Laurel opened the file to see it was completely empty.

Arrow Lair

later

"so someone altered the security tapes in the records room to cover up tampering with evidence." Sara said as Felicity showed them the modified tape.

"As an Alderman, Blood would have access to the files." Laurel pointed out.

"So would anyone on the city's payroll." Diggle argued.

"Blood is running for mayor. One hint that he killed his father and his political career is dead." Oliver backed Laurel up.

"I know you think that there's something off about him but I don't see it going this far." Diggle argued.

"One thing we learned on the island: You can't trust anyone Diggle," Oliver said coldly before looking over at the others, "Felicity, keep digging into Blood's past. laurel, Blood probably got the alert about the file, so he'll know you're onto him. Sara, take her home and keep watch over her."

"And where are you going?" Sara asked as Oliver turned and began walking away.

"To have a chat with the good alderman." Oliver called back.

Laurel's apartment

later

"Okay, thanks Ollie," Sara hung up the phone before turning around to face Laurel, "Blood didn't give anything away. If you're right and he is the man in the Skull mask, he's very good at hiding it. Almost as good as me and Ollie."

"What's this about Skull masks. And you mentioned something about Mirakuru earlier. What is that?" Laurel demanded.

Sara sighed and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. A loud, powerful knocked echoed from the front door. Her training kicking in, Sara mentioned for her sister to stay there and cautiously walked over to the door. Looking through the hole in the door, Sara relaxed before opening the door to reveal Chief Barnes.

"Can I help You Chief?" Sara asked politely as she noted two officers behind him.

Barnes ignored her and walked right passed her with the two officers. Laurel looked confused as they walked over to her, Barnes pulling out some handcuffs.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting the vigilantes known as The Arrow and Canary," Barnes placed the cuffs on the stunned Laurel's hands, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Sara and Laurel exchanged stunned looks as Laurel was led out of her home in handcuffs.

Starling City Police Department

later

"Barnes won't let me see her, says it's a conflict of interest." Quentin said sarcastically as he met Oliver and Sara in the hall.

"Did the cameras catch Laurel in the records room with us?" Sara inquired but Quentin shook his head.

"No. Someone sent Barnes a a photo showing her meeting with you two with a file in her hand. It's probably from last year." Quentin explained.

"Then why release it now? Quentin, can you get us that photo, or a copy of it?" Oliver inquired and Sara and Quentin both looked at him.

"You think it's a setup?" Sara asked.

"I think it's a little suspicious that this photo shows up right around the time Laurel points the finger at Blood." Oliver pointed out and the other two nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Quentin promised.

Arrow Lair, next day

afternoon

"I think you're right Oliver, there's something up with this picture," Felicity said as ran a program on the picture Quentin had emailed them, "Laurel's image is pixcelated at a different frequency than the rest of the picture."

"And what does that mean?" Diggle asked as Oliver and Sara exchanged glances.

"It means that Laurel's picture was Photoshopped into the rest of the picture to make it look like she was helping us. Laurel was set up." Oliver growled.

"Hey!" Team Arrow whirled around to see Quentin rushing in, "Laurel was just abducted from Iron heights!"

"She was what?" Sara growled.

"Someone broke into her cell and kidnapped her this morning. And on the wall, painted in red, it said 'tell the Starling Vigilantes Starling Cannery.'" Quentin explained hurriedly.

"Then there's not a moment to waste, let's go!" Oliver barked as he and Sara moved for their suits.

Starling City

later in the afternoon

Brother Blood had Laurel on a choke hold when an arrow flew out and landed on the ground next to them.

"Get away from her!" The Canary snarled.

"Or we will put. You. Down." The Arrow said in a cold voice.

"You wanted us here, we're here. Let. Here. Go." The Canary snarled.

"No," Brother blood threw Laurel to the ground before he pulled out a pistol, "I think she should witness this."

The Arrow fired at him and flying weapon knocked the pistol out of Blood's hand. Then The Arrow dropped down to the floor as The Canary took out her baton and both Vigilantes rushed at Blood. Even double teaming him, Blood seemed to be holding his own. They led him back towards the boiler room as the fight progressed, using fists, kicks, and batons as the fight continued. The three combatants entered the boiler room as they fought, Blood managing to tackle The Arrow to the ground. When The Canary moved to intercept, He kicked the baton out of her hands. Jumping up, he grabbed it and struck her across the face with it. As she fell, shots rang out as Blood's body jerked. Laurel came from around the corner, a gun in her hand as Blood went down.

"Take off his mask," Laurel said and the vigilantes looked over at her, "I need to see."

The Arrow nodded and knelt down and removed the skull mask. They were all stunned to see it was not Sebastian Blood, but one of the officers that had arrived with Barnes to arrest Laurel. He smiled up at them sardonically before he took his last breath.

Starling City Police Department

night

"What do you mean you're not releasing her? Bailey set her up, you know he did!" Quentin snarled at Barnes.

"Is it not true that she added and abetted the vigilantes multiple times last year?" Barnes asked and Quentin was silent, "no is above the law Lance, no one. I will put her in protective custody, but she is going back to Iron Heights."

"You're making a mistake Barnes. I just hope my little girl is still alive when you realize it." Quentin sneered before walking off.

Arrow Lair

same time

"Bad day?" Roy asked as Oliver furiously punched a sandbag.

"Yeah," Oliver said as he stepped back and unwrapped his hands, "You ready for more training?"

"I don't think my aim is improving." Roy said dryly.

"Good thing we're not train with bows today," Oliver said as he pulled out four escirma sticks, "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Roy asked as he caught the two Oliver tossed him.

"Watch and learn." Oliver said before he moved.

 **Yes, Laurel's in prison but she's not gonna stay that way for the rest of the story. It's a short term stop for her but it's necessary for where I want her character to end up in this story.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	12. History repeats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow Lair

morning

Oliver and Roy were sparing with Escirma sticks, appearing evenly matched. Then over feigns left and sticks Roy across the face. Roy stumbles back before surrendering to the Mirakuru rage. With a roar, he lunged at Oliver. Oliver side-stepped him and grabbed Roy by his hands and slammed him face first into the table, bending his arm backwards while pressing his face into the table with his other hand.

"You good now?" Oliver waits for Roy's grunt of confirmation before letting him go.

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't control it sometimes." Roy said apologetically as he stood back up.

"I knew someone once like you, someone injected with the Mirakuru," Oliver began and Roy looked at him sharply, "he was my friend...it warped his mind to the point that I didn't even recognize him anymore."

"What happened to him?" Roy asked curiously.

"He's dead. Because I had to put an arrow in his eye." Oliver told him gruffly.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"If I'm reading this right, then Slade is back in the cave." Oliver said as he and Sara walked through the woods._

 _"Why would he go there?" Sara wondered._

 _"We'll know when we find him." Oliver said with a sigh._

 _"And when we do, you can't tell him." Sara warned him._

 _"Tell him what?" Oliver played dumb._

 _"Don't talk to me like I'm other people," Sara told him as they stopped, "you've got that look on your face. The same one you had when you broke Thea's archery trophy: pure guilt."_

 _"Because I am guilty Sara. Ivo killed Shado because of me." Oliver said guiltily._

 _"That's not true. And even if it was, we can't tell Slade. Maybe if he wasn't injected with the Mirakuru, we could but not now. The Mirakuru, it did something to him. he's unstable and nothing good will come from telling him you think you're responsible for Shado's death." Sara told him firmly._

 _Before Oliver can respond, the tracer beeped twice. The couple looked down just as it died._

 _"Great." Oliver muttered as he threw it to the ground._

 _"I think we can make it to the cave from here." Sara said and Oliver nodded slowly in agreement._

Iron Heights prison

Night

"How are you doing in here?" Sara asked Laurel as they talked in the visitor's section.

"Well, their fashion could improve," Laurel laughed humorlessly as she gestured to the grey jumpsuit she was wearing, "it's not so bad. I don't talk to anyone, I get decent food, dad visits me everyday. So it's a little better than when I thought you and Ollie were dead."

"We'll get you out of here Laurel, I promise." Sara said but Laurel shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the city. It needs you more than I do." Laurel warned Sara.

Arrow Lair

same time

"How's it going with Roy?" Diggle asked Oliver as he worked out on the salmon ladder.

"Not well." Oliver grunted as he continued working out.

"I don't know the kid that well, but he seems to be five kinds of angry." Diggle noted.

"You might be underestimating," Oliver said as he stopped and hung there for a minute, "Roy was mad at the world before he was injected."

"You said you'd seen this before." Diggle remembered.

"On Lian Yu. Slade Wilson, he was a friend Sara and I made during our time there." Oliver explained.

"Troubling use of past tense." Felicity noticed.

"I thought I could help him control it," Oliver said as he continued his work out, "I was wrong. I know more now and I won't make the same mistakes with Roy."

A beep went off and Oliver dropped down to the floor as the three turned to the computers.

"What's that?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked over.

"Iron Heights. Due to low-security post Quake, I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on their internal communication system for awhile." Felicity explained as she typed.

"Probably a good idea. What do you have?" Oliver inquired.

"They just put out a BOLO for Ben Turner A.K.A. Bronze Tiger. Which, BTW, is a horrible nickname, because tigers are not bronze." Felicity rambled.

"Turner escaped?" Oliver asked sharply.

"Killed eight guards on his way out." Felicity said as she checked.

"You think that would've made the news." Diggle noted.

"Iron Heights is better at keeping secrets than prisoners." Felicity noted.

"Any idea where he's headed?" Oliver asked.

'No." Felicity told him.

"Get one," Oliver barked as he pulled out his phone and dialed, "Hey, are you still at Iron Heights?"

"Just leaving, why?" Sara asked.

"Ben Turner broke out. See if you get anything there." Oliver told her.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Sara hung up as they got to work.

Later, Oliver demonstrated a series of moves on a practice dummy. Once he was done, he pulled back and looked over at Roy.

"Now you. Go slowly." Oliver advised.

Roy walked over to it and started punching it.

"Stop," Oliver ordered and Roy paused, "this isn't about throwing a punch, it's about learning to control your strength."

"For the past six months, all you and your wife have done is beat the crap out of me," Roy said as he slowly started to imitate Oliver's moves, "when are you going to run out of ways to make me look stupid?!"

Roy punched the dummy's head and it broke clean off.

"All I'm learning is new ways to get pissed off, which in case you haven't noticed, I'm already pretty good at." Roy ranted.

"There's nothing wrong with anger Roy. Anger is energy but you need to learn to channel it in a positive way." Oliver told him.

"Like putting the hurt on guys after the city. Let me try hitting something that will actually hit back." Roy begged.

"Too soon." Oliver said immediately.

"Let me go out there with night, This would be a lot easier to handle." Roy said and Oliver considered.

Before Oliver could make up his mind, Diggle came into the room.

"Hey, SCPD just lit up with the first homicide. Multiple stab wounds that look like claw marks." Diggle said.

"Anything on the victim?" Oliver said as he turned away from Roy.

"He was an architect. Turner ransacked his place, took a few blueprints of some buildings he's worked on. One of those buildings was Malcolm Merlyn's house." Diggle explained.

"Why would Turner take blueprints to Merlyn's house? Roy questioned.

"I don't know," Oliver paused before looking over at Roy, "do you have one of your hoodies on you?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Roy scoffed.

Merlyn Mansion

later

"Whatever happens, whoever you run into, do not engage." The Arrow ordered as he, The Canary, and Roy walked through the house.

"And don't touch anything." The Canary ordered as Roy picked something up.

"This is his kid right? The one that died?" Roy said and the two vigilantes saw a framed picture of Tommy.

"Yeah." The Arrow said softly.

"You guys knew him, right?" Roy asked insensitively.

"That's enough, let's keep moving." The Canary snapped and they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Roy wondered.

"It came from underground. Merlyn has a large garage, let's go." The Arrow ordered and they moved out.

The trio made their way down to the garage. They came upon Turner and his accomplices and, as they turned towards them, The Arrow and Canary's blood ran cold. The easily recognized the device, a much earlier version of Malcolm's earthquake machine.

"Step away from the device." The Arrow ordered sharply.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." The Canary agreed.

"Big machine, makes earthquakes?" Turner said sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea what happens if the wrong people have it?" The Arrow snapped.

"Yeah, I get paid. Close it up." Turner ordered to his lackeys.

The Arrow fired but Turner blocked it with his claws. The Arrow and Turner rushed each other and began to fight as The Canary handled the , Roy walked to the van and punched through the driver's window while pulling out the driver. Turner managed a solid hit to The Arrow, knocking him on his back. This gave Turner the time to rush to the van and drive off. The Arrow stood up and noticed The Canary was trying to pull Roy off the driver.

"That's enough!" She snapped and he came out of his haze.

The Arrow notched his bow and fired but it was too far away and it grazed the side. The Arrow lowered his bow with a growl.

Arrow Lair

later

"I told you not to take him out into the field." Diggle said as Oliver and Sara put their weapons away.

"He wasn't listening to me Diggle! I'm trying to reach him but he lost control and almost killed someone, distracting us long enough to let Turner get away!" Oliver snapped.

"What was he there to steal, Merlyn's art collection?" Felicity asked sarcastically.

"Something much more dangerous: A prototype earthquake machine." Oliver said grimly and Diggle and Felicity started.

"Holy god." Diggle gasped.

"Why would turner want to destroy the city?" Felicity asked.

"He doesn't. He's a mercenary, selling his services to the highest bidder." Sara explained as Oliver pulled out a watch.

"Sara pulled this off one of the guy's Turner was working with." Oliver said as he handed it to Felicity.

"Fingerprints." Felicity said as she took a look at the watch.

"Turner's a loan, which means this guy works for his client." Sara explained.

"Fingerprints equals name, equals known associate. I'm on it." Felicity turned to the computer and began typing.

"It was the look in Roy's eye, it was Slade all over again." Sara said as Oliver walked off.

"What exactly happened with Slade?" Diggle inquired and Sara sighed.

"There was a woman on the island, Shado. Ivo killed her, Slade loved Shado. Ollie blamed himself for it and he wanted to tell Slade but I told him not to. The Slade we knew died when he was injected with the Mirakuru. I thought telling him would do more harm than good." Sara explained.

"But he still found out." Felicity guessed and Sara nodded.

"He and Ollie were like brothers, Ollie thinks he could have reached Slade if we'd told him the truth. That's why he wants to reach Roy so badly." Sara said.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"He's not here." Oliver said as he and Sara walked into the cave._

 _"Where else could he be, we already checked the fuselage?" Sara asked._

 _"I don't know," Oliver looked around helplessly before he spotted some designs on the wall, "do you remember seeing these before?"_

 _"No." Sara said._

 _"They look familiar." Oliver noted._

 _"Maybe it's Lian Yu?" Sara suggested but Oliver shook his head._

 _"No, I mean like I've seen them before," Oliver said before it clicked, "Fryers launcher."_

 _"What?" Sara asked confused._

 _"The launcher. I saw these on the display, they're firing calculations," Oliver said before his blood ran cold, "he's gonna blow it up."_

 _"Blow what up?" Sara said confused._

 _"The freighter." Oliver said before they both rushed out of the cave._

Arrow Lair

next night

"What happened to you?" Sara asked alarmed as Oliver walked down into the lair, a large bruise on his neck.

"I tried to reach Roy, it didn't work. He's going after the device by himself. Where are we with the fingerprint." Oliver asked.

"No luck with domestic agencies, but we're checking Interpol, PRC public security, and MVD databases now." Felicity said.

"Look Oliver, I know why you want to reach Roy, but Roy, Slade, a lot of the guys I've served with," Diggle before continuing, "some people are just broken. And nobody can put them back together."

"I refuse to believe that." Oliver said firmly.

"I got something," Felicity called out and they turned their attention to her, "Fingerprint was in Interpol's database, the guy worked for Milo Artitage. He's a black market arms dealer."

"He's gonna sell the device. I need to know if Artitage is in Starling, now." Oliver barked.

"His ship filed a loadlog manifest at the Starling City docks." Felicity explained.

"Felicity, get us that slip number." Sara ordered.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"Slade!" Oliver called out as he and Sara came upon Slade readying the launcher._

 _"Get back!" Slade shouted as they rushed towards him._

 _"We know you're targeting the boat." Oliver said as they reached him._

 _"I'm gonna send that son of a bitch to the bottom of the ocean." Slade sneered._

 _"You're gonna destroy our only way off the island!" Oliver protested._

 _"As long as Ivo's dead, that fine." Slade said as the launcher went on line._

 _"Slade, I can't let you do this." Oliver said._

 _This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Slade whirled around, a mad look in his eyes as he pulled out a pistol and aimed at Oliver's head._

 _"Get back or so help me I will put you down!" Slade roared._

Starling City

night

Turner and Artitage were talking business when a noise drew their attention. They looked up to see The Arrow slide down a zip line. The Arrow fired to arrows, both striking Artitage, one in the shoulder and one in the leg. The Arrow walked forward, noting Turner was gone.

"Looks like you're partner abandoned you." The Arrow noted.

"He's not my partner, he's just someone I hired to do a job." Artitage told him.

Turner emerged from his hiding spot and lunged at the archer. He grabbed the archer by the back of the neck but let go as he sensed some behind him. He jumped back just as The Canary swung her baton at him, narrowly avoiding a hit. Suddenly, Roy jumped out at Turner, punching him and sending the Mercenary down to the ground. While Roy dealt with Turner, The Arrow shot to his feet and saw Artitage about to set off the device.

"Don't do it! You'll kill everyone here!" The Arrow said.

"If I don't deliver this to Markovia, I'm dead anyway." Artitage said as he pushed the trigger.

"No!" The Arrow shouted in horror as Artitage threw the trigger down and stomped on it.

The Canary slugged him while The Arrow whirled around and fired an explosive arrow. The arrow went off, but it barely even scratched it, never mind opening the crate. Looking over, the pair saw Roy beating Turner into unconsciousness. Thinking fast, The Canary rushed over and pulled Roy back.

"Control. I know what it's like to be so angry the world could set on fire but your anger doesn't have to rule you. You see that?" She pointed at the crate, "the device is in there and if we don't stop it, Thea will die. It's built to withstand a bomb, but not , Thea. I know you love her, and she needs you. Act now or she's dead, everyone is dead."

Now calm, Roy stood up and walked over to the crate. Carefully, Roy punched a hole through the crate and The Arrow fired an explosive arrow through it. The three then turned and ran as it went off.

"I'm...sorry," Roy said as they reached safety, "Last year, you two saved my life. And I don't mean from the guy who kidnapped me. You...you saved me. You gave me purpose."

"And we're not done yet." Oliver told him.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"I said get back!" Slade snarled._

 _"Think of Shado." Oliver told him calmly._

 _"I am thinking of her!" Slade roared madly._

 _"There's something you need to know about Shado," Oliver said and Sara tensed, "something you deserved to know. She loved you Slade. Maybe not the way you wanted but she loved you. Sh wanted you to make it home again, she wanted you to see Joe again. To hug our son. I know you're angry and I know you want revenge. If you destroy Ivo's freighter, Shado died for nothing."_

 _Slade lowered his gun, his hand trembling as he slid down the side of the launcher._

 _"What's happening to me?" Slade wondered as his hand trembled._

 _"I don't know. But we are not letting you go through it alone." Oliver promised._

 _"The man who killed Shado is still out there and either way, we're stuck on this island." Slade said miserably._

 _"No we're not," Oliver said causing Sara and Slade to look up at him, "Because we're gonna take the freighter."_

Iron Heights prison

later

Laurel was asleep in her cell when something awoke her. She pulled herself into a sitting position, wondering what had awoken her. Then she was wide awake when she heard two gunshots and followed by two thumps. She heard someone, a man most likely judging by the sound of the footsteps, approaching her cell. A jingle of keys later, and her cell opened.

"Ms. Lance, you are going to come with me." Jonathan Smoak told her as he aimed a gun at her.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	13. Sins of the father, sins of the mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, this is a mostly original chapter and I apologize in advance if this is crap.**

Unspecified location

Morning

"Why are you doing this?" Laurel asked as she struggled against her binds.

"Be quiet." John said in a robotic voice.

"I've seen you around before, you're Oliver and Sara's friend. Why are you doing this?" Laurel demanded.

"I said shut up!" John shouted as he suddenly backhands Laurel.

"Enough," John stepped back as another man entered the room, "I apologize for my friend, he is not quite in control of his actions."

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Laurel demanded.

"Well, you can call me Emil Hamilton. And you my dear are simply a means to an end." Hamilton smirked at her.

Iron Heights prison

same time

"Hey!" Barnes and Quentin looked up from their conversation to see Oliver and Sara storm over "What the hell happened?"

"We're still working out the details but someone managed to break in and break Ms. Lance out." Barnes explained and three sets of eyes glare at him.

"You better not be suggesting that my sister had anything to do with this." Sara sneered.

"She's escaped iron heights." Barnes protested.

"So, first you lock my sister in law up on bogus charges, then your so called protective custody fails to protect her, now you're trying to implicate her instead of finding her. You are treading a very dangerous line chief and if anything happens Laurel, we will be pressing charges against you." Oliver said dangerously, the shadow of The Arrow in his voice.

"The SCPD is underfunded as it is." Barnes protested.

"Not the SCPD, just you." Sara said darkly before she and Oliver turned and left.

"Control them officer." Barnes barked at Quentin.

"Why, I agree with them. I warned you not to lock her up and look what happened? If they do press charges, don't count on me as a character witness." Quentin snapped.

Arrow Lair

afternoon

"So what you'd you find out?" Diggle asked as oliver and Sara walked into the lair.

"It was an inside job, there were new guards this week, none of which showed up to work today. The names they gave were fake and the guards are with the sketch artists now, giving them something to work with." Oliver explained.

"Do you guys have any idea who would kidnap Laurel?" Felicity asked Oliver and Sara.

"If we did, do you think we would be wasting our time at Iron Heights?" Sara snapped and Felicity nodded sheepishly.

"I might," the four turned to see Lyla walk in, "it was Argus."

"Come again?" Sara asked dangerously.

"The loyalist cell. They're back and they have Laurel. But first, there's something you need to see," Lyla pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Felicity, "I'm sorry."

Confused, Felicity plugged it in and Team Arrow watched as she opened a video file. It was of Iron Heights and someone was walking through the hallway. Team Arrow froze in shock as they saw John leading Laurel out, a gun to her head.

"W-what is this?" Felicity stammered as the others were unable to formulate a response.

"I went through notes on your father's time at Cadmus and discovered something. He wasn't just there for medical treatment," Lyla explained and Team Arrow turned to her, "Waller used the technology at Cadmus to turn Jonathan Smoak into an Argus sleeper agent."

"What, are you serious?" Diggle demanded as Oliver and Sara looked enraged.

"As a heart attack Johnny." Lyla said grimly.

"Excuse me, can you explain what a sleeper agent is?" Felicity demanded angrily.

"It's a military term Felicity," Diggle said as he turned to the blonde, "Basically, Waller turned your father into a human drone that can be activated and deactivated by a key word or phrase. He'll do whatever he's ordered to do and once he's deactivated, he would have no memory of anything he'd said or done while he was active."

"We need to go, now," Oliver ordered and they all turned to him, "John had unrestricted access to the lair. If he came here while he was active, he could've planted trackers or bugs without us knowing."

"He's also been to the loft, the mansion, and Felicity's apartment." Sara suddenly realized and Oliver nodded.

"Come on, I know a safe place. We'll call Roy and Quentin on the way, tell Roy to pick up Shado and meet us there." Oliver said as they quickly exited the lair.

 _Chicago, Twenty years ago_

 _night_

 _"Donna, I am packing up now, the meeting for the deal ran late. Yes, I'll be there in time for dinner. I love you to," Jonathan Smoak hung up his phone before he spotted a woman in the door to his office, "I'm sorry, but you're not supposed to be back here Ma'am, we're closed."_

 _"Mr. Smoak, my name is Amanda Waller. I woke for an organization called Argus. We could use someone with your...talent." Waller said bluntly and John smiled polietly._

 _"Thank you for the officer, but I have everything I need here in Chicago." John picked up his briefcase and tried to leave but Waller stepped in his way._

 _"That was not a suggestion Mr. Smoak. Tell me, do you love your wife and daughter?" Waller asked and John became enraged._

 _"You leave them out of this!" He snarled._

 _"I will if you agree to come with me. But if not, well, I am a powerful woman Mr. Smoak. It would be all too easy for a robbery gone wrong to turn into a double homicide. You have one week to decide how much you love them and we will know if you try to run." Waller warned as she turned and walked out of the room._

Second Arrow Lair

later in the afternoon

"So Argus turned Felicity's dad into a sleeper agent and he kidnapped Laurel?" Roy said as Oliver, Lyla, and Sara explained the situation to him and Quentin.

"That about covers it." Sara said absently as she watched Diggle and Felicity attempt to keep her daughter occupied.

"Please, Agent Michaels, do you have any idea where they might be keeping Laurel?" Quentin asked desperately and Lyla shook her head.

"No. The key to that is who is behind all this, the loyalist cell's leader, and I just don't know who that is." Lyla said apologetically.

Almost as soon as she said that, her phone began ringing. Lyla pulled it out and saw that it was a blocked number. Frowning, she answered it.

"Hello?" Lyla asked.

"Hello Director Michaels, how are you?" Hamilton asked and Lyla frowned.

"What is it Agent Hamilton?" Lyla inquired.

"I bet you're wondering where Laurel Lance is." Hamilton said and it took only a second for Lyla to put it together.

"it's you, you're the leader of the loyalist cell." Lyla breathed and Hamilton chuckled.

"I have no loyalty towards Amanda Waller, I detested the woman. I simply want whatever one wants: power. I played the role of the moral Agent for years to gain your trust, it was only a matter of time before an Argus uprising and you were the obvious choice for replacement director. Now, you will step down as Director and name me your successor or Laurel Lance will die. And I know you'll do it because you value human life." Hamilton explained.

"We both know you'll kill her even if I do." Lyla said coolly.

"You've made your choice then." Hamilton said before the line went dead.

"Felicity." Oliver growled.

"I'm already on it but they're blocking me." Felicity said frustrated.

"Momma, daddy." Shado said confused and a little frightened by what was happening as she picked up on the emotions in the room.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Sara walked over and picked her daughter up, walking out of the room as she comforted her daughter.

"I'll have my Argus agents take over. We will find him and we will get Laurel back." Lyla promised.

 _Smaok house, Twenty years ago, a week after Waller's visit_

 _night_

 _"I don't understand John, what changed? Why are you leaving us?" Donna demanded angrily._

 _"I don't love you anymore. Having a family...it's just not for me. I can't have a family holding back my career." John said as he stood in front of the front door, a suit case in front of him._

 _"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Donna hissed at him heartbroken._

 _John turned away and picked up his suit case as he opened. Each step taking all his will power not to turn around and tell Donna everything, John walked out the door and closed it behind him. Hearing Donna's muffled sobs behind it, John closed his eyes as he walked to the edge of the driveway. Looking up at the house, he saw five year old Felicity looking out at him from her bedroom window. Averting his eyes, John closed them as he walked away._

Secondary Arrow lair

night

"Nothing so far." Lyla said as she got back from her phone call with her agents.

"Nothing on our end either." Felicity said in frustration as she stopped typing.

Suddenly, Lyla's phone rang. Pulling it out, Lyla sees a familiar number and answers it.

"Agent Hamilton, stand down. This won't end well for you." Lyla told him.

"Put me on speaker. I wish to speak with Oliver Queen's little team of vigilantes." Hamilton ordered.

Confused, Lyla did as he asked. She had a feeling this wasn't good and she was right.

"The hacker, Felicity Smoak is it? Tell me, when did you last speak to your mother?" Hamilton demanded and Felicity tensed.

"What do you know about my mother?" Felicity asked as everyone listen intently.

"Oh I know quite a bit, Say hello Donna." Hamilton held the phone out to a gagged Donna, who gave a muffled scream.

"Mom." Felicity said shakily and Sara put an arm around her, hoping to offer comfort to the younger blonde.

"You have twenty-four hours to surrender to my demands or I will shoot both Donna and Laurel in the head." Hamilton said before the line went dead once more.

"We have to find them, now." Oliver barked.

"I know," Lyla said as she dialed a number and put her phone to her ear, "he called again, did you get anything. Great. He called locally, he's in Starling still."

"Have your agents comb the city, tear it apart if you have to. I wan t Hamilton and whoever's working for him found!" Oliver barked.

"I agree. Did you get all that? Good, do as he says." Lyla ordered as she hung up.

Queen Consolidated, next day

morning

"Where's Dig?" Felicity asked as she, Oliver, and Sara made their way through the crowd.

"He, my dad, and the Argus agents are looking the city for Hamilton's hideout. They'll find Laurel and your mother, okay Felicity?" Sara said and Felicity nodded unconvinced.

"Sara, can I talk to Oliver privately?" Sara blinked but nodded as she walked off.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"You know about my dad. I thought he abandoned me for most of my life and even though I know now it wasn't his choice, the scars are still there. And the thought of losing someone that important to me again-"

"Yo won't lose your mom, okay?" Oliver said but she shook her head.

"While that is on my mind, that isn't what I'm talking about," Felicity said and Oliver frowned, "There's something you need to know about your mom...about Thea..."

Hamilton's hideout

same time

"I don't understand, what's going?" Donna wondered as she looked over at Laurel.

"From what I understand, you and I are caught in the crossfire of a power struggle within an organization called Argus." Laurel explained and Donna frowned.

"But why us, what do we have to do with it?" Donna asked confused.

"I don't know" Laurel lied as she averted her eyes.

Queen Consolidated

moments later

Oliver stood silently as Felicity watched nervously. Hearing his name being called, Oliver turned and walked up to the stage. Sara frowned as she saw the look on his face, knowing something was wrong. She looked over at Felicity as she met the blonde in the crowd but Felicity refused to meet her eyes.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he took the podium, "I'm here to say a few words about Moira Queen. I bet many of you think that you know her because you've read about her in the press or saw her on TV. But I can promise you that you don't know my mother. You don't know her like I do. You don't know what she's capable off...when it comes to helping the people of Starling City. Ladies and gentlemen, my mother. Moira Queen."

The crowd erupted into applause as Oliver stepped back and Moira embraced him.

"I know." He whispered in her ear and she tensed as he stepped away.

Oliver walked over to Thea and gently kissed her on the forehead before looking on as Moira greeted the crowd. Once it was all over, Oliver walked off the stage and back over to Sara and Felicity. Sara was just getting off the phone when Oliver reached them.

"That was my dad, they found where they're keeping Laurel and Donna. It's at an old factory on the outskirts of the city, it used to be a cover for Argus operations." Sara explained.

Warehouse outside Starling City

afternoon

"John?" Donna gasped as her estranged husband walked in with Hamilton.

"You have about three hours left to live before John here shoots you. I wonder just how much your families care about you." Hamilton taunted them.

Outside the warehouse, two guards were at their posts when two arrows suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit them both in the shoulder. A hissing sound was heard and both dropped to the ground, unconscious. A little ways away, The Arrow lowered his bow as Lyla turned to the assembled Argus agents.

"Remember, there are two civilians in there. Try to avoid casualties if you can, but this all ends tonight." Lyla barked.

Once everyone gives the affirmative, the Argus agents and Team Arrow storm the warehouse.

"What's that?" Donna asked fearfully as they hear the sound of gun shots.

"Keep guard over them." Hamilton barked at John before exiting the room.

Hamilton walked down the hall and was stunned as he looked over the railing to see an all out were between Argus agents. Hearing someone cock a gun, Hamilton turned his head to Lyla take aim at him.

"John, why are you doing this? I don't understand." Donna pleaded as he stared stonily back at him.

"I've seen you before, I've talked to you before, I've heard stories about you. I know you are a good man, why are you doing this?" Laurel tried to reach the man.

"Because he's not in control of his actions." John whirled around and aimed his gun at the person in the door.

"Daddy?" Laurel called out as Quentin walked into the room.

"Everything's gonna be okay Laurel." Quentin promised as he stared stonily at John.

"We both know you won't do it," Hamilton taunted Lyla as she aimed the gun at him, "so what, you lock me up for a while, I'll get out. There's only one way for you to stop me and you don't have the guts to do it."

"You're right, I'm not a killer," Lyla lowered her gun as she looked over his shoulder, "him on the other hand..."

Confused, Hamilton turned around and stopped. Hamilton looked down at the arrow that was sticking out of his chest before looking up. The Arrow lowered his bow as Hamilton fell back, dead.

"I know what's happened to you," Quentin said as he cautiously took a step towards John, "Amanda Waller, she brainwashed you. She turned you into a human drone, a sleeper agent. But this isn't who you are. I know you are a good man, I can see it. You helped my daughter, Sara, and my son in law Oliver. You helped deliver my grand daughter Shado, do you remember that?"

John's hands started to shake and he put on to his head as he felt a splitting headache.

 _"Sara Lance, meet Jonathan Smoak." Waller said as she introduced John and Sara for the first time._

 _"Come on, let's go! John, what's the hold up, we need to leave now!" Oliver shouted at John as they fled._

 _"You do, but I won't. White is coming, allow me to buy you some time." John told him._

 _"You'll die!" Oliver shouted at him._

 _"For almost twenty years, I have lived by Waller's decision. This is my own and if I die today, at least I die on my own terms, not hers. This is where I make my stand." John told him as he pulled the lever._

 _John was thrown back as White shot him. He was thrown on his back as he smiled up at White._

 _"Thank you...for freeing me." John said as it all went black._

John dropped the gun and put his hands on either side of his head as he screamed in agony. Laurel and Donna looked freaked out as John fell to his knees, still screaming as he held his head. John lifted his head and Quentin could see the real John shine through for a moment.

"Kill...me." John pleaded before howling in pain again.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out and struck him in the shoulder. There was a hissing sound and John wobbled before falling on his side. Everyone turned around to see The Arrow and Canary walk in.

"He doesn't die on my watch." The Arrow said firmly.

Argus base

later in the afternoon

Oliver, Sara, Lyla, and Felicity stood behind a one way mirror, watching. John was strapped to a gurney, thrashing about as he screamed.

"Whatever Waller did to him..he beat it," Lyla said softly as she turned to the others, "but it seems to have damaged his mind. We'll try t o help him, we have Waller's notes on what she did to him, but either way, he may never be the same."

Felicity began to cry and Sara wrapped her in a hug as she tried to control her own tears. Oliver walked a little away before punching a wall. He trembled with rage and a burning desire to kill Waller again. Brushing it off, he knew he had something else he needed to do.

Starling City Police Department

same time

"What's this?" Barnes asked as Quentin handed him several documents.

"I could go through all the legal stuff but basically, you will clear my daughter of all charges or you will be charged with criminal negligence and abuse of you position as Chief of police," Quentin said and Barnes glared at him, "or are you the only one above the law, Chief?"

"She's cleared." Barnes growled and Quentin smirked before walking out.

Queen Mansion

night

Moira was watching a report on the press conference when Oliver walked in. She turned off the TV and stood up to face him.

"I know we need we need to talk." Moira said and Oliver shook his head.

"No we don't, I already have all the answers," Oliver said and Moira frowned, "For the last year, I have stood by you, defended you, protected you. When I found out you were involved with Merlyn, my first thought was 'how could she be involved in something like this?' I finally have an answer."

"I was protecting you and Thea!" Moira protested but Oliver shook his head.

"I used believed that, especially because I'm a father myself now, but no. That's just an excuse you use. For you to justify all the blackmail, lies, and screwing over you have done. Inside...you are just as dark and cruel as Malcolm," Oliver told her coldly and Moira looked gutted, "You're liar and you just made me a liar to. I just had to stand there and lie to the entire city for you to protect Thea. Thea can never know about Merlyn. And as of right now, I will continue to support you, but behind close doors...you are no longer my mother. And consider your visits to Shado terminated, you are not the kind of person Sara and I want in our daughter's life."

Oliver then turned and waled out of the room, not seeing Moira's tears.

Felicity's apartment

same time

"Felicity...I don't understand," Donna's hands shook as Felicity handed her some tea, "what is going on, how is your father involved? What happened to him?"

"Mom," Felicity sighed before continuing, "during the last year, I found some stuff out about dad, things that I should have told you," Felicity sat down next to her mother and grabbed her hand, "it all starts with a woman named Amanda Waller..."

Oliver and Sara's loft

same time

"She missed you." Sara told Laurel as Shado sat asleep, her head in Laurel's lap.

"I missed her to." Laurel said as she stroked Shado's hair.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked and Laurel shook her head.

"No, I haven't been in a long time," Laurel said as she sighed, "when you and Ollie went down on the boat...I was os angry. And when Tommy died, I felt the same way. And now, with being in jail and then held captive my Hamilton...I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Sara told her earnestly.

"I never want to feel helpless like I have for the past week again...I want you to teach me how not to be helpless, I want you to teach me how to be like you and Ollie. I want you to teach me how to be a vigilante." Laurel told her stunned sister.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	14. Clock king

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _"We're never gonna make it," Sara told Oliver and Slade as she looked out at the Amazo through a pair of binoculars, "Ivo has too many men on deck. The moment they spot us, we're dead."_

 _"Assuming we can get past Ivo's defenses, how can we get close enough to board?" Slade asked._

 _"Maybe we can build a raft." Oliver suggested._

 _"It would take us weeks to find the timber and we don't have weeks." Sara dismissed._

 _"I have been on this island for two-hundred and sixty-four days, all I have is weeks." Slade snapped._

 _"Shut up." Oliver said as he heard something in the distance._

 _"You don't need to stand up for me Ollie." Sara snapped._

 _"What? Shut up, both you. You hear that?" Oliver asked._

 _The stopped talking and listened. Sure enough, they could hear it: The sound of a plane approaching the island. Looking up, the saw a small plane flying over the island. The trio stood up and started running after it, trying to get the attention of the pilot. However, they saw something white head towards the plane and it exploded. The trio rushed out of the way as the wreckage of the plane came down._

Oliver and Sara's loft

night

"Time for presents birthday girl." Sara cooed as she held her daughter's hans.

"Yay!" Shado smiled brightly.

Roy, Thea, Walter, Laurel, and Quentin all laughed as a someone knocked on the door. Oliver walked over and opened it before is good mood all but vanished. Moira stood behind the door, holding a wrapped present.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked rudely.

"I know, you don't me around Shado, but I bought this for her months ago." Moira held out the present.

"I'll make sure she gets it," Oliver said as he took it, "now stay away from my family."

Oliver ignored the crushed look on her face as he slammed the door. As he walked back over to Shado opening presents, Walter shot him a look and sat down next to him.

"So even you've given up on her now?" Walter asked and Oliver nodded, "You know, she was trying to protect you and Thea."

"I believe that's the same logic she used to justify helping Malcolm kidnap you. What was your response again?" Oliver asked and Walter winced, "Please, let's not talk about this here."

As he set down the present, Quentin's phone went off. After a brief conversation, Quentin kissed Shado on the forehead before walking out, saying something about work. Oliver's phone rang and he walked away from the group, feeling Sara and Roy's eyes on his back.

"I'm on my way." Oliver told her as he answered.

"How'd you know why I was calling?" Felicity asked confused.

"Because Quentin just got the same call," Oliver hung up before walking back over, "That was work, the board needs to see me."

Starling City

later

"CSU just pulled this out of a skel I know named Eddie Walczac." Quentin said as he handed The Arrow the evidence bag.

"Strange knife." The Arrow noted.

"It's not a knife, it's a minute hand. From a clock," Quentin said as he held up his phone, which had a picture of the victim, "I popped Walczac for B&E a few years back. This morning, he and an accomplice were involved with in a robbery and homicide."

"What'd they steal?" The Arrow asked.

"Some high-tech gizmo. Kord called it, uh, skeleton key," Quentin said and the archer sighed, "What, you know what it is?"

"It was intended as a military tool to aid in code-breaking on foreign intelligence targets. Queen Consolidated was working on something similar 'til I shut it down once I realized what it could be used for."

"What?" Quentin asked.

"It can be modified to open a bank vault. Any bank fault." The Arrow explained.

"Listen, Walczac is small time on a good day. I doubt he's even know how to use this thing, let alone break into Kord and steal it on his own." Quentin explained.

"Walczac was just the muscle," The Arrow agreed, "we need to find the brain."

Arrow lair

later

"Felicity, are you okay?" Sara asked the younger blonde as she sat at her computer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Felicity asked far too causally.

"Felicity...with what happened with John-" Sara began.

"Sara, I don't want to talk about it." Felicity said firmly.

"Okay," Sara said after a moment, "but if you decide that you do, I'm here."

"Where are we with the Skeleton key?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle walked into the room.

"I'm cross referencing Walczac's known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list but it's taking some time." Felicity explained.

"Time we don't have. In the wrong hands, the key is a weapon." Oliver pointed out.

"Whoever killed Walzcac, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is very good at covering their tracks." Felicity explained.

"Lucky for us, uncovering tracks is what you're good at." Oliver said as he turned and started walking away.

"Right." Felicity said uncertainly as Sara looked at her concerned.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _day_

 _The trio rushed over to the plane and Slade ripped the door off. The pilot was unconscious and Slade picked up the radio receiver. Slade clicked it but nothing happened. Slade pulled the radio out and saw it was broken._

 _"Of course." Slade whined as he threw it to the ground._

 _Sara looked in at the pilot and was startled when he opened his eyes. Oliver peaked in and they looked at the pilot._

 _"He's barely alive. We need to get our supplies from the fuselage," Sara said and Oliver hesitated, "go, I'll be fine."_

 _Reluctantly, Oliver and Slade took off, leaving her with the pilot._

Verdant

night

"The club is closed tonight." Sara said as she spotted her sister.

"You know I'm not here for the club." Laurel said and Sara sighed.

"I'm not training you Laurel. I love you but this life...you don't want it, even though you think you do. I will do anything for you sis but not this." Sara said firmly.

"If you won't train me, then I'll just find someone who will!" Laurel snapped before storming out.

"She's right you know." Oliver said as he walked up behind her.

"I thought you were staying out of this." Sara sighed.

"I was and I know I'm probably walking onto a landmine here, but she's just like you in some ways. She's gonna go out there whether you want her to or not. I didn't want Roy going out there either but he was gonna do what he wanted, regardless of what we said. At least if you train her, she'll be better prepared." Oliver told her.

"Hey," the two turned to see Diggle walking up to them, Detective Lance called, our bank robber has struck again."

Starling City bank

later

The Arrow and Canary entered the bank vault, finding it empty.

"they're already gone Felicity." The Arrow said over the comms.

"I think I may have an idea where. The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank." Felicity told them.

"But you won't be heading there." A male voice spoke up.

"What was that?" The Arrow demanded.

"He's hacking our transmission." Felicity said distressed.

"My associates may be headed to the alley, but the nine-ten bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express." the voice spoke up.

"Oh my god, he's right. the nine-ten is headed for the track at Amhest." Felicity said frantically.

"I'll take the bus." The Arrow told The Canary before they both took off in different directions.

The Canary ran out of the back of the building to see the criminals loading up into a truck. The man she presumed to be the guy in charge turned a gun on her and fired. She easily dodged them and separated her baton before throwing it. It hit him in the forehead and the others turned their guns on her, forcing her to take cover.

"He's keeping me out, I can't stop him!" Felicity told The Arrow over the comms as he pursued the bus on his motorcycle.

"The bus has radios, can you break in, wave them off?" The Arrow asked.

"No." Felicity said distressed

The Arrow rode his motorcycle in front of the bus, pulling to a stop in front of them. The bus skidded to a stop and The Arrow held it back as best as he could as the rain zoomed by.

The truck drove off and The Canary could do nothing but watch.

Arrow Lair

later

"What do we know?" Oliver asked.

"He somehow was able to hack our frequency and gain remote access but I upgraded our firewall. Now he won't be able to hack in with a bazooka. Computer wise." Felicity said at Oliver's look.

"Good." Oliver nodded.

"I think I might have something that might help us track him down." Sara called over and they saw her at a microscope.

"I can run it over at the lab." Felicity offered and Sara shook her head.

"Don't need to, I recognize this. It's Macgreger's syndrome. It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build up in the lungs, which leads to oxygen deprivation and mass organ failure. It's terminal." Sara explained as she stepped back.

"How do you know this?" Diggle asked surprised.

"Our fifth year away, we traveled. Met some interesting people, picked up some useful skills." Oliver explained as Felicity walked over to the computer.

"This might give us a way to ID him. People with Macgreger's are rare and people with Macgreger's and a degree in computer science are even more rare," Felicity typed furiously and a picture came up, "William Tockman, former encryption engineer at, wait for it, Kord Enterprises."

"What's the point? He'll be dead before he can spend all that money." Diggle pointed out.

"He's not stealing it for himself. He's stealing it for his sister. She's got cystic fibrois and needs a lung transplant." Felicity said as she got the information.

"You have an address?" Oliver asked.

"fifty-two Nelson Way." Felicity said and Oliver and Sara turned and walked out.

Starling City

later

"This area doesn't look very residential." The Arrow noted as he and The Canary got off their motorcycles.

"There, that's Tockman's ride." The Canary pointed out the van.

The two vigilantes cautiously approached the van, noting the lock. After dismantling it, weapons drawn, they opened it. It was empty, save a router at the back of the van.

"Tockman's not here, just some device." The Arrow said over the comms.

"I'm on it. Tockman's device is giving off the same OFDM signal Tockman used at the bank." Felicity explained.

"Can you trace it?" The Canary asked.

"As we speak. It's leading...back to our network. Tockman's piggybacking off my hack, it's a trap. He's trying to break into our network." Felicity said distressed.

"Felicity," The Arrow said before there was a boom and a lot of static,"Felicity? Felicity?"

Arrow Lair

later

"How bad?" Oliver asked as he and Sara returned to the darkened liar.

"Tockman used the Skeleton Key to hack into our network and re-code our system. Basically, he told our system to commit suicide." Felicity said bitterly.

"I stopped Tockman's men before they could get away with the cash, so Tockman will be looking for another score." Sara pointed out.

"SO let's give him one," Oliver said and they turned to him, "I'll call Walter, have him liquidate five-hundred thousand shares of Q.C. stock tonight."

"If Tockman wants to make another score-" Diggle started.

"Who better than Oliver Queen." Sara finished.

"What of it doesn't take?" Diggle asked.

"That's a good point. Better make it eight-hundred." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone and walked away.

If you'll excuse me, I have a date I have to meet." Sara said as she walked out.

"You know, it's not your fault Felicity." Diggle said as he sat down next to her.

"No? Which one of us put in the security safe guards?" Felicity asked sarcastically.

"You know, I know you haven't wanted to talk about it, but it must be difficult...what happened with your father." Diggle said carefully.

"Why would in be difficult?" Felicity asked harshly as she yanked out a wire, "because he was forced to leave me and my mom when I was five? Because, just when I was starting to build a relationship with him, he goes psycho robot and now he's drain-damaged? And it's not like we can do anything considering the woman responsible is already dead."

"Felicity-" Diggle started.

"I have to get back to work." Felicity said crossly.

Diggle sighed as he stood up and walked away.

Laurel's apartment

later

"I just want to understand. Why do you want to do this?" Sara asked as she and Laurel sat across from each other.

"It's something I've been thinking about since you and Ollie left after Tommy's funeral. The city was going down hill, and I just felt so...helpless. I felt anger and I felt sad and I felt everything in between. I just wanted to do something to help the city. Being a lawyer, it's not making a difference because I keep running into road blocks. I have always wanted to help this city and I will do this Sara, with or without your help." Laurel said firmly and Sara sighed.

"And you'll get yourself killed," Sara sighed in begrudging acceptance as she looked at her sister, "If you do this...there will be times you want to quit, times you just want to give up. I didn't have that luxury, because when I was trained, it was kill or be killed. Meet me at the lair later tonight, we'll talk more then."

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _night_

 _Sara had the pilot up against the side of the plane, trying to make him comfortable._

 _"My wallet." He moaned as he tried to get it from his pocket._

 _Sara pulled it out and gave it to him. He opened it and pulled something out. A picture._

 _"She's my daughter. She's twelve. I need to talk to her?" He told Sara._

 _"Your radio's broken." Sara told him gently and he made a dismayed sound._

 _"Her mother died just after she got out of diapers. And without me...she's not gonna have anyone to look after her," he said as he looked up at Sara, "I know I don't know you, but please," he said as he put the picture in her hand, "make sure my daughter's okay. Please."_

 _Tears in her eyes, Sara nodded._

Arrow Lair

later

"You two seen Felicity?" Diggle asked as Oliver and Sara walked back down into the liar.

"No, why?" Oliver asked as they turned to him.

"Went to Big Belly to get some take-out, when I came back she was gone. I haven't seen her for hours." Diggle explained as Oliver's phone went off.

"Yeah?" Oliver answered.

"Tockman took the bait, the money you had Walter Deposit.I'm reading his signal at Starling National." Felicity told him.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Oliver questioned.

"'cause I'm here." Felicity told him.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

Starling National Bank

later

The Arrow, Canary, and Diggle walked down the steps, looking around for Felicity. Seeing her set up, Diggle walked up behind it and pulled her up as she yelped.

"What are you doing here?" The Arrow demanded.

"Tracking Tockman." Felicity said simply.

"What you're doing is putting yourself in danger." The Canary snapped.

"He fried our computers, so I'm using to trace the Skeleton Key's signature." Felicity explained.

"Diggle, get her out of here." The Arrow ordered.

Diggle began to lead Felicity out when the alarms began blaring.

"Tockman disabled the bank's security system, I re-enabled it." Felicity explained as she rushed back to the computer.

"They're blocking our way out." Diggle nodded as he looked over her shoulder at the video feed.

"I'll deal with them." The Arrow growled as he walked up the stairs.

"Tockman's signal is strong. He's here, he's close." Felicity said.

"Find him." The Canary ordered.

"No need," Tockman's voice said as Felicity's screen scrambled, "I'm impressed. I'm everywhere. At the moment, I'm focused on the sub-level. The gas mains specifically."

"Oh my god," Felicity said as she checked her tablet for a diagnostic, "he's blocked the gas main release."

"If this place blows, it'll cause an explosion big enough to take out three blocks." Diggle growled.

"Dig, this is your area. Go." The Canary ordered and Diggle rushed off.

As Tockman's men were leaving, The Arrow jumped down and fired. The Arrow exploded into cables which captured one of the robbers and knocked him off his feet. The Arrow then stood up and rushed over and punched the next one repeatedly, knocking him down the stairs. The First one got his gun and opened fire at the archer but The Arrow jumped out of the way before firing, knocking the gun out of his assailant's hand.

Diggle found the gas main and started pulling it closed.

"Wait, Tockman over played his hand," Felicity told The Canary, "the gas main's in the city network, where I live."

"He gave us a way to track him down." The Canary realized.

As the criminal freed himself, he stood up and tried to fight off The Arrow. He never stood a chance and The Arrow easily subdued him.

Diggle grunted in frustration as he used a metal bar to close the main. Once it wa closed, Diggle threw the bar down and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead.

The Canary walked into her room, her baton out. Sensing Tockman's approach, she was about to make her move when Felicity cried out and shoved her out of the way. Tockman fired and hit Felicity in the shoulder. Sara growled, this was why she didn't come into the field. In the field, felicity was nothing but a liability.

You don't even know why I'm doing this," Tockman said as The Canary stood up, "the money's not for me, I'm doing this all for her."

"That doesn't make it right." The Canary said regretfully.

"Tockman raised his gun at The Canary was about to fire when there was a bright explosion. Tockman went down and The Canary looked back at Felicity, stunned.

"What was that?" She asked.

"His cell phone. I uploaded the same virus he used on our system. Did I...?" Felicity trailed off as The Canary checked on him.

"No." The Canary said relieved.

"We did it." Felicity smile, unaware of The Canary's frown.

Arrow lair

later

"All stitched up." Sara said as she finished with Felicity.

"thanks." Felicity nodded.

"Felicity, you were incredibly reckless," Sara said and Felicity looked up at her, "you put yourself in needless danger and nearly killed a man."

"I saved your life." Felicity defended but Sara shook her head.

"I knew he was there, I could have dodged the bullet. And do you really think lack of a weapon would have stopped me from taking him out?" Sara asked and Felicity was silent, "I know you're dealing with what happened to your dad, I am to, but this is not the way to do it. It turned out okay this time, next time it may not. If you ever do this again, we will have a problem. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Felicity said softly.

"Good." Sara said as she turned and walked off.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _night_

 _Sara was staring at the photo when Oliver and Slade walked back up._

 _"You're too late," Sara said and Oliver lowered his head as Slade threw his hands up into the air, "we're all gonna die here...just like him."_

 _"No we're not," Oliver said as he came out of the cockpit holding something, "I think I found our way onto the freighter."_

 _"A parachute." Slade breathed._

Queen Mansion

later

"Thea!" Oliver called out as he walked into the room.

"Oliver, "Moira walked up behind him, "What's wrong, is everything alright?"

"Thea texted me that their was an emergency at the house." Oliver said as he faced his mother.

"Well there isn't. I'm in a meeting and Thea's not even here." Moira explained.

"then why would she...I can't believe she would do this." Oliver put it together.

"Do what?" Moira asked.

"Try to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us." Oliver explained.

"and what did you tell her?" Moira asked.

"Nothing. To protect her...not you." Oliver said coolly.

"Mrs. Queen, is everything okay?" A voice called out.

"Yes, my son just dropped by," Moira said as she led Oliver into the sitting room, "Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."

Oliver's blood ran cold. Slade stood up and faced Oliver and Oliver could see the eye patch on his former brother in arms as he walked over to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Slade dropped the smile once Moira could no longer see his face, "Mr. Queen."

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	15. Broken ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I meant to add this at the end of last chapter, but since Black Canary is taken, I am open to any suggestions for Laurel's vigilante alter ego.**

Queen Mansion

Night

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded as he stared at Slade stunned.

"Mr. Wilson just made a sizable contribution to my campaign." Moira said, frowning at Oliver in disapproval as she walked over to them.

"How generous of him." Oliver said with a catch in his voice, the shock not yet wearing off.

"Well, it was the least I could do. What this city needs is a pro-business mayor like Moira to spread growth through urban investment." Slade said with a smile that was supposed to be charming but Oliver could only see it as menacing.

"And we were just discussing how to combat the rising wage gap." Moira explained.

"And the answer to that lies in your budget proposal." Slade said as he walked away from Oliver.

Slade walked over to Moira and put an arm around her shoulders. Oliver had to fight his every instinct to break Slade's arm.

"When I think about everything your mother went through after the quake, all I can say is that she and I have something in common." Slade said as he removed his arm from Moira.

"What's that?" Moira asked curiously

"That I know what it's like to pick yourself back up when people have written you off." Slade told her.

"Indeed." Moira said as she looked over at Oliver pointedly.

"Is something wrong Mr. Queen, you look a little piqued?" Slade said with feigned concern.

"I'm fine, thank you." Oliver said, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, thank you dear," Moira called out as the maid wheeled in a food cart, "Oliver, Mr. Wilson was kind enough to bring a bottle of authentic Australian rum."

As Oliver turned towards the food cart, he was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Will you join us for a drink?" Moira asked Oliver.

"Of course." Oliver said stiffly.

"Wonderful." Slade said cheerfully.

Slade poured three glasses and everyone picked one up.

"What should we drink to?" Moira asked.

"To friendship." Slade toasted with a pointed look at Oliver that Moira missed.

Slade took a drink with Moira and, now sure it wasn't poisoned, Oliver followed suit.

"Delicious." Moira said as she lowered her glass.

"This here is a beautiful piece," Slade as he walked over to a model sail boat, "Tell me, does your family spend much time on the water?"

"Not since my late husband." Moira said sadly.

"I'm sorry Moira, forgive me. I do remember reading about that accident in the paper," Slade said as he turned away from the model and looked at Oliver, "You your wife- Sara is it?-were two brave souls."

"We don't like to talk about it." Oliver said blankly.

"I can understand that. It must have been hell for the two of you." Slade said as he walked over.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Ivo's freighter is here," Slade said as he laid out a map on one of the cases, "From what you learned from your Russian friend, he keeps eight men on deck. Three on the starboard, three on the port and two up in the brig. But our main concern are these GP twenty-five grenade launchers that they're carrying around at all times."_

" _And we have no way of knowing if they have night-vision." Oliver noted and Slade nodded._

 _Oliver turned and walked away from Slade and over towards Sara. She was mashing up something in a bowl and Oliver turned his head away as he caught a whiff._

" _That smells terrible." Oliver said._

" _It'll taste even worse." Sara told him._

" _And it'll work?" Oliver said skeptically._

" _Anatoly told you that they have a truth serum. If it's the same one that Shado told me the Chinese military were working on, then she told me how to combat it. It'll work." Sara said hopefully._

 _Oliver and Sara then walked out of the fuselage to have a private conversation._

" _What about the Mirakuru?" Oliver asked as they reached outside._

" _What about it?" Sara asked curiously._

" _Maybe it's a miracle cure…but it's also something else. Something far too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands, hands like Ivo's." Oliver pointed out and Sara nodded in agreement._

" _Slade might not let us." Sara pointed out._

" _Let you do what?" The man in question asked as he appeared in the doorway._

" _If this thing doesn't go our way…we can't let Ivo have the Mirakuru." Oliver said carefully._

" _You think we should destroy it. You're right. We should burn it." Slade agreed._

 _Later at night, Sara and Oliver stood in front a fire as the box containing the Mirakuru burned._

" _Do you have any idea why Ivo wanted this so bad?" Sara asked and Oliver shook his head._

" _That didn't exactly come up in our conversation." Oliver said dryly and Sara nodded._

" _We need to talk about tomorrow," Sara said and Oliver looked over at her, "Slade wants to kill Ivo."_

" _I'm not gonna let that happen." Oliver said but Sara shook her head._

" _No, he wants to kill Ivo for Shado. You saw Ivo, he's just like Fryers. If he gets the chance, he's gonna twist it around, blame us for Shado dying. And Slade will believe him because of the Mirakuru messing with his head. We can't give Ivo that chance." Sara said and Oliver looked at her startled._

" _Sara-"_

" _I know, I know," Sara sighed, "its murder, I don't feel good about it. But Slade is unstable; he will kill us without thinking twice about it if he thinks we are responsible for Shado's death. You have to kill Ivo." Sara told him._

"… _Alright." Oliver said reluctantly._

 _Later in the fuselage, Oliver and Sara were stocking their weapons for tomorrow when the sound of metal touching glass sounded. They both looked up to see Slade holding bottle of rum, a knife on its tip._

" _Who's thirsty?" Slade grinned._

" _Where'd you get that?" Oliver asked surprised._

" _Who cares? Let's drink it." Sara grinned as she grabbed three tin cups._

" _This was one of the few precious pieces of cargo to survive the crash. Billy Wintergreen and I were saving this for a rainy day, but considering, god willing, this is our last night on the island…" Slade trailed off as he filled all three cups._

" _To taking the freighter." Sara toasted._

" _To getting off this island forever." Oliver raised his glass._

" _To Shado." Slade toasted and Oliver and Sara both felt a flash of guilt._

 _The three clanged glasses before they each took a deep drink. Once they all lowered their glasses from their mouths, Oliver spoke up._

" _If something happens to me tomorrow-"_

" _You can't think like that." Slade said firmly as he walked pasted them._

" _If something happens to me…can you tell my family that I wasn't that stupid kid that got on that boat?" Sara nodded._

"" _If I don't make it…tell my family I died on the Gambit." Sara said and Oliver was confused._

" _Why?" Oliver asked._

" _Let them remember me the way that I was." Sara explained simply and Oliver reluctantly nodded._

" _We should all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Slade said as he lied down on a bunk._

 _Oliver awoke the next morning after a night of restless sleep, plagued by nightmares. Seeing that Sara and Slade were already up, Oliver stood up and walked over to a wooden crate the size of a small box. Oliver opened it to reveal the hood that had once belonged to Yao-Fei and Shado. Oliver took it out slowly, starting at it for a moment before putting it on. Tying the straps around his neck, Oliver pulled the hood over his face. Oliver looked over and saw Sara gearing up some batons and knives while Slade took out his mask._

 _Later, the trio were hiking over the edge of the mountain where The Amazo was clearly visible. Oliver walked over to the ledge and took out a pair of binoculars, taking a closer look at the freighter. Oliver set them down before taking out an arrow, coating the tip with tar, and then lighting it on fire. Oliver took aim and fired but his aim was off, thus it bounced right off the edge of the shore._

" _Well, we don't have all day." Slade told him._

" _There's a breeze." Oliver argued even as he took out another arrow._

 _After repeating the process, Oliver fired again. This time, his aim struck true, and the pyre exploded. Oliver grinned as Sara took out the binoculars._

" _They're coming. Two men, armed." Sara said after a moment._

" _You know, when we first tried to get off this island, it was as strangers. Now it's as brothers." Slade noted to Oliver._

" _See you on the freighter." Oliver said before he turned and walked off._

 _Oliver was waiting on the shore as the two men reached the island. It didn't take them long to spot Oliver, who quickly took off running. He didn't get very far as he 'tripped' over a root. He fell to the ground and the two men grabbed him._

" _You're lucky Ivo wants you alive." One sneered as they dragged him towards the boat._

 _The Amazo_

 _Later_

 _Oliver was shoved into his cell and the guards slammed the door closed._

" _I told you I'd come back." Oliver said as he lied on his back._

" _Fantastic. We're saved." Anatoly said sarcastically._

 _As night fell and Oliver lied in his cell, talking with his fellow prisoners, the guards opened Oliver's cell door and dragged him out. They led him into Ivo's lab and Oliver was strapped down to a chair._

" _Welcome back Oliver," Ivo said as he walked over to him, "my men are still searching the beach for your friends. They have the Mirakuru. So, where are they?"_

" _You can go to hell." Oliver sneered._

" _You may want to rethink that." Ivo said as he tore open part of Oliver's sleeve._

" _Ivo, you can torture me all you want, I am never gonna tell you where they are." Oliver told him._

" _No, not willingly." Ivo agreed as he took out a syringe._

" _Wait, what is that?" Oliver asked._

" _Oh this? You see this, Sodium Pentothal. It's more colloquial, yet very descriptive name, is truth serum." Ivo said as he neared Oliver._

" _Wait wait don't I'll tell you anything!" Oliver shouted seemingly in a panic._

 _Ivo injected into him and Oliver seemed to relax._

" _Now, let's begin." Ivo said calmly._

Queen Mansion, present

Night

"Tell me; is there anyone special in your life Mr. Wilson? Wife or children?" Moira inquired as the three of them satin a sitting room.

"Sadly no. There was someone special once but she passed away a few years ago." Slade said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilson." Moira said regretfully.

"My mother and I have had to deal with a lot of loss unfortunately. And eventually, we learned that you just have to move on." Oliver said as he gave Slade a pointed look.

"I don't believe that," Slade said as he gave Oliver a mocking smile, "you know, I heard that your family has an affinity for the fine arts."

"Yes," Moira said as the three of them walked out of the room, "my husband amassed quite the collection of nineteenth century American landscaping."

"I'd love to see them." Slade said as he turned around.

"Maybe another day," Oliver said sharply and Moira looked at him appalled, "My mother and I have some family business we need to discuss, right now."

"I'm sorry; my son seems to have forgotten all of his manners. Let me just have my staff open up the rest of the house. "Moira said as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Slade said politely.

Once she was out of the room, Oliver grabbed the ice picker and lunged for Slade. Slade whirled around and caught Oliver's hand in a vice like grip. He tightened his grip slightly and Oliver groaned as he was forced to drop the ice picker.

"Mom? Ollie?" Thea's voice called out and Oliver looked over in alarm.

"Not yet kid, I'm still going to meet the rest of your family." Slade said with a cruel grin on his face.

"Hello? Oliver hid the ice picker with his foot as Thea walked into the room, "Ollie, have you and mom talked yet? This whole not speaking thing-"

"Thea now's not really a good time." Oliver said firmly.

"Who's your friend?" Thea smiled politely at Slade.

"Slade Wilson," Slade said with a charming smile as he took her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard such wonderful things about you from your mother.  
"

"About me?" Thea said in disbelief.

"Thea, good to see you," Moira said as she walked in, "This is Lade Wilson and I-"

"They've met." Oliver said curtly.

"Was just about to show him our art collection," Moira said as she shot Oliver a look, "but you're far better suited."

The three of them walked out of the room and Oliver reluctantly followed.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Oliver, what's your name?" Ivo said as he shined a light in Oliver's eyes._

" _Oliver Jonas Queen." Oliver said dazed._

" _Oliver where were you born." Ivo said as he put the pen away._

" _Starling City." Oliver answered._

" _What'd you build a bonfire on the beach?" Ivo demanded._

" _So you'd see it." Oliver answered._

" _I told you." Ivo's man sneered._

" _Was the bonfire a trap?" Ivo demanded._

" _Not a trap, a distraction." Oliver said a little dazed._

" _Why was the bonfire a distraction? Where are Sara and Slade right now? Where are they?!" Ivo demanded when Oliver tried to fight it._

" _They're on the freighter." Oliver told him._

" _Where on the freighter?" Ivo demanded._

" _Under the engine room because we have a raft." Oliver said still sounding dazed._

 _As Ivo shot orders, Oliver was led by two guards towards the cells. As the alarms blared, Oliver suddenly attacked the two guards. He knocked one out with a punch to the back of the head and then grabbed one by the arm and threw him over the raining. Oliver then grabbed the keys from the unconscious guard and ran off._

 _Lian Yu_

 _Same time_

" _They're clearing the deck, half the ships empty." Sara said as she lowered her binoculars._

" _Are you ready?!" Slade asked over the roar of the winds as he let the parachute out._

" _You really don't want an honest answer to that. But you've done this before, right?" Sara asked._

" _Nobody's done this before!" Slade shouted as he grabbed Sara and jumped off the cliff._

 _They sailed through the air on the parachute down to the deck of the freighter. Oliver came on deck seconds later and Sara handed him his bow and quiver._

" _Here, I think these belong to you." Sara said as he took them._

" _We're on a clock and she needs to free the prisoners." Slade said as they moved out._

" _Ivo's men are down in the engine room, just like we planned." Oliver told them._

" _More convenient for me to take them out," Slade said as he pulled his mask on over his head, "Find Ivo but don't kill him. That son of a bitch is mine."_

Queen Mansion, present

Night

As Thea was giving a tour to Slade, Oliver discreetly dialed a number on his phone.

"This was one of dad's favorites, wasn't it Ollie?" Thea said as she gave her brother a pointed look.

"Yes it was. He loved that one." Oliver said as he looked over at Moira.

"Then you must never sell it. I believe that when we lose someone we love, we have the obligation to honor their memory." Slade said as he smiled at Thea.

Arrow lair

Same time

Water splashed on the floor as Laurel hit the bowl of water. Laurel glared up at her sister who just stared at her.

"I've been doing this for half an hour. I thought you'd be training me." Laurel said impatiently.

"I am. It's a Chinese technique for building up arm strength. Now again." Sara ordered and Laurel gave her sister a dirty look as she slapped the water again.

"You think eventually I'd hit something." Roy complained as he lowered his bow.

"Ollie makes it look easy." Sara told him.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Thea asked as she walked in with Diggle to hear her phone going nuts, "guess not."

Felicity sat down at the computers and answered her phone. She frowned as no one replied.

"I do believe we have been pocket dialed." Felicity said as she put it on speaker phone.

"And here is a Joseph-Cooper from eighteen-ninety." Thea's voice spoke up and Roy looked up.

"Hey that's Thea." Roy noted.

"Looks gorgeous." A male voice spoke up and Sara's blood ran cold.

"It-it can't be." Sara said shocked and everyone looked over at her.

"It everything okay?" Laurel asked as she stood up.

"I know that voice," Sara said as Slade spoke up again, "oh god no."

"Who is it Sara?" Diggle asked.

"His name is Slade Wilson…and if we don't stop him, he's gonna kill me, Ollie, and everyone we love." Sara announced.

"Wait, I thought you said Slade Wilson was dead?" Diggle said as everyone followed Sara to the weapons room.

"So did I but that's not a voice I'd ever forget," Sara said as she got out a knife, "Dig, get the biggest gun you got." Diggle pulled it out and set it on the table in its casing. Sara eyed it for a moment.

"That might work." Sara said causing Laurel and Roy to look over at her stunned.

"Might?" Laurel asked skeptically.

"Roy, do you remember the other person Ollie and I knew with Mirakuru in his veins?" Sara asked.

"It was Wilson?" Roy asked and Sara nodded, "I have the Mirakuru in me to, let me help."

"You good?" Sara asked and he nodded.

"I have it under control." Roy assured her.

"Let's move out," Sara said as she, Diggle, and Roy walked out of the lair, "Slade was a trained killer before he was injected. You get a shot; you take it, no hesitation."

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _It was chaos as people ran out of the cages as Sara released them one by one._

" _What are you doing?" Anatoly asked as Sara opened his cell._

" _Do you wanna die or do you want to run?" Sara asked and Anatoly ran._

 _Sara continued to let prisoners out while, on the upper levels, Oliver searched for Ivo. After hearing from some men that Ivo was in his office, Oliver ran for it, taking out all the guards that stood in his way. After finding the bolted door, Oliver took out a grenade and threw it at the door. HE took cover as it exploded and blew the door off. Notching an arrow, Oliver_ entered _the room to find Ivo on his back._

" _It's harder than it looks isn't it?" Ivo asked as Oliver hesitated, "killing an unarmed man."_

" _Seemed pretty easy when you murdered Shado." Oliver sneered._

" _I didn't murder her Oliver, you did." Ivo told him._

" _You shout her in the head!" Oliver snarled._

" _I gave you a choice, you chose the woman you loved, like anyone would! You blame me but that's because you can't face your own guilt. I loaded the bullets yes, I pulled the trigger yes. But you aimed the gun. And you hold yourself responsible. Don't you?" Ivo taunted._

" _Yes," Oliver admitted, "but that doesn't mean I won't kill you."_

" _The question is…what will he do?" Ivo asked as he looked over Oliver's shoulder._

 _A pit of dread forming in his stomach, Oliver turned around to see Slade standing in the doorway. Slade took off his mask and looked at Oliver, betrayal and pain on his face._

" _Is it true?" Slade demanded and Oliver was silent, "tell me."_

" _Slade, I tried to tell you-" Oliver began._

" _Tell him Oliver," Ivo interrupted as he stood up, "I was angry, like you are now. I wasn't thinking clearly."_

" _Shut up!" Oliver snapped at him._

" _I acted rashly, I told him to choose between Shado and Sara!" Ivo said._

" _Don't listen to him, he is a monster! He will say anything, you know that he will!" Oliver attempted to reason with Slade._

" _Tell him I'm lying Oliver, say it." Ivo taunted Oliver and Oliver couldn't bring himself to say it._

" _I can explain." Oliver said._

" _You've known." Slade said before pulling out his sword._

 _Oliver ducked as Slade attacked Slade swung it at him. Ivo ran from the room as Slade attacked Oliver, during the process kicking the steering wheel, making the ship take a sharp turn. Oliver fell down to the ground as everything crashed around him. Slade however, managed to keep his footing and grabbed Oliver around the neck, slamming Oliver against the wall._

" _Slade, please…Ivo." Oliver gasped._

" _He's dead. As dead as you are." Slade snarled._

 _The ship seemed to hit something and there was a crash as both of them fell to the ground. Oliver stood up and saw an explosion on deck. Oliver sprinted from the room and onto the deck._

 _Sara was on the deck with Anatoly and a prisoner called Flynn, who was using glass as a mirror to get a look at their odds._

" _How many?" Sara asked before a bullet shattered the glass._

" _This one time, you can pray for me." Anatoly said before he grabbed a gun and jumped out._

 _Anatoly opened fired, taking out several of Ivo's men. However, his gun soon jammed as one of Ivo's men neared him. Thankfully, an arrow him the man in the leg and he went down as Oliver approached._

" _Behind you!" Anatoly called out._

 _Oliver whirled around and fired at the man, hitting him in the shoulder._

" _Ollie!" Sara called out as Oliver ducked for cover with them, "are you okay, where's Slade?"_

" _He knows." Oliver said and Sara nodded, dismayed._

 _There was an explosion and Sara peaked over as Ivo's men started to regain control._

" _We have to get off this ship." Sara announced._

" _No!" Oliver protested, unwilling to give up._

" _Ollie, it's over okay! We can still leave, we can swim back to the island!" Sara shouted at him._

 _Reluctantly, Oliver nodded. Together, Oliver, Sara, and the prisons ran and jumped over the side of the ship. Just as he jumped, Slade appeared, grabbing Oliver's leg and swinging him back onto the ship. Oliver was thrown back a few feet before he landed . Slade approached as Oliver looked up._

" _Slade, wait-" Oliver cut off with a punch to the face._

Queen Mansion, present

Night

"Slade is dangerous. No chances, no mistakes." Sara said over the comms as she walked over to the mansion.

"I'm in position. Slade comes out, he won't know what hit him." Diggle assured her.

"Thermal imaging is coming up now; they're in the north-west hall." Felicity told them.

Sara nodded as she jumped up, used the side of the house to boost her jump and grabbed onto a light post.

"Roy," Sara grunted as she pulled herself into the house, "just get Moira and Thea away from Slade. Don't start a fight, you'll lose."

"Okay." Roy agreed as he walked inside.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful and exciting evening," Slade said as the four of them exited the hall, "you were a wonderful guide."

"Did you have a favorite?" Thea asked.

"I found The Promise to be particularly compelling." Slade noted.

"That, you home?" Roy called out.

"Roy?" Thea asked as he walked into the room, "I thought I was meeting you at Verdant?"

"Oh yeah." Roy acted clueless as he and Oliver exchanged a look.

"Oh, this is-" Moira began.

"I'm Roy Harper." Roy interrupted.

"Slade Wilson," Slade said as he walked over and the two shook hands, "It's a particularly firm handshake you have their son."

"Yeah, you to." Roy said evenly.

Sara walked into view from the staircase. Oliver looked over ad gave a slight shake of the head and Sara nodded as she put the knife away.

"Ollie, there you are," Sara called out and Slade whipped his head around, surprised to see her.

"Sara, we didn't hear you come in." Moira said as she walked over to Oliver.

"I didn't want to interrupt the tour." Sara said as she looked over at Slade.

"Mr. Wilson, this is Sara, Oliver's wife." Moira introduced as Slade and Sara locked eyes.

"Of course, you're famous. I mean, it's hard to find that special someone who means everything to you." Slade smiled like a shark.

"What would you like to do now? Mr. Wilson?" Oliver asked coolly.

After taking a look around and measuring his his odds, Slade spoke up.

"I hate to break up the party, but I feel I must be going," Slade said as Moira led him to the door, "I hope to be seeing more of you Moira."

"Dig's got a shot lined up outside." Sara said so that only Oliver could hear.

"Mr. Wilson," Oliver called out and everyone looked over at him, "may I walk you to your car?"

"Certainly." Slade said.

Oliver and Slade exited the house and Oliver walked Slade to the car that Slade must have arrived in.

"Cyrus Gold, The man in the skull mask, all this was you. They work for you." Oliver noted.

"Don't forget getting your mother off so it hurts more when she dies and funding The Count for his research. Well, I do have my allies, just as you have yours. John Diggle for example," Slade said and Oliver looked at him sharply, "I suppose you're wondering why he hasn't taken his headshot. Don't worry, he's still alive. For now."

"Slade, what do you want?" Oliver demanded.

Slade didn't respond, simply getting into his car. He rolled down the window and looked over at him.

"Five years ago, I made you and Sara a promise. Do you remember? Well, I'm here to fulfil it. See you around kid." Slade said before driving off.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _We made it." One of the prisoners said as they sunk to the shore._

" _Where's Oliver?" Anatoly asked and Sara whipped her head around, her gaze going to The Amazo_

 _The Amazo_

 _Same time_

 _Oliver woke up as his cell door opened. Slade stood over him, holding a knife._

" _I need you to see something." Slade said and a guard came in, dragging Oliver to hisfeet and forcing him out._

" _Wait," Ivo said as a guard forced him over, "You need me. You have the Mirakuru in you."_

" _Not just in me," Slade said as he pulled out the vials of it, to Oliver's shock, "You burned a box of dirt."_

" _Okay look, I can help. I've spent my entire life studying them-"_

" _It was you. You were the one who killed Shado." Slade said._

" _No, he chose!" Ivo said desperately as he pointed at Oliver, "It was him."_

" _Get him a gun," Slade ordered and Ivo was handed a gun, "show me how you killed Shado. Show me!"_

 _Ivo, trembling, pointed the gun at Oliver._

" _Slade, this isn't you. It's the Mirakuru. You're sick." Oliver p leaded._

" _I don't care." Slade told him._

" _I was trying to protect Sara but I never wanted Shado to die. I cared for her to, you know that I did." Oliver tried to reach Slade._

" _I don't care." Slade repeated._

" _You said we were brothers, you said that." Oliver reminded him._

" _Is that how you aimed the gun?" Slade asked Ivo._

" _Yes." Ivo told him._

 _Slade suddenly whirled around, using his sword to cut off Ivo's hand that was holding the gun. Ivo fell to his knees as he cried out in pain._

" _Get him out of here." Slade ordered as he walked towards Oliver._

" _Why don't you just kill me?" Oliver wondered._

" _You cannot die…yet. You cannot die until you have suffered as I have suffered. You cannot die until you know complete despair," Slade walked until he stood right in front of Oliver, "and you will know it. I promise."_

Oliver and Sara's loft

Later

"Slade is alive, I don't believe it." Sara said as she and Oliver stood on the balcony.

"We have to stop him." Oliver said firmly.

"We will okay, we will." Sara assured him.

"We have to," Oliver corrected her, "because now we have even more to lose."

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciates.**


	16. The Suicide Squad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Oliver and Sara's loft

Morning

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara sat up in bed as Oliver was about to walk out the door.

"Out." Oliver said shortly.

"Let me file in the blanks: You're going to the Bratva to get help tracking Slade. Am I right?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"We need to know where he's sleeping, where he eats, everything." Oliver said defensively.

"Enlisting the Bratva isn't a good idea, Slade will kill then. Which won't go over well with them, especially Anatoli. They are too valuable a resource to throw away; we can't risk them like that." Sara said as she got out of bed and walked over to him.

"I can't just do nothing Sara!" Oliver snapped.

"I'm not asking you to," Sara said as she crossed her arms over her night gown, "but you aren't thinking rationally, you're acting out of fear and desperation. Slade will always beat us if we do that. Stop and think for a moment."

"I just…I don't know how to stop him," Oliver sighed, "He knows everything about me, about us. I can't lose you, or Shado."

"You won't," Sara said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "We will stop Slade, just like we have stopped everyone else we have come across. Together."

"Together." Oliver repeated as they brought their foreheads together.

At that moment, there was a beeping sound, signaling a text. They separated and walked over to where the sound had come from: Sara's night stand. Sara picked up her phone and frowned as she read the text.

"It's Dig, he wants us to meet him at the lair." Sara said puzzled.

Arrow lair

Later in the morning

"Lyla, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked surprised as he and Sara walked in to see Diggle and Lyla waiting for them.

"I need your help." Lyla said bluntly.

"With what?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Hydroxy-cyclosarin. It's a nerve agent, highly dangerous and about to hit the open market. Some of my agents uncovered a manufacturing plant in Kahndaq. All samples were accounted for, except for one," Lyla sat down at the computer and brought up images of dead men and women, "Two weeks later; this footage was captured in a remote village in southern Qurac. One milliliter has a kill radius of ten miles. It only took half that amount to produce these results. My sources have traced the sample through Europe to an estate in Markovia."

"So why don't you send in the army?" Oliver asked as he tried to absorb this.

"If we do, then we cause an international incident that we can't afford. This has to be covert." Lyla explained.

"Lyla, we're kind of dealing with something right now. We can't leave the city unprotected." Sara explained.

"I know, which is why I'm only asking for you and Johnny." Lyla explained.

"It's okay," Oliver said before Sara could say anything, "I can handle things by myself for a day or two."

"Ollie-"

"If Slade was gonna do something big, he would've done it by now. He's waiting for something. Go." Oliver told her.

Argus Base

Afternoon

"The nerve agent is located at Qadir's mansion in Markovia." Lyla explained as she led Sara and Diggle down the hallway.

"Get in, get out, sounds simple enough." Diggle noted.

"Johnny, I don't need you two to get the nerve agent out. I need you to get your team in." Lyla explained.

"Our team?" Sara raised an eyebrow as two doors opened.

"A team that Waller was assembling but we got to her first. I picked up where she left off, Task Force X." Lyla explained as two people walked out of the doors.

"What the hell?" Diggle demanded as the man who tried to bomb Starling Plaza a few months ago and Ted Turner walked out.

"So this is your unit, OJ and Charles Manson weren't available?" Diggle scoffed.

"This is a dangerous mission Johnny, they have useful skills. And should they go rogue, I have contingencies." Lyla explained.

"You sound an awful lot like Waller right now Lyla." Sara said coolly before storming off.

Arrow Lair

Same time

"I started by looking into the donation Slade made to Moira's campaign," Felicity told Oliver, "all the money was linked back to multiple offshore accounts, none of which can be traced back to a local address. So, I looked into credit card transactions and car rental agreements."

"Slade was ASIS; he knows how to be a ghost." Oliver said blankly.

Something popped up on the computer and Felicity took a look at it.

"Robbery in progress, Fifth and Giffen." Felicity announced.

Starling City

Night

The Arrow had tied up the robbers when he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder to see no one there. Still suspicious, The Arrow walked onto the rooftop where he felt he was being watched from. He was startled to find Slade's old mask n a totem pole, an arrow through one of the eye holes.

Markovia, next day

Morning

"Canary has eyes on the target." Sara said as she spotted Qadir.

"Shrapnel's a go." Shrapnel said over the comms.

"Tiger's a go." Turner said.

"Freelancer, you're good. Shrapnel?" Sara asked.

"I got Freelancer in my sights." Shrapnel said.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Diggle grumbled.

"That makes two of us." Sara agreed.

Sara watched from here position as Diggle 'bumped' into Qadir and played his part. A few moments later, Diggle tackled Qadir to the ground as the glass shattered.

"Shrapnel, you good to go." Sara said over the comms.

"In more ways than one," Shrapnel said over the comms, "I won't be restricted to your moral army anymore!"

"Shrapnel, return to base." Lyla ordered.

"Especially not while in a country without an extradition treaty." Shrapnel told her.

"Then you give me no choice." Lyla said sounding regretful.

Outside, there was the loud sound of screeching tires and a crash. Sara rushed out to see Shrapnel's getaway car over turned.

Argus safe house

Late afternoon

"Lyla had them put implants in them. At the push of a button, it sends a powerful shock through them." Diggle explained to Sara.

"Could be worse," Sara said and Diggle looked at her sharply, "Dig, Waller would've put explosives in them. They're remorseless killers, think about that."

As Sara walked off, she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw Turner glaring at her.

"Something to say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You killed China White." He said simply.

"She had it coming." Sara shot back.

"Watch your back." Turner growled.

"I'm not too worried with that implant in you." Sara said dryly before walking away.

Qadir's house

Night

"Mr. Diggle!" Qadir walked up and shook Diggle's hand before looking over at Sara, "and who is this vision?"

"His new bodyguard." Sara said simply.

"You will have to refer me to your security company. I'm glad you could come tonight. It's the least I could do after you saved my life. Again. I will see you inside, my friend." Qadir said as he turned to walk away.

"Gholem," Diggle called out and Qadir turned back, "it would appear I did not have time to get credentials for my associate."

"Come." Qadir said as he led them inside.

"They passed Turner on the way inside. Later, the pair watched Turner go down the hall.

"The fate of the world resting in the hands of Bronze Tiger. May god help us." Diggle muttered.

Oliver and Sara's loft

Same time

"Daddy, where's Momma? Shado asked sleepily as Oliver put her t bed.

"She and Uncle Diggle are helping Uncle Diggle's friend Lyla with something important. They'll be back soon." Oliver promised his daughter.

"Okay." Shado said as she drifted off to sleep.

Smiling softly, Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before he walked out of her room. Walking into the kitchen, he frowned as he saw a disk on the counter. Picking it up, he eyed it wearily before walking over to his laptop. Oliver popped it in and saw it was a video file. Oliver stared to play it and froze, staring in shock as home movies of a younger Shado Fei played on the screen.

Markovia

Same time

"We have a problem," Turner said over the comms, "I'm looking at the nerve agent and I won't be able to lift it, much less pocket it."

"Stand by Tiger, we need to talk to the director," Sara said as she turned away from the dance floor, "Canary to Director, we have a situation."

"This is Director, what is it?" Lyla asked.

"The nerve agent is much bigger than reported; we won't be able to get it out." Sara explained and Lyla was silent for a moment.

"Get everyone out of that building. I don't care how you do it. You have ten minutes." Lyla said before the feed cut.

"Any ideas?" Sara asked Diggle.

"Yeah," Diggle picked up a glass of champagne and a fork before lightly clanging the fork on the glass, "excuse me, excuse me. Thank you. In honor of our host. Gholem Qadir excels at everything he puts his mind to, be it business, philanthropy or terrorism," The audience gasped but Diggle pressed on, "Yeah, I guess you could say Gholem is somewhat of a renaissance man. He dabbles in a little bit of everything. Arms trading- did I mention the sex trafficking? Or the deadly nerve agent that he's holding just 30 feet beneath this very dance floor."

That was enough for them to sprint from the room, despite Qadir's protests. Enraged, Qadir rushed at Diggle, knife in hand. However, Sara reached out, grabbed his wrist, and flung him on his back, taking the knife in the process. She then stabbed him in the chest and he gasped in pain.

"The world will be a better place without you," Sara said as Turner ran up, "let's go."

The trio made it to the truck and sped away just as the drones arrived. As the drove away as fast as they could, the mansion blew up.

Argus headquarters, next day

Morning

"So you're in deep water, huh?" Sara asked as she, Diggle, and Lyla said as they stood in Lyla's office.

"It's worth it to destroy that abomination." Lyla said and both nodded.

"Lyla, I said somethings the other day…I was wrong." Sara said and Lyla nodded.

"Director Michaels," everyone turned to see an Argus agent in the doorway, "there's a Mr. Queen here to see you."

"Send him in." Lyla turned to Sara and Diggle who just shrugged.

"Lyla." Oliver greeted as he walked in.

"Ollie, what is it?" Sara asked.

"We can't beat him on our own. You've read the files Waller had on us, right?" Oliver directed this at Lyla, who nodded, "Slade Wilson is alive."

"I thought you killed him." Lyla said stunned.

"So did we." Sara said grimly.

"We need your help to find him Lyla." Oliver told her.

"I might have something," Lyla said as she moved towards her computer, "there's a new player, a mercenary. He's left a trail of bodies from Macau to Istanbul to Lisbon. A trail that ends here in Starling. We've been calling him Deathstroke."

Lyla pulled up a picture and Oliver and Sara stared at it. It was of a man dressed in Black, holding a sword, and wearing a metal helmet that was eerily familiar. Oliver and Sara exchanged uneasy glances.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	17. Final stand of The Huntress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Night

"Thanks for helping me keep watch over my dad tonight." The Canary told The Arrow as they watched Quentin and his team from the rooftop.

"He's my family too, which means Slade will target him. None of our family is safe as long as Slade is alive." The Arrow reminded her.

The Canary nodded just as they heard gun fire. The two raced towards where the shots were coming from as fast as they could. Seeing an officer get shot down, The Arrow notched an arrow fired, getting the shooter in the shoulder. The Arrow jumped down and fired another arrow, this one getting another shooter in the hand and pinning him to a wall. Meanwhile, The Canary took out her baton and took out three guys. As the rest fled, Quentin jumped up and ran after them. One turned and fired, causing Quentin to go down. The Canary rushed over and ripped his shirt apart. The bullet was stopped by Quentin's bullet proof vest.

"I'm fine. Go. Go!" Quentin shouted at her and she took off after the man.

The Arrow fired an arrow at one of the fleeing criminals. It exploded into cables that wrapped around the man's legs, causing to fall. The Arrow notched another arrow and, as he approached the man, recognized him.

"Frank Bertinelli." The Arrow said shocked.

"My daughter send you to kill me?" Bertinelli asked dryly.

Before the archer could respond, there was the sound of glass breaking and screaming. A man landed next to them and The Arrow looked up to see The Canary standing in front of a broken window. Hearing the sound of blaring sirens, both Vigilantes turned and fled.

Arrow Lair

Later

"With Frank Bertinelli in town, it's only a matter of time before Helena shows up, looking to get at him." Oliver noted as Team Arrow stood in front of the computers, which showed a picture of Helena.

"Why does she hate her father so much anyway?" Roy, who was new to the team, asked.

"He had her fiancée killed, she wants payback." Sara said simply.

"Puts a lot of the fights we've had with dad in perspective." Laurel noted with Sara nodding.

"I've been keeping tabs on Helena over the past year." Felicity said as she moved over to the computers, "Last known sighting was a month ago, Palermo."

"She's been busy." Roy noted.

"If by busy you mean 'torturing and killing any Mafioso's that might know where her father is." Felicity said as she brought up images of Helena's victims."

"Bertinelli's arrest just hit the wire, how long do you think it takes her to head home?" Diggle asked.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Day_

 _Oliver spat out blood as one of Slade's men punched him. At the signal from Slade, the man stepped back. Slade walked into Oliver's line of sight, staring at his former friend silently for a moment._

" _Go ahead." Slade said._

" _Slade, please-aghhhh!" Oliver howled in pain as he felt a searing pain across his back._

Verdant

Next night

"Hey, what's going on?" Roy asked as he walked up to the rest of Team Arrow, minus Laurel, at the bar.

"I got a line on Michael Statton, Helena's fiancé." Felicity explained.

"He's been dead for five years." Diggle pointed out.

"Which makes it very impressive that he rented a car last night." Felicity said pointedly

"Helena." Oliver said angrily.

"I hacked into the car's GPS, she's headed for Starling." Felicity said worriedly.

"You ready to get back into the field?" Oliver asked Roy.

"I thought you'd never ask." Roy said confidently.

Starling City

Later

A black Mercedes was speeding down the road when it was forced to stop. The Arrow was in front of it, blocking its way with a bow drawn and an arrow notched.

"Get out of the car Helena!" The Arrow barked.

The driver ignored him and tried to back up but The Canary blocked their way, her baton out. Roy, his hoodie up, walked out as the driver lowered their window and stuck a gun in Roy's face. Roy quickly covered it with his hand but the bullet still went into his hand. Roy pulled his hand back, trembling, before reaching into the car and throwing the driver out. The driver, a man that was decidedly not Helena, was thrown into a fence that was knocked over and he landed on the ground.

"Roy, back off," The Canary ordered as Roy stalked towards the man, Roy!"

"Speedy!" The Arrow shouted and Roy seemed to come out of it, "Enough, he's just Helena's decoy."

Roy nodded shakily and stepped back. The Arrow turned his arrow on the driver.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know, some chick just told me to take this thing for a joyride!" The driver said terrified and The Arrow growled in frustration.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

"Hey." Oliver said as Roy unwrapped his bandaged hand to reveal a wound that looked weeks old.

"By this time tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened. That's one upside to Mirakuru." Roy noted.

"The only one." Oliver said as he sat down across from Roy.

"I know what you're gonna say. I had it under control." Roy insisted.

"So under control that I almost had to put another arrow in you." Oliver noted.

"I was going to back off but you never gave me the chance." Roy snapped.

"Roy, the only way to snap you out of it was when I brought up Thea." Oliver told him.

"That's why you called me Speedy? I thought you were trying to give me a nickname. For the record, don't call me Speedy." Roy warned him.

"Noted. But Roy, you're dangerous. I thought I was helping you control it." Oliver said.

"You are!" Roy protested and Oliver sighed.

"Your first time out in the field in weeks and you're ready to kill somebody. I'm-I'm sorry; I should have asked you to do this months ago." Oliver sighed.

"Ask me to do what?" Roy asked wearily.

"Stay away from Thea." Oliver told him and Roy stood up.

"No, I can't!" Roy protested.

"Roy, she's not safe around you, no one is when you lose yourself to this rage. You love her, that's why you're gonna do what I'm asking." Oliver told him gently.

"Ollie," Oliver looked over at Sara, "Laurel's leading the prosecution on Bertinelli."

"…What!?" Oliver asked as he stood up.

DA's office

Afternoon

"You heard." Laurel said as Sara walked in.

"Helena is coming back to town Laurel; you know how dangerous she is." Sara said.

"I know... I also know you and Ollie have beaten her before. Look, the DA hasn't given me any cases since that frame up mess. I love being a lawyer and I miss it." Laurel said before walking off.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Yeah, this is much better than the boat." One of the prisoners said as they walked back to the fuselage._

" _You prefer boat Hendrik? Feel free to swim back." Anatoli told him._

" _Oliver, Sara, and their friends survived here for over a year. We can do the same." Another prisoner said._

" _Unless Ivo comes for us." Hendrik said darkly._

" _We don't know what happened on the boat. Who's alive and who's dead." The same prisoner reminded him._

" _Sara?" Slade's voice came over the radio, "are you there?"_

" _Slade," Sara ran over and picked up the radio, "is Oliver-?"_

" _He is in pain, yes, but he is still breathing." Slade told her._

" _Listen, you won. You have the Amazo. Just let Oliver go and you can leave us here." Sara told him._

" _Therein lays the problem. I can't." Slade told her._

" _Why not?" Sara asked._

" _During our assault, the engine was damaged. She won't sail. During the attack, I decapitated the engineer. So, here's our problem Sara. You want Oliver back and I want someone qualified to fix the engine. For Oliver's sake, I hope Mr. Hendrik is there with you." Slade told her._

Arrow lair

Afternoon

"So what are you gonna do when you find Helena?" Diggle asked as Oliver prepared his arsenal of arrows.

"What I should have done from the start." Oliver said darkly.

"Laurel won't drop the case," Sara said as she walked in, "she headed to the courthouse right now."

"I'll talk to her. If she won't listen to you, maybe she'll listen to me." Oliver said as he stood up.

Courthouse

Later in the afternoon

"Are you here to talk to me about dropping this to?" Laurel asked as she met Oliver in the lobby.

"I don't think you realize just how dangerous Helena really is. Laurel, drop the case, for your own safety." Oliver insisted.

Laurel opened her mouth to speak when they both heard a clattering sound. They looked down to a smoke grenade on the floor. Oliver looked up to see two guards escorting Bertinelli inside, which never happened from the front entrance. Putting two and two together, Oliver sprang into action.

"Everybody get down!" Oliver shouted before dragging Laurel to the floor with him.

The smoke grenade went off, shrouding the room in smoke. Two crossbow bolts flew out, killing the officers. Bertinelli stood up as Helena walked into the room.

"Hey dad," Helena said as she held the crossbow to him, "sorry I'm late but you're a hard man to track down. Fitting they'd bring you back to Starling, where it all began. Where you killed Michael."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you." Bertinelli told her.

"Helena," Oliver called out and she took out a second crossbow, aiming it at him, "stop this."

"Oliver, you know I can't." Helena told him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bertinelli asked and she turned her attention back to him, "I said what are you waiting for?"

Helena looked at him, as suspicious as Oliver. She reached out and opened his shirt to reveal a wire. He laughed as the swat team burst in.

"Helena Bertinelli, put down your weapons and put your hands on your head!" The leader said.

"So this is a big trap. What'd they offer you?" Helena asked curiously.

"Oh, they didn't have to offer me anything." Bertinelli said and Helena flashed him a nasty smile.

"What was it you always taught me daddy? Be prepared for anything," Helena said and the smile was wiped off his face, "now!"

Suddenly, half the audience pulled out guns and exchanged fire with the police. It quickly became a shootout, which Oliver used to try and get Laurel out of there. He put her in the courthouse, closed the door behind her, and raced across the room. Grabbing Bertinelli, he got them both out of the courthouse and outside. Met with guns to his face, he held his hand up.

"Hold your fire, they have hostages!" Oliver shouted.

"Hold fire. Say again, hold fire, they've taken hostages." The swat leader said as Bertinelli was led away and Quentin ran up.

"Where's Laurel?" Quentin demanded.

"I'm sorry Quentin, I couldn't get her out without risking her getting hit, and that's a chance I wasn't willing to take. She's still inside." Oliver said apologetically.

Arrow lair

Night

"I need my work clothes." Oliver said over the phone.

"On it." Diggle said as he stood up.

"Put Sara on the phone." Oliver ordered.

"Uh, Sara's not here." Felicity told him.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked though he had an idea.

Courthouse

Same time

Laurel was attacked from behind and retaliated. She was holding her own but it still wasn't enough. The Canary came up and knocked the guy out with a hit to the back of his head with her baton.

"This is why we didn't want you taking the case." The Canary told her.

Without waiting for a response, The Canary grabbed Laurel by her ha d and the two ran out of the room. They ran through the building until they came upon a door and Laurel used her keys to unlock it. Once they were inside, the hid behind a desk and waited. A moment later, two of Helena's posse ran by.

"Are you alright?" The Canary asked her sister.

"I'm so stupid. The only reason I'm here is because I'm decoration, expendable decoration. The whole trial was a shame. You and Ollie were right. I just…you are so strong," Laurel said as she looked up at Sara, "I wanted to show that I was strong to."

"So show me," Sara stood up and offered a hand to Laurel, who took it, "let's go."

They two were barely out the door when The Canary's comms went off. She tapped her ear to activate it.

"I'm okay, I have Laurel with me." The Canary answered.

"Where are you?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm headed to an egress point in the south wing." The Canary told him.

"Wait," Laurel said, causing her sister to pause, "Helena, she will kill all those people. You can't just leave them here to die."

"I have to get you to safety." The Canary insisted.

"You wanted me to show you how strong I am, this is me being strong. I'm staying, are you gonna help me or not?" Laurel asked her.

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded.

"She won't leave." The Canary said frustrated.

"Get her out of there!" Oliver ordered.

"Not like I can just knock her out Ollie. She's a part of this now; we can't treat her like a civilian." The Canary reasoned.

"Sara-" She cut the feed.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Did you hear me?" Slade asked._

" _Yes, we heard you," Sara said as she stared at Hendrik, "Hendrik's not here."_

" _There's someone I'd like you to say hello to." Slade said and there was movement on the other line._

" _Don't give him anything, Sara." A weak voice said._

" _Ollie." Sara said relieved, having considered that Slade was lying._

" _One last chance, Oliver for Hendrik." Slade offered._

' _I already told you. Look, Hendrik didn't make it to the island, he drowned." Sara lied as the prisoners exchanged glances._

" _To think, it was only a year ago you were a little college girl, fretting about boys." Slade sneered._

" _What's your point?" Sara demanded._

" _You're a bad liar. " Slade said and, after a moment, there was a scream._

" _Slade! Look, please stop, he's your friend!" Sara almost begged._

" _That is the sound of electricity surging through my friend. Five milliamps, to be exact. Seven causes cardiac arrest," there was another scream, "Oliver just passed out with six. He will be given a fatal dose of seven if Mr. Hendrik is not by my side in one hour!"_

 _AS the feed cut, Sara turned to Hendrik. Only to find him holding a gun in her face._

" _No way in hell I'm going back there." He snarled._

Courthouse

Later

Helena was about to kill one of the hostages when a small ball rolled inside. Before Helena could pull the trigger, a loud, sonic noise pierced the air. Everyone held their ears as the glass in the room shattered. When it stopped, The Canary rushed in, going for Helena with half her baton. It was an intense fight, as Helena was able to hold her own.

"Long time Sara." Helena smiled tightly.

The Canary rushed her but Helena grabbed her by the neck and pushed her out the window. The Canary managed to grab her grapple and fire it. It caught on to the edge just in time and managed to slow The Canary's descent considerable, lowering her to the ground harmlessly. Helena prepared to fire but an arrow knocked the crossbow out of her hands. Helena glared at him before moving away from the window.

"You alright?" The Arrow asked her.

"Laurel is still in there." The Canary said worriedly as she stood up.

Once they were at a safe distance, The Arrow pulled out his phone and dialed. Once the phone was answered, he began speaking.

"Helena, listen to me. This has to stop." The Arrow tried to reason with her.

"I agree. It has to stop. With my father in a box." Helena told him.

"Helena, the police are never gonna hand over your father." The Arrow told her.

"No, you will. It's a simple trade: my father for Laurel." Helena told him.

Starling City Police Department

Later

Quentin was helping two officers lead Bertinelli into a van when two tranq darts flew out and hit the two officers in the neck. They went down, out cold as Bertinelli looked freaked out.

"What's going on?!" Bertinelli demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Bertinelli was shoved in the back of the van before Quentin turned to The Arrow and Canary," Swat's getting ready to breach the courthouse."

"Better make the trade now." The Canary said and her partner nodded.

"Look, I won't lose any sleep over Bertinelli, but are you really gonna just hand him over to his daughter?" Quentin asked.

"No. Only one person dies tonight." The Arrow said darkly.

Starling City, van

Later

"So you're just gonna hand me over to her? I thought you were the good guys!" Bertinelli protested.

"Shut up." The Canary snapped.

"We're not heroes." The Arrow said grimly.

"We are what we need to be." The Canary added.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _Hendrik," a prisoner said and held up his hands when the man in question turned the gun on him, "put the gun down."_

" _Why? So you can send me back to that hellhole? I don't think so." Hendrik snapped._

" _It's not up to any of us to decide who lives and dies." The prisoner said._

" _In Hendrik's case, I'd be willing to make an exception." Anatoli said._

" _I'm leaving," Henrik said as he turned the gun on Anatoli, "don't try to stop me."_

" _Good at talking, but you will not kill me." Anatoli said confidently._

" _Let's find out." Hendrik was about to pull the trigger when Sara struck him across the head with her baton._

 _He went down, unconscious. Anatoli nodded in thanks._

Starling City

Later

"Well, this is Irony for you dad," Helena said as she appeared out of the shadows, holding Laurel at gun point, "Didn't you have Jimmy D'Agostino's body buried under the building next door?" 

"I'm sorry my girl." Bertinelli said.

"Now that you're about to die, I'm sure you are." Helena smirked.

"No. I'm sorry for that little girl I used to take to ballet class. Go on ski trips with. The one I used to help with her math homework. Oh, she hated math." He chuckled. "Sorry that I caused her so much hurt. 'Cause she brought me so much joy."

Angrily, Helena shoved Laurel to the ground. Walking forward, she took out her crossbow and aimed at her father.

"You can never come back from this Helena." The Arrow warned her.

"It's too late for that. I'm already gone." Helena said.

Before she could fire, someone from above them opened fire on them. They all scattered, taking cover. The shooter jumped down and they saw it was the swat leader. The Arrow notched his bow and fired. However,, the swat leader jumped out of the way, forcing The Arrow to go in pursuit of him.

The Canary was walking through the shop when she came face to face with Helena.

"You've improved since you were last in town." The Canary noted and Helena smirked.

"Enough to beat you." Helena boasted and The Canary laughed.

"I was holding back that time. This time, I won't." The Canary said as she took out her baton.

She lunged for Helena, who jumped out of the way. Turning back, Sara kicked Helena's feet out from under her, making Helena fall to the ground. Helena jumped up and tackled The Canary but it became a fist fight after that.

The Arrow had his bow notched, looking around. He acted like he could see the swat leader until Quentin punched his lights out. Nodding at Quentin, The Arrow went on his way.

Helena and The Canary exchanged blow after blow until The Canary tackled Helena to the ground. Wrapping on her arms around Helena's neck, causing the other woman to kick uselessly as she struggled, The Canary put one hand on the side of Helena's head. Applying the right amount of pressure, The Canary heard a loud crack. Letting go, The Canary looked over at Helena's lifeless form.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _What are you doing to me?" Oliver asked weakly._

" _In roman times, they had their criminals branded, to identify his crimes to the world, "Slade said as he pressed Oliver's back and he cried out in pain, "Shado wore this tattoo on her back…and now you shall have it for the rest of your life, however short that may be."_

" _Slade." Sara's voice called out._

 _Slade walked over to the radio and picked up the speaker._

" _Hello Sara. I hope you made the right choice." Slade told her._

" _Yes." Sara said as she looked over her shoulder at the other prisoners tying up Hendrik._

Arrow Lair

Later

"So, how'd it go?" Sara asked as Laurel walked into the lair.

"Well, I have my job back, the way it was before I was arrested," Laurel sighed, "I'm sorry about tonight. I should have listened to you."

"In the beginning, Ollie and I made a lot of mistakes," Sara said as she turned to Laurel, "this wasn't one. You did good tonight Laurel. Being taken captive aside, good job."

"Really?" Laurel said surprised.

"Well, you could certainly improve on not getting captured. Lesson one," Sara tossed Laurel a wooden bo staff, "combat training."

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	18. Finding Thea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything you may recognize in this chapter.**

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Day_

" _I'm gonna kill all of you!" Hendrik shouted before Anatoli gagged him._

" _This is not personal…well, it is little personal." Anatoli admitted smirking._

" _It's not, it's about survival." Sara said as she stood up._

" _Survival. What a noble word for murder." One of the prisoners scoffed._

" _Slade give us no option. Hendrik for Oliver." Anatoli argued._

" _And what gives us the right to decide that one person's life is more valuable than another?" the prisoner shot back._

" _He is tied up, we are not." Anatoli shrugged._

" _Once the boat is fixed, Slade will have no more need for him. So let's not kid ourselves, doing this is essentially sentencing Hendrik to death." The prisoner argued._

" _He would do the same thing to any of us! In heartbeat. It is only option." Anatoli argued._

" _What if it's also an opportunity?" Sara asked as a plan began to form._

" _To do what?" Anatoli asked as they looked at her._

" _To kill Slade." Sara said._

Queen Consolidated

Afternoon

"I'm busy with a meeting mom." Oliver said annoyed as he walked out of boardroom.

"And how is Mr. Rochev these days? Still angry that Dorothy dropped a house on her sister?" Moira asked before seeing Oliver's unamused face, "have you heard from Thea?"

"No." Oliver said shortly.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm forced to resort to seeing you in person to ask you if you'll be attending the debate tonight." Moira asked crudely.

"I told you I would publicly support your campaign. Anything else?" Oliver asked.

"It would be embarrassing for us both if you could not at least appear to be my son tonight." Moira said as she turned to leave.

"I have gotten pretty good at pretending to be someone I'm not," Oliver said and she looked over at him, "I learned it from you."

Ignoring her hurt look, Oliver turned around and walked back into the meeting.

Starling City

Night

"You okay?" Laurel asked Oliver as she sat with him and her sister in the front row of the debate.

"Mom and I haven't heard from Thea since last night, I'm worried." Oliver admitted.

"Roy did just break her heart, even if it was for the right reasons. I'm sure she's fine Ollie." Laurel said as the debate started.

"Now, we have next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling City voters. This one's from…Thea Queen." The moderator read off and it threw everyone for a moment.

The screen behind Moira and Blood fizzled before it showed a picture of Thea, terrified with dried tears on her face. Oliver jumped to his feet as everyone stared at the screen horrified. As Thea began to beg for help, a black gloved hand reached out and covered her mouth, sending gasps of horror through the crowd as Slade, in his mask, appeared on the screen. 'How much is Thea Queen's life worth to you?' appeared on the screen in big, white letters. Oliver stared at the screen, dread, horror, and fury welling up inside.

Queen Consolidated

Later

"Can you think of anyone who might want to get to you through Thea?" Pike asked as he and Quentin questioned Moira and Oliver.

"Just the families of the five hundred and three victims of The Undertaking." Moira said tearfully as she put a hand to her mouth.

"This isn't about the Quake." Oliver snapped as he paced the floor.

"How do you know?" Pike asked as Quentin shot Oliver a look.

"You just need to find the man in the mask!" Oliver snapped.

"Look, we're running down every lead." Pike said.

"What exactly are those leads?" Oliver growled.

"Oh god, how could I have let this happen?" Moira said as she put a hand to her face.

Hearing some tap on his office door, Oliver turned to see Walter outside the door. Oliver walked out and met Walter outside.

"Ms. Rochev asked me to tell you that the voting on the new officers is taking place now and it cannot be postponed. I'm sorry son, but she's right." Oliver growled at Walter's words.

"I can't even think about this right now." Oliver snapped.

"I know son, but you are the CEO, you have responsibilities. You could appoint some in your stead." Walter told him.

"Felicity, I need a pen and paper!" Oliver shouted and Felicity handed him one of each.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked.

"Congratulations Walter, you are now the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. Don't let us down." Oliver clasped him on the shoulder before walking off.

"Mr. Queen? I need to talk to you about Mr. Wilson." Felicity called out as Oliver walked inside the room.

Arrow lair

Later

"Since the last place Thea was seen was Verdant, I've been looking at all the customers from last night," Felicity said as Team Arrow walked into the lair, "pinged all their phones, hacked into their photos. I found this."

Felicity brought up a picture of a car and zoomed in on the license plate.

"I checked the license plate; it's rented to a Slade Wilson. It has GPS. Parked outside a bar. " Felicity explained.

"This doesn't seem easy to you, Slade renting a car in his name all of a sudden?" Diggle asked.

"I don't care, so long as it leads me to Thea." Oliver snapped as he turned away.

"My thinking exactly. I had Lyla bring these by," Sara held out an injection arrow to her husband, "Tibet viper venom. One of the most powerful sedatives in the world. Might give us an advantage."

"He might give us another." Oliver said as he looked over at Roy.

"You want me to come?" Roy asked surprised.

"Are you angry?" Oliver asked and Roy nodded, "use that rage."

"You always told me to hold back." Roy reminded him.

"Not tonight." Oliver said darkly.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Land mines?" Anatoli asked as he uncovered the bomb, "what kind of island is this?"_

" _Can you remove the explosive?" Sara asked._

" _Certainly. Without it going off? Eh, less certain," Anatoli said as he put his hands on it carefully, "Ah, KGB. You have taught me many things. Japanese bomb, Russian bomb. Both go ….bomb."_

 _Anatoli unscrewed it and lifted the detonator up, closing his eyes. After a moment, he opened them and looked back at Sara._

" _Congratulations, we are not dead. Now what?" Anatoli said dryly._

" _Slade takes Hendrik as we agreed, then when they're far enough away, we set it off." Sara said as he looked at her confused._

" _We rig Hendrik with the bomb?" He asked._

" _Peter's right, giving him to Slade is the same as killing him. And you're right, we have no choice. At least this way, we can take out Slade and then take the ship. What?" Sara asked when she noticed Anatoli staring at her._

" _Just wondering…when did you become so scary?" Anatoli asked._

" _When I washed up here." Sara said grimly._

Starling City

Later

The Arrow entered from side of the bar, The Canary and Roy entered from the other. All three spotted Slade sitting in an old chair, facing The Arrow.

"Where is she Slade?" The Arrow demanded.

Slade stood up calmly, not saying anything.

"The man asked you a question." Roy said before punching Slade.

Slade's head whipped to the side but otherwise he did not look like he even realized he had been punched. Slade spat and looked back at The Arrow.

"Where is she?" The Arrow growled.

"What are you gonna do kid? Kill me?" Slade asked as he walked up to them, "then who would tell you…where your precious Thea is?"

"Call Quentin, tell him to come here." The Arrow ordered after a moment.

"What, why?" Roy demanded.

"To arrest Slade Wilson." The Arrow ordered.

The Arrow then notched his bow with an injection arrow and fired. It hit Slade in the shoulder and he fell back in the chair as he was injected, unconscious within seconds.

Starling City Police Department

Later

"Did he tell you where Thea is?" Oliver demanded as he, Sara, and Moira met Quentin and Barnes in the hallway.

"This doesn't make any sense, Slade Wilson is a friend." Moira said confused.

"And he's been in Costa Rica for the past seventy-two hours. Mr. Wilson can provide flight manifests, phone record, and even some video so he can't have taken your daughter." Barnes explained.

"Then why did you arrest him?" Moira asked confused.

"He was apprehended by the vigilantes. Who then contacted Officer Lance." Barnes said as he shot Quentin a pointed look.

Realizing he had been played, Oliver slipped away. Oliver walked in and there was silence between them for a moment.

"They're calling you Deathstroke." Oliver began.

"A little flamboyant. I like it." Slade said.

"How'd you get off the island?" Oliver demanded.

"That is your first question?" Slade asked in disbelief.

"Well, you've made it pretty clear you're not gonna tell me where my sister is, so that is my first question." Oliver told him.

"I swam. But it wasn't without its obstacles. The currents dragged me under, the rocks and reef stripped me down to the bone. The Mirakuru restored everything…except for this." Slade pointed to his eye.

"It's just the two of us in here, so why don't you try being honest," Oliver said as he stepped away from the wall, "why are you doing this?"

"You know why." Slade told him.

"It was five years ago." Oliver snapped.

"It was yesterday. I tried to let go of the island, but it's still got a hold on me. Judging by the fact that you named your daughter after her, it's got a hold on you and Sara to." Slade noted.

"Thea never did anything to you, I did. Shado is dead because of a choice that I made. You want me to beg, is that it? Fine, I'm begging. You win. Just please, please tell me where she is." Oliver begged.

"That must have been hard for you to say," Slade noted surprised, "very well. Thea is, well Thea-"

Whatever Slade was going to say is cut off as the door opens. Oliver seethes as Barnes walked in.

"Mr. Queen, who let you in here? Mr. Wilson, you're free to go with the department's deepest apologies." Barnes said as he cuffed Slade.

"I understand, you have to run down every possible lead." Slade said as he stood up.

"Still, you should know that officer Lance is facing some pretty serious charges." Barnes told him.

"Well, don't pursue them on my behalf. I'm not one to hold a grudge." Slade smirked at Oliver as he walked out.

"I've got the follow." Diggle said as he followed Slade's car in his own.

"The GPS in his car is active. Roy, he's coming up on your position." Felicity said through the comms.

"I've got eyes on him." Roy said as the car stared coming his way.

"I see him, heading north," Diggle said before a car pulled out in front of him, forcing him to stop, "damn it, I lost him!"

"It's alright; I still have eyes on him. Sara, cut right into Downey." Felicity said.

Sara drove in on her motorcycles and went after who she believed was Slade until they stopped at a light and looked in the window.

"Negative, negative it's not him." She told them.

"Oh my god, he cloned the signal. Roy. You've got to move!" Felicity shouted.

Roy took after Slade but quickly lost him.

Arrow lair

Later

"So, now what?" Felicity asked as Team Arrow, minus Oliver, stood in the lair.

"We wait for Ollie so we put our heads together. Try to figure out what our next move will be." Sara ordered.

"You mean, we wait for you two to tell us what to do. We can't make a move without the king and queen's permission." Roy snapped.

"You're out of line Roy." Diggle told him.

"Let's calm down, Slade outplayed us. It happens." Sara tried to play peacemaker.

"It only happened because the police let Slade go. After we handed him over to them. Because they told us to!" Roy snapped as he pointed at Sara.

"What would you have done differently Roy?" Sara challenged.

"He's Special Forces; I'm as strong as Slade. Between the two of us, we could have gotten answers out of him!" Roy shouted.

"Slade was trained to withstand torture before he was injected. Nothing we did was gonna make him talk." Sara cut him off.

"Of course you'd defend him. A Queen has to defend the King." Roy snapped.

Queen Mansion

Same time

"You remember how she loved to color?" Moira asked as Oliver walked up to her, "your father would buy her boxes of crayons but she could never get enough. She'd draw on the walls and I could never get angry because it was just so adorable."

"You should try and get some sleep," Oliver said as he turned away when he heard her say something, "what?"

"Is my baby still alive?" Moira asked brokenly.

"Yes." He told her.

"I woke every day for five years the mother who lost her son. I can't…I can't do it again. Now you hate me and you have every justification." Moira said as she turned to face him.

"Now's not the time." Oliver told her.

"Yes it is. Now's exactly the time. I've told you these lies were to protect you, to keep our family together, but you were right. It was an excuse to justify my actions. It was the biggest lie of all and I told it to you, to Thea, and even to myself. Because I was too weak to face any kind of truth." Moira told him.

"What's happening right now isn't your fault." ' _It's mine'_ Oliver added silently.

"From the moment your children are born," Moira began as she turned back to the window, "you worry what the world might do to them. You never wonder what you might do to them. That you might be your own worst enemy."

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver was brought into the fuselage by two of Slade's men. Sara was horrified by the cuts and cruises that littered her beloved's face._

" _What did you do to him?" She demanded as Slade walked in, pushing Ivo in to._

" _Not enough." He told her as his men pushed Oliver towards her._

 _Oliver stumbled and she caught him just before he fell to his knees. Slade walked over to the unconscious Hendrik as Sara helped Oliver sit down on a crate._

" _What did you do to him?" Slade asked._

" _Just knocked him out. He wasn't exactly a fan of the arrangement." Sara told him._

" _I can imagine." Slade said dryly._

" _Hendrik's all yours." Sara said as she turned back to Oliver._

" _I know." Slade said as his men grabbed the unconscious prisoner._

 _As they led Hendrik to the exit, Slade turned._

" _Wait," Slade called out and they stopped, "it's an interesting thing this Mirakuru. Not only does it give you strength, it heightens your senses as well. TNT has a particular smell."_

 _Slade reached out and ripped the explosive pack off Hendrik._

" _How long before it goes off? Sixty seconds, ninety seconds?" Slade demanded as he held it out in front of Anatoli, "you were probably thinking that the blast would kill me but I disagree. Not that I can say the same for you lot. I am tempted to see this tear you to pieces."_

 _Slade then ripped out the cords from the pack before drawing his pistol. Slade took aim at Sara and she stepped back._

" _Or I could just shoot you the same way he shot Shado." Slade sneered._

 _Oliver, to the best of his ability, stood up and stepped in front of Sara, using his body as a human shield._

" _No." Oliver said as they glared at each other._

Arrow lair

Later

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara said as she blocked Roy's path.

"Sitting around here isn't helping Thea." Roy snapped.

"Neither is you running off half-cocked." Diggle said as he walked up next to Sara, a hand discreetly on his gun.

"I know you think that this is the Mirakuru but it's not. I'm right and you know I am, so why don't you get out of my way." Roy growled.

"Calm, it's what Thea would want." Felicity tried to reason with him.

"She's right, now let's just-" Diggle put his arm on Roy's shoulder.

Big mistake. Roy grabbed Diggle and slammed him down onto one of the tables, causing Felicity to jump up. An arrow hit one of the pipes and Roy looked up to see Sara aiming a bow and arrow at him.

"Next one goes into your chest. Let him go." Sara told him.

"You'd kill me because I dare question you and your mighty king?" Roy sneered.

"I'd kill you because you're out of control, just like Slade. Let. Him. Go." Sara ordered.

"Let him go!" Oliver ordered as he walked in and Roy finally complied, "what the hell is going on down here?"

"I'm done, that's what's going on. Thea is out here, scared and hurt because of one person and that is not Slade Wilson!" Roy snapped.

"Roy-"

"I believed in you. There's nothing left for me here." Roy said before storming passed him.

Oliver's phone went off. Digging it out, he saw who it was and answered it.

"Hello? Walter, slow down…what?!"

Queen Consolidated

Later

"I'm sorry Ms. Rochev but he was very…insistent." A security guard said as Oliver burst into the room.

"Could you give us the room please?" Isabel asked and the board members stood up and walked out.

"What have you done?" Oliver demanded.

"Me? Very little, you made it possible when you made Walter CEO. It was only temporary but it was all too easy to manipulate him into calling an emergency board meeting. He had no idea what I was doing of course, by the time he figured it out, it was too late. Missing almost all board meetings save for one in a month, handing over the company to your step-father like a child, the board has no faith in you. As of thirty minutes ago, they gave the company to me. Maybe you should have focused a little less on your…evening activities." Isabel smirked as it all clicked.

"Slade. You're working for him." Oliver said slowly.

"With. He knew planting me in your family's business would draw you back to Starling. I was skeptical but-"

Oliver suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" Oliver demanded.

"I think it's sad you don't know. The sins of the father are the sins of the son." She told him quietly.

She suddenly leapt up, wrapping her legs around his arm and spun them to the floor. They both stood up and she swung a kick at him. Oliver blocked it with his elbow and it took mere seconds for him to grab her by the back of her neck and slam her face first onto the table.

"You are gonna tell me where my sister is or I am going to kill you. Where is she?!" Oliver suddenly shouted.

"At a storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage." She told him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Oliver growled and she laughed.

"It's cute how you think this isn't going exactly the way I want," She mocked and he let her go and went to the door, "he wants you to come alone. If he even smells Sara or Mr. Diggle, he will cute little Thea like a trout."

Sneering, Oliver stormed out.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Oliver, let us at least surround the perimeter." Diggle pleaded.

"Isabel was very clear: I come alone or Thea dies." Oliver dismissed.

"Ollie, this is another one of Slade's mind games." Sara tried to reason with her husband.

"I know okay?! But what would you do if it were Laurel or Quentin or Shado?! I will not be dragged into this same debate over and over again?!" Oliver shouted before storming out of the lair.

Tosca Cartage

Later

The Arrow pulled up and got off his bike and walked in cautiously. He wasn't there long when he encountered some of Slade's men. Immediately striking back, The Arrow found himself surrounded by Slade's men. He fought back crouching down and using his bow to knock three of them off their feet before shooting to his feet and using it to knock out two more. Hearing one coming at him, He jumped up he didn't need to. He the man went down and a strange shape stuck out of his back. Behind him stood a man dressed in a black uniform with a black cape and a helmet that resembled a bat.

"Who are you?" The Arrow demanded.

"I'm Batman. And I'm here to help." Batman told him in a raspy voice.

They were confronted by more of Slade's men and didn't have time to talk. Batman took out some of Slade's men near them while The Arrow shot off an arrow at one above them; it landed in his shoulder, sending the man falling to the ground as his rifle went off. Hearing one behind him, The Arrow fired and it made one go down with an arrow in his side.

"So you actually exist? I always thought you were just some urban legend from Gotham." The Arrow said as they moved out.

"I'm real. We have an enemy in common: Deathstroke. He's been causing trouble in my town for months; I tracked him here when that video of Thea Queen went viral." Batman said.

"We can talk about him later; we need to save Thea Queen." The Arrow said as more of Slade's men came at them.

They fought back to back, easily taking out every single one of Slade's men, with ease. The Arrow shot an explosive arrow at a locked room. It went off, destroying the lock. The two vigilantes entered the room and were stunned to find it empty.

"We have a problem, she's not here." The Arrow said into his comms as Batman looked over at him.

"She walked into the precinct five minutes ago." Felicity told him and he froze.

"Is everything okay?" Batman asked and he came out of his shock.

"Thea Queen walked into the precinct at Starling City five minutes ago." The Arrow said and Batman was silent.

"Why would he let her go? It doesn't make sense." Batman said.

"I don't know." The Arrow said frustrated.

Starling City Police Department

Later

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked as he was met by Diggle and Sara.

"He didn't touch. He was busy elsewhere." Sara began.

"Iron Heights reopened a wing damaged in the quake. There was a prison transfer, Slade hijacked it. Soldiers for his army." Diggle finished.

"Abducting Thea was only a diversion." Sara finished.

Seeing his mother rush over, they broke up as Oliver and Moira rushed in to see Thea. They both rushed over, wrapping her in a hug.

"He told me. Mr. Wilson, he told me your secret," Thea said as she turned to a stunned secret, "how you've been lying to me for years. How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?! I believed in you."

Stunned, Oliver almost didn't react until Thea was at the door.

"We were trying to keep you safe." Oliver said as he turned to her.

"Do you know who you sound like? You sound like her." Thea said bitterly as she walked out.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _There was a stare down between_ _Oliver and Slade for several seconds_ _before Slade spoke._

" _Death is too good for you. This island should be your punishment…your prison, for the rest of your days,," Slade said as he backed away, "get him out of here."_

" _Slade, I can help you." Ivo rushed forward and Slade shoved him back._

" _You can live or you can die, your choice," Slade shoved him back before he looked over at Oliver and Sara, "would you like me to send a message to your families? Because as soon as this boat is fixed, I'm paying them a visit."_

 _Slade then turned and walked out as Sara and Oliver exchanged horrified look._

Oliver and Sara's loft

Later

"At every turn, I made the wrong choice," Oliver said as he looked over the balcony with Sara, "with Roy, with the company, with Thea. Why didn't you stop me?"

"When you set your mind to something, there's no stopping. I tried but you wouldn't listen." Sara pointed out and Oliver sighed.

"You're right." He admitted.

"But you always learn from your mistakes. Now what do we do when we hit our lowest point?" Sara asked.

"We get up…and we fight back." Oliver said firmly.

"And this time, we do it together." Sara told him and he nodded.

Thea's spare apartment

Same time

"What do you want?" Thea asked as she walked in to see Slade sitting on your couch.

"Your brother isn't the man you think he is." Slade said as he stood up.

"No kidding." Thea scoffed.

"He is The Arrow." Slade completed and Thea stared at him, shock written all across her face.

Slade then walked out, leaving her to her thoughts.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	19. Secret identities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Batman.**

Starling City

Night

"Are we really doing this?" Laurel asked as she, Diggle, Oliver, and Sara rode in a van in black masks.

"Slade gave us no choice." Oliver said firmly.

"I never thought I'd be doing something like this." Laurel admitted.

"I've done a lot of things in the last seven years that I never thought I'd do." Sara told her sister bluntly.

"We're here." Diggle called out as he pulled up outside the building.

Team Arrow pulled down their masks and got out of the van. Diggle took out a pair of pliers and started cutting through the wires. While he did that, Oliver and Sara moved inside and took on the guards. Oliver put his guard in a chokehold until he passed out while Sara simply knocked him off his feet. He fell down on the pavement steps, none too gently.

"Sara, that man used to work for our family!" Oliver called out.

"And now he works for Slade." She reminded him.

"Security cameras are down." Felicity said through the comms.

"What's that?" Laurel asked as Oliver pulled out a white, cylinder shaped device and held it against the door.

"The skeleton key, it can unlock any lock." Sara explained as a beep went off.

"Including this one." Oliver said as he pulled the door open and they walked inside.

They walked inside and Laurel, who had never been inside the Applied Science building, looked around stunned. Diggle knelt down and began pulling out the charges.

"These are plug and play," Diggle said as he handed them to all of them, "strap them to what we talked about, let the C4 do the rest."

Team Arrow moved out, setting the charges on places they needed to be. It was going as planed until-

"Freeze!" a guard came out and aimed his gun at Laurel.

However, Laurel had been training with Sara for weeks now, so she was prepared. Laurel whirled around, grabbed the guy by his arm, and threw him on the floor. The guard looked up to see Laurel holding the gun in his face.

"I'm sorry about this." Laurel said as she punched him hard enough to leave him unconscious.

"We need to go, now!" Oliver ordered as he picked the guard and hoisted him over his shoulder.

They ran out of the building and Oliver dropped the guard with the ones from earlier, which had been moved to a safe distance. Team Arrow got in the car and drove off.

"Thermal imaging shows no vital signs inside." Felicity said over the comms.

Oliver pulled out the detonator and moved to push the button. However, his finger hovered just an inch above it.

"Ollie," Sara put a hand on his shoulder, "it's just a building."

Nodding, Oliver pressed the button. Immediately afterwards, the building exploded in the distance.

Arrow lair, next day

Morning

"For the record, I hated her before we found out she was a supervillain." Felicity said as she turned off the news report about Isabel.

"Okay, Slade's goal is to great an army of super soldiers using the Mirakuru. To do that, he needs an industrial centrifuge." Oliver began.

"Which Isabel taking the company gave him full access to." Sara noted.

"But since the Applied Sciences went kaboom, he can't use that technology for his warped science experiment." Felicity pointed out.

"Slade's had us on the heel for weeks; I say we take the fight to him." Diggle said.

"I'm with John." Laurel.

"All this will do is set him back; we have no way of knowing where the next attack is coming from." Oliver told them.

Thea's apartment

Same time

Thea was at her computer, looking at an article about her brother and Sara after they first returned home. She then brought up some articles about the vigilantes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out if her brother was The Arrow, then Sara was The Canary. But were they?

Iron Heights

Afternoon

"I'm sorry daddy, this all my fault." Sara said as she sat across from Quentin, who was wearing a prison suit.

"I made the choice, not you. Between you and Oliver, it's amazing you have time to do what you do with all the self-loathing the two of you do." Quentin said dryly.

"Don't joke dad. You were caught aiding and abetting the vigilantes. You're facing prison." Sara told him worriedly.

"This'll all blow over, okay? Then you can let me take Shado out for some ice cream, alright?" Quentin said as he flashed her a reassuring smile.

Queen Mansion

Same time

"Well, now I have to become mayor," Moira said after their family lawyer left, "it seems I'll need the income."

"Losing the company wasn't your fault, it was mine. I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me." Oliver said in self-loathing.

"No, you always see the good in people, even when they don't deserve it," Moira said as she walked over to him, "Isabel is a vindictive woman, it was only a matter of time once she joined the company."

"How do you know? You told me months ago I couldn't trust-which I already knew, by the way." Oliver told her.

"Your father a weakness for beautiful, strong women." Moira said and it took only moments for him to put it together.

"They were together." Oliver said softly.

"Yes," Moira said as she turned away, "she was still in business school at the time, the pretty intern that caught the CEO's eye."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Oliver demanded hotly.

"I didn't want to tarnish your memories of your father." Moira said and Oliver scoffed.

"I think that ship sailed with The Undertaking." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Mr. Oliver," the pair looked up to see Raisa, "a Mr. Wayne here to see you?"

"Bruce Wayne?" Oliver asked stunned and she nodded.

"You know Bruce Wayne?" Moira asked surprised.

"Yeah, long story." Oliver said still stunned.

"Well, take these to Thea," Moira said as she handed the forms to Oliver, "get her to sign. Convince her, somehow, to help us fight back."

Oliver nodded slightly as he walked out of the room. He walked towards the front door to see a tall, well dressed dark haired man with blue eyes waiting for him.

"It's been a while Oliver." Bruce Wayne said in greeting.

"Over two years. What are you doing here Bruce?" Oliver demanded as he reached the other man.

"Well, the Starling Vigilante is testy," Bruce joked and Oliver glared at him, "is that anyway to thank me for my help with those goons last a few days ago?"

"You…you're?" Oliver blinked and Bruce chuckled.

"We have a common enemy: Slade Wilson." Bruce told him and Oliver regained his composure.

"How do you know Slade?" Oliver demanded.

"He was in Gotham a few months ago, caused a lot of damage, killed a lot of people. I've been trying to track him down for months but I didn't have any luck until Thea was kidnapped, I recognized the uniform in the video. So, will you accept my help or are am I gonna work alone on this?" Bruce asked.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Can you help me up?" Oliver asked as Sara used a rag to clean his face._

" _Yeah." Sara said as she helped her boyfriend to his feet._

" _Just to my trunk." Oliver said and she helped him towards it._

 _Oliver opened it up and pulled out the pouch with Yao-Fei's herbs in it. He opened it up and took a pinch before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. He sighed as he felt himself begin to heal._

" _Ah, look who's up!" Anatoli said jovially as he and another prisoner walked in, "just in time for the fun."_

" _What are you gonna do to him?" Sara asked as Anatoli walked over to Ivo._

" _Make him scream, just like he made us," Anatoli said as he pulled out a pair of garden shears, "they say living well is best revenge. I prefer torture. You want first turn?"_

' _No." Oliver said as he looked away._

" _Please, I can help you." Ivo begged._

" _No, I can help you. What was it you said you needed for research? An eye," Anatoli said before lunging forward and grabbing Ivo, "let me give you a fresh one!"_

" _You can still stop Slade Wilson!" Ivo shouted desperately._

" _Anatoli, wait," Oliver ordered as he walked over, "what did you say?"_

" _I can help you stop Slade." Ivo told him._

" _How? Miracle drug of yours turned him into monster." Anatoli pointed out._

" _I know. I can turn him back." Ivo told him._

" _Ivo what are you saying?" Oliver demanded._

" _The Mirakuru. There's a cure." Ivo explained._

Verdant

Later in the afternoon

"Long time Bruce." Sara said as they greeted each other.

"Sara." Bruce nodded.

"So Bruce Wayne is Batman? Never would have seen that coming." Felicity said as she, Diggle, and Laurel stood back from them.

"And how do you three know each other?" Diggle asked curiously.

"We encountered Bruce our firth year away." Oliver explained as Bruce looked over at the others.

"And you three are…" Bruce trailed off, waiting for an introduced.

"Bruce, this is my sister Laurel and our friends John Diggle and Felicity Smoak." Sara said as she gestured towards each individual.

"Mr. Diggle, Ms. Smoak," Bruce nodded politely to Diggle and Felicity before walking over and holding out his hand to Laurel, "Sara mentioned she had a sister. You're not what I imagined,"

"Are you insulting me?" Laurel raised an eyebrow as she shook his hand.

"On the contrary, I am complimenting you." Bruce smiled and, after a moment, Laurel returned it.

"Okay, let's go," Oliver said before they entered the lair, "I know Slade, he is not gonna stop. He's-"

"Welcome home." Deathstroke said as he stood in the liar.

Deathstroke then raised a gun and fired. Oliver and Sara grabbed Felicity and Laurel respectively before jumping over the side of the stairs. Felicity and Laurel took cover as Bruce and Diggle rushed down the stairs, even as Deathstroke fired at them. As Deathstroke was distracted, Sara took out her baton and lunged at Slade. However, Deathstroke whirled around and grabbed her by the throat, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hello Sara." Deathstroke growled before throwing her across the room.

She hit a table and bounced off it on to the ground painfully. Bruce was near her and checked on her as Diggle jumped out and fired at Slade. Despite Oliver shouting not to, Diggle kept firing but none of his bullets fazed the mercenary.

"You're wasting your bullets." Deathstroke said just as the gun clicked empty.

Diggle then tried to strike Deathstroke with the barrel of his gun but it had no effect. Oliver and Bruce both stood up and tried to rush the mercenary but they were too late. Looking like he was barely trying, Deathstroke punched Diggle and the man went hurtling into the case containing Oliver's suit. The glass shattered as Bruce and Oliver reached him.

Oliver picked up two steel escrima sticks while Bruce picked up Oliver's bow. Slade switched his sword blade sideways and blocked Oliver as Bruce tried to strike him with the bow. Slade dodged and punched Bruce, sending him flying. Oliver fought back but Slade easily got behind him and flipped him on his back before punching him.

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight kid." Deathstroke said before walking off, seeming to disappear.

Oliver sat up as everyone else got up, all of them realizing Slade was gone.

Starling General Hospital

Later in the afternoon

"I've never felt so helpless; part of me thinks I could have done something." Laurel confessed to Bruce in the waiting room.

"There was nothing you could have done; you saw how easily Slade took out all four of us. He was just toying with us." Bruce assured her.

"I joined this team so I would never feel helpless again, now…" Laurel shook her head.

"Why do we fall? To pick ourselves back up," Bruce said and she looked over at him, "my father told me that."

"He sounds like a wise man." Laurel noted and he smiled sadly.

"He was. He died when I was young." Bruce told her.

"I'm so sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Bruce assured her.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my sister in law, Sara Queen's room." Thea asked a nurse.

"Right there." She gestured and Thea nodded.

"Hey, is she okay?" Thea asked the doctor as she reached the door.

"Yes Ms. Queen, just a hair line fracture of her wrist, we set it," he said and Thea relaxed, "she's got some nasty bruises but it looks worse than it is. It's nothing compared to her previous injuries."

"Previous injuries?" Thea asked as the doctor started to walk away.

"Yes, she has extensive scared tissue on her body. The last person I say with these kinds of injuries was a veteran injured in Iraq. Has your sister in law served in the military?" the doctor asked.

"No." Thea said weakly as she turned away.

Thea walked into Sara's room just as Sara was putting her shirt on. She caught a glimpse of the scars across Sara's back and had a flashback.

 _Queen Mansion_

 _Almost two years ago_

 _Afternoon_

" _Mom said that there were scars but-" Thea pulled open her brother's shirt to reveal his scared chest._

" _I don't wanna talk about it." Oliver said as he pulled away and buttoned his shirt._

"Thea?" Sara was surprised when she turned around to see Thea standing there.

"I…" Thea couldn't get the words out as she had confirmation of Slade's claims, which she had not believed up to that point.

"Thea?" she turned around to see her brother standing behind her.

Overwhelmed, Thea rushed past him and out the door.

Verdant

Night

"Thea, we need to talk," Oliver said as he walked up to her, "I know how you feel about me right now but…are you okay?"

"Fine." Thea tried to dismiss it but she put a bottle on the shelf as her hands visibly shook.

"Thea," Oliver took the bottle from her and set it on the shelf before looking at her, "I know you're really angry with me and I don't blame you, I should have told you about Merlyn. But something else is bothering you, something besides Merlyn. No matter how you feel about me right now, I'm always gonna be your big brother. Talk to me."

"It's nothing. What did you want?" Thea asked and Oliver wanted to press it but knew it wouldn't do him any good right now.

"I know you're angry with me and mom but we need your help. We need you to sign this to get our fortune back," Oliver handed the paper to her, "I know you're angry with me, you may hate me, but I know you don't hate Shado. She will need that fortune; it will set her for life. Do it for her. At least think about it."

"Okay." Thea said shakily.

"Thank you for at least thinking about it." Oliver told her before walking off.

"So do we have anything?" Oliver asked as he walked down to the lair to see his team and Bruce assembled by the computer.

"Slade wasn't here to fight; he was here because you had something he needed." Bruce told him.

"The skeleton key Ollie. I did a full sweep; it's the only thing that's missing." Sara said grimly.

"We destroyed QC's Applied Science division, now he can get a new one anywhere." Laurel said dismayed.

"Where's the most cutting edge technology housed in Starling City?" Oliver asked as he turned to Felicity.

"Star Labs," Bruce said immediately and shrugged when they turned to him, "Wayne Enterprises makes a donation every few months."

Not that longer after, The Arrow, Canary, and Batman took off on three separate motorcycles from the alley behind the club. They were in such a hurry that they didn't notice the car turn on and begin to follow them. Less than ten minutes later, the trio pulled up in front of Star Labs. Looking inside the window, they could see two panicked scientist talking quickly to the security guard at the front desk.

"We're too late." Batman growled.

Dismayed, the three drove off. Unnoticed was Thea, watching everything from her car.

Star Labs

Later

Bruce and Laurel walked into the room, which was noticed by two people. A tanned skin man with longish black hair and a Caucasian woman with brown hair and light brown eyes stood up as they reached them.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?" the man asked surprised.

"I was in town on some business when I heard about the break in. You two okay?" Bruce asked concerned.

"More than a little freaked out, but we'll be okay. Who's your friend?" The man asked as he looked over at Laurel.

"Laurel, this is Caitlin Snow, Bioengineering, and Cisco Ramon, mechanics. They both work at Star Labs. Cisco, Caitlin, this is Laurel Lance, my attorney." Bruce said smoothly as he introduced them.

"Is there are anything you can tell us about what happened here? Since he's an investor, Mr. Wayne needs to know if anything was stolen or damaged. Like an industrial centrifuge, for example." Laurel said professionally, both she and Bruce noticing how Caitlin tensed.

"It's kind of a secret." Caitlin told them.

"What kind of secret?" Bruce asked.

"The kind I have to keep." Caitlin said firmly and Bruce nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you two are okay. Laurel, we really should be going." Bruce said as he grabbed Laurel and began leading her out.

Arrow lair

Later

"I hacked into Harrison Wells personal files and look what I found," Felicity told the team and Bruce as she brought up a digital image of some blueprints, "it's a prototype of one of their new bio-tech-projects. The patent is still pending, which is probably why they wouldn't tell Bruce and Laurel what it was."

"What is it?" Bruce demanded.

"It's a biotransfuser. It can deliver blood from a single donor and give it to multiple patients." Felicity explained.

"Why would Slade need a blood transfusion?" Diggle asked confused.

"He doesn't. The prisoners he freed from Iron Heights do." Oliver told him.

"With a few tweaks, it can be used to put the Mirakuru in the prisoners, bypassing a less than successful ratio of success to, you know, death. Instead of metabolizing in the person, it happens in the machine." Felicity explained.

"Wait, this'll take a whole lot of blood. Even a man of Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain." Diggle pointed out.

"Slade is smart; he wouldn't weaken himself like that. He has to have a backup plan." Bruce pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Laurel asked but no one had an answer.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Don't listen to him, he's lying!" Anatoli spat._

" _The cure is real, I promise!" Ivo insisted._

" _He's just trying to save his skin!" Anatoli sneered._

 _Sara walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, Anatoli stood up and walked back. Sara knelt down and glared at the mad man._

" _Tell us about the cure." Sara demanded._

 _Anatoli sighed in frustration and stormed over to a corner of the fuselage. No one paid him any mind as they gave Ivo their attention._

" _I want to help you Sara but first you need to help me." Ivo told her._

" _We won't save your life." Oliver snarled._

" _No one can," Ivo pulled his shirt apart enough so they could see black skin in his chest, "not anymore. All I ask for is a quick death."_

" _You don't deserve a quick death." Sara snapped._

" _I know. But I'm asking." Ivo said._

 _Sara looked up at Oliver and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. Then Sara turned back and nodded._

" _Start talking Ivo." Oliver snapped._

" _I was never able to replicate the Mirakuru serum from the original Japanese world war two research I discover. After conducting experiments on the prisoners I picked up this last year, I managed to synthesize a solution that counteracts, reverses the philological effects that exposure to Mirakuru produces. From more than human back to human." Ivo explained._

" _Where is it?" Oliver demanded._

" _You'll keep your word about ending my life?" Ivo asked._

" _As long as you tell us where the cure is." Sara told him coldly._

" _It's on the freighter. In a safe in my quarters," Ivo said as he pulled out a key and handed it to Sara, "Now I believe this concludes my end of our deal."_

Queen Consolidated, next day

Afternoon

"Whatever you have to say, it takes security sixty seconds to get here, so make it quick." Isabel told Oliver as he walked into her office.

"Where's Slade?" Oliver demanded and she laughed mockingly, "I just want to give you one last chance to do the right thing."

"I'm under thirty and the CEO of a fortune five-hundred company, I say I've already done the right thing." She said arrogantly.

"Do you even know who Slade Wilson is? Or why he's doing this?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know and I don't care. I got what I earned." Isabel told him.

"What you earned?! You think that sleeping with my father entitles you to my family's company?!" Oliver snapped.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Isabel snapped.

"My father fooled around with a lot of girls. I don't see them ordering hostile takeovers. Oliver snapped back.

"Fooled around, is that what your mother told you? Of course she would try to degrade it to some meaningless affair," Isabel scoffed as she stood up and stormed away from her desk with Oliver following her, "Slade Wilson put me through hell, his training nearly killed me. Would I do that if I was just some jilted lover?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you are!" Oliver sneered.

"I was your father's soulmate!" Isabel declared and Oliver laughed at her delusions, "He was going to leave the company, leave your mother, leave you!"

"Really?" Oliver asked sarcastically, not buying it.

"Our bags were packed, then your sister had to go and break her arm. Doing something ridiculous, no doubt." Isabel sneered.

"She fell off her horse." Oliver remembered.

"We were at the airport when he got the call. I begged him not to go, reminded him that Thea wasn't even his!" Isabel seethed and Oliver froze.

"Are you saying that my father knew?" Oliver asked stunned.

"Of course he knew. He was a fool, not an idiot. And like a fool, he loved her anyway. He told me we would leave the next day, but instead my internship was terminated and he never spoke to me again." Isabel told Oliver.

"So that's what this is really about? He chose us over you." Oliver was in disbelief as two security guards came in.

Please escort Mr. Queen off the premise." Isabel ordered and they moved towards him.

"Don't touch me." Oliver said harshly and they stopped.

"Mr. Queen is no longer welcome in the building, my building." Isabel said smugly as she smiled vindictively at him.

"If looks could kill, Isabel would be dead ten times over. Oliver whirled around and walked out of the room, digging out his phone. Dialing a number, Oliver put it to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" Thea asked.

"Thea, its Ollie. I just need five minutes face to face. There's something you need to know." Oliver told her.

"Okay. Come by the club after we close." Oliver was surprised by how fast she agreed.

Iron Heights

Night

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Quentin looked up from his hospital bed to see Thea walk in.

"I was on my way to see you when I heard. You okay?" Thea asked as she sat in a chair next to him.

"Fine. What can I do for you Thea?" Quentin asked and she paused, trying to form the words.

"I need advice and you're the only one I can turn to. When the vigilantes first came to the city, you were their most vocal opponent. What changed your mind?" Thea asked and Quentin paused, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't give away his insider knowledge.

"There was a time that I would have sold out my badge to find out who they were, you know that," Quentin began and Thea nodded, "then I realized that I didn't care who they were. In fact, I didn't want to know who they were."

"Why not?" Thea asked curiously.

"Because if I knew, then they would become people. Maybe they have families, friends, people they care about, people with lives. Then they couldn't be what I needed them to be, what this city needs them to be. It's The Arrow and Canary that matter, the people under those masks aren't important. Can you imagine what it's like to be them, day in and day out? What they have to live with every day, what that's gotta be like? The burden of the secrets they keep, how they continuously put their lives at risk for the people of this city, never even asking for a thank you or rewards. The least I can do is sit here and do a little time for them. Does that help any?" Quentin asked as Thea sat there silently.

"Yeah…it helps a lot." Thea said softly.

Verdant

Later

"Thea, thank you for agreeing to," Oliver began but was cut off guard when Thea hugged him, "I-I thought you were mad at me."

"Not anymore," Thea said as she stepped back, "It wasn't your secret to tell. Mom should have told me a long time ago, she shouldn't have made you feel like you had to keep this from me. But I'm not signing those papers."

"Thea please." Oliver begged.

"You and Sara have been putting all the money you have made since coming back in a separate account, right?" Thea asked and he nodded slowly, "you and Sara will be fine. I'll be fine, the only one who loses is mom."

"Thea-"

"Aren't you tired of being the same story in this town? Dead father, terrorist mother, son who comes back with girlfriend from being stranded on an island? Maybe it's time you and I write a new story for the Queen family." Thea told him.

"Thea-" Oliver began when his phone started ringing.

"It's okay, we'll talk later." Thea smiled at him before she turned around and walked off.

"Yeah?" Oliver answered, still highly confused about what just happened.

"The grid at Collins and Main just spiked, drawing a hell of a lot of power," Felicity began, "so someone either plugged in the world's largest hairdryer or the biotransfuser just went online. You have thirty minutes, forty tops."

"I'm on my way." Oliver prepared to hang up.

"What about your family's assets?" Felicity asked.

"This is more important." Oliver said as he hung up.

Warehouse

Later

The Arrow jumped down the roof access and entered what looked like some mad scientists lab. He walked in, seeing the prisoners from Iron Heights hooked up to the biotransfuser. Seeing the platform where it originated from, The Arrow walked over and froze. It was not Slade hooked up to the machine, but Roy. Seeing the wire, the archer moved to pull it off Roy when a familiar voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," The Arrow whirled around and notched an arrow at Slade, "removing him mid-cycle would surely end his life."

"Slade, he's just a kid!" The Arrow argued as he noted Isabel behind his enemy.

"Only because you pushed him away. You were the one person he looked up to you and for that, you crushed his soul." Slade told him.

"We found him in a shelter in Bludhaven; he didn't even put up a fight. Pathetic." Isabel mocked.

"I will. Tell me how to shut it down!" The Arrow ordered.

"If you could feel the power surging through me, you would know that I do not fear an arrow," Slade sneered as he pulled out his sword, "I am stronger than you can even imagine. And soon, I will not be alone."

The Arrow turned and fired at the fuse box. His arrow hit it and there was a spark before the power in the room went out. The Arrow then turned and fired various arrows at Slade, who easily blocked them with his sword. Isabel pulled out a pistol and fired at The Arrow, who turned and ran to avoid the bullets. Isabel pursued him before the archer fired back at her his arrow knocked the pistol out of her hand and she rushed him. However, the gap in skill began apparent when The Arrow easily defeated her with a punch to the face. However, Slade then grabbed her and slammed him into a wall. Slade then lifted him over his shoulder and dropped him, The Arrow getting up in a crouching position and aiming at Slade.

"You can't hurt me kid." Slade smirked.

In response, Oliver hit a switch on his bow and a pair of bolts flew out, hitting Slade in the chest. Sade looked down, frowning in confusion before they exploded in a rain of sparks. Slade grunted in pain as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. The Arrow stood up and went over to the transfuser

Something caught his eye and he looked over at the transfuser to see a green vial in it. Realizing what it was, the archer picked it up and pocketed it before going up to Roy. Uncuffing him, he looked up to see Isabel about to fire at him. However, what seemed to be a bat fly out and hit her hand, knocking the gun out of her hand. Batman then jumped out and punched her before grabbing her, and whirling around, throwing her into the wall roughly. As she slumped to the floor, Batman turned around and faced The Arrow. Nodding at each other, they turned just as Slade stood up. The Arrow fired an arrow at the ceiling while Batman shot off a grappling hook. With The Arrow grabbing Roy, the two vigilantes rode up the lines, away from Slade.

Backup lair

Later

"He's lost a lot of blood," Sara said as Team Arrow and Bruce stared down at Roy, "I don't know what the transfuser did to him, but his pulse is weak. He needs a real doctor."

"We can't get him to a real doctor." Oliver snapped.

"You can't, but I can," Bruce said and they turned to him, "I have a friend, a doctor. Leslie Tompkins, she's a friend and she knows who I am. She knows how to keep a secret Oliver."

"…call her." Oliver ordered and Bruce nodded as he walked off, pulling out his cell phone.

"So what do we do now? Slade has twenty more guys just like him now, things just got a lot worse." Laurel pointed out.

"I think we have a way to stop Slade now," Oliver said and they turned to him as he pulled out the vial he had taken, "Mirakuru."

"You weren't thinking about taking it, were you?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"No. We're going to use it to make a cure." Oliver told them.

"Is that even possible?" Laurel asked stunned.

"Yes," Sara said and her sister turned to her, "On the island, a man had a cure for it."

"Why didn't you two ever tell us this?" Diggle demanded.

"Because we had a chance to cure Slade…and we chose to kill him instead." Oliver explained.

"Everything that's happening now is because we made the wrong choice." Sara said before the two walked off just as Bruce walked over.

"She's at a clinic in Africa, so it'll take us a few days to get her here. What I miss?" Bruce asked.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _You might not believe me now, but I was a good man once," Ivo said as Sara aimed a pistol at him, "a good doctor, a good husband. Until the Mirakuru drove me mad. I didn't even take any myself."_

 _Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Sara pulled the trigger. A bullet entered his chest and, for good measure, Sara fired again and hit him just an inch above where she had first hit him. A glassy look entered Ivo's eye and his head fell limply to the side._

" _For Shado." Sara said grimly as she lowered the gun._

" _For Shado." Oliver echoed._

 _Anatoli said something in Russian and the two looked over at him._

" _So, now what do we do?" Anatoli asked._

" _Well, I don't suppose any of you know how to pilot a submarine?" Oliver asked idly._

Queen mansion, next day

Morning

"She still won't speak to me but she's speaking to you?" Moira asked as Oliver packed up some stuff.

"I don't understand it either but yeah. She asked me to pick up some of her stuff." Oliver said as he picked up a suit case.

"Oliver…in all the things that have been going, I haven't asked…are you and I okay?" Moira said and Oliver paused.

"I love you mom…I will always love you," Oliver said as he turned around to face his mother, "but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. I think that's what Thea's feeling right now. I only knew for a few months but you, you had eighteen years to tell her about Merlyn. You should have."

"Oliver-" Moira began.

"Thea said something to me last night and I think she's right. Maybe she and I should start writing our own story of the Queen family." Oliver said as he picked up the suit case and walked out.

Thea's apartment

Afternoon

"Thanks." Thea said as Oliver dropped off her stuff.

"Thea, I was gonna tell you this last night, but better than never right," Oliver joked but Thea just gave him a look, "Dad knew. About Merlyn."

"What?" Thea asked stunned.

"Whatever dad's faults, he loved us. All of us. You were his daughter, some stupid blood test wasn't gonna change that. He chose us, he chose you. He chose to be your father, even though he didn't have to. He chose you." Oliver told her gently.

Thea, having struggled not to cry throughout Oliver's speech, couldn't handle it. She grabbed onto her brother and sobbed into his shoulder. Oliver simply held her as she cried.

Arrow lair

Same time

"What are you doing here Bruce?" Laurel asked as she packed up some items.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Dig asked me to get some stuff to bring over to the new lair since this one's been compromised. And you?" Laurel raised an eyebrow back.

"I'm keeping an eye on you. After Felicity, you are the most vulnerable." Bruce told her.

"Way to make a girl feel good Bruce." Laurel said sarcastically.

"I meant to Slade. After Felicity, you are the least trained, the least combat ready. You saw how Slade took us out so easily. I hate to think what he'd do to you." Bruce said and Laurel smiled, flattered.

"So you're worried about me? Thanks but don't. I am not a damsel in distress." Laurel assured him as she walked over to him.

"Trust me; I am very much aware of that." Bruce assured her.

Neither was sure who moved first, but the next thing either knew, Bruce had her backed against the wall as they kissed fiercely.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	20. Stopping Roy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Batman.**

Backup lair

Night

"How on earth is he still alive?" Leslie wondered as she checked over Roy.

"He's okay, right?" Felicity asked as she sat at her computer.

"He's alive but I'm not sure I can say he's okay. Whatever this Slade did to him, it's…simply astounding. In my time in Gotham, I saw cruelty first hand, but this is an entirely new level." Leslie said as she walked over to Felicity.

Felicity looked back over at Roy and gasped. Leslie turned around and saw that Roy was gone. The two women carefully walked forward, looking around for the young man. Felicity turned around and yelped when she saw Roy standing by the computers. Leslie turned around and saw Roy, growing concerned when she saw how the young man was shaking.

"God, you scared me. Roy?" Felicity called his name as she took a step closer to him.

"Ms. Smoak." Leslie called out a warning.

"Forgot my phone." Diggle said as he walked but stopped when he saw what was going on.

Roy, his hands shaking, grabbed the edge of the computer table and flipped it over. Felicity yelped as it went over, the computers screens breaking. Roy stalked towards the stairs, which Diggle in the path of.

"Roy-" Diggle started but Roy simply shoved him aside.

Diggle was thrown to floor as Roy stalked out and up the stair. Diggle shot to his feet and looked over at Felicity and Leslie.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

At their nods, Diggle turned around and ran out of the lair. Walking upstairs, he ran into the crowd of Starling City but Roy was gone.

Hotel

Later

"So, as fun as the past few days have been…this has to stop." Laurel told Bruce as they laid in bed.

"Really?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You're going back to Gotham after we deal with Slade and, no offense, I don't feel like doing the whole long distance relationship right now." Laurel told him.

"You could always come with." Bruce pointed out, knowing her answer before she responded.

"My life is here Bruce. My job, my friends, my family…I'm not leaving that behind, especially for someone I just met." Laurel said not unkindly.

Before Bruce could respond, both their phones went off. They looked over at the nightstand where their phones were, dread going through them.

"I know I'm not from here, but Felicity calling both of us is bad, right?" Bruce asked her.

Backup lair

Later

"What happened?" Oliver demanded as he, Sara, Laurel, and Bruce walked in to see Diggle setting up the computer table as the monitors sparked.

"I don't know, one minute he's comatose, the next he's flipping over computer equipment," Diggle told them, "he was a lot more out of control then Slade was at your house."

"He looked like Roy but it…wasn't Roy." Felicity finished.

"Is Leslie okay?" Bruce demanded.

"She's fine, I called her a cab, she's going back to the hotel you booked her." Diggle assured him and Bruce nodded, relieved.

"Where do you think he's going?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him." Oliver said firmly as he walked back and picked up his bow.

 _Africa, two and a half years ago_

 _Day_

" _We're looking for a man," Oliver said as he and Sara walked up to a shaman, "he is said to possess the skills of a thousand men."_

 _At the Shan's direction, they turned and walked towards a man in what looked like a cloak._

" _We have come a long way looking for you." Sara said as she and Oliver stopped in front of the man._

" _Then you've come to the wrong place. I don't get involved with foreigners." The Shaman dismissed._

" _Is that so…Mr. Wayne." Oliver said lowly and the Shaman shot up._

" _How do you know that name?!" Bruce snarled as he grabbed Oliver by the shirt._

" _Alfred Pennyworth sent us to find you." Oliver said calmly._

" _He says it's time for you to come home." Sara finished._

Starling City

Later

"This is ridiculous," The Canary stopped as she and The Arrow pulled to a stop on their motorcycles, "we can't just ride around all night, hoping to lay eyes on him."

"Diggle, Laurel." The Arrow said through the comms.

"His place is clean; I don't think he's been back here." Diggle told him.

"Dispatch just called an ambulance at 14th and Hobart. Four men were just assaulted…by someone wearing a red hoodie." Felicity said.

"Roy." The Arrow said grimly.

Around the same time, Batman pulled up on the street Felicity had mentioned on his motorcycle. He got off and walked onto the scene. Three of the guys were unconscious while the forth was leaning against a pole for support."

"What happened here?" Batman demanded.

"Some guy jumped us…came out of nowhere. He was 'roided out or something." The man said.

Verdant, next day

Afternoon

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Oliver asked as he walked up to Thea.

"Yeah, why is your bodyguard stalking me?" Thea asked as she gestured with her head towards Diggle.

"Slade Wilson. He's still out there and I'm not leaving you unprotected again." Oliver said firmly.

"That's…fair." Thea admitted.

"Was there anything else or did you just want to scold me?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Yeah, my friend Sin saw Roy last night. She said he seemed…off. Could you have officer Lance keep an eye out for him?" Thea asked.

"Sure." Oliver promised as he tried to look like this was news to him.

Starling City

Same time

"You seem…different." Leslie noticed as she and Bruce had coffee.

"I do?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Is there…someone in your life now?" Leslie asked hopefully and he chuckled.

"There was but it's done now." Bruce said and she faltered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I do wish you would let someone in Bruce." Leslie told him concerned.

"I tried that once, we both know how it turned out." Bruce said grimly.

 _Africa, two and a half years ago_

 _Night_

" _Thank you for the tea." Oliver said politely as Bruce sat down three cups of tea in front of them._

" _You can tell Alfred to stop wasting his time; I'm never coming back to Gotham." Bruce said firmly._

" _He said you'd say that, said you're stubborn. Unfortunately for you, so am I." Oliver told him._

" _It's true, never has there a man so stubborn." Sara agreed and Bruce rolled his eyes._

" _There's nothing for me in Gotham." Bruce spat._

" _There's Alfred, there's your company," Oliver pointed out and Bruce simply glared at him, "look, Alfred told us about the woman you lost. Rachel was it?"_

" _Rachel Dawes." Bruce said softly._

" _Look, I get it. I know what it's like to be faced with such pain that all you want to do is run away, never look back. But you can't Bruce, you have to move on. You don't have to forget Rachel, I doubt you could, but you have to move on with your life." Sara told him._

Backup lair

Night

"The lair, 14th and Hobart, and bar Thea's friend spotted him at," Felicity said as she pulled up a map of Starling City, "he seems to be moving east."

"What's east?" Laurel asked.

"Queen Mansion." Oliver breathed.

"If he remembers where Thea used to live, maybe there's part of Roy still in there." Felicity said hopefully.

"Or he's just moving randomly." Bruce pointed out as Oliver's phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Roy is at my friend Sin's place." Thea answered.

"Where?" Oliver demanded.

Clock tower

Later

The Arrow, Canary, and Batman moved throughout the room, searching for Roy with little success.

"Roy!" The Arrow called out but no one responded.

"He's not here." The Canary said after a moment of looking.

As if the fates were laughing at her, Roy jumped down from the ceiling. The Canary took out her baton and struck Roy across the face but it did not seem to faze him. She went to swing again but he easily blocked it. He then punched her and sent her flying into the wall. Batman lunged him but Roy whirled around and punched him. Batman went flying and hit the glass window, sending him flying out of the clock tower as the glass shattered.

The Arrow fired at him but Roy easily caught the flying weapon. Desperately, Oliver pulled back his hood and removed his mask.

"It's Oliver…it's me. What you're doing right now, it's because of the Mirakuru. You're a good person Roy; you have a conscious and a soul. I need you to use those and fight this, you can do it!" Oliver pleaded with him.

Roy snarled as he tried to strike Oliver. Oliver blocked it before Roy landed a hit, sending him back into a support beam. Oliver was bounced back and thrown on his knees, which Roy took the opportunity to stomp on Oliver's leg. Oliver cried out in pain as a breaking sound was heard. As Oliver struggled in pain, Roy punched a hole in the floor and jumped into it, disappearing.

Batman, who had landed on a car, looked up as two officers pulled up and aimed at Roy. Batman lifted his head up, horror growing in him as he realized what was about to happen. 

"Run!" Batman shouted but it was too late.

One cop tried to cuff Roy but Roy grabbed is hand and twisted it, the officer crying out as his wrist broke. Roy then stabbed the other officer in the chest with the arrow in his hand. Roy let go as the officer fell back, dead. Roy then turned and ran off.

Backup lair

Later

"Some of this damage is chronic," Leslie said as she looked over Oliver's x-rays, "the costs of jumping off rooftops, I imagine."

"I need to get back on my feet." Oliver insisted.

"He's as stubborn as you," Leslie said as she looked over at Bruce, "I can give you a brace but you'll be in a lot of pain."

"I can handle it." Oliver insisted.

Verdant

Later

"Oliver," Moira's campaign manager ran up to him and Diggle as Oliver sat at the bar, "I've been trying to call you."

"I've been busy, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"It's your mother." Moira's manager told him.

"She'll be fine." Oliver assured him.

"No, she won't. She's not using this rally to rally the troop, she's using it announce that she's dropping out of the race." Oliver was stunned.

"Oliver what happened?" Moira exclaimed as she whirled around to see Oliver limp in.

"It's nothing. Motorcycle accident, it was stupid." Oliver said as he sat down on the desk.

"That's twice as many accidents in as many weeks." Moira said dryly.

"Mark says you're dropping out of the race." Oliver said bluntly.

"The truth is I should have done this weeks ago, after Thea was abducted. My complete focus should be on repairing my relationship with my children." Moira told him.

"Our issues with you are not because we aren't spending enough time with each other." Oliver said dryly.

"Maybe so but I have to do something." Moira said as she walked over to the blinds.

"Thea hates you right now for the things that you've done, I can't trust you for the same reasons. That won't go away if you drop out. What we need now is to see you do something good. Trust me; I know a little something about… sacrificing those closest to you for the sake of the city." Oliver told her.

"I know." Moira said softly.

"Good." Oliver nodded as he stood up.

"Oliver, I know," Moira called out and Oliver froze as he realized what she was saying, "I know."

Heart racing, Oliver turned back around and stared at his mother in shock.

"I've known since last year I suppose. The night of The Undertaking everything became so clear. It's also the night I pretty much stopped sleeping." Moira admitted.

"Before you say anything else-" Oliver began.

"Let me just say that I could not be more proud." Moira said as she took the stunned Oliver's hands.

 _Africa, two and a half years ago_

 _Day_

" _What's that?" Oliver asked as he looked outside Bruce's tent to see two jeeps ride into the village._

" _A group of bandit's have been terrorizing this village for weeks." Bruce explained and the tree looked at him startled._

" _Why haven't you done anything?! We all know you could." Sara snarled._

" _I'm not that person anymore." Bruce turned away from them._

" _They'd be so proud of you." Oliver sarcastically._

" _Who?" Bruce asked._

" _Your parents," Oliver said and Bruce tensed, "I know all the stories about you. Maybe it's better that your parents didn't live to see the kind of man their son has become."_

" _Okay," the head bandit said as he aimed a rifle at the villagers, "now, you're gonna give me some food or-"_

 _He was coy of when an arrow shot out and hit him right in the chest. As he flew back, Oliver, Sara, and Bruce rushed out, rearing to go._

Verdant

Later

Oliver and Sara watched in the crowd as Moira gave her speech to the crowd and rallied them all. They joined in on the applause. As Moira walked over to greet them, they looked in confusion as Thea took the stage. However, they quickly realized what she was doing as she spoke.

"What is she doing?" Diggle asked.

"She knows this is being televised, she's drawing Roy here." Oliver said in dread before he and Sara walked off.

"How many of those venom arrows do we have?" Oliver asked as he and Sara walked down into the lair.

"About twenty." Sara told him.

"I need all of them." Oliver ordered and she nodded.

Sara pulled out the medicine and filled the syringe before handing it over to Oliver. Oliver then injected himself with it and walked off as they moved towards their uniforms.

The crowd upstairs was startled by the sound of gunshots as Roy rushed in, holding the arm of a security guard into the air into as he fired. Roy threw the guard into the bar and panic spread like wildfire. Laurel got Moira out as Diggle ran up to Thea.

"Thea, we need to go!" Diggle tried to lead her away but Thea stubbornly yanked away from the bodyguard.

"It's Roy, he came here for me!" she shouted stubbornly.

Diggle tried to fire at Roy but Roy tossed another security at him and he hit Diggle full force. Roy picked up a metal pole as Diggle started to sit up before he was hit by Roy.

"Roy!" Thea ran up to Roy who looked at her hard, "Roy, listen to me! Listen to my voice! I don't know what's going on with you, but I have to believe the man I fell in love with is still inside there, somewhere. You have to fight. You're strong. You can fight this. Fight this!"

Roy reached out and grabbed Thea around the neck. He lifted her into the air as she suffocated before something hit him in the back. He looked back to see two metal bats sticking out of his back and Batman stood behind him. Roy dropped Thea and Batman lunged for him. There was a brief struggle before Batman got behind him and put Roy in a neck lock. Despite all his strength, Batman refused to let go.

"Kill me. Kill me, please." Roy managed to break through the Mirakuru for a moment.

"No, don't!" Thea cried out.

"It's not what I do." Batman told Roy.

Roy managed to break free from Batman just as three arrows came out and hit him in the chest. Roy was injected and wobbled before falling back, unconscious.

"No one dies tonight." The Arrow said as he and The Canary walked out.

"The police." Thea said as she stood up.

"Get outside. We'll get him all the help he need, I promise. Go!" The Arrow shouted and for the first time in years, Thea listened to her brother.

The three vigilantes grabbed Roy and took him down stairs. They hooked him up to the IV.

"Constant does of venom can't be good for you." Felicity worried.

"It'll keep him sedated, like it did Slade." Diggle reminded her.

"Until when? We can't exactly but Tibet viper venom at the market." Laurel pointed out.

"We'll help him." Oliver said firmly.

"We're not giving up on him, not yet." Sara said in a matching tone.

"Either way, he killed that officer. If you do save him, he still has to live with that." Bruce said as he turned and walked away.

"Bruce, you okay?" Oliver called out and the other man stopped.

"I got a call before the rally. The Joker broke out of Arkham, I have to go back." Bruce said and they nodded in understanding.

"I'll drive you to the airport." Laurel offered and he nodded in thanks.

"I'm gonna make sure Thea and Mom get home safely." Oliver kissed Sara lightly before walking over to Bruce and holding out a hand, "Bruce, thank you for all your help."

"It was a pleasure Oliver." Bruce said as they shook hands.

Car driving from Verdant

Later

"You knew about Roy." Oliver looked up at Thea.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You knew what was going on with him." Thea said knowingly.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Oliver told you.

"That's what you keep saying; you think you're protecting me by lying and keeping secrets. But that's what's actually hurting me." Thea told them.

Oliver and Moira exchanged a look them the car stopped, a crash was heard, and it all went blank.

Starling airport

Same time

"You, the offer to come with still stands." Bruce joked and Laurel laughed as they stood in front of his private jet.

"Thanks, but no. It was fun while it lasted though." Laurel said and he nodded.

"That it was. Laurel, your sister may be The Canary, but you are a Siren." Bruce told her before he turned and walked towards the jet.

Starling City

Same time

Oliver woke up and was startled to see his mother and Thea bound before him with Slade standing behind them. The parallel to Shado, Sara, and Ivo was not lost on him.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice," Slade said as he walked towards him.

"Oliver, what's happening?" Thea cried.

"I often wonder how you looked…when he pointed the gun at Shado. And took her from me." Slade said as he knelt down in front of Oliver.

"You psychopath. She wasn't yours!" Oliver roared.

"Neither was she yours. Yet you chose your beloved over her and then had the audacity to name your bastard after her!" Slade roared back.

"That is not what happened!" Oliver argued.

"It is what happened!" Slade said as he stood up. "It is! She told me!"

"What do you mean she?" Oliver asked as Slade pointed at nothingness. "There's nobody there!"

"Slade…you were on the island. With Oliver!" Moira realized.

"I thought I had known true despair. Until I had met your son," Slade said as he walked passed them, "I trusted him. To make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now. Kill me," Oliver said and Thea and Moira immediately protested, "Choose me. Please!"

"I am killing you Oliver," Slade said as he pulled out a pistol, "only more slowly than you would like."

"No." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade said as he moved the pistol to Moira's head.

"Don't." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade repeated.

"No." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade repeated with more edge.

"I am gonna kill you1" Oliver snarled.

"Chooooose!" Slade roared.

No, no!" Oliver shouted.

Suddenly, Moira got to her feet, drawing everyone's attention.

"Mom? Mom, what are you doing?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"There's only one way this nightmare can end, Moira said before she turned around, "we both know that, don't we, Mr. Wilson?"

"Mom." Thea begged brokenly.

"Both my children will live." Moira continued.

"Mom! What are you doing?! Mom!" Thea begged.

"Thea, I love you," Moira said as Oliver tried desperately to get free of his binds and Slade raised a gun to her head, "close your eyes baby!"

"No!" Oliver shouted as Thea cried.

"You possess true courage," Slade said before pocketing the pistol and turning around, "I am truly sorry…you did not pass that on to your son."

Slade pulled out a sword, whirling around and stabbing Moira in the heart. Oliver fell on his side a, complete defeat and despair washing over him as Thea cried out. Slade removed the sword and Moira fell on her back, her eyes staring without seeing.

"There is still one person…who needs to die," Slade said as he walked over to Thea, sword still drawn as Oliver shook his head in a silent plea, "before this can end."

Slade moved his sword and cut Thea's binds before walking off. Thea crawled over to Moira, crying out for her mother before breaking down.

 _Africa, two and a half years ago_

 _Night_

" _So, I can arrange to have you two dropped off at this Lian Yu in a few days," Bruce told Sara and Oliver as they sat while the village threw a banquet in their honor, "you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"_

" _Just get there. We have contacts in Russia that can handle the rest. So you're going back." Sara assured him._

" _I'll be back in Gotham with in the month." Bruce promised._

" _I'm sorry about earlier…with bring up your parents," Oliver apologized and Bruce nodded, "I can't imagine losing my mom."_

" _Pray you never have to." Bruce told him as he took a sip of tea._

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	21. Coming battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Late morning

Sara sat with Shado in her lap, the four year old looking confused about what was happening. They sat in the front row with Thea and Walter, a seat between her relatives and herself that was reserved for Oliver. Who hadn't shown up. Laurel and Quentin sat behind them in the next row and Diggle and Felicity behind them. After a moment, Walter stood up and placed the pink rose on Moira's casket with Laurel and Quentin following his example.

Sara picked up the rose from Oliver's seat and stood up with Shado in her arms. She offered a hand to Thea who, after a moment, took it. The three walked over to the casket and Sara put both her and Oliver's roses on the casket. Thea put hers on it and after another moment, Shado gently put her rose on her grandmother's casket.

Queen mansion

Afternoon

"How's she doing?" Diggle asked Sara as they and Felicity watched Laurel hug Thea.

"Not good, I don't know what can be expected after what Slade did." Sara said grimly and Diggle nodded.

"Here." Diggle handed a handkerchief to a crying Felicity.

" Thanks. I don't even know why I'm crying," Felicity said as she started to dry her eyes with the cloth, "I didn't even like Moira. Awful thing to say about someone who's dead but she was not nice. She was diabolical."

"That is Oliver and Thea's mother you are talking about," Sara growled as they looked over at her startled, "this is her wake at her house. Show some respect Felicity."

"Momma," Shado tugged on Sara's dress and Sara looked down at her daughter, "is Grandma Moira up in heaven with Uncle Tommy?"

"Yes she is baby." Sara said as she picked her daughter up and wrapped her arms around her.

"You sure about that?" Startled, Team Arrow whirled around to see Isabel standing before them, "soon enough, you'll all be rotting in hell."

Isabel stalked past her and the three exchanged glances. Laurel walked up to them, a stunned look on her face.

"Guys, I think Sabastian Blood had something to do with Moira's death." Laurel said in a low voice and they turned to her startled.

"Laurel, we've been down this road before." Diggle reminded her.

"Now wait a minute Dig. What makes you think that?" Sara inquired curiously.

"It just occurred to me that the only reason he's mayor is because Slade killed Moira." Laurel said and Sara paused thoughtfully.

"Where is my brother?" Team Arrow turned around to see Thea standing behind them.

"Thea, we're not sure-" Diggle began.

"I know." Thea interrupted.

"Know what?" Sara asked curiously.

"Sara, I know." Thea gave her a significant look and Sara figured it out before the others.

"How?" Sara asked lowly.

"Slade, probably thought it would turn me against Ollie. Big mistake. Now where is he?" Thea demanded.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _This sub is over sixty years old." Anatoly noted as he, Oliver, Sara, and Peter climbed down the latter into the submarine._

" _It was carrying the Mirakuru during the war when it went aground." Sara explained as they moved further inside, shinning flashlights._

" _Blood." Peter noted as the lights picked up a blood stain on the metal._

" _Slade's," Oliver told him as he remembered, "he was bleeding out, dying…until we decided to give him the Mirakuru to save him."_

" _Not one of your better idea." Anatoli noted._

" _What about our idea for you to fix the sub? You were in the navy." Sara noted as she sensed Oliver becoming annoyed._

" _Russian Navy. They taught us how to sink Japanese sub, not pilot them." Anatoli argued._

" _Anatoli, please. I know it's a long shot but if we can get the sub moving, we can blow Slade and the Mirakuru right out of the water and get the hell off this island. Unless you have a better idea, this is our only chance of getting home." Oliver reminded him._

" _Okay…I try." Anatoli promised._

Backup lair

Later in the afternoon

"I can't believe Thea knows." Felicity said stunned as she, Sara, and Diggle stood in the lair.

"More importantly, we're running out of snake venom." Diggle noted worriedly.

"We have bigger problems: Isabel was injected with Mirakuru." Sara said and they both turned to her.

"How do you know?" Diggle asked.

"Because the look she had in her eyes was the same one Slade had on the island after the Mirakuru drove him insane." Sara said bitterly.

"We need Oliver." Diggle said grimly.

"If he's still alive." Felicity said worriedly.

"He's alive. If he wasn't, I'd know. If only because Slade would make it a point to let me know." Sara said darkly.

"Well, there's only one person left we can ask for help." Diggle told them pointedly.

Argus base

Later in the afternoon

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Lyla asked as she walked into her office to see Team Arrow waiting for.

"I need you do something Lyla." Diggle told her.

"No, I do," Sara said and Lyla turned to her, "I need you to find my husband for me."

"Everyone, we have a Queen Alert." Lyla said into her comms as she turned around and led Team Arrow into the command room.

"Queen Alert?" Diggle asked.

"Waller was particularly interested in Oliver and Sara. Whenever they went off the grid, it was called a Queen Alert." Lyla explained as they walked into the room.

"Déjà vu." Sara noted as she looked at the place that resembled where she had first met John.

"Some of this stuff doesn't even exist yet. How could you not like working here?" Felicity asked Sara star struck.

"I was pregnant and being used as leverage against Ollie to keep him in line." Sara deadpanned and Felicity flinched.

"Right, forgot about that part. Sorry." Felicity apologized.

"So, bring me up to speed. What's the status on Slade?" Lyla demanded as she walked over.

"He has an army of men just like him, enough to lay waste to the city." Sara said and Lyla looked at her horrified.

Starling City Police Department

Later in the afternoon

"Is it working?" Laurel asked the SCPD tech regarding the bug she had placed on Blood's computer earlier.

"I'm getting access to everything on his computer." The tech confirmed.

"You ever get tired of practicing law, you and your sister would make great spies." Quentin quipped and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"You two have a warrant for this right?" The tech asked.

"Just…" Quentin uncomfortably gestured to the computer and the tech sighed.

"Terrific, can you at least tell me whose computer you bugged?" He asked just before the seal of the city mayor came on the screen, "you're kidding me. I voted for him!"

"Yeah." Quentin said lowly.

"I need to know if there's anything incriminating in Blood's files." Laurel said and the tech sighed before searching.

"What the hell, this is a dead job anyway. It all looks pretty benign. Lots of policy papers, old documents transferred from his campaign office, draft press releases…"

"Wait, go back." Laurel demanded and the tech went back to the previous document, "for immediate release. 'My thoughts and prayers are with the Queen Family in the aftermath of this unspeakable tragedy.'"

"So he whipped up a press release after Moira was killed." Quentin shrugged.

"No, he did it a day early." Laurel said stunned.

"She's right, look at the time stamp." The tech said stunned as he gestured to it.

"My god." Quentin breathed as he stared at it.

"Sabastian knew that Slade was going to kill Moira." Laurel pieced together.

Argus base

Same time

"Felicity," Sara pulled back the younger blonde, "I realize this is your idea of a heaven. But you are distracting them from finding Oliver. Lyla will give you a tour after we stop Slade, so calm down."

"We have something." one of the techs said as he walked up and handed Lyla a tablet.

"He's in his lair." Lyla said as she looked up.

"We've already been to both lairs." Diggle said confused.

"She means the third one." Sara said slowly as Diggle and Felicity looked over at her.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Like riding bicycle," Anatoli said as he got the sub to come online, "underwater."_

 _Anatoli then turned and walked to the others. He pulled on a lever and a sound that didn't exactly inspire confidence erupted through the sub._

" _What's that?" Sara demanded._

" _We are stuck," Anatoli tried to move the steering wheel but it barely budged, "like Japanese were."_

" _The Japanese had torpedoes, right? Can we blast our way out?" Oliver demanded._

" _I can see why you two are made for each other: you like your explosions." Anatoli walked over to a station and picked up a tube._

 _Bringing it back to the table, Anatoli unrolled it and the four of them looked down at it. As they studied it, Anatoli said something in Russian. Judging by his voice, it wasn't good._

" _What?" Oliver asked._

" _These are Kaiten torpedoes. Manually operated. Someone needs to steer from inside." Anatoli explained._

" _Then how do they get away from the explosion?" Oliver asked with a sinking feeling._

" _They do not." Anatoli said and the four of them exchanged grim looks._

Third Arrow lair

Later in the afternoon

Sara led Diggle and Felicity down into the lair and the two looked around. It didn't take long for them to spot Oliver leaning against a stone pillar, his back to them.

"Ollie." Sara called out.

"How'd you find me?" Oliver demanded not turning to them.

"Lyla." Diggle said simply.

"We were worried about you." Felicity added.

"You missed your mom's funeral." Sara pointed out.

"I left for the cemetery but I ended up here." Oliver explained still not facing them.

"Here is?" Felicity asked.

"It's a third lair in case both the foundry and backup lair was compromised." Sara explained.

"But it became just a place for me to think," Oliver pulled himself to his feet, "my mother is dead because of me."

"Ollie-" Sara began.

"Five years ago, you and I had a chance to cure Slade," Oliver said as he looked at Sara, "now; everyone we care about is in his crosshairs. It ends tonight."

"What do you mean by that?" Sara demanded.

"I turn myself over to Slade and it all stops." Oliver said and they all stared at him shocked.

"Oliver, you think this ends when you turn yourself over to Slade?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do. After she was gone, Slade said one more person has to die before all this can end. This ends for Slade when he kills me." Oliver explained.

"Ollie, you can't just accept that. I do not accept that," Sara shouted as she stormed over to him, "if we had accepted that our fate was to die, we would never have made it off the island or out of Hong Kong or Russia! We do not just accept things!"

"Someone once told us the essence of heroism is to die so others can live." Oliver reminded her.

"We both know that is not what Peter meant!" Sara snapped.

"Slade's mission was to take everything from me, he's almost done so. The only thing left is you and Shado. By giving myself up, I save the two of you." Oliver said as he walked passed his wife.

"There has to be another way!" Felicity protested.

"There isn't." Oliver said as he walked out.

"There has to be something we can do to change his mind." Diggle said desperately.

"There isn't. We can't change his mind...but I know someone who can." Sara said as Diggle and Felicity turned to her.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _I'll do it." Peter said and they turned to him._

" _Peter you'll die." Sara pointed out._

" _I'm already dead," Peter said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal black skin, like Ivo's had been, "Radiation poisoning. Ivo's little gift. He said he needed to find out if Mirakuru could cure cancer. Guess we'll never find out."_

" _Peter…" Sara trailed off._

" _Ivo said the essence of heroism is to die so that others could live. I held onto that, it's the only thing that gave me hope. So I'll go. I may not be saving millions of lives, but I'll be saving yours." Peter said as he looked over at Oliver._

 _Oliver nodded, silent thanks in his eyes._

Starling pier

Almost sunset

Oliver stared out at the ocean, thinking. Hearing footsteps, he assumed it was Slade and started talking.

"This is where it all started," Oliver began, "Sara and I got on the Queen's Gambit right over there. I should have died on that boat; if I had none of this would have happened. I never would have met you. Shado and my mother would still be alive," he sighed, "no one else is gonna die because of me."

Oliver started to turn around when he felt something hit him in the neck. Feeling weak, he went down and within moments, he was out.

Arrow lair

Later

Oliver woke up and lifted his head off the desk, his vision blurry. As his vision came into focus, he saw Sara, Diggle, and Felicity standing in front of him.

"What the hell…" Oliver trailed off as he saw Thea standing behind them.

"Slade, he told me who you are." Thea said by way of explanation.

"Thea-" Oliver said as he stood up.

"Sara told me what you're planning n doing," Thea said as she walked over to her brother, "I knew you were acting weird at the Mansion earlier, but I thought you were saying goodbye in case you didn't make it."

"I have to Thea." Oliver told her lowly.

"Let's give them a minute." Sara said as she, Diggle, and Felicity turned and walked out of the lair.

Thea turned and walked towards the case that held Oliver's suit in it. There was silence in the lair for a moment.

"All those times I got so mad at you…for being a flack or telling me something I knew was a lie…you were saving someone's life." Thea said as she stared at the suit.

"Not a day went by that I didn't want to tell you." Oliver told her.

"Why didn't you?" Thea turned around and Oliver avoided her eyes, "Tommy knew, didn't he? You were with him, in the end."

"Yes." Oliver admitted slowly, "I couldn't save him, or mom. But I can save you. And Sara, Shado, Laurel, the city. I can save you all if this ends tonight."

"No," Thea rushed up and hugged him, "I can't lose you again."

"You'll be alive." Oliver said numbly.

"I know you Ollie. The brother that I know doesn't give up!" Thea shouted at him.

"She's right Ollie," they looked up as Sara reentered the room, "you don't give up, you always find another way."

"Not this time." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you want to save the City? Then stop Slade! By stopping Sabastian Blood!" Sara shouted and the two siblings looked at her confused, "Blood is in league with Slade. Laurel has proof."

"What?" Thea asked stunned.

"Think about it: Slade killed your mother so that Blood could become mayor." Sara told them and Oliver paused, his mind racing.

"Laurel was right about him…we were right about him all along," Oliver said lowly as he walked away from Thea, "the man in the skull mask works for Slade…and this entire time it was Sabastian."

"What's happening is bigger than our history with Slade Ollie. The city needs The Arrow and Canary." Sara told her husband.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _What's this?" Sara asked as Oliver handed her a radio._

" _I don't want you to be in here." Oliver told her._

" _Ollie-" Sara began angrily._

" _If this doesn't work, I need you to be safe. We will come for you when it's over." Oliver said firmly._

 _There was a tense moment of silence before Sara leaned up, kissing him. Then Sara pulled back and walked out. Oliver turned and walked towards Peter and Anatoli._

" _Do you know how the torpedo works?" Oliver asked Peter._

" _I get in, he fires, I steer, you pray." Peter listed._

" _Peter. What you're doing is-"_

" _Practical. My time's already up." Peter reminded him._

" _Brave," Oliver finished, "you need to know that. I don't think I could-"_

" _You already have. What you did, coming back to the boat, freeing us-"_

" _I was trying to go home. I wasn't thinking about saving anyone, it's not who I am." Oliver admitted with a slight grin._

" _Maybe not yet." Peter conceded._

 _Peter offered his hand and Oliver shook it. Once they let go, Peter turned and climbed inside the tube. Oliver closed it and ran back up to the bridge._

" _Launch?" Anatoli inquired._

" _Is Sara clear?" Oliver demanded._

" _Yes." Anatoli told him._

 _Anatoli fired and Oliver ran up to the periscope as Anatoli braced himself. Oliver watched as the torpedo suddenly changed course and turned back to the ship. It hit the rocks under the ship. Oliver and Anatoli both fell down as the ship shook._

Starling City

Later

"Sabastian, may I join you for dinner?" Oliver asked tonelessly, already at the mayor's table.

"Sure," Blood said, putting on a polite smile as he sat down across from Oliver, "you weren't at your mother's memorial service. I wanted to offer my condolences."

"You're the mayor. Congratulations," Oliver said with a tight smile, "you always wanted that."

"Believe me, I wish it had happened a different way. Your mother and I , we didn't agree on much, but we both wanted to help this city. I will help this city find its heart again, I promise you that." Blood told him.

"Do you really think that he will let that happen? Slade Wilson." Oliver clarified and wasn't disappointed as Blood paled.

"How do you know I've been working with Slade Wilson?" Blood demanded.

"Because I'm The Arrow," Oliver said and Blood gapped at him, "you know, from the start, I always thought there was something off about you. But I never imagined this. Do you really think that there will be a city left to be saved after Slade unleashes his Mirakuru army?"

"They'll only cause enough damage so that the city will be ready." Blood told him.

"Ready for your leadership?" Oliver scoffed.

"Ready for my vision. For what this city needs to be, what it could be. After the storm, the people of Starling will follow me to that city." Blood told him.

"Whatever Slade promised you, he will not deliver. He wants to hurt me, you are a pawn in a much larger game." Oliver warned him.

"Slade promised me City Hall. And he delivered. He makes good on his promises. I understand he made you a promise to," Blood noted and Oliver picked at the steak knife in front of him, "what are you gonna do? You gonna stab the mayor in a restaurant full of people?"

Oliver said nothing and Blood stood up.

"It's a new day in Starling City Oliver. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Blood said as he turned around.

"I want you to give Slade a message," Oliver said and Blood stopped, "Tell him that I will not stop fighting until I am dead."

Arrow lair

Later

"Slade has more men than we thought," Oliver said as Team Arrow prepared, "Laurel, I want you to get Thea out of the city."

"Ollie-" Thea protested.

"I can't rule out that Slade will try to use you again. Get her out of the city," Laurel nodded and Oliver turned to the others, "Felicity?"

"Slade's men are underground; he'll probably be at Water Street. Based on the information we got from Blood's guard." Felicity said and he nodded.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow moved through the underground sewer system until he spotted what he was looking for: Brother Blood was addressing his army, all of which had the same mask as Slade on. The archer shivered as he watched the scene.

"I have eyes on Blood's army." He announced through the comms.

"Got it," Felicity said through the comms, "I'm forwarding Dig your ping along with the semantics of Topside Avenue…Follow the route I laid out on the blueprints. You'll see the structural joints in the concrete, blow them all and Blood gets buried."

"Got it." Diggle replied through the comms.

"Oliver, Sara, are you sure about this?" Felicity asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Husband and Wife replied simultaneously.

The Arrow turned around and swore mentally. A member of Blood's army was marching towards him.

"Have Diggle blow the charges as soon as he's ready." The Arrow ordered as he readied his bow.

The archer rushed towards the masked man and fired. His arrow exploded into a net which tied itself around the masked man's hand and tied it to a pipe. The man easily broke free as The Arrow rushed him. The Mirakuru soldier grabbed the archer and easily threw him down. The Arrow jumped up and blocked the punch from the soldier. However, the soldier grabbed the vigilantes arm and punched his, sending the archer to his knees. As the soldier got behind him and put The Arrow in a chokehold, The Canary jumped out and struck The soldier from the back with her baton. As the soldier let go of The Arrow and turned to deal with The Canary, The Arrow jumped back up. Notching an arrow, he fired at the solider. The arrow hit and it exploded into sparks, sending him down.

"Let's go." The Arrow ordered and she nodded as they ran off.

Starling train station

Same time

Laurel and Thea were sitting at the train station, waiting for their train. Then a man stood up and walked passed them. As he did, he put on a mask that Thea realized was the exact same on Slade had worn. He approached the guard and broke his arm. As the guard screamed in pain, the masked man took his gun and fired several times into the air, causing panic.

Below Starling City

Same time

"There!" The Arrow shouted and led his partner into a room.

Only it was a dead end. The two vigilantes turned around as the army of Mirakuru Soldier's approached them.

"We can't fight them all off." The Canary told him grimly.

"We're not going to." The Arrow said grimly.

He notched an arrow and fired at the ceiling above the soldiers. The moment the arrow hit its target, it exploded and the ceiling started coming down on them.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Early morning day break_

" _Turn the wheel!" Anatoli ordered as he and Oliver climbed to their feet._

" _What direction?" Oliver asked._

" _It does not matter." Anatoli told him as Oliver put his hands on the wheel and tried to turn._

" _I can't." Oliver grunted after a few seconds of no success._

" _That is not an option!" Anatoli shouted as he rushed over._

 _Anatoli joined Oliver in his efforts and, together, the wheel started to turn. The sub shook and they felt the small ship start to move._

" _We're moving!" Oliver said with a bright smile._

" _Good, good!" Anatoli said jovially as Oliver pulled out the radio._

" _Sara, we did it," Oliver's smile vanished as his girlfriend didn't respond, "Sara?!"_

" _Oliver!" Sara shouted and Oliver's blood ran cold at the fear in her voice._

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	22. The siege part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **I meant to get this up yesterday but Thanksgiving got in the way. So, here is a belated Thanksgiving present from me to you. I hope to have the last chapter of this story and this series up on Wednesday due to Changingdestiny40's story event but we'll see how life treats me.**

Beneath Starling City

Night

The Arrow climbed out of the mounds of concrete that had fallen on him. Groaning in pain, he looked around for his partner but didn't see her.

"Sara? Sara?" He called out as he looked for her.

"Ollie?" Sara called out and he looked around for her.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Beneath the rubble. I'm trapped down here." She told him and he swore.

"Do you see my bow? Or my quiver?" Oliver asked and it was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I see them," Sara said and there was the sound of movement behind the wall, "explosive arrow?"

"Yeah," He said as he stepped back, "you need to fire it."

Behind the rubble, Sara notched the arrow and took aim. After a few beats, she fired. It hit the rubble dead on and it exploded. Both vigilantes ducked as the rubble was blown a hole in it, enough for a person to climb through. Oliver rushed in and embraced her tightly, which she returned.

"Nice shot." He muttered and Sara laughed lightly.

"I know a thing or two about archery." She teased.

Oliver grabbed is quiver and bow and they began making their way out of the rubble.

"Diggle, you there?" Oliver called through the comms.

"Yeah, we're here." Diggle told him.

"Okay, we're coming up." Oliver informed him.

 _Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver reached the end of the latter and got off. He held up Sara's broken radio for Anatoli to see._

" _Sara's gone," Oliver said grimly as he threw the radio onto the table, "Slade must have taken her."_

 _Anatoli said something in Russian as something started beeping._

" _What's that?" Oliver demanded as Anatoli went to check it._

" _Sonar, I've been tracking the Amazo. She's moving." Anatoli informed him._

 _In frustration, Oliver slammed his fist down on the table. Oliver then began lightly tapping the edge of the table as a plan began forming._

" _We have one torpedo left, right?" Oliver asked._

" _Yeah." Anatoli confirmed._

" _Can you rig it to fire in a straight line?" Oliver demanded._

" _I am discovering capacity to do many things I never thought possible." Anatoli said dryly._

" _I need you to get the sub close enough to the freighter so that I can swim to it." Oliver ordered as he picked up a pack and began gathering some supplies._

" _Then what do you need torpedo for?" Anatoli asked wearily._

" _If Sara and I aren't back in an hour, you're gonna sink the Amazo." Oliver told him grimly._

Starling train station

Night

"Come on, come on!" Laurel shouted as she and Thea ran over to the exit as people screamed in terror.

Laurel tried to yank open the door but it was locked. Hearing the Mirakuru Soldier approach from behind, Laurel shoved Thea away as she engaged the soldier.

"Run!" Laurel shouted before being batted away by the Mirakuru soldier.

She was knocked into a wall and Thea started running. However, she didn't make it far before the Soldier grabbed her and began choking her. However, one of the upper windows shattered and the soldier looked up as Batman sailed through the air. Batman threw a batarang at the soldier and it hit him in the face, causing him to drop Thea as he fell back. Laurel and Thea looked up as Batman landed on his feet.

"Who are you?" Thea asked, recognizing him from when Roy had attacked her at Verdant.

"A friend." Batman promised.

Starling City

Same time

"My god." The Canary breathed as she and The Arrow caught sight of their city.

"Slade's men are tearing the city apart." The Arrow growled.

A van pulled up next to them and Diggle and Felicity got out.

"You two okay?" Diggle asked as the pair ran up to the vigilantes.

"Yeah. You?" The Canary inquired.

"We ran into Isabel, so I hit her with the van." Felicity explained as they all looked at the state of the city.

"Slade's army. He has at least fifty men out there, all like him." The Arrow informed them.

"They're everywhere." Diggle griped.

"We have to stop them." The Canary said.

"We might have a way," Felicity said and they turned to her, "Star Labs called, they have a cure. There's a courier en route."

"Where?" The Arrow demanded.

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had gotten from Cisco. Once she got the information they needed, the four of them got in the van. Diggle took the driver's seat, Felicity the passenger, and the two vigilantes took the back. Once they were all seated, Diggle took off driving.

 _Waters near Lian Yu, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _Alright, we are ten meters away from freighter," Anatoli said as he looked through the periscope, "but still, this is sumasseshiy. Crazy, Crazy! You cannot even be certain that Wilson has her."_

" _You're a good man Anatoli. If this is goodbye, be safe." Oliver said as he walked off._

" _I will see you soon. You and Sara." Anatoli vowed._

" _I meant what I said: if we aren't back in an hour, sink the freighter and get yourself home." Oliver ordered._

" _I think maybe I would prefer Bahamas." Anatoli joked and Oliver smiled thinly in amusement before he started climbing the latter, "Oliver. I do not know if we see each other again, but know you have made friend for life. If there is anything you need, it does not matter what, all you need do is ask."_

 _Oliver nodded and held out his hand but Anatoli pulled in for a hug. Although surprised, Oliver returned the embrace._

" _Prochnost, my friend." Anatoli told him as they pulled back._

 _Oliver tried-and failed-to day it back. Anatoli tried to correct him before giving up._

" _I will teach you how to speak Russian as well." Anatoli promised._

 _Oliver smiled slightly before he started climbing up the latter as well._

Starling City Police Department

Later

"These guys are the enemy." Quentin answered one of the officers as Pike walked up.

"They're still attacking innocents at random, creating chaos and wreaking havoc. We need to put them down." Pike ordered.

"Lieutenant-"

"Now!" Pike ordered.

"You seen these guys? They do not go down!" Quentin shouted as he slammed one of the masks on the table, "we need to call in the National Guard."

"That's a call for the mayor and he hasn't made that yet." Pike told him.

"And he won't. Mayor Blood let this happen." Quentin told him.

"What?" Pike demanded.

"Trust me, Blood's behind this." Quentin insisted.

"Even if I believe you, I don't have that kind of authority." Pike told him.

"Well the chief of police does, so get Barnes on the phone." Quentin ordered.

"Barnes is dead; he was killed when the city was first attacked." Pike informed him and there was silence for a moment.

"Well then, there's only one call we can make. You're not gonna like it." Quentin told him and Pike sighed.

"The vigilantes." Pike said slowly.

"The Arrow and Canary. Yeah, I know, they're breaking the law. But what we're up against isn't about the law, it's about survival. We got masks tearing apart out city, it's gonna take masks to stop them." Quentin told him firmly.

"Make the call." Pike said after a moment.

"'kay, let's do it." Quentin said and the officers went to work.

"One more thing," Pike dragged Quentin off to a secluded area, "you know more about what's going on than anyone else I got. I need you to make decisions and lead these men…Detective."

Pike walked off and Quentin looked down at the badge in his hand.

Starling City

Same time

A vehicle that looked like a black cross between a car and a tank roamed through the street. Inside, Batman drove as Laurel and Thea sat next to him.

"What are you doing here Bruce? Not that we're not grateful but I thought you went back to Gotham." Laurel asked confused.

"I did. Then I heard about Moira," Batman paused before looking over at Thea, "I'm sorry."

Thea nodded silently as Laurel looked at him to continue.

"Once I had helped the police handle Joker, I got here as soon as I could. Looks like I got here just in time." Batman noted.

Batman pulled the Batmobile to a stop as someone stepped in the path of it. It was one of Slade's men. Batman pressed a button and the side of his car moved a little before a small missile flew out and hit the Mirakuru Soldier. It exploded and he went down before Batman drove off.

"You just killed that guy!" Thea exclaimed stunned.

"Hopefully." Batman growled.

"I thought you didn't kill Bruce." Laurel reminded him.

"He's not a man anymore, none of them are." Batman said grimly.

Elsewhere in Starling City

Same time

"Just two miles to the bridge. And the Courier." Felicity said as Sara's phone rang.

"Daddy?" Sara answered.

"What can we do to help?" Quentin asked.

"Starling City Police Force will stand with you on this one." Quentin promised and Sara handed the phone to Oliver.

"We need help containing the soldiers. We're working on something that may stop them but we need more time." Oliver told him.

"We can do that. Whatever you're doing, good luck. For all our sakes." Quentin said before he hung up.

"This is the street adjacent to the bridge." Felicity said as Diggle turned.

They noticed a Mirakuru Solider was following them and Diggle tried to lose him with no success.

"Floor it!" Sara ordered and Diggle stepped on it.

The van sped up, trying to lose the Mirakuru Soldier. They weren't losing him when they noticed another of Slade's men push out an empty car in front of them, blocking there way. Diggle tried to avoid it but there was no time. They hit it and went over it, the van being knocked on its side.

"Dig." Sara groaned as she and Oliver lay on their backs.

"Yeah." Diggle said, Felicity almost in his lap, appearing unconscious.

"Is she breathing?" Oliver demanded and Diggle checked.

"Yeah, she is." Diggle confirmed.

"We need to get out of here, now." Sara ordered.

"On it." Diggle said as he got to work.

Diggle kicked out the shattered windshield and crawled out, dragging Felicity with him. Sara crawled out next with Oliver going next. Oliver notched an arrow and waited until the Mirakuru Soldiers were at the back doors. He fired and it hit the door a second before the soldiers opened it. It exploded, sending them on their backs, unconscious. With Felicity in Diggle's arms, the three of them walked off into the night.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver, hood up, made his way into the cell section of the freighter. Looking around, he saw Sara lying on a cot. Pulling open the door, Sara was startled awake and looked over at him. She jumped up and ran to him, embracing him._

" _Ollie, thank god." Sara said relieved._

" _You didn't think I'd come for you," Oliver asked as he brought her to him and led her out of her cell, "the sub is right alongside the freighter. You just need to swim to it."_

" _Okay," Sara said before she noticed he wasn't following her, "Ollie, what are you doing?"_

" _I can't leave yet." Oliver told her regretfully._

" _What?" Sara asked incredulously._

" _The cure." Oliver said simply._

" _Ollie-" Sara began._

" _I can't just write him off. We injected him with the Mirakuru, but it was me. I chose you over Shado." Oliver told her._

" _Ollie, Slade is too far gone. Come with me, let's go home, see our families." Sara begged him._

 _Oliver leaned down and kissed her briefly before pulling back. Sara knew he would not be deterred by the look in his eyes._

" _I have to try." Oliver said firmly._

" _Then come on." Sara said after a moment._

 _Together, the two of them walked further into the freighter._

Clock tower

Later

"Ollie." Thea rushed out and hugged her brother.

"I take it the attack started before you got out." Oliver said as he noted Bruce was there.

"We were at the train station when Slade's men attacked, we would've been done for if it weren't for Bruce." Laurel said as she glanced over at Bruce, who had taken off his helmet.

"Bruce, thank you." Oliver said as he stepped away from Thea and offered his hand to Bruce.

"It's no problem," Bruce took the offered hand, "I heard about your mother, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Oliver said as they dropped hands.

"We just got off the phone with Cisco." Felicity said as she and Diggle reentered the room.

"The cure they sent us was all they had," Diggle chimed in, "and they can't make more because they used all the Mirakuru to make that cure."

"We can't stop Slade without the cure." Sara groaned.

"We'll find another way." Felicity said optimistically.

"There is no way!" Oliver snapped before taking a deep breath, "Diggle, Slade may know where the other lair is. Would you please go fetch Roy? I don't want Slade getting his hands on him again."

"I'm on it." Diggle said before walking off.

"Five years ago…I was a completely different person," Oliver said and everyone looked over at him, "but I had no idea something like this was…possible, I couldn't. When we came back from Central City, I promised myself that I would never let anything like The Undertaking happen again."

"What's happening is not your fault Oliver." Bruce told him.

"Yes it is," Oliver said as he turned to face them, "I have failed this city. Yao-Fei, Shado, Tommy, my father, my mother…all I have ever wanted to do is honor those people."

"You honor the dead by fighting and you are not done fighting!" Felicity snapped.

"She's right Ollie," Sara said as she grabbed his face and made him look at her, "we have overcome everything we have faced together: Fryers, Ivo, Waller, the triad, The Bratva, Malcolm, we didn't go through all that just to give into self-doubt now. And we are not alone this time."

"She's right, you have us now." Laurel said as she gestured to herself, Thea, and Bruce.

"Trust in yourself Oliver and in your team, otherwise there's no point in even trying to stop Slade, because you will fail either way." Bruce told him wisely.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond when his phone started ringing. Felicity picked it up and handed it to him. Oliver saw who was coming and scowled as he answered it.

"What do you want?" Oliver snarled.

"To save this city before it's too late." Blood told him.

"It's already too late." Oliver scoffed.

"You were right about Slade Wilson; I should have listened to you. But I'm here now and I can help you." Blood insisted.

"Why should I trust you?" Oliver demanded.

"Because Oliver, I have the Mirakuru cure." Blood told him.

"…What?" Oliver demanded.

"Meet me at my office and I will give it to you." Blood said before the line went dead.

"Did Blood just offer to help us?" Laurel asked stunned.

"I think so." Thea said just as shocked.

"Hey, a little help?" Diggle called as he walked in carrying Roy.

"What are you doing to him?" Thea demanded as Diggle set him down on a table and they started hooking him up to medical equipment.

"Tibet Viper venom, it's the only thing that will keep him down for now." Sara explained.

"How much more do we have?" Oliver demanded.

"Enough for two hours." Diggle said grimly.

"Then we need to act fast. Bruce, you're with me. Sara, Dig, you keep an eye on things here." Oliver ordered.

"Are we sure this isn't a trap?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"No," Batman said as he put his helmet back on, "but we're out of options at this point."

Blood's office

Later

The Arrow and Batman walked cautiously inside Blood's office, looking around in disgust at all the dead bodies. Batman had his Batarangs at the ready as The Arrow readied his bow. They entered the office and quickly spotted Blood, who had his back to them.

"As a young boy, I was constantly plagued by nightmares," Blood began not facing them, "every night I would wake up in a cold sweat, frightened and alone. It was my father's face that haunted me. And this is how I saw him."

Blood turned around and showed them the skull mask he had worn.

"The embodiment of fear and desperation. I made this mask to conquer my fear and to remind myself why I fight. To this city's most desperate a chance. All I ever wanted was to help the people of this city Oliver."

"Then help me believe. Where is the cure?" The Arrow demanded.

"Slade Wilson will not rest until he honors the promise he made to you and Sara." Blood said as he walked forward.

"They won't be easy to kill once Slade is cured." Batman noted and Blood laughed humorlessly.

"He's not interested in killing them. Not until he's taken away everything they love." Blood said and the two vigilantes paused.

"When he killed my mother, he said one more person had to die before all this could end." Oliver remembered.

"To be more accurate, two more people. Whoever you two love the most. He will kill both of them." Blood promised.

Blood reached down and Batman prepared to throw his weapons before Blood reemerged. He held out a briefcase with the Star Labs logo on it.

"I hope you can beat him with this," Blood said as he handed it to Oliver, "for all our sakes. And once this is over, I will do everything in my power to rebuild Starling City. And not just make it what it was, I will make it better. Like I promised."

"You really think after everything that's happened, after what you've done, that they'll still let you mayor?" Oliver demanded incredulously.

"Why not? No one knows that I've done anything except try to save this city. And if you tell them about my mask, I will tell them about yours." Blood promised.

"Do what you have to Sabastian." Oliver sneered before he and Batman turned and walked out of the room.

"Out of curiosity, where's your daughter? I don't think Slade will have any problems about using a child to get to you." Batman pointed out as they made their way to the Batmobile.

"Sara left her at Argus. We have a good relationship with the director." Oliver said simply as he pulled his hood up.

Clock tower

Later

Felicity opened the case and they all stared at the glowing, blue vials of liquid.

"Why does every secret formula have to glow? Whatever happened to good old fashion clear?" Felicity wondered.

"So if we inject Slade's men with these-" Laurel began.

"In theory, it should counteract the effects of the Mirakuru." Sara said.

"In theory." Batman noted.

"We need to test it." Oliver said as he looked over t Roy.

"On Roy? What if it doesn't work? What if it kills him?" Thea demanded worriedly.

"We need to know," Oliver cut her off firmly, "one way or the other, we need to know."

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver and Sara entered the door and locked it. Oliver looked over at Sara and, the two knowing each other well enough for her to guess what he was thinking, Sara went to lock the other end of it. As Oliver walked in, he noticed his bow and quiver were in the room, to his surprise. Oliver walked over and picked them they searched, it didn't take them long to locate Ivo's safe. However, it had already been brutally ripped open. Oliver walked over and gently pried it open to find it empty. In frustration, Oliver slammed the door shut._

" _Oliver." Sara said in a voice full of fear and worry._

 _Oliver looked over at her to see her backing up fearfully. Two of Slade's men walked into the room, aiming guns at them. Slade walked in behind them, smiling smugly at them._

" _What are you looking for kid? This?" Slade asked mockingly as he held up the cure._

Clock Tower

Later

Oliver held a syringe filled with the 'cure' and walked over to Roy. Oliver put a hand on Roy's shoulder and leaned down close to him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver told his unresponsive apprentice.

Oliver prepared to inject Roy and Thea cringed as Laurel put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer her comfort. However, the syringe hovered just above Roy's skin. Oliver hesitated for several seconds before he spoke up.

"I can't." Oliver said as he put the needle down and most breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have to know." Batman told him.

"I can't do this to him Bruce." Oliver snapped.

With a growl, Batman shoved Oliver aside and picked up the syringe. Despite Thea's cry of protest, Batman stuck the syringe in Roy's shoulder and injected him with the cure.

"We have to know." Batman said grimly yet apologetically.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	23. The siege part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Batman.**

 **So, this is the final chapter of the story and the series, as there will not be a season three in this. Although I am considering doing a season four at some point, for now this is the end. First off, I would just like to thank any and everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed any of the three stories in this saga. When I first started this series about a year ago, I did not think it would get this far and it only has because of your continued support, so thank you all! I hope the final chapter lives up to your expectations!**

Clock tower

Night

Oliver was staring out the broken window, thinking over everything that had led to this point when someone called out to him.

"Ollie?" Oliver looked over as Sara put a hand to his face.

"The cure's not working." Oliver said as they looked over at the unmoving Roy.

"We don't know that. He still has a lot of Tibet Viper venom in his system." Felicity said immediately, not wanting to believe it.

Further conversation was interrupted as what sounded like an alarm went off. Everyone turned towards the source: Felicity's tablet.

"What the hell is that?" Batman demanded as Felicity ran over to it.

"Proximity alarm, I rigged the sensors just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us," Felicity flipped her tablet around so everyone could see a thermal image that showed a group of men in the lower level of the building, "Slade's goons are here to kill us."

"Talk to me Felicity!" Oliver ordered as he, Sara, Diggle, and Batman grabbed their weapons.

"They're inside, right beneath us. There are too many of them!" Felicity panicked.

A groan caught their attention. Everyone turned to see Roy, sitting up. Roy looked over at them and any fears about the cure were dispelled.

"Where am I?" Roy asked groggily as he got off the med table.

Before anyone could answer, the trap door burst open and a Mirakuru soldier popped his head in. Roy jumped up and lunged for him. Roy punched the man but stepped back, clutching his hand in pain. With a well-aimed punch to Roy's legs, the young man was knocked off his feet with a yelp. Batman rushed over and punched the man in the face, causing him to fall down the stairs before Batman slammed the trap door in his face. However, another soldier reached through the hole Roy had made earlier in the week and grabbed Felicity's leg, causing her to scream in fear. Diggle pulled out his gun and shot the soldier in the face, causing him to let go as he fell through the hole. Oliver shot an arrow with a line off through the broken window.

"Down the cable!" Oliver ordered.

Roy grabbed Thea and jumped as he grabbed the cable with one arm, sliding down the cable. Batman grabbed Laurel around the waist before following Roy's example. Diggle grabbed the cure and was the next to go. Felicity stepped out to the ledge just as the trap door burst open again with another Mirakuru soldier. Oliver struck him across the face with his bow just as Sara Grabbed Felicity and slid down the line. The Mirakuru Soldier fell down the stairs and Oliver slammed the door shut before he ran to the line and followed his team.

Once they were all assembled on a lower rooftop, they looked up as they heard the beating of chopper wings. An Argus helicopter was hovering just across from the clock tower. The side door of the chopper opened and a missile flew out. It hit the clock tower and it exploded. Lyla looked down at them from the chopper.

Arrow lair

Later

"Oh my god." Felicity gasped at the state of the lair as they all walked in.

"What happened?" Roy asked, still confused.

"Slade's army, you were right about this place being compromised." Diggle noted.

"Lyla, not that we're not grateful, but what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as they all turned to her.

"Starling City is under attack by a superhuman army and you don't think I'm concerned? I have my operatives stationed around the city." Lyla told them and Oliver and Sara tensed.

"What about Shado?" Sara asked concerned for her daughter's safety.

"She's back at base, I left ten operatives guarding, five more guarding base. She's safe, I promise." Lyla assured them and the parent nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, scrounge up as many weapons as you can, especially injection arrows. We're gonna fill them with the cure, which clearly works," Oliver paused as everyone looked over at Roy, "this ends tonight, with as few casualties as possible. There's been enough death already."

Oliver paused, both he and Thea seeing Slade stabbing Moira through the chest in their minds eyes.

Later on, Roy and Thea were helping Felicity fill the injection arrows with the cure while the others were discussing battle plans. Roy glanced over at them, his gaze lingering on Batman.

"Who's the guy in black?" Roy wondered.

"Batman." Felicity said simply and Roy blinked.

"…he's real?" Roy questioned.

"As real as Ollie and Sara." Thea muttered as she put down an arrow.

"And how did you…" Roy trailed off but Thea knew what he was asking.

"Slade showed up at my apartment after he kidnapped me, told me about Ollie. Probably trying to turn me against him even more, didn't work." Thea grumbled and Roy shook his head in wonder.

"Wow, I missed a lot." Roy muttered and Felicity looked over at him.

"What do you remember? Exactly." Felicity asked and Thea paused as she looked over at him as well.

"I left the city and ended up at Bludhaven. Was I out cold the entire time? Guys?" Roy was concerned when they didn't answer.

"Yeah. You were out the whole time." Thea lied as she looked away from him.

"Slade has at least fifty men, we need an army." Diggle was telling the others.

"Good thing you have one. Oliver, Sara, all my operatives are yours to command." Lyla announced and the two nodded.

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations." Sara pointed out just as Lyla got a text.

"One of my operatives has the answer to that. Slade and Isabel are using Queen Consolidated as their main base." Lyla said as she looked up.

Oliver and Sara both stood up and walked away from the group. They walked up to a cabinet and both of them grabbed a small box before walking off in opposite directions. While Oliver walked over to Roy, Sara walked back towards the group and led Laurel away for some privacy.

"What is it?" Laurel asked concerned.

In response, Sara handed her sister the box. Still confused, Laurel opened it and gasped. In the box was a small black mask, nearly identical to the one Sara wore. Laurel looked back up at Sara, stunned.

"Are you serious?" Laurel asked after a moment.

"You've come a long way in three months. Remember everything you've learned and use it." Sara said and Laurel nodded.

"How you feeling?" Oliver asked Roy as he walked up to him and Thea.

"Ready to dish out some payback." Roy said as he lowered an arrow.

"Then remember your training, remember everything you've learned." Oliver said before handing Roy the box.

Roy looked at it curiously before he opened it. To his shock, inside was a red mask similar in design to Oliver's. Roy looked up at his mentor, shock and awe on his face.

"A-are you for real?" Roy stammered.

"Someone once told me that when you survive a crucible, you come out stronger for it. This is to remind you of that," Oliver told him sagely before turning towards Lyla, "Call your operatives. Its time."

Queen Consolidated

Later

A Mirakuru soldier was patrolling the hallway when the elevator dinged as it opened. He looked inside to see two of his brethren unconscious. Without warning, The Canary jumped down and used her baton to strike him in the legs, making him bend down in pain. Which gave her just enough time to stab him in the leg with an injection arrow. He cried out in pain as she yanked it out of him and he went down. The Canary stood up and walked inside.

"Elevator bank's clear." She said over the comms.

In another room, The Arrow shot an injection arrow into a Mirakuru soldier as he engaged two others. He then pulled out another and stabbed with it before whirling around, striking the other across the face with his bow. He went down, unconscious, and The Arrow walked out of the room.

"Conference room's clear." He said over the comms.

They met in the hallway and walked into what was once Oliver's office. Where they were met by Deathstroke, Isabel, and Several Mirakuru soldiers.

"You must have quite a lot of faith in this cure to come alone." Deathstroke noted.

"We didn't come alone." The Arrow told him.

The window shattered behind them as Batman crashed through the glass. Two of the soldiers whirled around as Batman pulled out two injection arrows and stabbed them with them. The other windows had holes put in them as injection arrows went through them and more of the other soldiers were struck with. Isabel pulled out her swords and lunged for The Canary, who blocked with her baton. The Arrow fired at Slade, who used his armor to fend off his arrows. Slade then turned and jumped out the broken window and The Arrow ran to the window. He saw Slade sliding down a cable, even as Roy and Argus operatives fired at him. It did not seem to faze him.

Batman joined in on The Canary's fight with Isabel, kicking her in the legs. She fell to her knees and The Canary got behind her, holding the baton to her throat as Batman knocked the swords out of her hands. The Arrow approached, drawing an arrow.

"Where is Slade going?" The Arrow demanded.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you," Isabel laughed as The Arrow aimed at her head and The Canary tightened her grip on her, "Kill me, don't kill me, it doesn't matter. I beat you; I took away the one-"

Sara got tired of her taunting and did what she'd wanted to do for months: twisted Isabel's head to the side, taking great satisfaction in the snapping sound that came with it. As Isabel's body fell to the floor, Batman took out his Batarangs and took aim at her while The Arrow trained how bow on Batman.

"Put your weapons away or I will shoot you." The Arrow growled.

"She killed her." Batman growled back.

"If you don't kill in Gotham, fine. But this is my city, our city," The archer jerked his head towards The Canary, "we do things our way. Now get your weapons away from my wife."

Growling, Batman put his Batarangs away and stalked off. The Arrow lowered his bow, sighing before turning towards The Canary.

"I can't get close enough to Slade to give him the cure." He admitted.

"Then what do we do?" The Canary wondered.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _Oliver and Sara were held by Slade's men, watching horrified as he growled, grabbing the dead man on the floor by the shirt._

" _Another disappointment!" Slade threw the corpse to the side._

" _Slade, what are you doing?" Sara asked him._

" _Advancing the cause of science." Slade said as he took out a syringe of Mirakuru._

 _One of Slade's men brought forth another man and put him at Slade's feet. As Slade prepared to inject the man, Oliver called out to Slade in a panic._

" _I know you blame me for Shado's death!" Oliver shouted and Slade paused. "I blame myself. You said once that we were brothers. Well right now, I am begging you, brother to brother, just listen to me!"_

" _Slade, we wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." Sara told Slade as he began pacing the floor of the ship._

" _She cared for all of us. Think about Shado Slade. She wouldn't want this, she would want us all to get off the island, she'd want all of this to end!" Oliver shouted._

 _Slade put down the syringe before pulling out his mask. Slade seemed to be staring at something they couldn't see as he put it on. Oliver was forced on his knees as Slade pulled out a pistol._

" _Slade no!" Sara begged as he aimed at Oliver's head._

" _Slade!" Oliver cried out just before the boat rocked and hell on earth was born._

Queen Consolidated

Later

"Oliver, Sara, I have some bad news." Lyla said as she and Diggle walked into Oliver's old office to see The Arrow, Canary, Batman, and Felicity standing there.

"More than usual." The Canary said dryly.

"Slade's men broke into Argus. I'm sorry, they took Shado." Lyla said regretfully.

Several things happened at once: The Canary lunged for Lyla but Batman and Diggle held her back. The Arrow roared as he punched the wall, his hand going through the plaster and Felicity's tablet went off.

"You promised she was safe!" The Canary roared.

"I thought she was, I'm sorry." Lyla said apologetically.

"I hate be the bearer of even more bad news," Felicity's voice brought everyone's attention to her, "I hacked a satellite and tested for thermographic imaging. All of Slade's men are gathering at Giordano Tunnel."

"I thought Slade wanted to destroy the city, not escape it." Diggle said confused.

"Slade is issuing a challenge." The Arrow noted.

"All our enemies will be in one place." Batman pointed out.

"Lyla, have some of your operatives meet us there. Have the rest search the city for Slade." The Arrow ordered after a moment and The Canary whirled on him.

"What about Shado?!" She demanded.

"Tell me where she is. Tell me where she is and I will gladly go with you to get her," The Arrow snapped and she was silent, "you think I'm not just as worried, scared, and angry as you? I am but I can't do anything about it until we know where Slade is."

"Even then…how do we beat him? I mean, you said it yourself, you can't cure him." Diggle pointed out and The Arrow sighed.

"I don't know. He knows everything about us, I can't cure him, I can't capture him, I can't even out-think him." The Arrow snapped.

"Then don't," Batman said and they turned to him, "make him out-think you."

Queen mansion

Later

"Ollie, what are we doing here?" Thea asked as her brother led her into their childhood home.

"I need you to stay here" Oliver ordered and she loo0ked at him confused.

"What?" Thea asked confused.

"I need you to be safe, okay?" Oliver told her.

"Why, what's happening?" Thea demanded and Oliver sighed.

"Slade took Shado because he wants to kill the person we love in front of us. For Sara, he took the right person, but not for me. You are the person I love most in the world Speedy." Oliver told her.

"…Oh." Thea managed.

"Do you understand?" Oliver asked as he clasped her hand.

"…yes." Thea said after a moment.

Oliver pulled her in for a hug before walking out the door.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow and Canary led Diggle, Lyla, Batman, Roy, Laurel and several Argus agents, armed with tranq-guns filled with the cure, down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel stood Slade's army.

"No kill shots, let the cure do its work." The Arrow ordered.

At that moment, the Mirakuru soldiers spotted them and began to rush them.

"Ready?" The Arrow asked as they moved swiftly down the tunnel. "Ready?! Fire!"

The Arrow and Roy picked up their bows and fired, each hitting a Mirakuru Soldier. At the same time, Diggle, Lyla, and the Argus operatives opened fire, hitting the first wave of soldiers with tranq darts. The Arrow grabbed a Mirakuru soldier and pinned him to the hood of a car before stabbing him with an injection arrow. Diggle took out his hunter rifle and shot two soldiers as Roy ducked under one before whirling around and firing an injection arrow at him. Batman whirled around, throwing two Batarangs at two soldiers while The Canary used her baton to bat another one back. Laurel whirled around, two side batons in her hands, and found back against two soldiers as Roy fired at them from behind, hitting his mark.

"Laurel!" Roy shouted as he saw a Mirakuru approach her from behind.

Laurel jumped out of the way as the soldier tried to strike her and someone struck the soldier with an injection arrow. The soldier went down and Laurel turned to see Batman standing there.

"Thanks." Laurel said softly.

"Don't mention it." Batman nodded.

 _The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

 _The Amazo exploded around them and water filled the ship. They all fell and Oliver fought off his guard, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and stabbing him in the gut with it. Sara whirled around and kicked hers in the abdomen before punching him, sending him sliding down the water run floor. One of Slade's men fired at them and they ducked behind a crate, shielding them from the line of fired. The bullets bounced off the walls and landed in the water, fueling a fire that had begun._

" _Get off the ship!" Oliver shouted._

" _Not without you!" Sara shouted back._

 _Spotting the Mirakuru, Oliver stood up and rushed towards it. He picked it up as Slade came barreling towards him._

" _Give me the Mirakuru, give me the Mirakuru!"" Slade demanded, crazed._

 _Instead, Oliver tossed it towards the fire, destroying it. Roaring in rage, Slade punched Oliver, sending him towards a cell wall. Sara rushed towards them but Slade whirling, trying to punch her, but she ducked and kicked at his legs, sending him falling and sliding down the floor. Sara helped Oliver up and they both looked up as Slade marched back towards them, his rage filled eyes visible through the mask._

Starling city

Later

The Arrow jumped onto the roof of a car, almost grinning. Slade's army had all but been defeated. As soon as he began thinking that, his comms went off and he tapped the place where it was sown into his suit.

"Go." He ordered.

"You've been busy kid." Slade's voice came through the comms.

"It's over Slade, your army is beaten." The Arrow told him.

"And I pity them, but once again, you miss the point. I have the ones you love most. And if you and Sara do not do meet me where I say, I will kill them both." Slade warned him.

"You do what you have to; I'm done playing your games." The Arrow told him.

"You're done when I say you're done! You will meet me where say or I will kill both your daughter and your sister." Slade sneered as he held a sword to Thea's throat.

Elsewhere in Starling City

Later

The Arrow and Canary entered the factory, cautiously moving through it. As they did, Slade's voice seemed to echo throughout the building.

"Twitch, either of you, and I will open his throat," Slade said and The Arrow drew an arrow as The Canary took out her baton, "my first words to the pair of you. Do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment. My blade against Oliver's neck, just my blade is against the neck of your precious Thea. If only I had killed you then, everything would be different."

The pair of them rounded a corner and they saw Slade, holding his sword against Thea's neck.

"Drop your weapons," Slade ordered as he pressed the sword faintly against Thea's neck, "Do it."

After a few tense moments, the two vigilantes lowered their weapons to their sides. At that moment, another soldier jumped out, carrying the squirming Shado with him. Shado cried as she reached for her parents but they could do nothing.

"Yes. Countless nights dreaming of taking from the two of you all that you took from me." Slade relished.

"By killing the people we love most." The Canary noted.

"Yes." Slade grinned crazed.

"Like you loved Shado." The Arrow noted.

"Yes." Slade said in a softer voice.

"You see her, don't you?" The Canary stated.

"What does she look like in your madness Slade?" The Arrow demanded as Slade forced Thea to her knees and held his sword to her throat as Thea closed her eyes. "What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful. Young, kind. She would be horrified by what you have done in her name."

"What I have done," Slade growled as he pulled the sword away from Thea, "what I have done, is what you lack the courage to do! To fight for them! So," Slade moved his sword to the back of Thea's neck and Thea closed her eyes, "when their bodies lie at your feet, their blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!"

"We already do." The Canary said and he glared at her.

"We know what it's like…to hate," The Arrow began and Slade turned his glare on him, "and now we know what it's like to have our enemy so distracted…he doesn't see the real danger…is right in front of him."

Glowering, Slade pulled Thea to her feet. As he did, it was then that Thea put the plan into action. Unnoticed by Slade, she pulled out a syringe and stabbed him in the neck with it. Slade fell to his knees as Thea ran off.

 _Queen Mansion_

 _Earlier_

" _Do you understand?" Oliver asked_ _as he clasped her hand and_ _Thea felt him put the syringe in her hand._

"… _Yes." Thea said after a moment._

Factory

Present

"Kill them!" Slade roared.

Before the Mirakuru soldier could act, he cried out as an injection arrow stuck him in the back. He looked over his shoulder to see Roy aiming another arrow at him. Batman jumped down, using his cape to glide down before he struck the soldier across the face. Catching Shado as the soldier dropped the young girl, Batman landed on his feet.

"Let's go!" He barked at Roy and Thea.

"But-" Thea protested.

"This is their fight, let's go!" Batman ordered.

Batman led Roy and Thea out of the factory as Slade stood up. The Arrow and Canary picked up their weapons and the fight was on.

 _Ruins of The Amazo, five years ago_

 _Night_

" _It's time to end this." Slade sneered at them._

 _Snarling, Oliver charged at Slade and Sara followed him._

Present

The Arrow and Canary rushed Slade, who was forced to use his sword to block the strikes of their bow and baton, respectively. The backed him up against the wall and The Arrow kicked him in the abdomen. Slade went flying through a glass door and onto the roof. Slade landed on his back but quickly stood up as they jumped out at him. Slade sidestepped them before whirling around with his sword. Blade met bow and baton in a stalemate before Slade pushed them back. He hit The Canary with the hilt of his sword before punching The Arrow in the chest.

 _Past_

 _Oliver stumbled back as Slade punched him before Sara punched the madman. But it seemed to have no effect. Oliver lunged for Slade and together, Oliver and Sara attacked him. But nothing they did seemed to have any effect. Slade punched Oliver, sending him down to the ground before he grabbed Sara's arm and slammed her down onto the flooded floor._

" _You can't kill me." Slade sneered._

 _Oliver stood up and rushed at him but Slade simply grabbed him by the neck, lifting Oliver into the air. As he did, Oliver grabbed the helm of his mask and began lifting it off Slade's face._

Present

"The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you!" Slade roared as he swung his sword at Oliver.

Oliver ducked and Sara moved in, striking Slade across the face. Slade stumbled back but quickly recovered, wielding his sword.

"The end is near. One will die tonight. Maybe I'll be merciful enough to let the other live, so they can experience the torment of living without the one you love!" Slade roared.

 _Past_

 _Oliver struggled for air as he fought to get free of Slade's grip. Sara lunged at Slade, kicking his legs and punching his arms but having no effect. Slade backhanded her, causing her to go flying. Oliver suddenly reached out and slugged Slade but that only made him even angrier. Roaring in rage, Slade punched him and Oliver flew down to the flooded floor, coming face to face with Slade's mask._

Present

Oliver blocked Slade's sword with his bow as Sara struck Slade across the face with her baton. As Slade stumbled back, Oliver kicked him in the chest.

 _Past_

 _Slade walked over and kicked Oliver in the face, sending him flying. He handed in the water, next to Sara, who looked up weakly as Oliver landed next to her._

Present

Oliver and Sara knelt on the roof, both panting in exhaustion. Across from them, Slade stood in a similar position, also exhausted.

"There' s only one way this can end," Slade told them as he stood up shakily, "one of you will have to kill me. But in that moment, you will prove I'm right: you two are killers, murderers."

Oliver and Sara stood up and they rushed Slade as he roared.

 _Past_

 _Oliver helped Sara stand just as another explosion rocked the ship and some debris fell. Oliver rushed out of the way with Sara, but Slade wasn't so lucky. He was hit full on, pinned to the floor from the chest down. Oliver was thrown off his feet as the debris landed and they both fell to the floor. Oliver saw the cure and picked it up as he also grabbed an arrow. Oliver and Sara stood up, the cure in one of Oliver's hand, the arrow in the other._

" _What are you gonna o kid? Slap me with the cure?" Slade asked as they approached him. "It doesn't matter, I'll keep my promise. I'll take everything and everyone you two love. Your sisters, Sara's father, your mothers!"_

 _Oliver had had enough and, overcome with rage, he struck. He turned the arrow around and lunged for Slade, striking him in the eye. Slade stilled, seemingly dead. Oliver stood back up and both he and Sara stared at their former friend and mentor's still form for a moment. Then the ship was rocked again and they were thrown back, both giving into the blackness._

Present

With a kick to his abdomen by Sara, Slade was thrown off the roof. As Slade landed on his back, Oliver and Sara jumped after him. Slade stood up and the fight resumed. Oliver lunged for him but Slade side-stepped him.Sara lunged for him with her baton but Slade ducked before punching her. Sara stumbled back as Slade turned to Oliver and punched him as well.

"You can kill me or not. Either way, I win." Slade sneered at them.

"I am a killer. We are killers, " Oliver admitted as he pulled out an arrow, "but that is not all we are. We are more than one thing, we've learned that in the last two years."

While Slade was distracted, Sara lunged at him with her baton once more. Slade blocked it with his sword but Sara kicked him in the legs causing him to knell slightly. Sara then used his distraction to use her baton in a strike at his hand, causing him to drop his sword, which clattered to the ground. As Sara stood back, Oliver lunged at Slade with the arrow. Slade gasped in pain, looking down at the arrow in his chest. With a heavy sigh, Oliver twisted and Slade gasped in pain, staring at Oliver for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head. Oliver stood back as Slade fell back, dead.

"It's over guys," Sara said over the comms, "it's finally over."

Starling City, one week later

Morning

"Why are we burying this son of a bitch?" Thea grumbled as they stood over an unmarked grave.

"We're not burying him, we're burying the good man he once was." Sara told her quietly.

"You didn't know him then, you only know him as the monster he became. He saved us, without him, we never would have survived the island. We would never have made it home, we never would've had Shado without him…we wouldn't be here without him." Oliver explained as they stared at the grave.

"Hey, how's your dad?" Roy asked as he looked over at Laurel and Sara.

"He's okay. He'll be laid up in bed for a while but he'll be fine." Laurel assured him and he nodded.

"Well, I best be off," Bruce said and they looked over at him, "I've been gone from Gotham for too long. The criminals will undoubtedly notice that Batman isn't in town by now, I have damage control to do."

"We understand," Oliver said as he held his hand out to Bruce, I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"Think nothing of it," Bruce said as he shook Oliver's hand, "I may not agree with all your methods, but if you ever need anything, just call."

Queen Consolidated

Afternoon

"All the bad press Queen Consolidated is getting from Isabel Rochev is bad for business." A member of the board said as they met in the conference room.

"Stock value has plummeted and no one wants to do business with the people who appointed the terrorist who helped Slade Wilson attack the city." Another one noted grimly.

The door to the conference room opened and they all looked up, annoyed. Walter Steele and several others people entered the room, all looking surprised to see them there.

"What are you doing in here?" one of them, a dark haired man with blue eyes, asked confused.

"I believe I should be asking that question, Mr…." one of the board members trailed off.

"Ray Palmer." Ray introduced himself.

"I see Mr. Queen didn't give you the memo." Walter said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Oliver and Sara's loft

Same time

"So you're gonna be a dad then." Oliver noted to Diggle who nodded, smiling.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Diggle beamed.

"Well, congratulations man." Oliver said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You two need codenames." Felicity said suddenly as she looked over at Laurel and Roy.

"Well, I've sort of been thinking about one," Laurel admitted and they all looked at her, "The Siren."

"Not bad." Diggle said and the others nodded.

"Roy still needs a codename." Thea pointed out and they paused.

"How about…Red Arrow?" Felicity suggested and Roy scoffed.

"I'd rather be called 'sidekick.'" Roy drawled and they all laughed.

"We'll figure one out for you Roy," Oliver promised before his phone went off, "and that must be the call I've been waiting for. Hello?"

"What makes you think you can hire a new board of Directors?!"

"Simple, I own the company." Oliver said simply as the others snickered in the background.

"What?" The board member demanded.

"Well you see Mr. Dennis, you and the board are what made this all possible. When you voted me out and Isabel Rochev in, after it was revealed you had put a terrorist in charge of Queen Consolidated, no one wanted to do business with the company anymore. It was actually rather impressive how much stock plummeted because of that, I've never seen stock go down so fast in one week. It was all too easy to buy up the stocks; I just had to wait for it to get low enough that it wouldn't hurt me in the long run to buy them. And in that time, I looked for new board members, people who weren't just worried about how much money we made. People who actually care about this city. Now, I didn't go to business school, but I believe this is called a hostile takeover." Oliver said brightly as the others could no longer contain their laughter.

"Listen here you-"

"Sorry, what's that? I'm going through a tunnel. I ca-ear-ou." Oliver said before hanging up.

"Did you really have to do that?" Felicity asked and Oliver shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun. And I was right." Oliver grinned.

"Mamma, Daddy, are we going to be okay now?" Shado asked curiously as she looked up at her parents.

"Yes, we are baby." Sara smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Everything's fine." Oliver assured his daughter as he wrapped an arm around Sara and planted a kiss on the top of her head as she leaned into his shoulder.

 _Hong Kong, five years ago_

 _Early morning_

 _Oliver gasped as he shot up in bad, the image of Slade's madness and the water crashing in around him and Sara flashing in his mind. Looking over out of instinct, Oliver's relief at seeing Sara asleep beside him was enough to cause a few tears to fall from his eyes. Sara stirred and opened her beautiful eyes and it is enough for Oliver to lose control of his emotions. Sara stared when somethings grabbed her, but relaxed when she realized it was just Oliver hugging her and returned his embrace. After reassuring themselves that the other is indeed alive and unharmed, the two let go of each other and begin looking around the room._

 _It was like no room that either of them had ever seen. There were no doors, simply empty walls with long ropes of beads where a door should be. Instead of carpets, there was what looked like sheets made of straw. There was a ceiling fan spinning and both of them jumped up when two men in suits walk into the room. They tossed Oliver a shirt and said something to him in a language neither understood before showing that they were armed. Realizing that they had no choice, Oliver and Sara were led from the room after Oliver put on his shirt._

 _The pair were led out of what they realized was a hotel and into a back alley. Just outside the alley was a Limbo with a door open with a few people standing in front of it. They were a few more men in suits and an African-American woman who was obviously in charge._

" _Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, my name is Amanda Waller; we have some things we need to discuss. Welcome to Hong Kong."_

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
